Two Worlds
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When Yugi falls into the Bone Eater's well, he encounters two demons that are looking for the Shikon Jewel. Being the one who can sense the shards after he shattered it, they started the search but will new love arise or old love and rivalry stop them?
1. Entering into a New World

Yugi: Well, Zypher isn't here once again but she has a new story she wishes to share with you. After watching many episodes of Inuyasha, she thought about another crossover which means more danger, more romance, so on and so forth. Anyways, she presents to you, her newest story, Two Worlds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yugioh. Only my crazy ideas and story plots that sometimes go completely nowhere.

Short summary: Yugi, a high school sophomore, gets himself thrown into the feudal era and helps revive two dragon half demons. Soon, he goes on a journey with the two, gaining more friends but also more enemies as he travels to gather the pieces of the Shikon no Tama that will give Yami and Aqua the wish they desire. But after spending time with Yugi, will their wish change or stay the same?

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 1

* * *

_Many people say stories can have a good or bad ending. I thought the same during my journey through the feudal era but when it was finally done, it turned out to be good. Why you ask? Because you never think something good will happen at the end. Sorry, I never told you my name. I'm Yugi Motou, a sophomore at Domino High that has fallen into the Bone Eater's well and came into the feudal era._

_How I got there was a mystery to myself but after learning about how I got there, it was no easy trip getting back home until falling in there once from a demon that was after me and then after a while of collecting pieces of the jewel that I accidentally shattered._

_My story turns out to be a bad one at first but it gets better, even for me. After my travels through the feudal era, I learn something that shocked me and that was when the two demons that I happen to have freed from a spell, wanted me as their mate. To me, I thought it was impossible since I thought they had feeling for another boy named Heba which they met 50 years ago but after a tragic fate, he died. There was a big similarity between me and him, maybe that's why they cared for me so much, or so I thought._

_After being gone for a while, because of jealously which surprised me, they came for me, saying they want me to come back. At first, I didn't but that's when they admitted their feelings for me. I gladly came back with them, hunted for the rests of the Shikon no Tama shards, defeated Naraku and then, after asking my mom and grandfather of course, stayed with them in the feudal era, even if they did become full fledged demons. Well, instead of telling you this way, why don't I tell you the full story?_

_

* * *

_

Yugi put on his shoes as he headed for the door, getting ready to head to school. "Yugi, don't forget your lunch." his mom, Sekena, called. "Oh yeah. Thanks, mom." Yugi said as he took his lunch and left outside. _'I wonder where Kyra went to.'_ he wondered as he headed to school. He was a loner there and didn't really hang out with many people but that suited him just fine.

As he got to school, he was greeted by a girl by the name of Keara. She was his only close friend to him and she was always there to watch out for him, especially when Anzu was around. She was one of the popular girls and she always had time to gloat about it. When Yugi was around, she always messes with him. That why he never really socialize with other students.

"Hey, Yugi, how are you today?" Keara asked. "I'm fine, just a bit tired since I almost overslept." Yugi replied. "Ah that's alright. Since you told me you have high grades, you can just sleep through class. Calculus is a boring subject anyway." Keara said as they headed inside the school building, happy to not encounter Anzu or her group.

As the school day ended, Yugi waved goodbye to Keara as he headed home, quickly so he won't see Anzu if she did show up. Unfortunately, when he got home, she was already there and looking for him. _'Of course, let it be her lies that get through my mom. No matter how many time I tell her she not my friend, girlfriend or anything for that matter.'_ Yugi thought and headed towards the Bone Eater's Well, hoping to be safe there.

He looked at the sealed well and then spotted something white hiding around the corner. "Hey, Kyra. There you are. So this was where you were hiding all day." Yugi murmured as he went down the short steps and picked up the white and grey kitten. She mewled and licked his cheek.

While he was occupied with her, he didn't noticed the seals starting to fall off the well until he felt a great amount of aura coming his way and he didn't have time to react as the boards sealing the well burst up and ghostly hands grabbed at him. Kyra held onto his shirt tightly as they were pulled into the well. Anzu used that time to come in and didn't see him. She growled before leaving.

As he went through the well, a woman looked to him. "You are him. The reincarnation of Heba, give me the Shikon no Tama." she said. Yugi struggled as Kyra tried to scratch at her. "Give me the jewel." she hissed. "Let go of me!" he cried, pushing the demon spirit away but as he did so, a strange light came from his hand, pushing the demon away and two of the demon's arms was still gripping onto him as he finally hit the floor of the well. He looked around before pulling the arms that was still on him away.

"Jii-chan? Mom? Are you still there?" Yugi called but he didn't get a response. He placed Kyra onto his shoulder and he climbed up the vines that covered the well and noticed he was in a forested area.

_'Where am I?'_ he wondered as he got out of the well and looked around. _'I know I'm surely not at home.' _he thought as he continued to walk through the forest. Kyra mewled and jumped off his shoulder, running off. "Wait, Kyra!" Yugi called, following her until he found her in from of a large tree that looked like the one back at home only there was two people pinned on it by arrows.

One was a human and the other was a dragon. To Yugi, they both looked like they were sleeping. He crawled onto the large tree roots and saw that the one that looked human wasn't human at all. _'He must be some sort of demon. Could I actually be in the feudal era?'_ Yugi thought as he gently touched one of the large black wings.

"Child! What are you doing?!" A voice cried and a middle aged woman came from behind a tree and over to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just curious." Yugi murmured as he got down, Kyra jumping onto his shoulder. "Well, seeing as you're from a different place, you don't know the history of this tree and these demons. Please, come with me." The woman said and he nodded as he followed her.

They got to the village where she stayed and she took him to her home. "So child what is your name?" she asked as she started a small fire and started making a stew. "I'm Yugi and this is my kitten, Kyra."

"It's nice to meet you, Yugi. I'm Kiyane and I'm the head priestess of this village after my brother died." The woman spoke as she finished the stew and poured some into a bowl and handed it to Yugi, taking some broth and placed it into another for Kyra.

"So, how did you get here? Your clothes are very different from ours." Kiyane asked. "Well, you may not believe me if I tell you." Yugi muttered as he took a sip of the stew. "You can tell me. I'll believe you." Kiyane reassured and he nodded.

He looked to her and nodded before telling her about how he gotten there and the demon spirit he met on the way here. "Hmm, it does sound a little farfetched seeing as no one goes near that well but seeing that you came through must mean something. And as for that demon spirit, I think I know what she wants."

"What could she want that I might have?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you look so much like my brother, Heba, who was head priest of this village. But the two demons that you saw earlier did something horrible and he died of blood loss. Using his arrows, he pinned them to the Sacred Tree, never to be awakened again and he told us to incinerate his body with the Shikon no Tama. Since you look like him with some differences, you must be his reincarnation and you have the Shikon Jewel somewhere in your body." Kiyane explained and he nodded.

Soon, a villager ran inside and looked to her. "Lady Kiyane, a giant centipede demon is terrorizing the village! You must stop it cause nothing we're doing is keeping it at bay!" the villager said and she nodded. "Keep trying whatever you can. I'll be there soon." Kiyane confirmed and he nodded as he left. She looked to Yugi.

"I'm guessing that's the same demon that came after you. I suggest you head back from wherever you came from until we get rid of this demon." Yugi nodded as he picked up Kyra and headed outside while she picked up a set of arrows and a bow and headed outside as well.

"Where is the boy?!" Mistress Centipede yelled as the villagers continued to shoot arrows at her, trying to subdue her. "He is not here. Now leave or be killed." Kiyane called as she shot an arrow at her but she slapped it away harmlessly and sensed the boy heading into the forest. "He is here still, give him to me!" she hissed as she his at the harshly with the centipede side of her body before heading towards Yugi.

"Stop her before she finds the boy!" Kiyane cried and they continued to shoot arrows at her.

* * *

Yugi ran through the forest until he came up the where the Sacred Tree was and knew he was halfway there. But before he could move, Mistress Centipede broke through the forest and grabbed him. Kyra jumped from his arms and knowing she couldn't do anything, she ran over to the tree and jumped up, pawing at Yami's leg. He opened dark cerise eyes and looked down to the kitten.

"What do you want?" he snarled as he tried to move but forgot that his wing was pinned to the tree thanks to that arrow and he couldn't remove it himself.

Yugi struggled in the demon's grip. "Let me go!" he cried.

"I cannot do that. You have the Shikon no Tama." Mistress Centipede spoke and bit into his side, making him wince but she screeched as arrows pierced her side and she was pulled away, causing her to drop Yugi but from the large wound, the shining Shikon no Tama dropped from his body. _'So that's the Shikon no Tama.'_ Yugi thought as he hit the ground hard, catching Yami's attention. Kyra jumped away from the tree and went to check on Yugi.

"So, Heba, I thought you died. Loosing your touch already?" Yami questioned as he looked to him. Yugi sat up, rubbing his sore side as he looked to the demon. "I'm not Heba, I'm Yugi." he grumbled as he got up. _'And I need to get out of here.'_ he thought as he picked up Kyra and started heading to the Bone Eater's well but Mistress Centipede's body was blocking the way.

She broke the ropes that were connected to the arrows stuck into her side and leaned down, picking up the jewel and swallowing it. "Oh no, she's eaten the Shikon no Tama. Run Yugi! Run!" Kiyane said as the villagers continued to shoot arrows but they bounced off her strong hide. "I'm at full power now. You all will die now." she hissed as she aimed for Yugi but he dodged her, landing near the Sacred Tree.

_'So, he had the Shikon no Tama. Maybe I can use this to my advantage.'_ Yami thought. "Hey kid, if you help me out, I'll get rid of this demon for you." Yami urged and he looked up to him. "Nay child, don't help him! He is only after the Shikon no Tama like all demons!" Kiyane called.

"But he may be our only hope." Yugi whispered as he climbed up the root and grabbed onto the arrow just as Mistress Centipede made a move to attack him again. He tried to pull the arrow but it wouldn't budge. The demon grabbed him and tried to pull him away but he held onto Yami and the arrow.

The arrow soon shattered, the magic broken, and so did the other that held the other demon pinned to the tree. He woke up as well. "What's going on?" he asked as Yami sliced away Mistress Centipede's arms and she screeched as she backed away.

"We got a little demon fight on our hands." Yami said, grinning, as he dodged an attack from the demon and flew up. "Wing Blades!" he called and without giving her time to block, he sliced her in half using sharps blades of wind that came from a flap of his wings. Blood splattered onto the ground as he landed and Kiyane walked over to Yugi while Yami was occupied.

"Go and look for the jewel so the demon won't come back and head home. Since you have freed them and you look like my brother, they will surely come after you for the Shikon no Tama." Kiyane warned and he nodded as he went to look for the Shikon no Tama. Seeing the pale pinkish-purple glow of the jewel, he picked it up and was about to head to the well when Yami landed in front of him.

"Now, I think you own me something." Yami said, Aqua coming to stand behind Yugi so he won't get away.

* * *

Zypher: Ok, that's all for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and no, Yami and Aqua won't have the same attitude as Inuyasha. Most of the characters will stay the same for lack of names except for the main ones such as Shippo, Miroku and Sango just to answer any questions that may come up.


	2. Seekers of the Sacred Jewel

Zypher: Well, I couldn't help it so here's the next chapter of Two Worlds.

Note: I'll be using the names of the episodes for the titles of the chapters for now on until somewhere near the last chapter or so. So me don't own.

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 2

* * *

Yugi backed away but he knew he didn't have much of a choice with the both of them blocking his way. "Now, I suggest you hand me the Shikon no Tama and we'll let you go without harm." Yami said as he walked closer but he kept backing away. The villagers or Kiyane didn't bother to try nothing cause even if they did, Yami and Aqua work together and if one was down, the other will finish the job.

"Yugi, whatever you do, do not give them the jewel. I'll be back." Kiyane whispered as she took her horse and headed back to the village. Yugi nodded and planned a way how he could escape past them without getting caught.

"Well?" Yami demanded, holding out his hand. Yugi smiled lightly and turned towards Aqua and threw the jewel over his head. "What the...!" he said, shocked as Yugi slid under him and growled, just missed grabbing him with his tail. The jewel hit the ground but Kyra rushed past and grabbed it in her small jaws and ran off, Yugi behind her.

They growled before flying off right behind him. Kiyane came back and asked the villagers where they went and they told her where they were heading. _'I hope I'm not too late.'_ she thought as she led her horse through the forest.

* * *

Yugi and Kyra continued to run, hoping to distance themselves from the incoming demons but it was futile as they landed in front of him and right on the bridge. "You've had you fun, now hand over the jewel." Yami hissed as he walked closer but the whinny of a horse stopped him. "He is to protect the jewel and you won't stop him." Kiyane said, holding an enchanted necklace in her hand. She threw it towards them and Aqua dodged but it landed around Yami's neck.

"Yugi, say a command!" Kiyane called as Yami lunged for him. "Um, osuwari!" Yugi cried, that being the first thing that came to mind and the necklace glowed, making Yami land hard on the bridge, causing it the break underneath them and both fell into the river.

He laughed softly as Kiyane walked over to him. "You're safe now but for how long is what I don't know."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, all I did was enchant a necklace so that once you say 'osuwari', it will immediately make Yami do so whether he likes it or not." she explained and he nodded.

Yami climbed out of the river, spitting out water and glared at them. "I hate you all." he whispered as he got out and wrung his black haori out until it was semi dry. Aqua came out beside him and just stood there silently, not caring about how wet he was, just glared down to Yami.

"Anyways, it's late now and there may be many demons roaming out here, especially since the jewel is revealed so all sorts of evil demons may come for you, so it's best you spend the night with us Yugi. Yami and Aqua, since I'm guessing you're going to follow him until he gives you the Shikon no Tama, you can come stay as well." Kiyane spoke and Yugi nodded but Aqua let out a snort. They headed back to the village.

* * *

The next day, the villagers got to work on rebuilding the village from the damages Mistress Centipede caused. Yugi was in the hut with Kiyane while Yami and Aqua sat on the roof of the hut. "Kiyane, I think Yami and Aqua hates me since I look so similar to Heba. Do you think you might know why?" he asked.

"I don't really know but I'm guessing since they had feelings for him but in turn, he pinned them to the Sacred Tree and that broke their trust in him. They just might be happy he died but I have a feeling they still cared for him somewhere in their heart even after 50 years has gone past. They might hate you because they hate Heba for what he did to them even after they promised to Heba that they would make themselves human with the sacred jewel." Kiyane explained and he nodded.

Kyra purred softly and licked his hand and he stroked her back lightly as Kiyane fixed lunch for them.

* * *

Later that night while everyone was asleep, a crow demon flew about the village, sensing the Shikon no Tama and was about to head for Kiyane's hut to get it but Aqua flew up into the air and slashed the demon, causing it to fly off with a strained squawk. He snorted in its direction before heading back to Kiyane's hut and landed on the roof to watch over them and the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi took a walk through the forest, the Shikon no Tama safely tucked away in his pocket. He didn't know something was coming towards him until he was grabbed from behind, his mouth covered by a large hand. Yami sensed something was wrong and dashed into the forest, following the aura of the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Yugi was taken into a small hut where the leader to the thieves was waiting and one of the thieves threw him down to the ground. He got up but the leader stepped in front of him. "I know you have the Shikon no Tama little boy so I suggest you give it to us before you lose your life." the leader spoke. He shook his head and that got him angry in a pinch that he brought out his sword and started swinging it around wildly, causing the hut to fall apart and the thieves to run off.

He ducked under the slashes he made towards him, taking the Shikon no Tama from his pocket and tossed it out the window to distract him but it didn't worked as planned. Once he stopped, he turned to him and raised his sword high, ready to kill him off but Yami burst in at that moment, punching the leader and stood in front of Yugi.

"Is the jewel safe, Yugi?"

"I don't know. I tossed it out the window when this guy started attacking wildly." Yugi whispered and he groaned.

The punch knocked him against the wall and made the leader unconscious but something moved in his chest and the demon bird that came after Yugi last night came from his body through the chest plate, flying out the door and landed near the jewel. Yami ran outside and was about to kill the demon but it took the jewel into its beak and flew off before he could.

Yami growled and chased after it. Yugi followed from the ground and saw a horse with a bow and some arrows in a pouch. He picked the up and cocked an arrow onto the bow and aimed for the Shibu Karasu.

He let go of the arrow and it almost hit the demon but missed just by a hair. It swallowed the jewel and it shifted form before swerving in another direction and Yami didn't bother to follow it yet and flew back down to Yugi. "Come on." Yami murmured as he picked him up by the back of his shirt and flew of where the demon went off to.

* * *

The Shibu Karasu demon flew over a riverside village, looking down upon the people there before spotting a good meal and dived down for the young boy that was walking through the village. The people screamed and cried as the boy was taken and both Yugi and Yami arrived just in time to see the boy get snatched away.

"Please Yami, help him." Yugi pleaded and with a sigh, he nodded and flew up towards the demon and slashed it with his claws, causing it to fall apart and the boy to fall into the river. Yugi discarded the bow and arrows and dived in for the boy, helping him back onto shore. Yami landed beside him and tried to look for the chunk of the demon's body that held the Shikon no Tama.

Before he got to it, of course, the pieces started to move on its own accord, they guessed from the Shikon no Tama still being part of it, and formed back into the demon and it flew off once more. Yugi realized the demon was missing one of its talons and he looked to the boy that was grabbed earlier and pried the claw from his shoulder and tied it onto an arrow.

Yami watched him, wondering what he was up to and seeing the claw, he finally noticed what he was about to do. Yugi cocked the arrow onto the bow and aimed for the demon, shooting at him. Just like he thought, the talon led right back to the demon and it was completely demolished.

He smiled lightly as he saw the jewel but saw something was wrong and gasped as he saw the jewel starting to crack. It shattered into many pieces and one landed near them. He picked it up and Yami growled lightly. "The arrow hit the jewel. Now Aqua and I will have to go and look for them." he snarled, turning away from Yugi and started walking off.

Yugi looked sad but he followed behind him anyway, placing the jewel shard in his pocket. "I'm sorry. I didn't know the arrow was going to aim for the jewel." Yugi whispered and Yami turned to look at him and seeing how sad and ashamed he was, sighed lightly.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. The jewel was inside the demon and since it brought it back together, that talon you used would've gone to the source of its resurrection." Yami said, waiting for Yugi to come and stand beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked up to him, slight tears gathering into his eyes and he nodded, a small smile gracing his face which made Yami smile lightly but he turned away so he wouldn't see.

He picked him up once more and he flew away from the village, knowing they may have a long ways to go before the jewel is back to normal again.

* * *

Zypher: Whoo, that's all for this chapter. Please Review as usual and I'll see you all in the next chapter which I may get out soon.

Shibu Karasu - 'crow that makes corpses dance.'


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again

Zypher: I thank all those that have reviewed so here's the next chapter to Two Worlds.

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 3

* * *

After the accident, Yugi didn't bother Yami or Aqua and through this would be the best time to at least wash up seeing as he didn't want to go home just yet. He still felt bad for breaking the Shikon no Tama and wants to help out as much as he can. The leaves rustled as the wind blew by and it was clearly starting to become autumn in the feudal era. Yugi was in a small river inlet that can from a waterfall that was far from where he was.

He shivered, still not used to the cold water just yet. Kiyane was sitting down on shore, a fire brewing. She turned to look at Yugi. "Are you sure you alright with bathing here, Yugi? I could've set up a bath back at my home." Kiyane said.

He shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm fine. The water's just cold, that's all. Beside, I rather get all this blood that got on me off." Yugi said with a light smile. They were unaware that Yami was nearby, watching him quietly from the treetops, still feeling that Yugi would be better off heading home.

_'But of course, Kiyane had to tell him we should be working together to get the Shikon no Tama shards back before other demons get a hold of them. He may be the reincarnation of Heba but will he still have the same powers as him? If not, then this will be pointless.'_ Yami thought.

* * *

After was done washing up, he was about to get out but he spotted Yami and surprised, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Osuwari!" he spoke and Yami fell face first into the ground beside Kiyane. "So you came, Yami." Kiyane said quietly and he growled as he sat up. While he was down, Yugi took the time to grab the clothes Kiyane left for him and duck into the bushes.

"Sorry, Yami, you surprised me." he whispered. He didn't say anything in return, just tugged at the beads that were around his neck. _'Curse these stupid Spirit Command Rosary beads.'_ he thought.

Kiyane didn't look to him but she started to speak. "So, why did you come here? Hopefully to not steal the Shikon no Tama shard Yugi has." Kiyane spoke and he snorted. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm not telling you." Yami growled, tail whipping side to side lightly. She sighed lightly. "I have a feeling you, Aqua and Yugi's future will be a dark one if you keep up with this incessant idea of turning yourself and Aqua into full demons." she said and Yami snorted once more.

* * *

Yami looked up to the sky, watching as birds fluttered by, tweeting with their little songs as they flew. "You know, you and Aqua will have to cooperate with Yugi if you wish to locate all the shards of the Shikon no Tama." Kiyane spoke. He turned to look at her. "I know that already." Yami grumbled.

"You may know that but why do you still treat him like you didn't want anything to do with him?"

"He's innocent. He shouldn't be here with all these demons roaming around but if he wishes to help find the shards then I won't stop him. He needs to learn on his own that most people won't always be there to help him out."

Yugi came from behind the bushes, wearing a blue hakui and a darker blue hakama with small, white floral designs at the hems of the hakama. "Do you really think that, Yami?" Yugi whispered. Yami didn't respond and Yugi sighed softly as he headed over the where he sat his school uniform and started to clean them in the river. Kiyane looked to him.

"Well, you seem silent, what's wrong now?" she asked but he didn't say nothing, just continue to watch Yugi and thought about how he reminded him so much of Heba. _'Even their clothing style is that same. I really wish I can hurt Kiyane right now.'_ he thought. A villager from the village walked over to them.

"Kiyane-sama?"

She looked to the woman and saw the worry in her eyes. "What is the matter?" she questioned. "It's about my daughter..."

"What happened?"

"She suddenly collapsed and she won't wake up." The village woman explained and she nodded as she got up. "I'll head back so you two," She looked to Yugi and Yami. "Don't do anything to harm one another." Kiyane said before looking to Yami. "That goes for you as much as it does for Yugi." she muttered before leaving with the woman.

* * *

Yugi hung up his clothes on a small tree branch that was for his height. He was quite worried about Yami's silence and when he had his jacket hung up, he quietly walked over to him. "Are you alright, Yami?" he asked but Yami didn't respond, just turned away from him quietly. He sighed and sat down, hoping his clothes will get dry soon.

He had a feeling why Yami was like this and that's because he resembled so much like Heba. _'Especially with this clothing, no wonder why Yami would be angry or annoyed. I look like I belong here as a village daitoku like Heba.'_ Yugi thought.

He sighed and got up. He walked over to his uniform and took it off the branch. "Well, Yami, if you didn't want me to help, I would've understood. Maybe I'm not cut out to be here." Yugi said softly and Yami turned to look at him. "I didn't say that."

"But I can tell by your expression. It's because I resemble so much like Heba. You and Aqua will be fine without me here." he said as he started to walk off.

"I've made my decision. I'm heading back home." Yugi said as he left. It only took a second to register what he said and cursed. "Wait! You can't go home yet!" Yami called as he got up and followed Yugi.

* * *

Yami called who knows how many times for Yugi to stop but he didn't listen. He finally stopped a few meters away from the well and looked to him. "What is it? You don't want me here so why do you want me to stop?" Yugi asked. Yami finally stopped and looked to him.

"You still have the Shikon no Tama fragment. If you're planning to leave, at least hand it over." Yami said. Yugi too the fragment that was placed in a small bag Kiyane gave to him and sighed. "This thing..." he started before giving a sigh.

"Osuwari." Yami yelped as he hit the ground.

He struggled to get up and looked to Yugi, watching as he continued to walk off. _'Maybe there's more to him than I think.'_ he thought as he got up and followed him, still trying to get the shard from him but got the same result each time.

* * *

Kiyane and the woman made it back to the village and she led her to her home. "This way, Kiyane-sama." she said as they entered the house. The girl in question was laying on some tatami mats. She was covered in her kimono and her breathing was slow and odd to her. Kiyane walked towards her, a jar in her hands. "She was fine this morning but I don't know what could've caused her to collapse." the woman spoke.

She nodded and walked to the girl once more but she stopped, seeing something was wrong. She backed away and held the woman back. "Stay back, something's wrong."

Just as she said that, the girl got up, her eyes half-lidded. Her arms were held out in a weird angle as if poles were holding her arms up through the kimono. She was floating above the floor a bit and her mother looked shocked after noticing that. "She's...floating!" They didn't see it automatically but thin strands of wire were twined around the girl's fingers. Kiyane was the first and only one to see the strands.

"A head hair?" she wondered and noticed the cleaver had a strand of hair around it as well. The half asleep girl tugged at the strand of hair and the cleaver flew towards her and she grabbed it by the handle.

She rushed towards Kiyane with the cleaver positioned in front of her. She sliced her shoulder and blood splattered onto the ground. She winced as she held the wound. _'Something's up and we best find out what it is before more of the young girls turns out like this one.' _

* * *

Yugi walked towards the well he came from and looked into the depths of it. "The well I fell into. Maybe going back inside will take me home." he murmured and sighed. "I'm going to miss being here but there's no reason for me to be here if I can't help out." He was about to walk towards the well but saw curved bones lying on the ground and remembered Mistress Centipede and the chat he had with Kiyane.

_'The well you came through is called the Bone-Eaters' well. The remains off demons are thrown there. After a few days, the remains vanish and are placed somewhere else.'_ Kiyane told him when he asked about the well.

He sighed as he looked down at the well. _'I can't go in there. I'm too afraid another demon will come to attack me.'_ he thought and sat beside the well. He looked up into the air and watched as birds flew by but saw something odd. As two birds came towards where he was, they suddenly fell towards the ground, blood coming from deep gashes that he didn't see.

He looked around and noticed there were more birds around here, dead, some with their wings cut off cleanly. _'What's going on?'_ he wondered as he looked around. He stood up but flinched as something cut his right cheek and two thin cuts appeared on the sleeves of his hakui.

The blood dripped down his cheek as he looked around and spotted he was caught in a netting of thin threads. _'Wait a minute,'_ he thought as he looked closer to the wires that caged him in. _'This isn't wire, its hair!'_ he thought. He heard more rustling and looked up to see a woman standing on top of the hair. "So, you can see it..." she whispered.

"Who are you?" he asked, worried that she could be a demon of some sort if she wasn't hurt by the hair.

She smiled towards him. "I'm Sakasagumi no Yura and this that you are caught in is my Kushi no Kago but seeing it is useless to you. That's all you need to know." she said as she pulled at the strands of hair curled around her fingers. "Cause your life is already over with." she said once more as threads of hair started to attack Yugi and he had no way of blocking himself from the attacks.

He held up his arms to block his face and gasped as the bag with the fragment was taken from him. The bag was deposited in Yura's hand. "Give that back to me!"

She didn't listen to him and took out the fragment. "So, this is what happened to the Shikon no Tama. A mere human was able to shatter it. That simply will not suit it for me." she said as she looked down to Yugi. "Well, if that's all you have, there's no reason to leave you alive." she said, sliding down one of the hair threads towards him, a katana in her right hand. She swung at him but he backed away in time to avoid being killed but he back up too far and fell into the well, unable to grab onto the edge before falling in.

Yura threw the sword into the well and hearing the sound of the sword hitting the dirt, she looked down into the well herself. "So, he managed to escape. I wonder how? Who was he anyway?" she wondered to herself before shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well, I got what I came for." she said cheerfully and left from the well.

* * *

Yami gave up with chasing after Yugi, seeing as he wasn't going to get the fragment back anytime soon. He thought back to what he told him earlier though. _'I've made my decision. I'm heading back home.'_ he told him as he left. He growled lightly as unfurled his wings and flew off towards the village. _'I should be happy he's gone but why does it feel that he shouldn't have left?'_ Yami thought as he flew through the air.

He landed in the village and seeing as it was quiet, he looked around. Soon, several girls came flying towards him, wielding various sharp weapons. He dodged them and grabbed two of the girls' arms and threw them down to the ground.

"What is the matter with you girls?!" he hissed but they never responded back, just came after him with their weapons again. He dodged them again and grabbed a girl by her kimono. "Wait, she's a girl from the village." he murmured and looked to where he heard a sound from and saw Aqua helping Kiyane.

"Don't hurt any of them. Something is going on and I don't know what it is." she said as Yami knocked away another girl and jumped over to them. "What happened to you?"

"One of the girls got me with a cleaver. But don't worry about me, we must find out who is doing this."

The girls Yami knocked down got back up, looking towards him. "Are they all targeting me?" he questioned. "I don't know. They all are being manipulated by someone. A demon at the most." She looked to Yami. "Where is Yugi? Bring him here."

"He's not here. Besides, I can take care of them myself." He said as he ran towards the girls. She and Aqua sighed at his forwardness. Somewhere else, Yura looked to the threads of hair she had twined around her fingers. "The next time I see that boy, his head will be mine."

* * *

Zypher: Ra, this took me forever to write. But at least I was able to get done with it, no problem. Anyways, as always, please review.

Translations:

Tatami- The straw mats that cover the floors of traditional Japanese homes

Daitoku - Priest

Sakasagumi no Yura- Yura of the Hair

Kushi no Kago- Cage of Hair

Hakama- wide-rimmed pants


	4. Yura of the Demon Hair

Zypher: Well, I won't spend much time with introductions and such so here's the next chapter of Two Worlds for you reading pleasure.

Note: I almost forgot about Kyra in the last chapter so as a reminder, Kyra was with Yugi when he fell into the well.

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 4

* * *

Back in the village, Yami was watching the floating girls wielding sharp weapons silently, planning what to do next. Kiyane was still holding onto Aqua but she looked to Yami quietly. "Listen, Yami, the girls are being manipulated. You don't need to harm them in any way."

"You're speaking in ideological drivel, Kiyane. If Aqua wasn't still in the village, you would've been killed by these girls, wouldn't you?" Yami said, never taking his eyes off the girls. "Don't you understand, Yami, you need to kill the one that's controlling them."

A girl came towards him, weapon raised and he took a fighting stance. "I don't have time to chat with you, is either knock them out or be killed. I have no choice Kiyane!" Kiyane sighed before speaking once more. "Yami, can't you see the hair? The hair is controlling the girls like puppets. You need to sever the hair." The threads of hair glinted in the sunlight but Yami never saw them.

"What hair?! I can't see any hair!" Yami hissed back to her as he dodged an attack made by the girl.

He swung his tail at the girl but she disappeared in a blur. "Huh? Where'd she go?" he asked as he looked around before looking up and saw her high about him. Two other girls were rapidly moving through the air and Kiyane expected the worse. "Oh no…Yami, run now!" Kiyane called.

Three girls spun around him, wrapping the threads of hair around him and he was caught in the binding threads. The one that was still in the air came down at him, axe raised in the air. He dodged just in time and the axe hit the ground.

The hair strains around him and he can feel the hair tighten around him. "Is that manipulator stupid? Even if I can't see the hair..." he started as he jumped high into the air, dragging the girls with him. "I can pull whoever is at the other end!" But suddenly, as he was in the air, the tension in the threads slackened and he crashes in the ground as the grip around him loosened.

"I can see now he will lose feeling in his wings if he keeps this up." Aqua spoke as he tore a piece of Kiyane's hakui off and tied it around her wound as a makeshift bandage.

* * *

Sitting in the branches a dead tree, Yura happily plays with the threads streaming from her hands. "That's too bad. The hair's stretched." she murmured as she arranged the threads to form a polygon, more threads streaming from the end. "Now then, back to business." she said as she pulled her hands apart quickly, smiling evilly. "I'll make sure your head is mind."

* * *

Back in the village, the threads caught Yami once more, getting Aqua tangled in it as well and pulled them towards a tree. Yami growled as he tried to break free but the threads only tightened more around them.

"Yami, will you give it a break already. These stupid hairs won't give anytime soon. Besides, we can't even see them." Aqua hissed. The threads soon cut into the tree bark enough to let Yami and Aqua free and they slipped out while Kiyane watched in amazement.

* * *

Back in the tree, Yura was getting suspicious. "This 'physical' feeling," She started as she held her hands up. "The 'meat' wasn't cut." she finished, looking rather peeved now that her threads didn't successfully slice whoever was caught in it.

* * *

Yami rubbed at his neck. "Gods, I thought I would've died back there." Yami said. "If it happened to any normal human, it would've chopped their head off. They heard shuffling and they turned to see various village men coming their way, holding weapons. "Great, newcomers. This isn't getting us anywhere." Yami grumbled as he flew off. Aqua grabbed onto Kiyane as flew off behind him. As they came into the forest, Kiyane spotted threads ahead of them.

"Watch it you two, there are…" she said but they easily slipped through them.

"Did you say something, Kiyane?" Aqua asked and she sighed.

"Never mind."

Somewhere else in the forest, Yura slides on the hair, looking for her target. "Such a tough guy. Oh how fun!" she said with a smile as she continued on. She stopped thought when she saw a strand of hair on her own. "Oh, what's this?" she said as she picked it up. "Oh my, it's so pretty. It must've came from whoever I tried to kill earlier. I must have more of this precious hair." she said as she continued on, knowing what she wanted other than more of the Shikon no Tama shards.

* * *

After sitting Kiyane on a pile of leaves on the ground, the two dragon hanyous looked down to her. "Alright, I've been quiet enough already. You said you can see the hair right?" Aqua asked and she nodded. "Ok then. Tell us where the boss at the end of this mess is!" he said and she looked to him.

"What your asking me is…impossible." Kiyane muttered and they groaned. "Because of my condition…Even if I wasn't like this, you can't expect me to know who cause this mess in the first place." She then looked to them.

"Go and find Yugi." she spoke and stayed silent. With a grim faced expression, Yami thought about Yugi. _'She must mean that he may only be able to see it as well.'_ he thought. He sighed before turning to Aqua. "Come on, we have to find the kid." Yami muttered and he nodded as they flew off, leaving Kiyane lying on the ground.

* * *

Back in the well, Yugi was lying unconscious at the bottom of the well. He opened his eyes slowly as Kyra licked his cheek before getting up, rubbing his head. "This is..." he started as he looked around.

"Then I must've fallen in when I was being attacked by that girl." He looked up towards the top of the well and saw light and heard two voices. "Are you sure you checked in here?" A girl's voice said.

He immediately recognized it as Keara. "Yes, I'm sure. I had checked in here more than once. I am worried about why the well is open once more." the other said, easily knowing it was his grandfather. _'Keara. Jii-chan.'_ he thought.

"Maybe he fell inside." Keara said. "If he did, he must've got out by now cause I didn't see him down there." he said as they left out the shrine. He finally climbed out and looked around. _'The scenery,'_ he thought. _'I'm back in my own time again.'_

* * *

As he came into the house, Kyra in his arms, he was swamped by his grandfather and mother. "Yugi, where have you been for the last three days? You worried your two friends Keara and Anzu along with us." Jii-chan said. "I'm sorry about worrying you two and Keara but I told you many times before, Anzu is not my friend."

"Fine then, where have you been and where did you get those clothes?" his mother asked. _'It isn't a dream then, I'm back home.'_ Yugi thought before sighing. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Yugi said.

* * *

Back in the feudal era, Yami and Aqua gave up with finding Yugi and headed back to where Kiyane was. Aqua started to dig a hole. Once the hole was big enough, he got up and patted the dirt off his claws. "Ok, that'll do." Aqua spoke. Yami nodded and turned to Kiyane. "I'm giving a bit of sympathy to you. I'm going to bury you."

"But I'm not dead yet." Kiyane murmured. He didn't pay attention to her and placed her into the hole before covering it up again with leaves and dirt until only her head was visible.

"We'll conceal you here. If we don't forget, we'll come back to get you."

"Whatever you do, you two better not forget me or else." Kiyane said, glaring up at him. They left her and flew through the forest. "Curse that boy. Where could he have gone to that fast?" Yami asked to no one.

* * *

Back at home, Yugi was taking a quiet bath. "At least I'm happy to have a warm bath." In the living room, the talked about what could've happened with Yugi. "They only thing I'm guessing is that something grabbed him from the well and dragged him inside." Keara said, glad to here that Yugi was alright and came over to check up on him.

"But how can that be possible? The well was sealed and the legend never came to pass again afterwards. What could've cause the well to be unsealed again?" Jii-chan said.

He remembered the history of the Bone Eaters' well and knew that he had to do something.

* * *

At the well, he was nailing the boards onto the well before placing Ofuda spells over it. "That should do it."

* * *

Yugi was done with his bath and was now combing out his wet hair as he talked with his grandfather. "The well is sealed now?" he asked and he nodded. He took a sip of his tea. "I've placed some Ofuda onto it so the well will never be opened again. The Kekkai will keep evil spirits and demons from coming here." Jii-chan said and he nodded again.

_'Up to now, everything that happened before felt like a dream...But...'_ he thought as Kyra jumped onto his lap. _'In the other world, are they ok without me there?'_ he wondered as he scratched the kitten's head.

* * *

Yami and Aqua came up to the well and saw Yugi's uniform that was left there when he fell into the well. Aqua took a whiff of the air. "No doubt, the boy was here and he must've either fallen into the well or jumped in and forgot about his other clothing." Aqua said as he picked up the uniform. "Well, if that's true," Yami started as he looked into the well. "Then it's best we go in there and find him." Yami said and jumped inside, Aqua following behind him.

* * *

Yugi was lying down on his bed, Kyra lying down beside him and asleep, purring softly. "The well's seal is to never be broken again." he said softly before he lied down on the pillows of his bed. _'Ahh, it great to be back home again.'_ he thought before he stroked Kyra's fur. _'I still can't believe I was in the feudal era.'_ he thought as he remembered what Yura said when they first met.

* * *

_'So, this is what happened to the Shikon no Tama. A mere human was able to shatter it. That simply will not suit it for me.'_ she said as she looked to him.

* * *

_'That "Sakasagumi no Yura", who was she? And what did she want with the Shikon no Tama fragment?'_ he thought and sat up on the bed. _'If they find out I lost the jewel shard, what will they do to me? Hopefully not kill me.'_ he thought and remembered Yami's expression. _'Forget it, he'll be fine without me and so will Aqua.' _he continued.

"Alright, I need to forget about everything that happened when I was in the feudal era. It's not like I'm planning to go back there anytime soon." Yugi said to himself.

Back downstairs, Keara decided to stay over and was looking at the steaming pot of oden. "Jii-chan, about the well?" Keara started and he looked to her. "Are you sure it won't open again?" He nodded. "Those are the best Ofuda spells I know of. They will keep even the strongest youkai from here." Yugi came downstairs, Kyra trailing behind him after waking up and he smiled as he sat down.

"Yay, its oden!" Yugi cheered. Jii-chan started to speak once more. "The well has been sealed with the blessed Ofuda. Any type of youkai will find it impossible to break through." he then looked to Yugi.

"You should start believing in my spiritual powers Yugi." he said but he didn't pay attention. "It's seems he wasn't listening Jii-chan." Keara said with a light laugh. "Well, I tried." he muttered with a sigh. As Yugi filled up his bowl with the stew, he picked up his chopsticks. "Now, let's start dinn..." He never finished as the door slid open and Yami walked in, Aqua right behind him.

An Ofuda was stuck onto his hair. Keara, Jii-chan and Sekena looked surprised at the visitors. Yugi looked as well. "Yami? Aqua? What are you two doing here?" He asked, shocked to see them in his time.

"We came to get you. I never said you could head back home." Yami said, staring down at him. "But, but, where did you come from?" Yugi asked, stunned at how Yami and Aqua got here still. "From the well." he said, unaware Aqua left from behind him and was helping himself to some oden.

"The well?! But..." Yugi started but his grandfather intervened. "Don't tell lies, boy. You couldn't have possibly gotten through the well. It was sealed by my Ofudas that was passed down my family. No youkai could've got past them." Jii-chan spoke.

Yami picked the one that was in his hair still and looked to it. "You mean these cheap pieces of paper." Yami said as the paper ignited in his hands and fell to the ground in ashes. Jii-chan was shocked and both Keara and Sekena were amazed. "Alright, enough chit-chat. Come on, boy, we need to get back." Yami said as he walked over to him and finally spotted Aqua was at the table, eating.

"Aqua, what the hell are you doing. Come on!" Yami growled, pulling at his wing but he didn't budge. "Go away, eating." Aqua mumbled as he placed another piece of meat into his mouth. Yami started cursing lightly and picked up Yugi around his waist.

"Hey! Let go! I'm eating too!"

"You can eat later, it's time to go." Yami said as he walked outside, dragging Aqua along the ground by his tail. He wasn't fazed by it, just kept on eating. Sekena came up behind him. "Wait a minute!" she called and Yami was annoyed that he had to stop once more.

"Mama, don't do anything rash." Yugi whispered. She raised a hand to caress Yami's wing and he growled although he had to admit, it felt nice to him. "These wings...you're really are a demon, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes and a very pissy one at that." Aqua said from his spot, not minding Keara rubbing his wings. "Uh, mom, you shouldn't be doing that in this kind of situation." Yugi squeaked. _'Even thought I did it too but at least he was asleep then.'_ he thought. He finally looked to his sleeves and spotted something.

"Yami, those hair threads…" Yugi moved out of Yami's grip while it was lax, because of his mom still rubbing his wing, and tugged at his sleeve. He pivoted his wing away from his mother and looked to him.

"'Hair threads'...?" he asked, confused. "You can't see them?!" Yugi exclaimed. Suddenly, the thread shot up and cut Yugi's hand. He winced and moved his hand away.

_'They're moving!'_ he thought. Sekena and Keara looked shocked to see the cut forming on Yugi's hand. "Yugi, how did that happen?" Keara asked. _'Only I can see them.'_ He then remembered of Yura controlling the hairs. _'She's still controlling them!'_ he thought with panic and ran towards the shrine with the well.

Yami was still confused but followed behind him. Aqua finally got off the ground and passed the empty bowl to Sekena. "Thanks for the food, gotta run." he said before following them into the shrine.

They watched before they followed, wanting to know what going on.

* * *

In the shrine, Yugi saw the hairs coming out of the well. _'The hairs, they're coming after...'_ he thought and heard Yami coming into the doorway. "So, it's just like Kiyane said. You can see anything invisible to me and Aqua well. "Yami! I don't have time for this! You brought the hairs here through the well!" Yugi all but shouted at him. Yami walked inside with Aqua behind him and closed the door behind him, keeping Yugi's mom and Keara from entering.

"Yugi! What going on in there!?" his mother called through the door. "You can't come in!" he cried. They kept trying to get the door open but they couldn't exceed Aqua's strength. The hair flows in torrents toward them and Yugi was worried. _'Coming here...I need to stop them from coming in here.'_ he thought.

A bunch of hair streams through the air. "Yami, in front of you!" he called and Yami swung his claws at the hairs but missed. "Over here!" he called looking around blindly for the hairs. Several bunches of hair wrapped around Yami's legs and arms. Outside, Keara and Sekena still tried to get inside, wanting to know what going on. "I hope Yugi doesn't get hurt by whatever is in there." Sekena murmured.

Back inside, Yugi took over with holding the door closed while Aqua slashed at the hairs binding Yami. "Stupid things!" he said as he slashed the hair from Yami's legs and arms and he thanked him.

The hairs, though, came back together and started attacking again. Yami continued to slash blindly at the hairs once more while Yugi watched on. _'Even if they're cut, they still come back together. There has to be something else to this.' _Yugi thought and watched as Yami and Aqua struggles with the hairs. _'It's endless.'_ he continued. Yami cursed as he tried to pull free and Yugi then notices two strands coming from the well that wasn't part of the others. They glinted slightly and he dashed forwards, forgetting about the door.

_'Right there! Those must be the ones controlling the hair!'_ he thought as he pointed to the two hairs. "Yami! Aqua! Cut these two hairs!" Yugi called and they looked to him before Aqua made a move to snap at the hairs with his jaws but missed. "Here?!" he asked. _'He still can't see them. Then...I'll have to show him myself.'_ Yugi thought and quickly grabbed the two hairs, not caring about the cuts on his hands.

_'That's the only way!'_ he thought before looking to Aqua. Aqua was surprised to see the blood dripping across the threads. "I got it!" he yelled and snapped the two threads easily with his teeth. As the two threads were snapped, all the hair fell from the both of them, now lifeless.

Yugi sighed, glad the danger was over now but looked to his wounded hands. He then remembered Yura still holds the Shikon no Tama fragment. _'That's strange. If she has the Shikon no Tama fragment...she should've accomplished her goal...'_ Yugi thought and ran down the stairs towards the well.

_'Then she's still after me, Yami and Aqua!'_ he decided and looked to them. "Come on, you two! I know what's going on!" Yugi said as he jumped into the well. They followed behind him just as Keara and Sekena appeared through the doorway.

"You don't suppose..?" Sekena started.

"I'm guessing they did." Keara murmured.

* * *

"As much as I need your help, I really didn't want you back here." Yami said. _'I know that but if I stay here, I'll put my mother, Jii-chan and Keara in danger and that's the last thing I needed.'_ Yugi thought. Suddenly, he felt a warm coat being placed over him. He looked to Aqua, asking for an explanation.

"Your skin is delicate. The last thing we need is for you to get killed. My haori will protect you better than any mere armor for it was made by the fur of a rare black Hi-Nezumi." He nodded as they appeared at the bottom of the well in the feudal era and they jumped out. He held the haori closer and nodded. "Thank you." Yugi whispered.

"Alright, enough mushy stuff, let's go!" Yami growled as they walked off through the darkness.

* * *

In a cavern that looked like it was made from hair far from them, Yura was holding a red skull that had a stream of hair coming from it. She was brushing the hair with a small, red comb and started speaking to herself. "They'll be here soon...and when they are, we best give them a proper welcome." she said, mostly to the skull.

She placed the red skull down and picked up another one. "Ok you, time to give you a spirit." she said as she brushed the comb through its hair and the hair became longer.

She continues to extend the hair and sent it after Yugi, Yami and Aqua.

* * *

"So, this Sakasagumi no Yura, she's coming after us?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded. "Yeah, she was able to snatch the Shikon no Tama shard from me but she's still coming after us." Yugi said but realized the slip-up. "What?!" Yami roared towards him. "How did it get stolen?!" he demanded but he didn't receive an answer. He gasped and pointed to the mounds of hair coming toward them. "It's coming, from above." Yugi cried.

He was picked up by Aqua and they both flew off. "Follow the hair to the origin. We'll kill and feast off the boss if need be!" Yami hissed and Yugi held a hand up to his mouth, disgusted at the thought. _'Well, they're dragon hanyous, I should've suspected so.'_ he thought.

* * *

Many threads were over the forest but only two seemed to glow and stand out from the others. 'Among all these hairs that have been put up, only several hairs that I can see are shining. They must be the main threads controlling the others.' Yugi thought and came to a conclusion. _'If it's true, then those threads will lead us to Sakasagumi no Yura.'_ he thought. He patted Aqua's neck lightly and pointed in the direction where the shining threads were coming from. "That way." he said and they nodded as they headed in that direction.

Up ahead, they spotted a small campfire. As they flew over, Yugi placed a hand up to his mouth. Around the campfire lied many soldiers that have died a horrible death, their heads missing from their bodies.

They landed and Yugi stayed on Aqua's back. "Th-they're people." he whispered. Yami walked over to a thread of hair and flicked the thread. "A bunch of struck-down warriors. They must've been caught by the thread." Yami said. _'While I was gone, this happened.'_ Yugi thought, feeling bad for the warriors even though it was something he couldn't really keep from happening.

"They must've had pretty bad luck. But...their heads are missing from the whole entire field." Aqua said as he looked around. Yugi slipped off from his back and walked over the where a bow and quiver lied.

Yami turned to him. "What's the matter with you? Hopefully you're not thinking about going home after seeing this." He grumbled but saw the bow and quiver in his hands and snorted lightly before picking up a body and started tearing off the armor, feasting on the revealed flesh. Yugi turned away from him and walked back over to Aqua.

"Come on, Yami. Not in front of him. Let's get moving." Aqua said as he flew off with Yugi on his back once more. Yami made quick work of his light snack before following behind them.

* * *

They flew up a rocky slope, Yugi telling them the hairs disappeared somewhere at the top. _'If we don't stop Yura, more lives will be lost.'_ he thought. Yami looked to Yugi as he flew beside them. "You may have a bow and arrow but you won't hit anything, will you?" he asked. "So what if I don't, I can practice, can't I?" he retorted.

"You have?"

"After this I will." he replied as he asked Aqua if they can hurry up and get to the cavern. Yami looked to him quietly. _'He may be young and innocent but he has more guts then I would've expected. Maybe I'm underestimating him.'_ he thought as they reached the cavern.

"Be careful, we're near!" he said and they nodded. As they got into the cavern, three big groups of hair comes towards them. They manage to dodge it and the hairs strike the ground. "There's too many, use your instincts to avoid them!" he shouted and Yami looked to him, obviously confused. "You know that's not helpful right." Yami said. Yugi didn't answer to that question.

"There's more in front of you!" he said. Yami moved out of the way but a group of hair manages to grab him. Aqua was about to go over and help but he was grabbed as well. Yugi slipped off his back and fell to the ground.

He looked up and saw a big ball of hair. _'Wait, a giant ball of hair is Yura's hiding place. How obvious.'_ Yugi thought as he got up. Yami and Aqua notices Yura standing behind them. "Oh, how wonderful, what a splendid catch." she said, standing on the threads of hair. Yami, Aqua and Yura stared at each other.

"So, you're Yami and Aqua, right?"

"And you're that Sakasagumi no Yura ikeike...how do you know about us?" Yami asked. "In my group of Oni, you two are quite the reputation catchers." she said.

Yugi looked up to her. _'She's an Oni? I knew she was some sort of demon if she could stand on those god-forsaken hairs without getting cuts like I do.'_ Yugi thought. She continued to explain everything to them and they were getting quite annoyed.

"Yami and Aqua, two hanyous but they have become the reincarnated hoshi's subordinates and we all know you two are intended to collect the Shikon no Tama shards to become full youkai, am I right?" she said.

Yami was angry now as she spoke. "That little boy's subordinate?! Hah! I rather die first!" Yami snarled and she placed a hand to her chest in mild shock. "And you both are going to try and interfere in some way." she said.

She took out the Shikon no Tama shard she had which glowed softly in the darkness. "Then I'll guess I'll take up on your offer and kill you slowly and then I can leisurely collect the fragments myself." she said as she held up the bag with the fragment. Yami and Aqua looked to the bag in shock. Yugi looked to it as well. _'That's the shard she stole from me.'_ he thought. Yami, looking serious, starts tugging at his bonds.

"You, going to kill us? Heh, as for you..." he started as he rips the hair away and made a move to attack. "You're going to regret crossing me!" he said as he flew at her and made slash at her but she jumped up into the air.

She had the red comb in hand, ready for use and with a quick movement, that hair moved to attack. Many threads of hair grabbed at Yami and he strains at the bonds once more. "Such a nuisance these hairs are." he said as he struggled to break free once more. Yura draws her sword and moves toward Yami first. "Heh, after all, I can't seem to kill you both with my hair..." she said as she got closer and then slashed at Yami's chest. Yugi saw the cut being made.

"Yami!" he cried. The blood dripped from the slash but Yami wasn't fazed by it at all. "Hmm, nice katana." he spoke, looking to the wound.

"Hmm, I was wondering what I would do if it didn't affect you in some way." Yura said. She held the sword up for display. "This dear sword of mine is the Crimson Mist. This is an Oni's treasured sword. It can't cut through hair but it can sever meat and bones. Even scales after I test it on your little friend." she said, looking towards Aqua. "But..." she started as she came toward him again.

"I rather cut you up first while you're still bound!" she hissed, ready to slash him again. She noticed Two arrows flying past and hit the threads of hair and she gasped as they fell apart when they hit. _'My hair! It's extinguished!'_ she thought with surprise. Yugi was standing on a ledge, aiming for her. "This time, I won't miss." he said as he aimed once more.

She turned towards him. _'That boy, the one I met before!'_ she thought. He let go of the arrow but it missed and almost hit Yami. "Gods…What are you aiming for?!" he yelled towards him. He then noticed the arrow has sunk in the nest of hair and tons of skulls started pouring out. Yugi screamed but covered his mouth. Yura, acting like she was a tragic girl, looked to the skulls. "My precious trophies..." she whimpered. Aqua recognized some of the heads, in a way.

"They're the slain warriors from earlier." he murmured.

Yura came in front of him, looking smug. "And your pretty little dragon head will be part of it soon."

"Sure I will." he said sarcastically and snorted. She tugged at a lock of his hair. "And your hair, all this wonderful hair. It will be a pleasure to control it." she purred, stroking the hair fondly. She straightened herself and held out the comb. "But before that..." She pointed the comb at Yugi and streams of fire went towards him from the hairs.

"I'll take care of the brat! You will die for scaring me!"

_'Flames!'_ Yami thought in horror. Yugi wrapped the coat around him but the flames felt as if they were burning him anyway.

"Hah! What do you think of my Oni Bi-Gushi? It will burn you until you're nothing but ashes." she said cheerfully as she watched. "Serves you right for breaking my nest." she said. The flames kept burning at the coat while Yugi hid under it, trying to avoid any contact with the flames. _'Save...me...'_ he thought, thinking that his life will end there. Yura smiled with glee.

"Not even bones will remain of that boy." Yami and Aqua growled and she turned to look at them. "Aww, are you two sad, poor you. Don't worry though," she said as she moved to attack Yami. "You will soon join him!"

Yami quickly covered his claw with the blood from his wound and licked it off before looking towards her. "Bloodied Fire!" he said as he blew out a breath of fire that was colored red like his blood. She looked to him in surprised. _'Fire made from blood!'_ she thought with shock as she moved out of the way just in time to dodge the fire.

"Don't think you can get away that easily." he said as the fire switched direction and became like a saw blade, slicing off her right hand which held the katana.

She held up the bleeding stump and Yami grinned in satisfaction. He and Aqua continued to struggle until they were loose. "Without your hand, you can't control the hair, can you? Such a horrible disadvantage for you, isn't it?" Aqua taunted. "My hand…" she whimpered and glared at them. She placed the comb by her mouth.

"You, should be more gentle with a girl nowadays." she said and placed the comb into her mouth before manipulating the threads with her remaining hand. The skulls started to move and gather around them. Seeing this, they started to crush the skulls. Surrounded by the skulls, Yami noticed something and saw Yura dismembered hand flying towards Aqua and he wasn't able to warn him in time to dodge it.

He winced as the sword made a deep cut into his side. The hand, now controlled by threads, returned to Yura. "Too bad, just a little more and it would've sliced your head off." She sent the hand towards them again. "Try this on for size!" Aqua made quick work of using his own attack. "Hijin Ketsusou!" But the skulls and hair blocked the attack from reaching.

The sword soon stabbed Aqua in the back and showed a bit out from his chest. Pushed by the force of the blow and skulls, he was thrown up into the air. Yura turn up among a stream of hair. "And what pray tell are you looking at?" she said as she slammed Aqua against the ground before letting the sword come out from his back and back to her.

He growled and Yura sighed. "Being a hanyou just doesn't cut it, does it?" she asked. She pulled the bag with the shard inside. "Poor you, you and your friend wanted to use this to become full youkai, didn't you?" Aqua struggled to look up, growling. _'The Shikon no Tama.'_ he thought. She smiled evilly.

"Don't move. If I don't clearly decapitate you, your pretty hair will be covered in blood and I don't want that now." Yura said as she flung the sword towards him. Yami finally burst from the mess of skulls and hair and came towards her. "Oh yeah, you forgot one thing!" he roared as he stabbed his hand through her back and out her chest. "We work together to defeat our prey as we call our enemies." he whispered.

Aqua moved quickly enough to dodge being decapitated but the sword was now in his shoulder. Yura looks down in shock and Yami pulled his arm away, the Shikon no Tama fragment clutched within his claws. "Too bad for you." he said as he landed beside Aqua.

The sword was removed form his shoulder and was plunged straight into Yami's right hand. "You know, you shouldn't place you hand where they shouldn't be." she taunted and Yami looked to her in shock. _'She...she doesn't even care.'_ he thought.

"But it was a good way into getting the shard from me though." she said as the bag, dripping with blood, dropped into her waiting hands. "Bad thing to do while you're on the verge of death." she continued. Yami and Aqua looked around. _'Where is it, where is her weak spot?!'_ Yami wondered as he looked. Yura notices a tug on her strands and looked towards where Yugi's charred body was but didn't see one, only a black coat. Yugi poked his head out from under it, looking terrified from the ordeal.

Yura was annoyed now. _'How did he survive? He's supposed to be dead.'_ she thought. Yugi was sitting on one of the bands that held the nest up, still terrified but was planning to help Yami and Aqua in anyway he could. Yura looked to him once more before moving her arm as if she was about to slap someone, the threads moving as well.

The hair started to move and Yugi couldn't hold on for long. While she was distracted, Aqua pulled the sword free from Yami's hand. He flew up and slapped Yura in the back with his tail. "Why are you looking away for?" he taunted.

She turned to glare at him and brought some hairs to wrap around his arms and legs and takes the sword away. "You just shut up!" she yelled as she made to slash at his chest once more. Yami was covered in blood and very angry. "Heh, you were frivolous when cut or struck, now you're just upset, aren't you?"

Yura now looked stern. "Around there, there's something bad for you." After Yugi was back onto the hairs, he turned to Yami. "Yami, that skull, it's for something." he said and Yami turn to look at said skull.

"Skull!?" he called and Yura looked serious with the information now out in the open. "No you don't!" she sneered and shot up into the air, taking the sword with her. "Hey, don't run off! Yami said but realize she was aiming for Yugi. Yura made a pinnacle of hairs and skulls, trapping Yugi inside.

"Kushi no Kago." she whispered and Yami started to struggle with getting inside the hair cage, Aqua coming up beside him to help. Inside, Yugi was falling among the hair inside the cage. Yugi hung off from the inside of the cage by the skull. "Feels creepy." he whispered to himself and looked up to see Yura there.

"If it feels so bad, then let go."

She then sent the sword right down at him and it landed in his arm. He closed his eyes in pain as he lost his hold on the skull. _'My arm.'_ Yura caught her sword once more and noticed something odd. She sent hairs to catch him and appears right in front of him. "What are you?! Why aren't you injured?!" she demanded. He was wondering what she was talking about until he remembered be was never cut by those flaming strands.

_'I haven't been cut, just like I haven't been burned by those demonic flames.'_ He looked to the coat Aqua gave him. _'It's because of Aqua's haori.'_ Yugi thought and remembered what he told him as they traveled through the well

_'Your skin is delicate. The last thing we need is for you to get killed. My haori will protect you better than any mere armor for it was made by the fur of a rare black Hi-Nezumi.' Aqua told him._

Yura was suddenly face to face with Yugi while he was in his thoughts. "But you don't look any different from any human I know. How is it you can survive my attacks?" Yura questioned before she moved away and sent a strand of hair to wrap around Yugi's neck. He gasped as the strand wrapped around his neck and he knew he was about to end up like those warriors that they saw before.

Aqua hissed as he flew up into the air. "Hijin Ketsusou!" he roared as he took more blood from his wounds as threw the blades at Yura, slicing her arm clean off from her shoulder. Yura stares in shock at her two useless arms and the strand of hair fell from Yugi's neck. Yugi was breathing hard, a shallow cut on his neck from where the hair was wrapped around him.

"Don't faint on us now! We still have to take care of this lowly Oni!" Yami hissed. Aqua flew down to catch Yugi before he could hit the skull covered ground. Skulls streaming with hair continued to fall to the ground. "I knew it, without both her arms, the hairs are useless." Aqua said.

"Aqua! Watch ou…" Yugi cried but was too late as the sword stabbed him through his stomach, just barely missing him. Aqua fell to the ground and lost his hold on Yugi. Yura stood on a pile of skulls, smiling evilly at him. "Fools, you think you can defeat me?"

"Ugh," Aqua groaned, now worried.

_'Even if she's like that, she can still control the hair!'_ he thought. She sent her sword rushing forward again. "I'm immortal! You will never defeat me!" She stopped in mid attack as she felt strange energy crackling around her.

Yami, Aqua and Yura turned to see Yugi stabbing at a red skull which had the hair coming from its eye sockets. "This is it, the skull from before. The hairs are coming from inside and they're connected to Yura's hands!" Yugi said and Yura growled. "I will kill you!" she hissed as she sent the sword towards Yugi.

The sword was about to cut Yugi's head clean off but he was able to stab the arrow through the skull and the sword veered off its course. Inside the cracked skull was a comb and the arrowhead stabbed right through it. Yura growled as energy rippled over her.

The comb cracks in half and Yura fell to the ground. Yugi turned to see her fall to the ground and got up slowly. Nothing of Yura's body remained, only her armor and scabbard lied on the skull covered ground. Yami and Aqua landed beside Yugi and looked to her.

"That ikeike, she transferred her soul into the comb. That's why every time she was cut or struck, there was no response." Aqua hissed. Yugi looked up to Aqua. "I...Aqua, your injuries, they're terrible." Yugi whispered as he got up and walked over to him. "It's because you lend me your haori."

"It's nothing, it was worth it to get the Shikon no Tama shard back."

Yugi looked back to Yura's clothes and spotted the bag with the fragment. He picked it up and placed it into his pocket. He sighed lightly. _'Just to get this one fragment, how long did it take?'_ he thought. Aqua patted Yugi's shoulder lightly. "Come on, Yugi." Aqua murmured as he pulled him to sit on his back. Yugi was surprised to hear his name. Yami looked to him.

"What's the matter with you now?"

"Well, it's surprising to hear Aqua call me by my name. It seems the both of you didn't worry about it much. Maybe we could actually become friends."

"Don't get happy, it may only be a one time thing." Yami grumbled as he flew out. "Well, that was a waste of time." Yugi huffed as Aqua flew out behind him. "Don't worry about it. I can be like him as well but I know when to quit." Aqua spoke as they continued to fly off until they found a place to rest for the night. Back in the cave, a tiny form jumped out from one of the skulls.

"It has been a long search, Yami-sama." the little form whispered.

* * *

When they landed, Yami set up a fire while Yugi tended to Aqua's wounds. As soon as he had the fire going, Yami remembered about Kiyane. "Oh, crap. We forgot about Kiyane. Oh well, we can get her tomorrow." Yami muttered as he sat by the fire. Yugi finished patching up Aqua's wounds and the looked down to his hands, seeing the cuts on his hands opening back up.

Aqua looked to them as well before he gently took his hands and licked away the blood silently, making Yugi blush lightly. He tore off a piece of the shirt that was under his haori and wrapped it around Yugi's hands before he got up and went to sit beside Yami.

Yugi continued to sit there, his wrapped hands sitting in his lap. _'Maybe I can get along with them. Little by little of course.'_ Yugi thought before he got up as well and went to sit next to them silently.

* * *

Zypher: Well, I wasn't expecting to finish this today, or at least until I got done with the next chapter Fighting Contest, but it's done so here it is for you all. Please review as always.

Note: Don't ask, I don't know if there would be such a thing as a black fire mouse but since I gave them both black haoris, I say 'why not', it still works with the story, doesn't it? Or at least I think so.

Translations:

Ofuda - A spell charm to ward off evil spirits and demons

Kekkai - A Shintoism term: An area or space in which any ghost or evil spirit can't enter that area.

Oden - A mixed meat/vegetable stew

Hi-Nezumi - Fire mouse

Oni - Classical demon/monster, often referred to as trolls/ogres

Ikeike - Bitch

Oni Bi-Gushi - Oni Fire Hair

Hijin Ketsusou - Blades of Blood


	5. Aristocratic Assassins

Yugi: Well, Zypher isn't here to introduce the chapter like she always does so I'm here to take her place for now. She thanks you all for reviewing and grants you with the next chapter to Two Worlds.

Note: I just realized that the site I'm using to get the info for the story is from the manga version of Inuyasha. There may be changes in the story that you don't see in the anime. That also means I don't own the manga plot of Inuyasha.

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 5

* * *

In the night, there was an army encamped by a river. There were only a few sentries out to watch for any intruders, a few horses out as well. "Tomorrow, we'll be able to join back with the main army." a voice said. A man, clearly the army's general, ripped of the head of a boar that was sitting across his lap. In front of him sat the officers along with some of the sentries standing by him.

"Until then, everyone, raise your spirits over this wild boar tonight." the baron said and they all cheered. "Ooh, such great feats of unmatched Herculean strength O-Yakata-sama is known by." One of the officers said. While the general munches on some meat, two officers happily talked with one another.

"He's as amazing as ever." one of the officers spoke. "I'll wrench off the enemy general's neck with my bare hands just to show off my strength." the baron said with a laugh but stopped as a claw touched his head. The two officers stared at something hidden in the shadows and one of the sentries turned just in time to see the general's head get cleanly ripped off from his body.

Glowing red eyes stared at them form the shadows. "Move." the person spoke. The other officers that were conversing with one another watched in shock as their general's body slumped to the ground.

"O...Yakata-sama." The first officer whispered in horror and the other glared at the shadowed figure. "What's with you?" The second demanded. The figure stepped forward and they saw it to be a dragon youkai that was richly dressed. He almost looked like Aqua in a way except for his features wasn't the same. His eyes were narrow and he was much taller than the hanyou.

He had a white-gold star mark on his forehead and a sword strapped to his side. Under his eyes were dark red, triangular marks, distinguishing him more from the other that shared his features. Another came beside him and just like the dragon youkai that looked like Aqua, he looked like Yami except for his tri colored hair was straightened and reached down to his knees unlike Yami's spiked style, his skin held a darker tone to it and he had a black crescent moon mark on his forehead while his eyes were a soulless gold with slit-mark pupils.

"You are in the way. I suggest you move out of the way or else." The Yami look-alike spoke. "Jaken, ready the Nintoujou." The Aqua look-alike murmured, tossing the head of the general away as a hideous toad demon came from behind the decapitated body. In his tiny hands, he held a pole that had two faces.

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken said as he shuffled over. "Excuse me." he muttered as he moved passed the officers. They looked to him in shock as he placed the staff into the ground. It started to shake a bit before the woman's head opened her eyes and let out a shrill scream. After a while, the woman's head stopped screaming and the eyes closed once more.

"The female face is screeching, my Lords. The Tomb is not located here." Jaken said, looking back to the two youkai. After observing enough, the officers drew their swords while the sentries readied their spears. "This man isn't human, especially if he has a dragon beside him and we know all dragons are consider youkai." one of the officers spoke and said dragon youkai turned to him.

"What is it, humans, haven't you learned yet?" he spoke quietly as the soldiers surrounded the two and started to inch closer. The dragon youkai let out a snort. "Jaken, I'll leave these pathetic humans to you." The dragon youkai said and Jaken laughed.

"I'll show them the full power of the Nintoujou, my Lord." Jaken promised as he swung the staff around. The old man's head opened its mouth and it glowed with energy before letting out a burst of flames at the soldiers. The soldiers were roasted by the flames until nothing but a scorch mark was left on the ground where they all once stood. After that task was done, they left on a boat and Jaken used the staff to paddle their way through.

"Atemu-sama..."

"What is it?" Atemu questioned, never looking back to him. "About the location of the tomb, wouldn't Yami and Aqua know something about it?" Atemu's face was expressionless until his tail came from its curled position around his waist and slapped Jaken into the river.

His tail took hold of the staff and he grinds it over Jaken's head, never once looking towards him. "You make me think about those two accursed half-breeds?" he spoke, still grinding the end of the staff on Jaken's head. "Agh! I beg for your forgiveness, Atemu-sama!" he cried although most of it was garbled as he was still trying to keep his head over the water.

"First off, those two aren't even alive. They were sealed away by Heba 50 years ago. Or so Aquarian and I heard." Atemu spoke. Still trying to keep his head over the water, Jaken looked to him.

"Th-that why I'm trying to say this, my Lords! The seal, it's been broken by someone!"

His face still remained expressionless but if you look closely into his eyes, you could see the flash of interest. "Really now?"

* * *

The next morning, the little man from before was hopping his way towards the village. "It's been the third day I've been searching. The man said as he stopped. "I should take a breather." he mumbled. Unnoticed to him, Yugi was riding his bike across the dirt path he was on.

A medical bag sat in the front basket while he had a larger one sitting on his back. He rode over the little midget and he was surprised to feel that he rode over something. "Hmm, did I ride over something? Guess it must've been a pebble." Yugi said to himself as he continued on his way to the village.

When he finally made it to the village, he spotted Yami and Aqua sitting in a leafless tree. He parked his bike under the tree and Yami looked down to him. "Yami, I got some treatment for you wounds." Yugi said. "Treatment, I don't need any treatment." he said as he lied back on the tree.

"But, you were injured badly in the battle with Yura. At least let me check them." Yugi said. Yami didn't listen to him and that forced Yugi to say the command. "Osuwari." Yugi called and Yami fell down from the branch, landing face first onto the ground. Aqua laughed at him before coming down as well.

Kiyane came out from another house, her left arm in a sling and the village children were around her. "Kiyane-sama, are your injuries ok?" one of the children asked. "I feel a lot better now." She replied and the children smiled.

As she looked towards the tree where Yami was resting earlier, she saw he wasn't up there and he looked towards the trunk where Yugi continued to plead to him to take of his haori so he could check his wounds. Yami continued to ignore him until he was promptly tackled down by Yugi and Aqua sat on the sides, laughing until he was practically lying on his back.

She sighed before turning the children away and letting them go about their own business. "Well, it seems you two gotten a lot closer since I last saw you." Kiyane said with a short chuckle. Yugi blushed before getting off Yami. "It's not what you think, Kiyane. I just wanted to check Yami's wounds but he's being stubborn." Yugi explained. He sighed as he got back up and removed his haori and the shirt underneath it.

"I told you, I don't need any treatment. My wounds already healed overnight. I am a hanyou after all so wounds like those I got from Yura don't take too long to heal." Yami said and Yugi nodded, awed.

Aqua finally stopped laughing and got up from the ground, taking off his own haori and shirt so Yugi could also see that his wounds were healed as well. _'All those wounds they gained from Yura. They're gone and their skin and scales are not blemished with even a scar.'_ Yugi thought. They put back on their shirt and haoris but Yami felt something sticking to his chest and part the shirt once more to smack at whatever it was. He lifted his hand to see the mangled midget.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Myoga the Flea?" Yami asked, Yugi getting closer to see exactly what he smacked at earlier.

* * *

They were all back in Kiyane's house while a man and two children stood outside, looking curiously at Yugi's bike. "You know some guys were going to violate Oyaji's tomb?" Aqua questioned. "Even I, the grave-keeper, was too anxious to stay there." Myoga spoke. "So, you left the tomb and legged it here, didn't you?" Yami said, glaring down at him.

"If I'm correct, your father was a massive dragon youkai of the west, wasn't he?" Kiyane asked.

"We don't remember much about him so don't go asking me about it." Yami said, leaning against the wall. Myoga sighed and looked down to the floor. "He was a great youkai Lord of the west...and had great tasting blood. Of course, for me it was hard to get at because of his hard plated scales but I was able to manage." Myoga spoke.

"Hmm, then what about their okaa-san?" Yugi asked.

"Ah yes, their Haha-ue-sama, she was a very beautiful..." Myoga started but was squashed by Yami's tail. "I don't want to hear nothing about her. She's dead and she has been dead for a long time." He got up and walked out in a huff. Aqua looked to them before following. "Wait a sec…" Yugi called but they were already gone.

_'Did I say something to offend him? I only asked about his okaa-san.'_ He then blinked as something came to mind. _'Wait, their father was a youkai and they told me they were hanyous or half-youkais.'_ he thought and then came to a conclusion. _'That means, their mother...was human.'_ Yugi thought and now knew why Yami felt angry for asking such a question.

He got up and walked outside and found Yami in a tree, looking towards the horizon with an angry look. Aqua sat above him, lying back on the tree trunk. _'Since they're half-youkai, that means a part of them is half human. But that makes me wonder about Aqua, he doesn't look anything like a human except for body shape. Everything else about him looks like a dragon youkai to me.'_ Yugi wondered as he looked up to them.

He then started to become worried. _'Wait...what is this feeling?'_ he thought frantically. Yami and Aqua felt it as well and Yami jumped down from the tree branch, holding Yugi close to the ground while Aqua looked around, growling slightly.

"Yami..." he started but Yami hushed him.

"Don't you feel it...that spiritual energy!" Yami almost shouted to him. They looked up to see clouds streaking across the night sky, a cart floating in mid air against the full moon. Two small demons pulled at the cart while another flew ahead of them, holding a flag and a few more coming up behind the cart.

Yugi looked to the richly decorated carriage, recognizing it as one that would carry nobles around. The back curtain of the carriage flew back and they were able to get a glimpse of a woman inside. She had long black hair tipped crimson red that trailed behind her. She wore an elegant kimono but they could see the chains that were wrapped around her.

Yami got up slowly and stared at the carriage. Yugi got up as well and wondered what caught Yami's attention so quickly. "O...ofukuro..." Yami whispered and Yugi looked to him, shocked. _'That's their mother?'_ he thought, surprised. _'But I thought she died.'_ They stood there in complete silence, looking up to the carriage. "Ofukuro!" Aqua cried and she looked down to them.

"Yami...Aqua..." she whispered.

_'But, how is this possible? I thought Yami said their mother was dead.'_ Suddenly, a large hand appeared from the sky, grabbing the carriage and crushed it. Yugi was shocked while Yami and Aqua were concerned.

The monstrous ogre demon comes out from where it was hiding, holding Yami and Aqua's mother in its claws. Yugi stared in shock while Yami unfurled his wings and flew up towards them. He dodged out of the way though when a bout of flames came at him. On the shoulder of the large demon stood Atemu, Jaken and Aquarian. "Jaken, we'll talk first, we kill them later." Aquarian spoke.

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken murmured as he held the staff beside him once more.

Landing in the center of the burnt circle that was left from the flames, Yami looked up to them angrily. "You're those bastards, Aquarian and Atemu." Yami hissed. Atemu smirked. "Ah, so you remembered your elder brothers' faces. I thought you would have forgotten about us a long time ago." Atemu said.

Beside Aqua, Yugi was even more shocked than before. _'Elder...brothers? I thought they were the only children of their family.'_ Yugi thought. Aquarian looked down to Yugi who was still standing beside Aqua. "Hm, so you're a human male." Aquarian spoke. Aqua glared at him. "And what's it to you? You don't care about humans so don't bother with him." Aqua snarled.

"Hmm, usually we won't care about a human but I think he may be someone we can tolerate." Aquarian said, smirking. The chain around their mother's neck was jerked a bit by Atemu. "But as for you two, you're nothing but a half-youkai, a disgrace to this family just like your mother."

Yugi was worried about what Aquarian said earlier but he wore a serious expression as they taunted them about their mother. _'So I was right, their okaa-san was human.'_ Yugi thought. Yami growled and cracked his knuckles.

"Atemu, did you come all this way just to say that!?" Yami growled. He laughed and folded his arms. "We don't have time for such. We happen to be here for another reason. For the position of Chichi-ue's tomb for that matter." Atemu said. Yami and Aqua were surprised. "Oyaji's tomb?" Aqua whispered as he came to stand beside Yami.

"We don't have a clue where the tomb is!" Yami shouted to them. Atemu sighed. "Is that so? I guess we have no choice here then." Atemu said as he commanded the demon the crush Yami and Aqua's mother. "Your mother will just have to suffer." Atemu said. Yugi was starting to get worried.

"Y-Yami." Yugi called as he went to stand beside Yami. "You bastard, do you think we're stupid. Ofukuro has been dead for a long time. That phony..." Yami started but Aquarian stopped him. "You're a moron. You can't even tell this is your mother's soul." He spoke and they were stunned to hear this.

"She was brought from the country of the dead. We were even generous to give her a body." Aquarian said. _'So she's…not a phony...'_ Aqua thought. She turned the best she could and held a hand out to them. "Yami, Aqua...don't worry about me." she spoke softly. "My body has died before and this is no different." she said. That got Aqua out of his reverie and he flew towards the demon.

"Sankon Tetsusou!" he shouted, clawing the demon's arm off and their mother dropped to the ground. Yugi ran over to her and helped her up. "Yugi! Take ofukuro somewhere else!" Yami called to him as he flew up next to Aqua. They were about to run off but stared in shock as Yami and Aqua were hit by the demon's other claw.

"You won't get away that easily, little brother!" Atemu said. Yami and Aqua's mother turned away from Yugi and held up her hands and a lotus blossom appeared in her hands. Before they could hit the ground, light blazed from the blossom and she spread her arms apart, lotus petals floating through the air. Not able to block the wind, Atemu, Jaken and Aquarian were blown away by it while Yami, Aqua, Yugi and their mother was transported somewhere else.

When the light died down, Yami and Aqua sat up. "Ugh, where are we?" Yami wondered, looking around. Behind him, Yugi lied face down on the grass and he looked like he was asleep.

"Wait, this is..." Yami started and they saw their mother sitting beside the river a little ways from them. "The border between this world and the next... I will return to the other world from here." she murmured as she looked to them, looking regretful. "Yami, Aqua, you both have grown since I last saw you."

"That's because we were only children when you were alive." Aqua whispered.

"I'm sorry, it must've been painful for you two to live your lives without anyone there for you." she said. Yami folded his arms, looking unconcerned. "No really, don't blame yourself. We were perfectly fine after you died." Yami said. Behind them, Yugi started to wake up.

_'Uh, what's happened?'_ he thought drowsily. He looked towards them and smiled lightly. _'Ah, Yami and Aqua are talking with their okaa-san.'_ he thought and then looked to the river. He saw something that surprised him. _'Her face…there's no reflection!'_ While Yami and Aqua was thinking, their so called mother looked to them suspiciously.

_'That isn't their okaa-san!'_ he thought once more in horror and tried to called out to them but no sound came from his mouth. _'Oh no...I lost my voice!'_ Yugi thought frantically and was worried about what the imposter of Yami and Aqua's okaa-san was about to plan.

* * *

Zypher: Yes, we all know Sesshomaru doesn't act that way in the show (or in the manga for that matter) but I felt like adding a little twist to it. If Heba's planning to go after Yami and Aqua, then why not have Atemu and Aquarian go for Yugi. Evil idea but it works with getting Yami and Aqua closer to Yugi and maybe even make them admit their feelings for him and forget about Heba. Ties with the plot in my head. Anyways, as always, please review.

Translations:

O-Yakata-sama - Extra politeness to a superior so you won't lose you head while Yakata is the title for a feudal lord of a castle.

Nintoujou - Human Head Pole

Oyaji - Rough, slang version for 'father'

Haha-ue-sama - Old style of addressing family. 'Haha' is for the mother while 'ue' is added for extra politeness

Ofukuro - Rough, slang version for 'mother'

Chichi-ue - Same as for Haha-ue except it addresses the father

Sankon Tetsusou - Soul Shattering Iron Claw (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer)


	6. Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu

Zypher: Well, it's been a long while since I have continued this story so I thank all that reviewed the last chapter and here's the next one to Two Worlds.

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 6

* * *

Yugi continued to watch as Yami and Aqua talked with the faceless woman. _'Please Yami and Aqua, notice it. She has no reflection, she isn't your okaa-san.' _he thought, really wishing he could say something but he couldn't. Soon, it was silent between Yami, Aqua and their so called okaa-san. Their okaa-san looked to them, looking serious and yet sad.

"I will soon have to go back to the other world." she whispered.

"So, you're going then?" Aqua asked.

Their okaa-san didn't say anything, only summoned a glowing water lily and dropped the petals into the water. "Both of you, look at you reflection in the water." she said and they did so. As the water stopped rippling, they saw themselves when they were only 5. _'Our appearance, when we were young.'_ Yami thought.

"Yami, Aqua, don't you remember, when you were young," she started as she pulled them close. "I always gave you hugs like this." They continued to look into their reflection and them towards their okaa-san's reflection and finally saw the missing piece.

_'Wait! She has no face! She isn't ofukuro!' _Aqua thought. The revealed Mu-onna had her arms wrapped loosely around them and Aqua turned to look at her. "You...You are…" he started, stuttering lightly because of the truth they had to face.

"My dear boy..." she murmured. Yami freed himself from her embrace and grabbed her arms. "Who are you? You're not ofukuro!" Yami hissed. She pulled him back into her arms, moving Aqua away as her hands sunk into his back partly.

Yami looked shocked and tried to move away. "Let go of me!" he said, trying to pull away. The Mu-onna's hands continued to phase into his back, her arms keeping him in place. "Don't let go, my dear child...let us become one." she said. He growled, seeing Aqua trying to get to him and break him free from her grip but to no use.

_'Curse this woman...'_ he thought.

* * *

Yugi watched quietly, wishing he could help. _'Yami...Aqua...'_ He tried once more to move but he couldn't move any part of his body. _'If only I can move but my limbs feel like rocks.'_ he thought once more but then he heard the soft chink of chains moving and looked down the best he could to see thick chains encasing his arms and legs. The chains were being tied to stakes placed in the ground by the odd creatures that were accompanying the carriage holding the Mu-onna. One of them saw him and cried out in surprise and curiosity.

Yugi looked back to the river and saw it now becoming a murky black and bubbling. The black waters continued to cover the once crystal clear river, dissolving the water lilies as it goes by. Soon, the area they were in revealed its true form. A dark place with black waters and grassy banks.

_'This whole entire place is fake!'_

From the left side of his head, Myoga appeared and jumped onto his head. "Yugi, hang on! It's me, Myoga the flea!" he said as he tried to figure out a way to help him. He landed on a chain link and tsked.

"Poor you...you can't move because of the paralysis." he said before moving onto his shoulder. He finally noticed that it was hopeless and looked to him. He then jumped onto his cheek and started sucking his blood. He yelped and smacked at him. He sat up and the creatures ran off. He removed his hand from his cheek and watched as Myoga fluttered down like a leaf.

"Well, thanks for helping me move again." he said.

* * *

Back in the real world, Jaken is paddling a boat across the river, panting hard from the work. The Mu-onna was sitting behind him, holding both Yami and Aqua. Their eyes were closed and both were sinking into her skin slowly. "My boys...my sweet little boys..." she whispered.

The boat soon reached the bank and Jaken jumped off before turning and hitting the Mu-onna with the Nintoujou. "Hey you, why are you still sucking them in?! Did you find it yet?" he squawked. Not worrying about the dent in her head, she turned to him.

"Jaken-sama..." she said.

Jaken watched her. "You have already found it? You found their Oyaji's tomb location." Yugi peered out from the tall grass and watched them quietly. _'That demon, Jaken or whatever his name is...he's an underling of Atemu and Aquarian.'_ he thought.

Back in the fake world, Yami and Aqua, who was brought into her arms unwillingly, was still being held by the Mu-onna, only they were in the water now. "Remember, Yami and Aqua...where is your father's tomb?"

"We…don't know..."

"Think harder…try to show your okaa-san what's in your hearts."

"The right...the dragon's eye pearl..." Yami whispered.

"The right dragon's eye pearl? I don't get it." Jaken said. "Jaken-sama! Searching any harder would break their souls!" the Mu-onna said. Jaken fumed. "It doesn't matter! If we don't find the location to the tomb, I will pay the price for not doing as Atemu-sama and Aquarian-sama told me! I don't need more scars!" Jaken shouted. Yugi finally ran out and stepped on Jaken with one foot, grabbing the Nintoujou. Jaken squawked from the sudden attack and tried to see who it was.

"You evil thing!" Yugi shouted as he kicked him into the river.

Once he was dealt with, Yugi ran towards the Mu-onna. "Let them go!" he said. The Mu-onna backed away from him, Yami and Aqua sinking further into her. "No, I won't!" she said. Seeing Aqua's tail dragging on the ground, he grabbed for it and when he got a hold of it, he started to try and pull him free but to no use.

_'They're being slowly sucked in. What am I going to do?'_ he thought. Myoga popped out from wherever he was hiding and landed on his shoulder. "You have to wake their souls up somehow!" he shouted.

"Eh! How am I going to do that?!"

"The Mu-onna is a youkai that is made from the grieving souls of dead mothers who lost their children by famine or war. If a soul that fell into the magical arts of the Mu-onna wakes up, the body should part away from hers." Myoga explained.

" 'Wake up their souls.' How am I going to do that?" Yugi said before he was yanked off his feet, forgetting momentarily that he was still holding onto Aqua's tail and the Mu-onna was still sucking them in.

"Soon, you'll both become one with okaa-san." Only their tails and wings were shown and Yugi was starting to get rather worried. _'I won't be able to do...'_ he thought and then stopped when he saw the reflection in the water. It was Yami and Aqua as children, sleeping and being held by their okaa-san.

_'Wait...that's it! That's Yami and Aqua's true form. If I shatter the image, they should wake up and break free from her.'_ Yugi thought as he let go of Aqua's tail and ran over to the image.

He swung the Nintoujou and shattered the reflection in the water. As that happened, Yami and Aqua bursts out from the Mu-onna's body. The Mu-onna fell back as Yami and Aqua landed and Yami held his head. Yugi ran over to them. "Are you both alright?" Yugi asked. "No, I'm _not_ alright!" Yami said, now annoyed.

"Yami, we finally know the location of the tomb." a voice whispered as a hand shot out, grabbing him around his neck while another came and grabbed Aqua.

Atemu and Aquarian stood before Yugi, holding Yami and Aqua in a tight grip which they were trying to break out of. They looked serious while Yami and Aqua looked worried. Yugi was surprised, not seeing them come.

"The tomb itself is in such an incredible place...even we failed to perceive that." Atemu said. They held them both off their feet now and Yami was now growling. Yugi was kneeling on the ground, looking to them. "Atemu, you bastard, let go!" Yami said.

"Chichi-ue certainly hid the tomb in a strange place." he said as he looked to Yami, not paying any mind to his growls. "The right dragon's eye pearl huh? Perhaps to prevent any desecration of his corpse. Chichi-ue packed and sealed his tomb there." Atemu said once more. "Bastards, the both of you. What have you been babbling about earlier?" Yami questioned.

Aquarian turned to him. "Was it entrusted to your dear brother unknowingly? In that case together with your elder brothers..." Aquarian started and with a quick motion, stabbed two claw points into Aqua's right eye.

"Shall we go and visit Chichi-ue's tomb?" he said as he removed his claw from his bleeding eye socket, holding a red pearl with a slit black pupil in the center. He dropped him and Yugi ran over to him. "Aqua-sama!" Myoga cried as Yugi lifted up his head and shuddered when he saw his bleeding eye.

He then looked up to Atemu and Aquarian. "Will you both stop this?! It isn't right!" Yugi shouted. Aquarian turned to him. "We would listen to you but this is more important. After all this time, this is why we couldn't find it. No matter how hard we searched these lands underground, there was only one clue to the tomb." Aquarian spoke.

Aqua sat up with a growl, holding his right eye. "A place you can see, but can't see. A place the "True Grave Keeper" can't see. That is it...the Dragon's Eye pearl was hidden in your eye, baka." Aquarian said once more.

Yugi looked on in surprise while Aqua still held a claw over his eyes and Yami tried to break free from Atemu's grip. _'That's...that's the tomb!'_ he thought in shock. Aqua stood up and removed his claw from his eye.

"Bastard, for that reason, you went as far as creating a fake image of our okaa-san…" he said. Back by the river, the Mu-onna was propping herself up with her elbows. Aqua snarled and charged forward towards Aquarian.

"We won't forgive you both!" Aqua shouted as he swung at him but he jumped up calmly. Coming back down beside Atemu, who threw Yami towards Aqua's direction, cracked his knuckles. "We're in a hurry so if you decide to get in the way, you will die." Aquarian muttered, eyes now looking like the color of spilt blood. Yugi looked worried as they stood off. Aquarian snorted and rushed for Yami, teeth bared.

The Mu-onna got up quickly and blocked Yami from his attack. He bit down on her, ripping the upper half of her body off in one swoop. They watched as the lower part of her body falls to the ground and saw that she was nothing but flesh, no sign of bones anywhere in her body.

"The Mu-onna..." Myoga whispered.

"Protected Yami?" Yugi questioned, shocked at the odd twist of events. "The Mu-onna is a youkai made of the mothers' tender feelings for their children." Myoga said.

"So protecting children would also be in the Mu-onna's nature." he finished. Yami was silent and Aqua growled as he started at Aquarian who held the body of the Mu-onna in his jaws. The Mu-onna turned to them.

"My...dear...children…" she spoke but Aquarian swallowed the body in one gulp and hissed.

"Worthless thing." he growled as he glared at the remains. Yugi was horrified and both Yami and Aqua growled at his carelessness. Yugi finally got up and walked towards Aquarian.

"Just a minute you..." Yugi started but Myoga started hopping on his shoulder, panicking. "Wah! Yugi! What are you doing?! Talking to them like that will cause you to get killed too!" Myoga exclaimed.

"But..." Yugi started but his chin was gripped in Aquarian's claw. "So, you wish to stop us now? Such an attitude for a child such as yourself. Maybe we should take you away from our pathetic brothers." Aquarian murmured and he struggled to free himself from his grip but he stopped though when he felt the tips of his claws biting into his cheeks.

"Be careful, Yugi! His claws can become poisonous whenever he wants them to! You will get killed if he does so now!" Myoga said and gulped when he saw Aquarian looking at him with a glare. He snuffed him away and looked back to Yugi.

Yami and Aqua growled, just about ready to attack Aquarian but didn't just in case he was planning to kill Yugi by poison.

In the tall grass, Jaken searched for the Nintoujou where Yugi threw it after witnessing the Dragon's Eye pearl being pulled from Aqua's eye. He laughed softly as he found it and ran back over to Atemu who now had the pearl in hand.

"Atemu-sama, I retrieved the Nintoujou." Jaken said. Atemu looked down to him before slamming him down onto the ground with his tail, taking the Nintoujou from him. "...The next time you loose it, I will kill you and devour your remains." Atemu hissed. Jaken shuddered and nodded quickly.

He held up the pearl and grinned wickedly. "We don't have time for this." Atemu said as he dropped the pearl on the ground. He raised the Nintoujou and hit the base of it on the pearl. The pearl gave off a bright light and soon, the man's head was laughing. Jaken got up when Atemu's tail moved off of him. "The man's head is laughing my lord. The tomb is opening." Jaken said.

Black and red swirls of energy burst from the pearl, engulfing Atemu and Jaken in its glow. Yugi watched as the tomb was being opened. _'Black and red light...'_ he thought. "Come on, Aquarian, we got something to get. We'll come for the boy next time." Atemu called as he disappeared into the swirl of black and red energy.

Aquarian looked back down to him and smirked. "We'll be back for you soon, little one." he purred before he let him go, healing the puncture marks with a touch of his claws and licked his cheek lightly before he too disappeared into the portal as well.

Yugi was slightly stunned and angry yet worried on the inside as he watched them leave. Myoga bounced up onto Aqua's shoulder and looked to the portal. "Aqua-sama, Yami-sama. Before the entrance can close, you should go as well. Atemu-sama and Aquarian-sama will monopolize your Chichi-ue-sama's treasures." Myoga explained.

Aqua huffed. "...We're not interested in such a thing. Let them get the treasure. At this point, I have more important things to worry about." Aqua said, growling lowly as he remembered the look Aquarian was giving Yugi.

Myoga was starting to get angry as he bounced on Aqua's shoulder once more. "No, no way, they're wasted on them." Myoga said. "Will you shut up?! Who says we're not going!" Yami hissed as he walked over to the clothing that remained of their mother. "Aquarian, you greedy bastard." Yami hissed as he ran for the portal. "I'm going to kill you along with Atemu!" Yami said as he disappeared into the portal.

Aqua sighed and followed him, looking back towards where Yugi was standing. "Yugi, it may be dangerous in there, other than the fact Atemu and Aquarian plans to come for you. So you wait here." Aqua said but realized he wasn't there._ 'Now where did he go that fast?'_ he wondered and looked towards the portal and saw him about to walk in. He turned back to him.

"No, I'm going. Besides, I have a bone to pick with those two. If they want me, they have to take me by force." Yugi said as he stepped into the portal.

Aqua sighed once more and followed. _'Hopefully you don't get yourself hurt.'_ he thought.

They soon reached the tomb area and both Yami and Aqua unfurled their wings, Aqua grabbing Yugi before he could fall to his death. They looked towards the tomb which was a massive skeleton of a dragon that was wearing partly rusted armor. The mouth was hanging open with contained massive teeth, the two incisors larger than the rest but one of them was broken. Small trees grew around the tomb and glowing lights floated about. Skeletal birds flew around the endless sky, cawing as they did so.

They headed towards the mouth of the tomb. Yami and Aqua looked serious while Yugi looked around in awe. "Oyaji…" Yami said. Yugi looked towards him, curious. "You mean...that giant skeleton is your otou-san?" Yugi asked,

"Yes, you can see it with your own eyes can't you?" Yami said a little annoyed. "How should I know that...that big..." Yugi said, pouting and trying to think of what else to say without it sounding insulting.

Myoga hopped onto Yugi's shoulder. "Because, Yami and Aqua's otou-san was a youkai Lord for a long time. That is the true appearance of an undone demon." Myoga explained. They flew into the mouth of the skeleton and landed. "A treasured sword and powerful clawed gauntlets is stored away in your own father's remains...which are what Atemu and Aquarian intend to go for and snatch it away."

* * *

In a large, round cavern, Atemu and Aquarian stood on a floor covered with bones and skulls, Jaken standing next to them. In front of them was a statue Buddha called 'renge-za'. It was made to look like the upper surface of the statue was supported but many petals of lotus and the statue of the Buddha stands, or sat, on the surface.

The sword, notched and worn, along with the claws which were cracked and worn with age was embedded in front of the statue on a golden platform and Atemu grinned.

"Finally, the Tetsusaiga and the Gyakusatsu. They're all ours." Atemu said. "We finally arrived...the treasured sword and claws of Chichi-ue's corpse." Aquarian said. "The sword and claws that along, mows down 100 youkai with one swing but together, it could kill 1000." Atemu said as he grasped the hilt of the katana. Aquarian grasped onto the rusted claws. "The fang-sword Tetsusaiga and the bone-claws Gyakusatsu." Aquarian murmured.

"I heard that the Tetsusaiga and the Gyakusatsu were ground from your father's strongest bone and fang. That is to say, with these two weapons in hand...it's the same as inheriting your father's spiritual power." Jaken explained.

Energy around the katana and claws crackled, burning Atemu and Aquarian's claws. They pulled away and watched as the flames soon died away. "They didn't come out!" Jaken exclaimed. Yami and Aqua flew down, Yami's eyes burning with anger. "Atemu!" he shouted and he turned to them. "Hm?" he said lightly, not at all fazed by his actions. "We haven't reached a conclusion yet!" he said as he landed. Aqua placed Yugi on an ingrown root of the tomb before flying down as well, claw extended out.

"Sankon Tetsusou!" he shouted, swinging at them but they dodged and sat of the statue that was behind the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu.

"What's with you, Aqua? Did you and Yami come all this way just to dig your own graves?" Aquarian taunted. "Baka or...did you come to draw Chichi-ue's fang sword Tetsusaiga and bone claws Gyakusatsu?" he asked. "Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu?" Yami questioned. Myoga hopped onto Yami's shoulder frantically. "Draw the sword and claws out, Yami-sama and Aqua-sama!"

"Myoga..." Aqua warned, looking to him.

"Atemu and Aquarian, in your cases...you both couldn't draw out the sword and claws, could you?!" Myoga pointed out. Aquarian looked to him. "So, you're saying that...Yami and Aqua can draw out the sword and claws?" he asked, glaring at him.

He gulped and hid behind Yami's neck. "Absolutely! The tomb was entrusted to Yami and Aqua is proof enough." Yugi watched, hoping that Yami and Aqua will be ok.

"Now quickly, Yami-sama and Aqua-sama!"

"Bah! I have no interest in a worn out katana and I'm sure Aqua wouldn't be interested in a pair of ruined claws." Yami said, turning to Myoga who was sitting on his shoulder. "But right now, I have a low down, good for nothing brother to take care of!" Yami shouted as he lunged towards Atemu, sweeping his claws at him but he, along with Aquarian, dodged.

"Why are you teasing me?!" He yelled as he claws shatters part of the statue that he and Aquarian was previously sitting on.

"Why? What are you trying to aim for?" Atemu taunted and Yami growled as he leaped for him once more and swept at him but only hit the skull covered ground. "You scum!" he said as he went for him once more. Atemu dodged and landed calmly. "As usual, your fighting style is childish." Atemu said. Yami snarled and charged once more. "Yami-sama! You can't win unarmed! You must get the Tetsusaiga!" Myoga cried.

"Will you shut up?! I'm not going to rely on a weapon to beat that bastard of a brother!" Yami said. Yugi finally had enough. "Yami! Just get the katana!" Yugi shouted and Yami stopped mid-attack and looked up to him, Aqua also looking up from his grip lock with Aquarian. "Yugi..." Aqua whispered. Aquarian growled lightly.

"If Atemu and Aquarian can't pull out the katana and claws and you two pull it out easily, it would ruin their honor!" Yugi said. Atemu and Aquarian looked a little annoyed. "It will disgrace them!" he said once more.

"You know, you do have a point." Aquarian huffed. "I bet the both of you can't pull them out. If I was in the mood right now, I would make a wager on that for the boy." Aquarian said as he lifted him up with ease and threw him over towards the platform. Aqua growled as he got up, Yami jumping over to his side. "Let's show them we can." Yami said and he nodded as they gripped onto their weapon.

"This will be payback. I want to see you two weep!" Yami hissed as they both pulled on the weapon. Jaken looked on in shock. "There is no way!" Jaken exclaimed. _'The ward that rebounded Atemu-sama and Aquarian-sama has accepted Yami and Aqua!'_ Myoga watched this with interest, though sweating a little.

"I thought so...the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu were destined to be with Yami-sama and Aqua-sama." Myoga said. Yami gritted his teeth as he pulled on the hilt of the katana, Aqua doing the same.

Yugi, from above, watched quietly. The claws and katana radiates a mist-like glow as Yami and Aqua tries to pull them out. Jaken watched with his mouth hanging open. The glow finally dissipated and both Yami and Aqua were still standing there, the claws and katana still stuck in the platform. Yami had a sweatdrop on his head and Myoga hung onto a lock of his hair. "...Hey...I can't get this out...!"

"I...I don't get it!"

Yami gulped slightly and looked over to Atemu and Aquarian who looked away. "Well, that's enough of this farce." Atemu said as they jumped and landed in front of Yami and Aqua who backed away as they continued to walk forward. "Looks like the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu aren't for you two bakas!" Aquarian hissed. "Just like the boy shouldn't be." Atemu continued. Aquarian's claws glow a light green and he flexed them experimentally.

"Now, be evaporated by my poison claws!" Aquarian said as he swiped at them. "Dokkasou!" He roared. They dodged and although it missed, it caught Aqua's haori and melted that along with the wall. Yugi looked at the attack in shock.

_'The wall...it...melted..!'_

Aqua bounded away from the wall and held the melted rip in his sleeve. No sooner than that, Aquarian was in front of him. "You will never get away!" Aquarian said as he slashed at him again and he dodged out the way.

Yami himself was trying to dodge Atemu's attack which was similar to Aquarian's, only his claws were a blood red. Jaken starts to swirl the Nintoujou. "Don't worry my lords, I'll assist you." Jaken said as he prepared to fire. Yugi growled lightly and jumped down from the root, squashing Jaken with his feet and grabbed hold onto the staff. They soon start to fight over the staff.

"Ugly toad!"

"Damn boy! I don't know what the lords could see in you!" Jaken swung the staff and threw him off. "This time, I won't be defeated!" Jaken said as he pointed the staff at him. Yugi sat up, using the Tetsusaiga as support since he landed right beside it and the Gyakusatsu. He soon said Yami and Aqua being slammed into the ground by Aquarian and Atemu flexed his claws, ready to finish them off.

"Die, Yami and Aqua." Atemu said as he swiped at them. Yugi got up quickly, previously forgetting he had a hold of the Tetsusaiga and his shoestrings, which were loose, somehow tangled themselves around the Gyakusatsu.

"Yami! Aqua!" he cried, pulling the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu from the platform. Atemu halted his actions and turned to him. He, along with Jaken, Yami, Aquarian and Aqua was shocked. _'Wha…?!'_

Yugi held the sword in hand and looked a little worried. "Sorry...it came out..." he said.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will review. See ya'll in the next chapter.

Translations:

Gyakusatsu - Massive killing

Mu-onna - The Nothing Woman

Renge-za - Lotus Flower Seat

Tetsusaiga - Iron Pulverizing Fang

Dokkasou - Toxic Flower Claw


	7. Showdown!

Zypher: Hello once more and welcome to the next chapter of Two Worlds. I thank you all for your reviews so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 7

* * *

Everyone is still staring at him as he held both the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu in his hands. "Ummm..." he whimpered, still awed that he was even able to take the weapons out. "Im… impossible." Jaken stated, looking angry and puzzled. "Yami and Aqua's case is irrelevant, as even Atemu-sama and Aquarian-sama couldn't pull out the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu but..." he started, Atemu still looking surprised.

"How could some little human boy able to pull them out?" he questioned. Yami growled and tried to strike Atemu while he was distracted. "Don't you dare look somewhere else!" he shouted but he only struck the ground and looked around for him. His movement was blind to the normal eye, surprising Yugi when he found Atemu standing in front of him, looking down at him menacingly. He backed away, still holding the weapons in hand. Yami growled and looked towards them as Myoga tries to reason with him.

"It seems Atemu isn't paying attention to you. You're lucky you're still alive. You narrowly escaped from death so embrace the moment." Myoga said. "You idiot!" Yami shouted at him. Atemu looked down to him. "How is it that you could draw them, dear child? I want to know." he whispered. Yugi, still shaking in fear, held up the Tetsusaiga in defense. "S-stay back or I'll slice you!" Yugi whimpered. Atemu chuckled softly, unaware Yami was charging at him.

"Don't you dare touch him! He has nothing to do with this!" Atemu turned around half way to look at him while Yugi watched silently. "Yami..." he whispered. Atemu cracked his knuckles.

"I don't think so. Especially since he's your companion. All the more reason to take him off your hands. But, since you want to be so insistent on keeping him, you'll just have to die along with your brother." Atemu said before turning back to face Yugi again. "But of course, we can't let him get away."

His claws glowed red once more and he placed them against the wall. "Pray to the gods that you don't die by my Dokumisuto." He whispered as the wall started to melt from the strong poison emitted from his hand. Yugi gasped as the wall dripped onto him, becoming a giant mass of melted bone. Nothing but the Tetsusaiga stuck out of it and no sign of Yugi.

"No, Yugi!" Aqua cried as he jumped away from another of Aquarian's attacks and moved over to Yami. He looked to him before heading over to the pile of mess and stuck his hand into it, hoping to find Yugi.

"Yugi..." he whispered as he brought his hand out and came up with nothing. Atemu snorted. "Such a waste. He could've become more than an ordinary human boy to us. Maybe a tender mate to help us rule over the west lands. Maybe father wasn't a fool in his choice of a perspective mate." Atemu murmured, Aquarian nodding in agreement as he walked over to his side, not minding Aqua's growls from behind.

Yami growled, clenching his fist as he stood up and turned to him. "Atemu!" Yami snarled, seething in anger. Atemu tsked. "Shut up. Prepare to die as well." he hissed but wasn't expecting Yami's sudden attack. He was struck in the chest with enough force to make him slide back.

Yami stayed up in the air as Atemu tried to balance himself once more. A crack was heard and the armor that sat on his chest and shoulder broke off, falling to the ground in pieces. "W-what...until earlier, he couldn't even make a scratch on him." Jaken wondered. Aquarian growled as he watched the display before he moved to attack, a long whip of pale green energy coming out and striking Yami, causing him to fly back and hit the wall. Yami was forced to block as he continued to whip at him.

"What's with you, Yami? We thought you didn't care for the boy at all." Aqua snarled as he glared at Aquarian's back. "I'll drag out your guts for that comment!" Aqua roared and Aquarian turned back to him, halting his assault.

Aqua took a glance to the pile of muck where Yugi was buried. _'I told you not to come, Yugi. I had a feeling that something would happen to you.'_ he thought sadly before turning his gaze back to Aquarian. The katana moved slightly but no one saw the movement. _'This isn't the way you should die. Life is such a...'_ he thought but cut it off when he saw more movement of the Tetsusaiga.

Yami looked back as well and Atemu looked curious. Yugi finally sat up from the muck, holding the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu. "Gods, I thought I was going to die." he whispered before looking to Atemu with a glare. Aqua snuck past Aquarian and stood beside Yami.

"Should we worry?"

"I have no idea."

Yugi held up the Tetsusaiga towards Atemu. "You! You really meant to kill me, didn't you?!" he cried. "I'll make you regret that!" Yugi climbed out the mass of muck and over to Yami and Aqua, holding out the weapons to them. "Here."

"Ah..." Yami stumbled, not having a clue what to say. He took the Tetsusaiga while Aqua grabbed the Gyakusatsu with no response. Yami held the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder while Yugi stayed back to happily encourage them. "Somehow, it looks like these weapons are amazing. Please, do your best." Yugi said. "I will not ask how you can still be so cheerful after what you went through."

"Ah, I see now. You were protected by the claws and katana's wards. Guess we have nothing to worry about anymore about you dying. All we need to do is take care of Yami and Aqua and we'll decide what to do with you later." Aquarian said. Sitting by his neck once more, Myoga looks to Atemu and Aquarian. "Yami-sama, Aqua-sama. No need to hesitate. Test the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu on Atemu and Aquarian." Myoga said. He nodded and looked back to them only to see an aura glow around them.

Their eyes were darker than usual as the aura grew. "How nice of you to dare say that. Whether a half-youkai like those two can master the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu...we shall see it with our own eyes!" Atemu roared. The aura engulfed them as they became larger and more feral.

Atemu's mouth widened and lengthened into a dragon's snout, lined with needle-sharp teeth. A thick, obsidian black hide took place of skin and large leathery wings sprouted from his back as his hands became deadly and sharp, hand-like claws. Aquarian almost looked the same, only bigger with intricate lines of silver covered his head and down along his back to his tail. Some were even done in intricate patterns as membranes over his wings.

Darkened rust eyes glared at them as Atemu took a step forward. "Th-they changed forms." Yugi whispered. "They revealed their true forms." Aqua whispered. "No matter..." Yami said as he unfurled his wings and leaped for Atemu. "I'll make your blood rust on this katana!" He aimed for the black crescent moon mark that stood out from the dark hide on Atemu's forehead and struck it with the sword. But Atemu wasn't harmed at all from the blow.

"What the…" Myoga said, surprised.

"It...it rebounded!" he said in shock as he hovered in the air in front of Atemu. Atemu growled and lunged for him, jaws wide open, and he flew out the way before he could be eaten. He bit into the side of the room, bones being crushed in his strong jaws. Yami continued to dodge attacks, Atemu giving a growl as drool dripped from his jaws, melting the floor with the poison it contained.

"Uh, Myoga, what becomes of this? It doesn't even bruise him let alone behead him!" Yami shouted at the flea sitting on his shoulder. "Erm..." he started and held on as Yami moved out the way as Atemu slashed at him. His claws melted the wall where he struck and growled.

Aqua flew up beside him, just narrowly missing being caught by Aquarian. "You better have a plan Myoga before we become demon dragon bait!"

"Anyway, this katana and claws is your father's mementos. Believe in their spiritual powers. Never abandon it!" Myoga said before hopping off.

"But I must go now so I wish you both good luck."

"Why you little...!" Aqua started before looking back to the two dragon demons. Aquarian growled and charged for him, swiping his claws at him.

They moved out the way and Aqua tried to slash at Aquarian's claw with the Gyakusatsu but it didn't do anything at all. Smog started to permeate the ground from the drool left behind from the two youkai, it containing just as much poison as the saliva that dripped from the demons' mouths, and started to eat away at the skulls upon the ground. "Damn it!" Yami hissed before looking down to Yugi.

"Yugi! Start climbing up! This cloud is just as bad as the poison in Atemu and Aquarian's saliva! You'll be killed if you stay down there!" Yugi nodded and started making his way over to the wall, climbing up quickly as he could. "You won't get away, little one. I won't let you!" Atemu rumbled, attention now focused on Yugi as he started for him.

"Hey, your fight's with me!" Yami snarled as he dove down at him.

"Unlikely, baka!" Aquarian hissed, swinging his tail at him, causing Yami to careen head-first into the ground. "Yami!" Aqua called as he dove down to assist him despite the poison. "Hurry, Yugi! Climb, climb!" Myoga urged, now clinging onto him.

"I'm trying!" Yugi cried, looking down only to be met with a claw nearly grabbing at him. He screamed in terror but before Atemu could claim him, Aqua gave a roar, grabbing him and flying up higher to a certain point, becoming tired since he wasn't just lugging Yugi from Atemu's reach. He landed, placing Yugi and Yami down before coughing, inhaling some of the poison and started feeling himself starting to go a little numb._ 'This poison is already starting to get to me. If we don't hurry, Atemu and Aquarian's going to do away with us and take Yugi. I can't let that happen. I can't even think of what they would do if they knew of what abilities that are starting to show within him.'_ He thought.

Yugi thanked him for the help before his eyes widened as he saw a pair of glowing eyes behind him and cried out. Aqua jumped back at the outburst but was too late, roaring in anguish as sharp teeth clamped down on him, Aquarian jerking back down onto the ground where more poison smog gathered. "The little one will be ours to claim, brother! You can never stop us!" Aquarian hissed as he started to crush Aqua in his jaws. "Aqua!" Yami called, diving down once he was able to get some motor skill back into his limbs but was intercepted by Atemu.

"You want a battle so much, now you have it!" Atemu hissed as he let loose a noxious smog at him, causing Yami to rear back from his dive before he was met with the same fate as Aqua. "So easy! You have become weak to taint your blood with the care for a human but today, we will praise you for it since you brought a darling specimen to us to claim from your unskilled hands!" Yami growled as he struggled, even trying to punch at Atemu jaw to get him to release but all proved to be useless for the youkai didn't relent on his grip.

"We won't let you get him!" Yami hissed as he stuck the rusted sword into Atemu's eye, casing him to screech in pain, trying to shake the pain off before leaping up, crashing through the shoulder of their father's skeleton and landed, his grip loosening on Yami. With freedom back, Yami glided away from the irate demon as Atemu try to get his sight in that eye back.

"Now there's a good idea." Aqua whispered as he slashed at Aquarian's eye, getting him to release while he writhed in pain and he flew upwards, joining Yami by his side. Atemu blinked his eye the pain gone before he growled as he looked to Yami and Aqua. "Cheap move but it's what I can expect from you, little brother." Aquarian flew out through the hole, landing down beside Atemu as he glared down at them. Yugi finally reached the top and he looked to the four siblings standing off. _'Please win, for my sake.'_ Yugi prayed.

"Let's end this!" Atemu roared.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Yami snarled as he charged forward along with Aqua. Atemu and Aquarian charged in as well, swiping at them which left them to only be able to dodge, trying to parry their swipes with the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu.

"Come on, Yami and Aqua! The Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu are just doing some damage!" Yugi shouted from behind. Yami had a sweatdrop forming. _'Of course they are.'_ he thought. He flew down towards Yugi and stood beside him. Aqua followed behind him before Aquarian or Atemu could attack him.

"You know, both of them are not doing a thing to help us with these two bastards."

"It's your katana and claws. I believe in them, you see...the power that within it." Yami glared at him.

"Bah, it is ok to be saying such optimistic things. We're tough so we can handle this without them. But at this rate, you may be whisked off only to end up in their stomachs depending on what those two are thinking right now." Yami said. "I won't believe that they would actually agree to liking you at first glance."

Yugi had tears in his eyes. "After all this...it's no good!" Yugi whimpered. _'Aw crud. I made him cry!'_ Yami thought. "Please, don't cry!"

"So what should I be doing right now? _Laughing?!_"

"No, I'm telling you that we will protect _you_!" Yami roared. Yugi's eyes widened with shock, very moved by his statement. "Just sit back and watch." Yami said. _'Well, at least he doing something good for once but, of course, we can't be worrying about that if we're about to be killed.' _Aqua thought.

Atemu growled as he stepped forward. "You will die and we will have him! You're not worthy to have someone like him!" Atemu hissed. "Just come and fight." Aqua said, angered that they are still trying to get Yugi in some way. The Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu started to pulsate and they looked down in shock.

_'The Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu...it's...pulsating!'_ They stood on the shoulderplate of their father's skeleton, Aqua's right eye still a little injured so he only had it opened a bit. _'We can hear it...Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu's heartbeat.'_ Yugi sat behind the brush that grew upon the skeleton with age, thinking to himself. _'I know I didn't misheard. Did I...?'_ he thought as he watched Yami and Aqua.

_/"I'm telling you that we will protect you!"/_

_'Yami, he's violent...but with Atemu and Aquarian, there's something different.'_ he thought. Not far from him, Jaken was shouting encouragement to Atemu and Aquarian. "Those good for nothing half breeds! Eat them whole, Atemu-sama and Aquarian-sama!" Jaken shouted and yelped when a skull was thrown at him. Yugi sat back down, now done with his deed.

"They will not lose." Yugi whispered. _'I believe in them.'_ he thought as he looked back to Yami and Aqua.

_'This feeling...it's completely different from before.'_ Yami thought as he glanced at the blade before looking to Aqua. He nodded and they both lunged for Atemu and Aquarian. "We have you now!" Yami shouted as he slashed at Atemu's arm while Aqua aimed for Aquarian's face. Atemu growled and swiped at him.

Yami jumped up through the air, slashing Atemu's arm in two while Aquarian dodged and had three long scratches across his right eye, causing him to screech in pain. Where the two weapons cut, a trail of white energy was being given off from the cuts.

Jaken watched in shock as Yugi looks in surprise. Yami and Aqua landed while Atemu collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily and growling his anger. Aquarian hissed at them, blood dripping down from his eye and onto the ground heavily. Yami looked towards their weapons, now changed considerably.

The Tetsusaiga was now a lot larger than it was before, the blade now slightly curved and the hilt about three inches wider than before. The Gyakusatsu was now covered with a silver sheen, thin strips of gold running from the hilt of the claws towards the tip of each nail of the claws.

Yugi watched in shock at the new shape of the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu. _'That's...that must be Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu's real shape!'_ he thought in surprise. Atemu growled as he tried to get up, Aquarian helping him. Yami moved to stand in front of them, the Tetsusaiga held over his shoulder. Once he was up, Atemu roared and made to attack Yami once more.

"Atemu, this is the end!" Yami shouted as he charged forward. He dealt a massive slice across Atemu's chest, sending him crashing into Aquarian which sent them both over the edge of the skeleton.

"You will pay for this Yami and Aqua! The boy will be ours!" Atemu shouted as he and Aquarian's forms turned misty and became two orbs, taking off into the skies, their pride scarred and the desires pulled away from them but they knew this would only be a temporary loss.

Jaken looks on in shock. _'Atemu-sama...Aquarian-sama...'_ he thought. Yami snorted as he looked out where Atemu and Aquarian flew off to. Aqua looked to him silently before turning back to Jaken. He looked around wildly before running off with the Nintoujou. "My lords, please wait for me!" he cried. Yugi got down from where he sat and ran over to them. "Way to go, you two!" he cheered but started to worry when he saw Yami kneeling to the ground.

"Yami, are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he kneeled down beside him. He only watched as Yami starts to laugh evilly. "I'm only thankful Oyaji left us something useful." Yami murmured. Aqua only had a sweatdrop forming before he walked over to stand beside Yugi.

"Yeah, nice mementos. But let's not dwell on it too much." Aqua looked off to the side as Myoga jumped onto his shoulder. "Y-yeah. That was great, Yami-sama and Aqua-sama." Myoga mumbled. "I believed in you both." Aqua only flicked him away, brushing off the words of praise.

"All you did was run."

* * *

Back in the fields by a nearby village, two fingers held onto the black and red pearl. "So, Yami and Aqua's father's tomb was inside this pearl." Kiyane said.

Soon, they were all back in Kiyane's house, sitting in front of a fire. Kiyane still held the pearl in her uninjured hand while looking towards Yugi who had his satchel with him. "However, as to why Yugi could pull out both that umm...Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu...?" Kiyane started. "Maybe you do have some strange power within you."

"Hmm." Myoga hummed as he thought about that. "Maybe, that Yugi is human may be the reason why he could pull them out." he said. "Originally, Yami-sama and Aqua-sama's father made the magical sword and claws Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu in order to guard their human mother. In other words..."

"They're both weapons that can only be used with the affection and protection for humans." Aqua concluded. Yugi then remembered what Yami told him when they were back at the tomb.

"I'm telling you we will protect you!"

_'I get it now, that's why the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu reacted at that time and...'_ Yugi thought. "And at that point, Atemu and Aquarian lacked compassionate feelings for humans and would never be able to use the Tetsusaiga or the Gyakusatsu. But I do worry about now if they were to get their claws on them for they do seem to care for you, Yugi. And more so than they would with any other human. I know for a fact they would never agree to making a human one to rule alongside them. They believed what their father did with marrying Yami and Aqua's mother was a foolish mistake." Myoga murmured. Yugi frowned and nodded before getting up and headed outside.

Yami sat up in a tree outside, swinging the rusty katana up and down on front of him. In a higher branch, Aqua sat, gazing at the claws. Not only was his right eye healed but the damaged part of his haori, which was melted from Aquarian's attack, was now fixed.

"What's with this thing? It became a rusty, useless katana again." Yami grumbled. He then looked down to see Yugi calling him. "Yami..."

"Hn?"

"Should I tell you…how to use the Tetsusaiga?" Yami nodded as he jumped down to land in front of him, Aqua still staying up in the tree. "Oh yeah?" he questioned, looking down to him. Yugi pointed to himself. "Yeah, from now on as well. Would you two actually be able to protect me with the Tetsusaiga and Gyakusatsu?" Yugi asked. Aqua nodded but Yami huffed.

"What kind of delirium are you talking about? Do you have some sort of fever?"

"No! Didn't you say 'I'll protect you your whole life.'?!"

"No, I didn't say your _whole_ life!" Yami hissed. "Listen Yugi," Yami started, pointing at himself before pointing at Aqua. "One day, we'll become full youkai." he whispered, turning away from him and looking to the Tetsusaiga. "And with these weapons, we'll be able to collect the Shikon no Tama without any problems. Use it to protect you on the other hand, get over it." he continued.

Yugi growled and pushed him onto the nearby bridge. "Osuwari!" he cried and caused Yami to fall through the bridge and into the water. He yelped and Yugi walked off in a huff. "And to think, I thought there was some good in you like Aqua." Aqua tsked before jumping out the tree and following Yugi.

Yami raised his head from the water and reached out for Yugi. "Wait, tell me how to use it!" Yami cried, climbing out and quickly chased Yugi down. Myoga watched from a leaf, tsking as well. _'Yami-sama, you should really get your personality fixed.'_ Myoga thought.

* * *

Zypher: There and that's all for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it and will review. And for now on, if someone reminds me when they switch in the series, I will be putting the ending lyrics of Inuyasha at the end of a certain chapter when that song starts. I have the full version of the lyrics so enjoy the first out of many that is to come.

Note: If you also want the English version of the lyrics, tell me in your reviews and I'll add them in.

Translations:

Dokumisuto - Poison Mist

Ending Song: My Will

Sotto mezameru  
Hakanai omoi zutto  
Donna toki demo negau yo  
Anata ni todoku you ni to...

"Ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
Itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
Aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
Tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo

Moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara  
Toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai  
"Bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to  
Wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai

Anata no koto wo omou Sore dake de namida ga  
Ima afuredashite kuru yo Hakanai omoi zutto  
Donna toki demo negau yo  
Anata ni todoku you ni to...

Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo

Misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
Kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
Egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
Matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo

Anata no koto wo omou  
Sore dake de kokoro ga  
Tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
Hakanai omoi zutto  
Donna toki demo negau yo  
Anata ni todoku you ni to...

Anata no koto wo omou  
Sore dake de namida ga  
Ima afuredashite kuru yo  
Tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa  
Kanarazu todoku you ni

Shinjite la la la la la la.  
Shinjite la la la la la la.  
Shinjite la la la la la la...


	8. The Toad Who Would be Prince

Zypher: Well, here we are. I know the lot of you have been waiting for this so here we are. I present to you another chapter to Two Worlds. From here on our, I'm following the manga, which I don't own, since I can easily get them from the local library instead of hunting for episodes online. -laughs- Anyways, thanks for all your reviews from the last chapter and here's the next chapter for you.

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 8

* * *

Now that the incident with Atemu and Aquarian were far behind them, Yami, Aqua and Yugi were back to hunting for the shards with two new weapons in their belt. At the moment, while Yugi was taking a dip in a nearby lake, Yami and Aqua were trying to get information about the Shikon no Tama.

"Yes! For the last time, the shards of the Shikon no Tama! Have you two heard or seen anything about it?!" Yami questioned, nearly ready to kill to two kappa demons me and Aqua were talking to. "The Shikon no Tama?" One of them spoke. "You mean that one jewel that increases your demonic powers if you possess it?"

"So, you do know something about it?" Aqua questioned more calmly. The second kappa looked to the first. "He asking if we know about it?"

"About what?"

"The Shikon no Tama."

"You mean the jewel that increases your demonic power? That sure sounds like it would come in handy for a demon."

"Sure does, so what about it?"

Yami was starting to become ticked off and frankly, so was Aqua. Myoga, resting upon the collar Aqua wore, gave a sigh. "Come on, my lord. Obviously we won't be getting anything from these two anytime soon." he whispered and they nodded as they unfurled their wings and flew off, leaving the two kappas to continue their continuous chat about the jewel.

Myoga gave another sigh as they glided across the afternoon sky. "It's been three days and we've yet to find any clues about the Shikon no Tama." he spoke. "We know, Myoga. It might just be that shards aren't anywhere in this area." As they landed near the small portion of lake they decided to settle at for the moment and caught a sight he wasn't expecting to see often. Yugi was in a pair of swimming shorts he brought with him, freshening up and looking positively enticing. Aqua turned his head away quickly, gaining a slight nosebleed while Yami continued to watch...

Until Yugi caught his gaze and gave a squeak, ducking down into the water. Yami snorted, finally turning his head away. "Don't scream at me, runt! You took off all of your clothing for your little bath!"

"I'm not talking about that! That monkey stole my clothes!" Yugi cried, pointing to the speedy little monkey that was hopping off with Yugi's only set of clothes. Aqua looked back to him and nodded before leaping off to follow the animal.

* * *

The monkey finally returned to its master, holding the bundle and handed it to the young male. "Ah, thanks, Hiyashimaru." he spoke softly, taking the bundle but realized it wasn't food but just another's clothing which was odd since he never saw such clothing anywhere. "This is most certainly not food!" he exclaimed. Of course, he didn't have enough time to reprimand his simian companion for Aqua made an appearance, standing over the top of a small bush.

"Plan on returning this to me, boy?" he questioned, nearly laughing as the other made an attempt to fight him, brandishing the katana he had with him.

"Identify yourself, demon! Are you a thief!?" he demanded.

"Looks who's talking. You something from a partner of mine and you're going to return it unless you want to face the consequences." Aqua murmured.

"Oh? And what if I don't do what you say?"

The boy really shouldn't tick off people. And he learned that lesson quite thoroughly.

* * *

With a few lumps over his head, the boy returned the clothing but complained about his hunger so Aqua, with slight reluctance, brought the boy and his monkey back with him to where they camped out, handing Yugi his clothing before asking the younger about food. "Yeah, I still have a lot left. Right in my bag." he replied. Aqua thanked him and took out a bag of potato chips, handing them to the other. "Oh, thank you!" he spoke, quickly opening the bag and gorging himself on the meager meal, the small monkey taking its fair share as well.

"And here's some tea." Yugi said once he came back over, digging through his bag momentarily to grab something to drink for the other male. "Thank you again, little one." The male spoke, taking the can of tea and eagerly drinking the contents. "Do you two want anything?" Yugi asked, looking to Yami and Aqua. "I have something." Aqua whispered, taking out a small bag of cookies and munching on those while Yami shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll find a meal later when I get hungry."

"Well, if you eat something, it will make my load a little lighter." Yugi countered. Yami looked down to him. "How do you carry all of this through the well anyway? When you come back with a full bag, it's twice your size." Yami announced. "Well, I can't wear the same thing everyday and unlike you, I do have lessons that give me work that I need to complete so I won't fall behind." Yami gave a snort and turned his back to the tiny group with their new addition.

Yugi sighed and moved to sit next to Aqua, offering him anything else that he wanted to eat while he was there. The boy crumpled the bag, smiling over to Yugi. "A thousand thanks for offering your food, lad."

"It was nothing. Might make up for the lumps you gotten from him." Yugi replied, patting Aqua's shoulder lightly. "Oh! Almost forgot. My name's Yugi. Over there is Yami." he introduced, pointing over to the demon resting in the tree. Small suckling sounds were heard and the boy clapped a hand over his cheek, flattening Myoga who was trying one again to snitch some blood. "And that would be Myoga the Flea." The male nodded, thinking to himself about the strange creatures that Yugi traveled with.

"So, you tell us you were separated from your men-at-arms, correct? So as far as we know, you come from a noble family." Aqua spoke, eating another bag of chips that Yugi handed to him when he asked. "Yes, I do. I cannot give you all a title but it would be generous enough to give you a name. My name is Nobunaga." he spoke. Yugi gasped as he recognized the name.

"Wait! I know I recognized that name somewhere...!" Yugi dug through his bag for one of the history books, speaking quickly and animatedly about Oda Nobunaga. That is until Nobunaga stopped him. "I'm sorry, but...I'm not of the Oda clan."

"Really? You're not?" Yugi whispered softly, thinking that he met one of the ancient warriors of the Feudal Era. Nobunaga nodded before standing. "Well, time is becoming short. I must leave you all now." he said before he started to walk off. He turned back to glance to them with a small smile.

"But I can tell you this. I am from the Takeda clan. And I'm surely not to be known as 'The Great Idiot' as the one your scrolls has mentioned." he spoke before turning to continue on his way. "I bid you all farewell. I have a mission that needs to be accomplished."

Aqua licked his claws free of any remnants of food, looking to Yugi. "Well, he's quite the interesting person even though I should've mentioned he..." They heard a yelp as Nobunaga tumbled down the nearby cliff. "...was heading towards a cliff." Aqua muttered softly. _'Well, he may not have been given the title of 'The Great Idiot' but he still is one...'_ Yugi thought.

* * *

Not far, in a nearby village, a nobleman along with a few others were collecting the most beautiful of maidens much to the dismay of the villagers that were the fathers and mothers of these girls. "Do ye see now? Ye can't hide 'em from us!" The nobleman spoke. "What Th'Lord wants, Th'Lord'll surely have!"

"But why do you be taking them? Why do you take our girls?" One father asked, his daughter amongst the women being escorted forcibly out of the small village. "Yes. They say that nary a lass who be taken within the castle walls were never heard from ever again!" Another added. From the bushes nearby, Nobunaga heard what they said and saw the girls and was appalled that what he was told was true. 'The lord of this domain has surely gone mad!' he thought. Right behind him was none other than Yami, Yugi and Aqua.

"Again, Yugi. Tell me why we're following this idiot?" Yami questioned.

Yugi gave a sigh, looking to Yami. "Do you really think I was going to leave him to fend for himself? If he encounters any demons or monsters along the way, I'm sure his katana isn't going to help him too much." Just as Yugi said this, a villager spoke that the Lord could be possessed by a demon with his abrupt turn of attitude and that was the thing that caught Yami's attention greatly, shocking Nobunaga as he clambered onto his back to hear more of what they were speaking of.

"Tis be a hungry spirit indeed...what eats the lasses before 'im."

* * *

At the castle where the maidens were being escorted to, the acclaimed Lord of the castle was sitting with the princess that he had come to take as his own. "My little dew drop..." He spoke with a bellowing undertone. "Have you come to see my castle as your home?"

"My lord," she whispered softly, placing the kettle she was using to pour his tea a moment ago off to the side. "I...I lack for nothing here..." she continued, knowing that she couldn't let the Lord hear any fear or sense how she felt about the changes that struck the Lord with this horrid disease. The Lord gave a small chuckle. "A sweet sound to my ears..." he whispered.

_'What could have happened to you, my lord? The growth of your girth...the strangeness in your voice...they repel me as much as you once attracted me before this illness took you over...'_ The princess thought to herself.

"My...my lord..." she called out softly.

"Yes..." he answered.

"It is whispered in the halls that you have been gathering maidens from villages around the castle...but I've yet to see any of them..." She started but a slap on the wooden floors halted her.

"It is nothing for you to know!" he hissed. She quickly bowed before the lord, apologizing for her questioning. When he accepted the apology, she excused herself and returned to her accommodations. When she was inside, she gave a small sigh. _'Please...anyone...come save me and take me home...'_

* * *

"Well, I can say for sure that those rumors we heard aren't rumors. The stench of a demon is thick around here." Aqua spoke as they looked up to the mountain resting upon a small plateau. Yami gave a small smirk. "And wherever there be a demon, a jewel is most likely close by." Yami whispered. Aqua lifted Yugi upon his back before unfurling his wings. "We'll make this with one sweep of the wings. Hold on, Yugi." Aqua spoke. Returning the favor in a way, Nobunaga climbed onto Yami's back and he snorted in anger. "Hey! Who said you were coming?!"

"I too have some business here." Nobunaga replied, looking up to the castle. _'Princess Tsuyu...wait just a bit longer...I'm here to save you.'_ Nobunaga thought as both Yami and Aqua leapt into the air, flapping once to get them upon castle grounds and then they were off towards the castle.

"Lord Yami, there's something wrong here. Watch yourselves." Myoga warned as he glanced down to the tiny flea. "What do you mean?" he questioned. Aqua took a look around before realizing one thing. "Hmm, with a castle of this size, I know there would be a few men in sight but there is not even a single sentry around." he spoke and Yugi looked around as well before spotting on slumped over in sleep. "Hey, there's one!" he called, pointing over to the man. They gathered over tot he man's side and Yami kneeled down, scrutinizing the man before hearing the soft sounds of snoring emanating from the man.

"He's asleep." he whispered before looking around. Myoga caught onto an eerie aura and murmured, "It's looks to be a sleeping spell...and the whole castle retinue must be affected by it..."

Inside, the princess was also asleep like everyone else.

* * *

Farther into the castle, in a room that no one was allowed to enter by word of the lord, were many sphere shaped items bigger than a person and held within was the maidens that the lord stole away from the villages. He looked up, one large eye peeking out from the bandages wrapped around his face. "What's this...? There's outsiders...in my domain...?!" he hissed.

* * *

When they finally found an entrance into the castle, they ran through, Nobunaga calling out for the princess that was trapped within the evil castle. Everywhere they looked, guards and servants alike were trapped in the sleeping spell cast over the castle. "Princess!" he cried as he opened a door in hopes to find the princess. "If there's one thing you shouldn't be doing in enemy territory is yelling like a lunatic. It will give away our positions." Yami muttered.

"Well, they're all asleep anyway. If they haven't waked from his yelling, I'm sure they won't wake up even if the castle was coming down." Yugi whispered.

"True. Besides, this will flush out the demon cause its bound to check for whoever's making the noise so that will make things a lot easier by bringing it to us than for us to find it."

Nobunaga gasped when the door he opened revealed the princess. "Tsuyu!?" he cried as he ran over to the old woman that was in the room with Tsuyu earlier, mistaking her for the princess. "Oh, what has that awful demon done to you?!" Yugi tapped his shoulder and he turned to him. "Um, is that the princess you were looking for?" he questioned, pointing to the real princess not far from them. "Oh." Nobunaga mumbled, feeling stupid for the mistake.

"And quite the specimen. I'll wake her!" Myoga said eagerly, hopping over to the sleeping princess and stuck himself to her cheek, drinking her blood before he was squashed as she responded to something tickling her cheek. She looked up before sitting up, looking to Nobunaga in shock. "N-Nobunaga...? Why are you here?" she whispered softly in questioned. "Your highness...? You...you recognize me?!"

She smiled warmly. "How could I ever forget you?"

Nobunaga had a slight lush of the cheek as he turned his gaze from the princess. "Pr-princess...to...to...to remember the likes of me...the son of an r-retainer...I..." he mumbled, stumbling over his words as he tried to speak. She continued to smile as she spoke up. "But of course. Cause to me, you are a kind and gentle childhood friend that I was glad to have." Yugi chuckled lightly, whispering to Aqua that there seemed to be some puppy love brewing between the two.

"I have to agree with you on that, Yugi..." he whispered as the princess spoke of all the things that Nobunaga did that still made her laugh to this day.

"Oh, how I wish to go back to those days..." she whispered, looking sad and Nobunaga reacted to this. "Pr-princess...?!" he started to question. "After the marriage, when I left our domain, my lord husband has begun to act strangely..." she whispered. "One day, he collapsed at the edge of the garden pond...we quickly brought him back inside to tend to him and they said he was running a high fever and soon started to change. It wasn't just his personality...it was like he was becoming a different creature all together..." She wiped away a few tears that started to gather into her eyes with the sleeve of her yukata and looked to Nobunaga.

"Nobunaga...what am I to do...?"

"There's no choice then! You must come back with me to the home of the Takeda clan!" he said. "the whispers being heard about your lord husband reached even the Takeda domain. I was ordered by our lord to bring you back to safety if those rumors proved to be true." Tsuyu looked him in the eyes, seeing the truth in his words. "Then...you've come because..." she started before Nobunaga interrupted again.

"Even if I was told to stay behind...I would have...!"

"Nobunaga…" she whispered softly.

"Princess Tsuyu...I...I..." Nobunaga tried to speak but it felt as if the words were stuck in his throat. But that wasn't what caught her attention. Hiyashimaru was currently sitting on his head, twirling a bowl on a stick. She pointed up to him, ready to question it but Nobunaga told her not to mind him, the mood now ruined because of the tiny monkey's distraction.

"Look here...just grab your princess and run. You two are going to get in our way soon enough." Yami spoke. Nobunaga turned to him as she stood with Tsuyu. "But...the mission is accomplished..." he whispered. "Yeah. You are but me and my brother's is just beginning." he replied, flexing his claws as the bandages form of the lord ambled down the hall towards them.

"Tressss...passsers..." The lord hissed. "You'll regret this..."

"Wh-what is that?!" Nobunaga questioned in horror. "My husband." Tsuyu replied quietly. Before any could respond to that, a slick tongue shot out towards Yami and he jumped, growling. "Why you..." he snarled before diving down with a sweep of his wings to change his direction. "Why don't you show your true face?!" With a slice of his claws, the bandages were gone, revealing the frog face of the lord. Everyone but Yami and Aqua were horrified to see what the lord has become. "H-He's a..."

"Yeah, I can see that, Yugi." Aqua whispered, pushing the smaller teen to stand behind him so he wouldn't be targeted.

"My lord?" Tsuyu whispered before she fainted from shock, Nobunaga grabbing her before she could hit the floor. The lord stared at them, softly croaking like a frog due to his new form and Yugi saw something glowing right above the lord's heart. "Right there. I see the jewel glowing." he whispered, pointing to the spot he spoke of. "Hmm, for a demon with a shard of the jewel, he isn't proving to be much of a threat." Yami murmured. "Stay on your guard, Yami-sama!" Myoga called. "That's Tsukumo-no-gama, "The Immortal Frog" demon of 300 years. He would know something about fighting!"

"Then I guess he'll take them to his grave!" he hissed as he leapt forward to attack. The demon's cheeks puffed up before he let loose a plume of noxious vapors that had everyone but Yami covering their mouths and noses from inhaling the fumes. Yami hit the floor, hacking for he inhaled a small amount of the fumes while the demon stepped by him, looking towards the unconscious Tsuyu and Nobunaga.

"My little dew drop..." he whispered as he ambled closer. Nobunaga unsheathed his katana, ready to defend Tsuyu but he gasped as the frog demon's tongue pierced right through his chest, just missing his heart, and was flung back.

Yugi gasped, the fumes clearing up, as he ran over to the fallen man. "Nobunaga!" he cried, helping him sit up. While he was doing this and Aqua assisting Yami, the demon made off with Tsuyu. Regaining focus for his vision blurred slightly, he cried out the princess' name and struggled to get up and follow when Yugi held him down. "You can't! You're too wounded." he spoke. "I must. Even if I risk my life...I must save the princess!" he shouted as he tried to stand again.

"Nobunaga, please. I know you love her but..." Yugi started but Nobunaga send a shocked glance his way.

"But how...how did you know!?" he questioned. "You weren't really thinking you were hiding it, did you?" Aqua muttered from his spot. Yami growled as he removed himself from Aqua's arms, growling about the demon and looked positively furious. "That demon's a dead one!" he hissed.

* * *

Tsuyu gave a moan as she started to rouse from her unconscious state and looked around before coming face to face with the frog demon. "My princess..." he murmured. "I do love you so...now feed me and my hunger..." he whispered and she gasped but knew she wouldn't be able to escape.

"My little dew drop...out of all, I have been saving you..." he spoke again and Tsuyu took the time to actually look around the room she and the demon were in and saw all the spheres containing the various maidens that the lord took from their villages. Most still looked human but inside one that she spotted, she saw that the girl was slowly being transformed into that of a tadpole and she gasped in horror.

The demon lord flicked out his tongue, wrapping it around the shocked princess and placed her into one of the spheres. But it didn't take long for the group to find out where they went and Aqua easily ripped the door from the hinges, tossing it behind them and they scrambled in, Yami calling out the demon from wherever it could be hiding. The demon looked up, surprise flitting through his eyes not only of them finding where he was but also seeing Nobunaga still standing after his last attack on him.

Yugi started to ask if Nobunaga was alright and he responded with saying it was only a flesh wound. The demon smirked, holding the orb holding the princess captive. "Too late..." he whispered and Nobunaga gasped in horror.

"Princess Tsuyu!" he cried.

Aqua gave a hiss of disdain as he looked through the room. "Well, one question has been answered. This is what became of the maidens..." Aqua whispered. Yugi looked closely at the containments of the maidens and whispered how they resemble so much like frog's eggs. Myoga now sat upon Aqua's shoulder as he too took a glance about the room. "This is how the Tsukumo-no-gama nurtures the maidens' souls...until he is ready to feed..."

"What?!" Nobunaga cried. "Are you saying he's going to feed on Tsuyu!?"

"With the power of the Shikon no Tama shard...the frog took the lord's body and in turn, his entire domain."

Angry tears coursed down Nobunaga's face as he charged in, his blade at the ready to finish off the demon. The demon chuckled softly before breathing out another plume of poison vapors. "Watch out for the vapors!" Yugi called and Yami dashed in, speeding pass Nobunaga and flapped his wings quickly, dispersing the fumes. "Stay out of my way! This demon's mine!" he hissed as he took out the Tetsusaiga.

"Well, if you want to release your vapors so much, let me rip open another way for you to release them!" he growled, slashing down at the demon's right shoulder and making him fly back with blood spewing from the deep wound.

"He got him!" Yugi cheered.

"Now that we cut you open, let's retrieve that jewel shard." Yami murmured, the blade back into its original glory. "That should definitely put an end to your feasting days."

"Hey, the Tetsusaiga, it transformed." Myoga spoke in surprised. "Because he's helping humans so the blade responds to that. I told him that's what going to show the blade's true color but nooo, he doesn't listen to me." Yugi murmured. The demon lord hissed, placing a webbed hand over the large wound.

"No...I'm dying...a soul...I need a soul..." he spoke and soon, the tadpole like souls of the maidens started to stir and soon came from their containments and the demon eagerly gulped them down. "No!" Aqua hissed, brandishing the Gyakusatsu. "He's eating the souls of the maidens!"

Soon, the demon was plump with his meal and the wound was gone. He chuckled, patting his full stomach. "Ah...my girls are good to me..." he whispered before looking to Yami.

"Come and slash me again. The more you hurt me, the more I'll devour until there's none left..." He then felt a disturbance and turned to see that Nobunaga snuck by him and freed Tsuyu from the frog egg prison she was trapped in.

"Princess..." She opened her eyes and looked up to Nobunaga before hugging the wounded male, crying softly from the events that happened and although surprised, Nobunaga returned the gesture. The demon growled, flinging his tongue towards Nobunaga.

"Remove your hands from my wife!"

But the attack never made it for Yami conked the demon over the head with the blunt of the blade. "After all this, I think she would need some better comfort than from you!" he hissed. The demon stumbled slightly, eyes out of focus. "Princess..." The demon whispered in a voice that wasn't the same one they heard before. "What?...Who...Who..." he started to mumbled, collapsing to his knees. "Did I...did I do all this...?"

Yami snorted. "Falling to doing stupid tricks now? Well, let me show you just how much those tricks work on me." Yami said, raising the blade. "Whoa! Wait!" Aqua called, leaping over and holding Yami's arm. "I don't think it's a trick. Listen to his voice." he murmured. Yami listened closely along with everyone else and Yugi stepped closer over to Yami and Aqua.

"Are...are you the real lord...?" he questioned. "I am...when that evil demon first possessed me, I was still able to retain my human consciousness...but soon, I'll lose that..." he explained.

_'So he's still alive but in the body of the demon that took him over.'_ Yugi thought.

"Please...kill me...if you don't, it will take me over again and make me devour my beloved princess..." he spoke again, tears coursing down the face of the demon brought upon by the human soul still trapped inside.

"My lord..." Nobunaga whispered softly. "Before it can happen...please end my life so it will end the life of the demon..."

Yami smirked. "Well, you heard the man. Let's finish the deed and get the shard." he spoke, pulling his arm away from Aqua and raised the Tetsusaiga again. "You're making a noble choice and I'll be happy to be the one sacrificing you." he said but Yugi held onto his haori.

"Wait, Yami! You can't kill him just like that!" Yugi cried. Yami growled, looking down to him. "And why not?" he asked. "Because the soul of a man's still in that demon! Find it in your heart to spare him and we can think of another way!"

"Yami, listen to Yugi..." Aqua whispered and he gave a roar in anger. "Shut it! Both of you!" he growled. Yugi backed away and ran over to Aqua. "He wants me to kill him and that's what I'm gonna do! Got it!" He raised the sword for the third time and slashed downwards without anyone hindering him again.

"Yami!" Aqua called.

"No!" Tsuyu cried.

But all they heard was the sword making contact with the wooden floor and Yami gave a snarl. "Should've killed him when I had the chance." he whispered before looking to the others. "You're lucky I decided to have a change of heart." he said, removing the Tetsusaiga and hefted it over his shoulder. Aqua gave a sigh, covering his face with a hand. "Yeah...and those don't come often..." Yami came walking over to Yugi and looked down to him. "Well, you suggested it. Now tell me, what do you want us to do about this little problem?"

"How do you expect me to know!?"

"Cause you're the one that wanted to spare him so much!"

As they were bickering, the demon regained control and with a flick of his tongue, caught Yami right beneath his heart, causing him to hit the floor. "Yami!" Yugi cried as the demon retracted his tongue. "So...trying to finish me off...hmmm?" he whispered, stepping forward. "Now it's my turn...and I'll start with you, little boy..." he spoke, looking to Yugi. Aqua snarled as charged forward, ready to attack before met with the same thing as Yami, wincing from the wound in his side.

"Aqua!" Yugi kneeled beside him, hoping that he was alright.

Myoga, who hung on so far, hopped onto Yugi's shoulder. "There might be a way we can defeat the demon." Myoga spoke. "How?"

"By expelling the demon from the lord's body."

"Again, how?" Yugi questioned again. "It might not work but are you willing to take the gamble?" he questioned and Yugi nodded. "Might as well try anything." The demon licked his jaws as he continued his way towards Yugi. "Even though he's a demon, he's still a toad. And toads are vulnerable to heat!" Myoga spoke. "Oh." Yugi whispered in realization. "So what we need to do in drench him in boiling water!" Myoga continued. "Well, where we are, we don't have any access to any water!" Yugi said.

"Then boiling oil will work too!"

"Still the concept of being trapped in here, Myoga!" Yugi shouted towards the flea. While he was bickering with the flea, the demon's tongue wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into the air. Nobunaga struggled to get up and ran towards the demon. "My lord, no!" he cried, slamming into the demon which caused him to drop Yugi. He had the demon in an arm lock and was struggling to keep his hold on him. Once Yugi gained his bearings again, he looked up to see what happened. "Nobunaga?!" he cried. Nobunaga turned to look to him.

"Run, Yugi! Go and find some water to boil! Hurry!"

Yami gave a groan as he sat up. "Ugh, will you all shut it with your sentimental words!" he murmured as he got up, breathing harshly since he was still in pain from the wound. "But I do feel like a fool for letting that frog make one out of me..." He held Tetsusaiga tight in his hand before turning to the demon and Nobunaga. "Move out the way, Nobunaga. That demon is dead!"

"No! You can't do this! The lord is still in the demon!"

"Well, I give you two choices. Move it or I cleave the two of you!" Yami hissed. "Would that sword of yours kill a human?!" Nobunaga countered and Yami growled. "No...damn it. I forgot about that." he whispered. "If there is any hope to save the lord, I'm taking that risk! And I would say the same even if he was a commoner! I just simply...don't believe in killing!" Nobunaga shouted.

"A brave child he is to dare say that to Yami." Aqua whispered, lifting himself from the floor. "I have to agree with you. Especially with Yami's temper." Yugi added.

"Oh, Nobunaga..." Tsuyu whispered.

"All right, I get it." Yami murmured, sheathing the Tetsusaiga. "I'm leaving this in your hands. I'm not lifting a finger to fight."

The demon grinned and slapped Nobunaga away. "Thank you for your plea!" he gloated. "Now I can kill you all!" Nobunaga winced as the injury was jarred again but be got back up quickly to hold the demon down again. "Yugi! Hurry and find something to boil!" Yugi looked to Nobunaga and then to Yami. "Please, Yami, you have to help find something!" he cried. "If I do, I might kill the lord instead. You're on your own."

"Yami!?"

Yugi turned as Aqua placed a hand on his shoulder. "Forget it. We need to do what we need to do." he spoke before looking to the princess. "Come, princess! We need to get out of here!" Tsuyu nodded and with one final look to Nobunaga and the demon, she got up and ran out the door with Yugi and Aqua following behind her. The demon growled angrily and removed Nobunaga again before placing another wound through his chest, this one even closer to his heart. Yami tsked softly. "What a waste of courage. Let's just kill him already. All this fight and flight is making me hungry and I hunger for frogs when this guy's dead." Yami murmured.

"No...I...I still...believe..." Nobunaga whispered brokenly.

* * *

"Princess...do you have any torches here in the castle?" Yugi asked as they ran down the halls. "Comes back here, pretties..." the demon murmured, ambling down the hall behind them.

"Shit, he's coming..." Aqua hissed and Yugi realized something and stopped. "Aqua! Wait a second!" he called and the other demon stopped as well. "What is it, Yugi?"

"Can't you breathe fire?" Yugi asked. "I could but I haven't breathed a flame for 50 years." Aqua replied. Hiyashimaru came hopping back, following the three out the room as they left, heading further to go and look for a flame. What he came back with was a small dish with an even smaller flame. "Well, this won't do." Yugi whispered, taking the dish. "Actually, it will." Aqua whispered, taking it from him. "How...?"

"Just watch." He plucked the flame from the dish as if it was a little object and gulped it down. "Aqua, what are you..." Yugi started to ask again before seeing an ember come from Aqua's mouth. "Just relighting an old hearth, Yugi." he said with a smirk. He turned to the demon that was flinging his tongue towards them again and breathed out a mighty flame, causing the demon the screech as it was expelled by the heat just as Myoga hoped.

"You got him!" Yugi cried. "But we still need that jewel!"

Before the demon could get any farther, Yami came out from the shadows, smirking as he sucked up the demon's spirit, plucking the shard before he consumed the demon entirely. "Greedy as always, Yami..." Aqua whispered. Yami gave a snort. "After everything this damn demon put me through, it was bound to become something." Yami said.

He looked down to Nobunaga, who earlier followed the demon even with the second wound he'd gotten, and clasped Yami's hand that wasn't holding the shard. "Oh, how can I thank you? The lord is free and unhurt and all because you were able to wait long enough for your friend to help remove the spirit!" Nobunaga said.

Yami removed his hand from the other's. "For one, you were lucky I even did wait. That demon was dead whatsoever so you're lucky I didn't just jump up and killed it when the others were gone." he said. "Does a simple "you're welcome" ever apply to you?" Yugi muttered. "Nobunaga..." Tsuyu whispered. Nobunaga looked up and called out the princess name softly. She stood, having fallen when she saw the flames breathed out by Aqua and ran in his direction. "Oh, Nobunaga!" she cried happily. Nobunaga held out his arms, ready to hug Tsuyu but felt shot down when she went to hug her healed husband. "Oh thank you for helping to save my husband!"

"My dew drop..." The lord whispered, happy to be back to normal. Yami, Yugi and Aqua watched the reunion before Yugi smiled. "He really looks like a nice guy for a feudal lord..." he whispered.

"And you don't come around them often either." Aqua said before they all left, Yami dragging out the down heartened Nobunaga.

* * *

Once they found a comfortable spot to rest, Yugi redressed Nobunaga's wounds before pulling out something for Aqua who was famished after the battle. "Well, the toad demon's gone and the land is finally free. The maidens were saved and returned back home. Sounds like a pretty happy ending to me." Yugi said before looking to Nobunaga who sat further away from them. He still looked sad and Yugi sighed. "Can't you at least manage a smile? You should be feeling happy that Tsuyu got her husband back."

"What do you expect, Yugi? He nearly dies to save the one that is a rival for the one he loves." Yami said. "All nothing but a foolish little dream since he can't expect to match up to a lord." Nobunaga gave a sigh as Yugi reprimanded Yami for his choice of words. "He's right, Yugi...I am a fool." he murmured. "But your folly saved a man in need. That counts for something...and I do have to give you points for daring to speak to me in the way you did just to save that life."

Nobunaga was surprised at getting praise from the unusually angered demon but smiled and nodded. He stood, looking to them. "Well, now that we've rested a little, let's go." he said, walking off. "Go? Where are we going?" Yugi asked. "Nobunaga..." Aqua started but it was too late as Nobunaga tripped over another cliff.

"Cliffs have it out for you, Nobunaga..." Aqua whispered.

"Told you he was a fool no matter what he does." Yami said as he snitched a chip from Aqua's bag.

* * *

Zypher: And there ya go. Another chapter for you patient people that was waiting for me to update this. Sorry for the long wait but I finally got off my butt to get this up for you. -hugs local library- I love you, library! You're the reason for my newfound inspiration that slowly decided it wanted to take a vacation on me with this story. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed and for those that wanted the English lyrics to My Will, here they are. Now I shall be on my way but I'll see you soon with another chapter to Two Worlds while the inspiration is still high. See ya!

My Will - English

Quietly awakening...  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...

Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.

I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...

I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
But since then, my doubts have vanished.

There's definitely things I want to show you  
And so many words I want to hear  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
So I'll stop waiting  
and seize my "chance."

I think of you,  
and I feel like that alone is enough  
to make my heart grow stronger.  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you...

I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
it definitely will...  
Believe. la la la la la la...  
Believe. la la la la la la...  
Believe. la la la la la la...


	9. The Curse of the Noh Mask

Zypher: Hello again and welcome to another chapter to Two Worlds. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so here's another for you all. Hope you will enjoyed this one just as you did for the last.

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 9

* * *

After Yami, Yugi and Aqua dealt with the mystery of the lord who was possessed by a 300-year old frog demon and claimed the jewel, they were ready to search for the next. Until a little problem developed to hinder the progress.

Kiyane looked up to the news she gotten from a villager. "So, Yugi, Yami and Aqua returned from where they were, hmm?" she questioned and they villager nodded. "Aye, m'lady but they haven't stopped here. They are still walking on towards the Bone Eater's well with quite the fearsome faces you'll ever see." She gave a small sigh, knowing what could possibly be happening now.

"Not again..." she whispered.

"Yugi! Stop this instant!" Yami hissed. "Don't think about running off!"

Yugi was on his way, lugging the bag that was now considerably lighter as he rode on towards the well. Yami was chasing him with Aqua following at a more leisure pace. "I told you, Yami, I'll return later!" Yugi shouted back. Yami growled and flapped his wings once, bringing him airborne and he landed in front of the well and Yugi, causing him to make a quick stop to avoid hitting the other demon.

"Oh really? And what about the Shikon no Tama shards?!"

"And what about my lessons?! I want to get into a good college after all this mess is over with." he hissed with narrowed eyes. "Thanks to all these trips between worlds, I have a horrible attendance record! If I blow these exams that are coming up, I might as well forget about signing up for a college and neither my mother nor my grandfather will be happy about it!"

"Yami, you really don't want to do that..." Aqua quipped and Yugi looked up, seeing that Yami now lugged a boulder over his head as he had his little rant, ready to seal up the well for good. Or at least until their mission was done. "Osuwari!" he growled. Yami resisted it but felt the strain from the command and Yugi repeated it over and over again until he finally fell, the pressure of the boulder on his back and hurting his wings greatly. "Now, I'll be back in three days, Yami. Can I trust you to be good?"

He got a groan for an answer. "Ah...Aqua, can you make sure he doesn't get into any trouble?" Yugi asked, looking to the kinder demon. Aqua walked over and brushed a hand over his cheek before leaning down and kissing his cheek softly. Yugi had a small blush across his face as Aqua gave an affirmative. "Good. I'll be back soon." Aqua nodded once more before Yugi jumped through, going through the vortex that would take him back to his own world.

"Are you sure this will work, Sugoroku?" Keara asked.

"How many time have I told you to call me grandpa and this spell was past down for generations of my line. It won't fail." he replied.

"Well, you've tried for three days and we've yet to see any sign of Yugi coming back." Keara murmured as Sugoroku started to chant 'come home', throwing burning ofuda spells into the well. Yugi gave a small smile as he landed and looked up in curiosity as he saw the burning tags flutter down. "And now the sacramental sake!" Sugoroku spoke as he poured the bucket filled with sake into the well and Yugi yelped as he was drenched. Sugoroku looked down into the well and smiled.

"Ah, Yugi! You're finally here!" He turned to look back to Keara.

"See! I told you it would work!" Keara only chuckled, hearing a small growl coming from Yugi before they helped the smaller out of the well.

* * *

Not far from the Motou household, a taxi car drove along the quiet streets with its two passengers inside. One was a woman holding a wrapped box and the other being the driver. "So, Sunset Shrine is where you're heading? Quite early to be dropping by, ma'am." The driver spoke. "Yes, I know." She whispered softly. "My father gone and passed away and I've been stuck with this accursed mask for it was an heirloom of my family."

"Really now? What so accursed about it? I'm sure it just any old mask." The driver spoke once more.

"Well, many call it the "Mask of Flesh"...and it is said once you put it on, it can never be removed except in death." The woman spoke. "Ah, sounds creepy."

"Yes. It has been said that it has survive through the warring states era and is indestructible, even to fire! It has been said that anyone who tries to destroy it would meet a strange demise. But of course, I do not believe in such a thing." she spoke as the cab soon reached its destination and after paying the man, she stepped out the taxi and looked up the steps leading to the shrine. She gave a light sigh as she looked down to the box that held the mask. "Dear me, this place is creepier than..." she started but heard the box start to rattle in her hands...

* * *

"Yugi! Your uniform is dry now!" his mother called and Yugi thanked her greatly before quickly donning the uniform before heading out with Keara. "So, what happened to those two demons? Did they want to come back?" Keara questioned. "Nah. Although one was really adamant about keeping me back." he replied. "Ah." They looked down to the bottom of the stairs to see someone standing there.

"Hey, is that a customer?" Keara wondered although deep inside, she felt something evil about this woman but didn't voice her thoughts. The woman finally looked up and they both shivered as they saw her face. Soulless eyes looked upon them in a muted expression, scars over her mouth and left eye.

_'Now that's real creepy...'_ Yugi thought before Keara led him away. _'Her face...it was like a Noh mask...but it can't be. It had to be real face...right..?'_ He turned back to see the woman still standing there before she stumbled off in the opposite direction. He finally turned away to follow Keara as they continued on their way to school. _'There's something weird going on...but I'm absolutely sure there's no demons here...or at least I hope not...'_ Yugi thought.

The woman took one final glance back before she went on her way.

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Yugi greeted as he and Keara met up with their friends at the gate. Jou looked over before rushing over. "Yugi! You never been absent for so long! We got worried and called. Your grandfather told us some wacky stuff. First he said you sprained your back." Jou explained and a vein appeared over Yugi's head.

"And then he said you were in the hospital for diabetes tests..." Ryou spoke. The vein grew and grew as the others continued to list stuff off._ 'Sheesh, jii-chan...you can come up with some odd symptoms for me missing school. I shouldn't even be having such things at my age...'_ Yugi thought.

Diamond gave a sneer as the bane of their existence decided to show. "So, you finally on your feet I see? Having gout at such an age. Shame on you, Yugi." Anzu muttered and Yugi growled.

"Buzz off, Anzu. My first day back doesn't include having you in my hair." Yugi hissed while mentally killing his grandfather for telling Anzu some ridiculous lie while he was gone. _'I told them time and time again to never tell Anzu anything that goes on my life but they still don't listen!'_

Anzu gave a small chuckle before walking off. "Well, either way, hope you don't miss anymore days, Yugi. It would be so boring without you!" she quipped before laughing as she entered the school building. Yugi was fuming and Diamond placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just let it go, Yugi. Let it go. We'll deal with her later." she murmured and Yugi took a deep breath before nodding.

"Right." He smiled up to Diamond and thanked her before they all headed inside. As they walked to class, Jou decided to pop the question.

"So, Yugi, why have you've been gone so often? Do you have like a girlfriend or something?" he asked. Yugi blushed brightly and shook his head. "No! What would make you think that?!" he exclaimed. Jou waved his hands in defense. "Nothing! Nothing. It's just you've been gone so often like you been ditching school to hang out with her."

"Or him." Diamond grinned and Yugi flushed even more. "So, you do have a boyfriend, Yugi?" Ryou asked and he shook his head. "No! No! No! I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend!" he cried. _'And even if I did, I rather him be like Aqua than Yami...one of these days, he's gonna give me the headache of all headaches.'_ Yugi thought.

* * *

Back in the feudal era, Yami was growling angrily as he lied down on one of the tatami mats in Kiyane's home, his back still aching from the boulder that landed on it. Aqua sat in the corner while Kiyane was mixing some herbs.

"Well, you were the persistent one, Yami. If you let the boy go and do as he wished to keep his lessons up to snuff, you wouldn't be in this situation and could be out with your brother looking for information about the Shikon no Tama shards." Kiyane murmured. He growled again. "Get off my back, woman! It still hurts to move a muscle in my wings from those eight sits in a row!" he hissed. "Besides, why aren't you out doing that job, Aqua?!"

"Because Yugi asked me to watch you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Grr...I'll show you!" Yami roared, sitting up but let out a small screech, falling back onto his stomach and grumbling about the searing pain he felt just a moment ago. "See, told you so." Aqua murmured and Kiyane sighed. "Typical Yami..." Another growl was heard in response.

* * *

Later that night back in modern times, Yugi was working hard to study for his exams but felt so wiped out that he could barely concentrate. "Ugh, I'm so beat...I'm gonna get sick from doing this kind of stuff." he murmured to himself. He looked to the tiny jar that held two of the shards. "And still a lot more to go." he whispered before giving a sigh. "I wonder how long I can keep up this double life..." His mind started to wander over the possibilities before something clicked and he yelped, getting back to his studies, especially with his worse subject being tomorrow. But it was around nine that he fell asleep over his work, leaving him vulnerable to the demon slipping through his window.

The demon gave an eerie chuckle as it saw the jewel shards on Yugi's desk. "So happy...that the jewel...still exists..." The creature murmured as it slipped through the window, its body far from where it was and the face being the only thing stretching from the head to Yugi's bedroom.

A couple was driving down the road, talking amongst one another and not seeing the body in front of them until they hit it dead on. The face that was so close to reaching the shards was pulled back forcibly as the body was hit and slid across the street.

Yugi woke up in a slight daze, wondering what the sound was. He saw the window was open and with a yawn, got up to look outside to see any source of the sound he heard before shutting it. "I could've sworn..." he murmured before looking down to his clock. Seeing the time, it took him a few seconds to process before he panicked and went back to study some more.

Outside, the couple that hit the body was wondering what just happened but all they saw was a shadowed figure stumbling off into the night.

Back in the feudal era, Yami recovered from the injury and was lying back on a tree limb. Myoga was with him and was worried about his downtrodden face. "M'Lord, you don't look to happy today..." Myoga spoke and he yelped as he was snuffed away. "Shut up, flea." he muttered, thinking to himself about Yugi coming back home as soon as possible. _'Honestly, it's not fun without you. Aqua isn't much fun to pick on unlike you.'_

Finally, the day for the exams came and Yugi gave a yawn as he walked out of his last class for the day. _'Finally free...'_ he thought happily as his friends gathered around him. "Oh, how I wish I was like you and Keara, Yugi. You two always make it up into the top 30 in exam scores." Jou spoke.

"Well, if you studied a little harder, you would be." Keara responded and he pouted. "Yeah but I'm not sure about the math test. You all know it's my hated subject." Yugi said before he heard one of the teachers, his math teacher to be exact, calling his name. He gave his friends a quick farewell before running back to see what his teacher needed.

When he was in the room, the teacher told him what he had to and Yugi gaped. "M-Make up exam!?" Yugi cried out in terror. "I can't believe I even failed!"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Motou. I'm sure it was because it was a difficult week for you with all those symptoms." he spoke and Yugi growled to himself as he was reminded of the crazy lies his grandfather gave. "But I've set up the make-up date for this Saturday so you can study everything for it some more."

He nodded and thanked his teacher before leaving. _'Man...what am I gonna do...that three days away and I told Yami I would be back today...he's not going to be happy if I don't return and the last thing I need if for him to show his face here again.' _Yugi thought. He stopped, though, when he felt a chill in the air.

_'Something evil is nearby...'_ he thought once more, looking around but never spotted who was above him until he yelped as he was lifted from the ground and he turned to see Yami. "We're going home." he said and Yugi gripped onto his haori. "Perfect timing! I wanted to see you!" Yami was surprised by this. "Really? Well, not that I really care. So what do you want?" he questioned.

When they returned back to the well, Yami gave a snarl at Yugi's request. "Three more days?! You're crazy if I'm giving you three more days!" Yami hissed. "But, Yami, I need these three days. If I blow this make-up test, it'll ruin--"

"No. End of story." Yami interrupted. "Don't be like that!" Yugi cried.

"No!"

Yugi gave a small sigh. _'Well, pleading didn't work, neither did begging. One last shot...'_ he thought. With tears at the corners of his eyes, he glared back up at Yami. Yami flinched at the cold glare, just waiting for him to say the magic words to make him meet with his good friend, the ground.

"Alright then, what are you going to do about my future, huh?!" Yugi hissed and Yami stepped back again. "Maybe all you care about is the Shikon no Tama but I have a life here too you know! I can't just keep jumping back and forth at your every whim!"

"Yugi...listen..." Yami tried to reason. "Stop it right there, Yami. Just go away." Yami sneered. "I'm not leaving..." Yugi gave a glance to him. "Oh really?"

After a scuffle, Yugi was able to throw Yami bodily into the well and he gave a snarl as his disappeared into his own time. Aqua was waiting on the other side and when Yami flew up through the well to land beside him, he chuckled. "Don't...say...anything..." he growled as he walked off.

"I told you so." Aqua sung as he dashed away, Yami chasing after him and spewing death threats by the mouthful.

* * *

Later that night in modern times, in the midst of the city playground, some kids were messing with an older man who was walking home. "St-stop it! Stop it please!" he cried and the kids only laughed as he tried to beg his way out. One of the kids mocked what he said, laughing afterwards.

After they gave him a good enough beating, even breaking his glasses afterwards, one dug through his pockets and snitched his wallet, taking all the money he had within. "So, old guy, you were loaded after all. Nice try trying to lie your way out of having no money on you." a boy spoke before he turned, hearing someone else walking their way.

"This body...not good now..." The possessed woman murmured, the body's limbs twisted abnormally and the dress bloodied from the hit from the car the day before. The kids moved away from the man, looking to the crazy woman covered in blood. "What in the hell..." One spoke.

"So happy...in every era...so many bad souls..." The woman spoke again before her face split vertically, revealing a row of sharp teeth and quick as a flash, the face shot out, beheading one of the teens. The headless body plopped to the ground as the face started to eat the head it grabbed. "To take the jewel...I need a stronger body...I need more bad souls..." It murmured. The teens screamed and tried to run off but each met with the same fate as the first.

In the feudal times, Yami was sitting in a tree again, tuckered out from chasing Aqua who eluded him ever since he came back. He snorted lightly. _'Damn you, Yugi...you're more of a problem than its worth...'_

The next day, as Yugi sat in his first period class, he heard some rumors flitting about the classroom.

"Did you hear...about last night in the park..." One kid whispered.

"Really? A murder?" Another asked. The first nodded. "Ooooh, tell us what happened." The third student spoke. "Well, there is this bunch of junior-high kids mugging people in the park...but...they never found the bodies, just scraps of clothing in a sea of blood all over the playground." The kids told and Yugi looked up as he heard this.

The man that was mugged that night was also adding in his own testimony to the news crew at the park that morning. "I swear to you, that's how it happened." he spoke. "A woman who had a face like a Noh mask...her neck grew and grew and she ate them all."

"Wow. You sure this guy wasn't drunk?"

"No. The officials said when they searched the park...they found the body of a woman but the creepy thing was...she didn't have a head." Yugi looked back down to his book as the student tittered about the murder. _'I don't like this...'_ he thought. After school let out for the day, he went to the park and saw the crime scene still being cleaned up and a reporter talking about the scene. _'I don't like this at all...'_ He gave a small sigh.

"A woman with a face like a Noh mask, whose neck grew and grew...it definitely sounds like a demon." he whispered to himself as he walked home. "I seriously don't want to believe this but...I might just need Yami and Aqua's help..." He shook his head vigorously. "No! I don't need Yami's help. Maybe Aqua's but definitely not him!"

When he got home, he headed straight up to his room to study for the make-up exam. "But for now, I don't have time to worry about that. I have to study for that exam." he murmured as he looked through the book sitting on his desk. "Let see...study guide...study guide..." His eyes widened as he searched the room for it.

"Oh man! Where did it go!?"

Back in the past, Yami held said Math study guide as he sat upon the back of an irritate cow. "What kind of stuff does Yugi read?" he murmured. Myoga hopped up onto his shoulder, looking at the book as well. "M'Lord, what writings are you reading?" he questioned. "Dunno. I found it in Yugi's room when I last visited." Aqua soared down next to them, gliding beside them.

"Really? You 'found' it? You know he might just need it, right?" Aqua questioned and Yami snorted. "I don't give a damn if he does." he said. "Yeah, until you're subjected to another face plant with your magic word." he said, chuckling as Yami swiped at him in which he moved out of the way for.

"Get out of here, scales for brains." Yami hissed and Aqua continue to chuckle but flew off.

* * *

On Friday, Yugi received news about his grandfather getting a little food poisoning so his mother offered to stay at the hospital with him. She allowed Yugi to invite one friend over so he won't be lonely so be decided to call up Keara to spend the night with him in the spare room.

When she arrived, she placed her stuff in the spare room before coming back into Yugi's, dressed in her pajamas. "So, I'm guessing at some point you heard about the murder, right?" Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, did you ever think on it?" she asked.

"Not really? Is there something I'm missing?" Yugi questioned, looking over to her. "Well, think about it. Remember that woman we saw that day?"

_'Oh yeah...that freaky woman with a face like a mask...'_

"...whose neck grew and grew...and ate them all..." The man's words repeated in his mind and his eyes widened. _'Could she have been...'_ he started to think but stopped as he heard the panes of his window rattled. It was only a second longer before the glass shattered as the Noh mask face with an elongated neck appeared through the window. Keara stepped back in surprised as Yugi gasped. The mask along with its disfigured body with faces and limbs of all the people it ate climbed through the shattered and it glanced over to Yugi.

"Need...a better body..." It spoke and Yugi saw the gleam of a Shikon shard embedded inside of it. "Give me...the shards..."

_'Crud...it knows about the shards!'_ he thought, reaching back for them. "Yugi! What going on here!?" Keara shouted over to her friend. The Noh mask opened its large jaws, ready to attack. Keara dashed over, pushing Yugi out of the way before grabbing his chair that he was previously sitting in, jamming it into the mouth of the Noh mask but it started to crush the wood. Yugi reached up and grabbed the jar before taking Keara's arm and running out before the demon could follow.

"Yugi, please, tell me what's going on here?" she asked softly as they dashed outside. "I don't have the time to now but I need you to do something." he said, holding up the jar. "It's coming for these and I know I can't outrun it for long. Go to the well and call for Yami and Aqua." The demon was already outside and charging for them as they speak. The mask shot out again, catching Yugi by the back of his shirt and he yelped as he was flung away and nearly lost hold of the shards.

"Yami and Aqua? Who are they?" Keara called. "Just go! Tell them the jewel shards are at stake! They'll be here!" he called as he ran out with the Noh mask demon following behind him. Keara watched as they left before heading over to the shrine holding the well. Kyra followed behind her, worried for her master.

Keara looked down to the tiny kitten and then into the depths of the well. "I don't know who we're trying to call but let's hope for the best, girl." she murmured and Kyra nodded as Keara jumped into the well, waiting for some sort of reaction but got none as she landed at the bottom of the well.

Yugi was panting hard as he continued to run, the demon still following close behind. _'Hurry up, you two! Just when I need you the most and I can't call for you myself!'_

Keara continued to call for Yami and Aqua, looking around the inside of the well before sighing. "What's the point of calling for help? This is just an ordinary well to me." She looked up to Kyra who looked down at her sadly. "Yugi's in trouble and we can't do a thing..." She looked down in surprise as the ground started to glow beneath her and she stepped back as two figures started to appear through the ground. The dragon looked to her, worry flitting through his eyes. "Where's Yugi?" he asked.

She told them of the situation and he nodded before grabbing her and they both flew out of the well, Kyra latching onto Aqua's haori as he flew by. "So, some demon appeared looking for the shards and now Yugi's in danger?" Yami snorted. "Typical of him to get himself into some sort of situation while we're not here."

"How'd you guys get through? Obviously the well is like a portal but I couldn't get through so I know my voice couldn't have gotten through to you guys." Keara spoke. "You have some blood from Yugi that we sniffed out and I know he isn't that clumsy to get himself hurt in his own world." Aqua said, looking back to her as he held Kyra in his hands.

"I say that he can be clumsy when he wants to be." Yami murmured and yelped as the tip of Aqua's wings accidentally slapped him in the face. "Then I guess you two have some good noses then."

Yami rubbed the spot where he got slapped before continuing his search for Yugi by following the scent of his blood. "Yeah. Demons tend to. And wherever he is, we'll find him cause I'm not going to let him die on us, even in his own world." Keara looked over to him, remembering Yugi speaking about them before as they walked home.

She would never forget about the day they appeared to take Yugi back to wherever they came from but he wouldn't forget how Yugi always talked about Yami's snobby attitude. _'But right now, he doesn't even act that way. Maybe Yugi's wrong because of first appearances. But I know I can trust him with Yugi's life or else he wouldn't have came through the well to help him.'_ she thought.

Yugi stopped as he reached a construction site and took a breath, looking over his shoulder to see the Noh mask demon still coming after him. _'If I'm right, the mind had to be in the Noh mask while its body is pieced by its victim so it shouldn't be too coordinated so I still have a chance of loosing it.'_ Yugi thought as he started up the stairs into the construction site. The demon followed but once it reached the stairs, it gazed up at him.

"Baaad booooy..." it hissed. When he got high enough, he looked down to the demon, glad it couldn't follow him but jumped at the demon's head shot up by its elongated neck, grabbing into a nearby beam and lugged its deformed body behind it, landing on the same floor Yugi was on and he yelped as he scrambled away as one of the limbs with hands reached out for him.

But before it could even grab him, Aqua roared, landing and snatching the limb in his jaws, ripping it off and chomping down on it before gulping it down. He then slammed the demon into the nearby beam, leaving it immobilized for the moment. "Looks like we're going to get ourselves a fleshy meal tonight." he hissed, Yami landing beside him as Keara climbed off, Kyra leaping over Aqua's shoulder and onto her as she ran over to Yugi. "Are you alright, Yugi?" she asked. He nodded and looked over to Yami and Aqua. Aqua was growling as he watched the demon but Yami was facing him.

"Well, you weren't really expecting me to help cause I can see that in your expression but first, I want an apology for earlier." he spoke.

"Earlier?" Yugi questioned. "What are you talking about?" Yami gave a snort. "Don't pretend as if you forgot about it. You boot me off and now you expect me to help?" Aqua gave a sigh, feeling a headache coming up from the next argument bound to start. "Oh that..." Yugi murmured and went silent. "Well, I'm waiting." Yami growled. "Actually, I didn't know you were really offended by it. I was busy, you know." Yugi said and Yami gave a growl. "You little..."

"Not now! Deal with your little argument later!" Aqua barked and Yami turned to glower at him and he sent one right back. "Wow, those two don't get along to well, do they?" Keara asked. "No. They're like polar opposites. Aqua's the kind one and Yami, well, not so kind." Yugi replied. "I heard that!" The demon was getting back up and hissed in annoyance.

"You daaaare...hurt my better body..." Yami turned his attention back to it and snorted slightly. "Well, now my question is, what kind of demon are you? You're a pretty ugly one, that's for sure."

Yugi walked over to Aqua and whispered to him about the mind being in the Noh mask along with the Shikon shard. "Ah, got it." he murmured. "I am the Mask of Flesh." it muttered. "I was carved from the trunk of an ancient Bodhi tree...in which a Shikon shard was embedded into many centuries ago...all I want is a body of my own...but I keep myself aliiiiive with the bodies of others but mortal bodies break too easily, yessss?" it questioned. "But to make the body I want...I neeeed the shards of the Shikon no Tama." It turned its gaze to Yugi who stepped back.

"Yoooou...havvvvve what I neeed...giiiiiiivve themmmm..."

Aqua growled and flexed his claws. "I say you've been eating a little too much." He leapt forward to slash the demon again. "Cause the mortals are making you fat!" he snarled. The mouth of the Noh mask opened up, ready to bite him but he easily sliced through it, mouth and all. The two halves plopped onto the ground and Aqua snorted.

"Too easy." He murmured. But of course, it wasn't over yet since the demon still contained the shard and Aqua turned back, ready to attack again but he was unprepared as the two halves came together, clenching over his arm that he was using to attack.

"Morrrrtals are so gullllliblllle..." It spoke and with his blood, it hands started to form into claws while a pair of disfigured wings started sprouting from its back. The hands gripped onto Aqua. Yami snarled, thinking that Aqua would be able to handle the demon but of course, he wasn't expecting miracles. "Get your slimy hands off my brother!" he snarled, slashing at the arms gripping onto Aqua.

With himself free, Aqua looked for a way to pry the demon off his arm before it could transform anymore and saw the machinery nearby and leapt up, soon diving down and punched through the metal of the arm, loosening the demon's hold on him but it was still persistent, shooting up with only half its face and Aqua snarled, gripping the mask half in his jaws and crushing it.

"Great, Aqua! But the other half is still somewhere! We need to get going before it shows itself!" Yugi called but what he didn't noticed what that the mask appeared behind him and shot towards him, knocking him over as the mask tried to take him over by leeching on his body. "Thisssss body...alll mineeeee..."

"No, Yugi!" Keara cried, whispering to Kyra to hold on tight as she ran over to help free him from the mask's hold before it could take hold of his body and the jewel shards along with it. Yugi looked down, tears coming to his eyes in fear at the mask taking over his body. "Yami! Aqua!" he cried. "No..." Yami whispered before leaping forward. "I'm coming, Yugi!"

"Youuu will be toooo late..." The mask spoke, still trying to claim Yugi, even with him and Keara trying to hold it back. "Yugi! Girl! Let go of the mask!" Yami called, bringing out the Tetsusaiga. "My name's not girl! It's Keara and are you crazy?! This thing will take over Yugi if we let it go!" she hissed.

"Let go and Yugi, don't move!" Yami called, bringing out the Tetsusaiga in its true form and Keara move away, Yugi standing still as Yami slashed the mask before it could try taking over. It hit the mark and the mask half fell in two, the Shikon shard dropping to the ground as the mask dissipated into nothing.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami questioned. "I'm fine..." he whispered in response.

_'Does he care about me now?'_ he thought but Yami's thoughts went on a different tangent. _'After this, he'll own me big time. I just like to see him try something on his own again.'_ Yugi picked up the shard, uncorking the bottle he still held and placed the shard inside before corking it again. Aqua was finishing the remains left by the Noh mask and looked up after he finished his last bite of the dead flesh, seeing the horizon gleam with the morning sun.

"Its morning, you guys." he whispered and something clicked in Yugi's mind and he gasped. _'My math exam!'_ he thought as he dashed off.

"Yami! Aqua! Return back to your time! I'll see you later! Keara, I'll see you whenever I come back! Bye!" Yugi cried as he ran off back home to get dressed and head to the school to take his exam. Keara waved and Yami only stood there, gaping at Yugi's quick departure. "Yami, close the mouth and come on. We need to go." Aqua spoke as he flew over to his brother, closing his jaw for him. Kyra gave a soft mewl and Keara stroked her head softly.

"Before you two go, mind giving me a ride back to Yugi's home?" Keara asked and Aqua nodded, conking Yami over the head before letting Keara jump onto his back with Kyra and flew off quickly, knowing Yami was close behind with the profanities spewing again.

Yugi was dead tired but he didn't give up on the exam. When he was done, he quickly turn in the test to the teacher before leaving, knowing Yami is beyond testy if he doesn't return back to the feudal era. But as he walked home, his mind was on the fact that Yami was willing the save him instead of letting Aqua take the glory which he was sure he would've done if Yami didn't.

When he got home, he packed his bag to the brim before he left. Keara was still there, dressed in her own clothes and she smiled. "Good luck on the other side, Yugi and remember, the next time you come back, tell me everything that happened." Yugi gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm wondering why you never asked when they appeared for the first time." Yugi said as he left out the house and started for the well but yelped as extra weight landed on the bag and turned to see Yami sitting there. Yugi sent a glare his way and he snorted as he stood, taking the bag from Yugi and started for the well. "Well, this is a strange turn of events." Yugi murmured and yelped as he was picked up and carried by Aqua.

"A strange turn of events indeed." he spoke and Yugi flushed brightly as he clung to Aqua's haori and saw Keara standing at the doorway, grinning widely. Kyra rested on her shoulder and he could've sworn he saw his own kitten grinning as well.

"Uh, Aqua. Mind putting me down? I can walk, you know."

"Nah. I like carrying you." If Yugi could die from embarrassment, he would had done so right there since Keara did heard that and was laughing before it faded as they entered the well and Aqua joined Yami with jumping through the well to the Musashi domain to continue their search around that portion of the domain.

* * *

Zypher: And there's the next chapter for ya. And now we're finally getting into the introduction of a new character. For those that kept up with the episodes, which are in the same order of the manga chapters only with different content, you'll knows who's going to show up. If not, then you'll be in for a surprise when he makes his appearance. But for now, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed Aqua being quite the flirt in my opinion. -chuckles- How come I knew I was planning that sooner or later? -chuckles again- Anyways, hope you like and I'll shall get started with the next chapter soon. See ya! -waves-

Quick note: In the manga, the Musashi domain is the name of the area where they do most of the traveling in with the village Kikyo and Kaede hail from inside it and whatnot. Don't know if they switch domains as they travel but if they do, I'll use the name of that domain instead of feudal era all the time.


	10. Phantom Showdown

Zypher: Well here we are with another chapter to one of our many favorites. Glad for those who read and reviewed the last chapter so here's another for you all. Read on!

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 10

* * *

After getting back from Yugi's time, they were off traveling again to find anymore leads on the Shikon shards. On the way, they made a quick stop to eat and Yugi introduced them to another food of his time. "This food is actually quite good." Yami murmured as he took another slurp from the bowl of ramen he was eating. "Glad you like it." Yugi muttered as he looked about the area they were in. Aqua nudged him slightly, holding out another prepared bowl. "You sure you don't want anything to eat, Yugi-kun?" he asked.

"Well, I would..." Yugi started before sweeping his arms. "If we weren't eating in a graveyard full of dead and rotten bodies!" He turned to glance at Yami still eating his fill. "How can you eat in a place like this?!"

"Remember, we are dragon hanyous and most of our diet consists of human and demon flesh." Aqua remarked. "So we're used to this kind of thing but I understand where you're going with this." Aqua spoke before leaning over. "Maybe I'll take you to a nice little spot so you can eat without worrying about this kind of scenery." he whispered and Yugi blushed before nodding and Aqua chuckled to himself as he took the bowl of ramen he prepared for Yugi specifically and ate it himself. As they continued to eat, with Yugi just watching, the area started to become dark. Yugi looked up when he noticed it and shivered lightly.

"Why is it getting so dark...?"

Myoga, who was with them at the time, hopped up upon Aqua's head and started murmuring something about foxfire. "Foxfire...?" Aqua questioned before a demonic voice with the hint of a child's voice started to speak. "You...hold shards...shards of the Shikon no Tama..." It spoke. "It must be a demon..." Yugi whispered, placing a hand over his pocket where the shards rested.

"Give them to me..." Spoke the demon once more as it showed it form of a huge, balloon like creature. Quite deformed looking and cartoonish as well.

It floated over slowly and started gnawing upon Yami's head and Yugi could see the literal vein that was appearing on the demon's forehead. "I'll kill you..." The demon murmured but yelped as it was punched away harshly, dissipating into foxfire once more and rolled over the ground, revealing that the demon was nothing but a young demon.

A demon with golden fur, little fox ears and tail but had the body of a humanoid sphinx and the face of a big cat like a lion or something and looked to be about the size of a normal human teenager. "It's a kid..." Yugi whispered as the young kit growled up at them. "How dare you?!" he hissed. He yelped, though, as he felt a tail wrap around his waist and lifted him clear off the ground and facing Yami.

"So, a little badger-dog playing tricks on people, hmm? I guess I'll just have to teach this guy what happens when you mess with me." Yami hissed as he glared the demon down. "Yami...if you're thinking about eating him, don't." Aqua murmured. Yami gave a screech as he plopped onto the ground, a tiny statue that was heavier than he expected on the sleeve of his haori and the demon gone.

Yugi heard rummaging and looked to see the demon was digging through his things. "Hey! Get out of there!" he called out just as the demon found the little jar holding the jewel shards. "Finally! Shards of the Shikon no Tama!" he whispered. He jumped into the air and started disappearing in a vortex of foxfire.

"Thanks a bunch and farewell!" He disappeared from view and Yugi was amazed to see the demon was gone. Aqua removed the stone statue that caught Yami and looked, hearing some scuttling over the bones of the graveyard and saw the familiar fox tail. "Got ya!" he hissed, grabbing the demon by his tail and he yelped as he was pulled from his hiding spot and facing Aqua.

"Now, why are you trying to steal the Shikon shards from us? You aren't really a match for us, you know."

"Well, it's a tragic tale for me." he whispered. "My name is Kaiser and I'm trying to avenge what was done to my father."

Yugi gasped softly when he heard this. "Your father was killed...?" he asked softly. Kaiser nodded. Yami snorted, holding up the bottle of shards. "So you were hoping to use these to increase you power so you could get your revenge, huh?" He yelped when they were snatched from his hand.

"What are you doing with those?!" Yugi hissed. "Why shouldn't I?! They're going to be mine anyway!" Yami tried to grab the shards from Yugi and Yugi continued to keep them away before they both heard a cough. "Uh, you two are forgetting the main problem here." Aqua held up Kaiser again.

"Oh yeah, the badger."

"I'm not a badger!"

* * *

Far from where they were, a myriad of soldiers from two different sides were competing against one another in a war among two castles. They stopped, although, when they saw storm clouds rolling in. One pointed out to some shadowed figures among the clouds and the two demons grinned as they swooped in. "Let the hunt begin, Manten!" The first, more human looking demon spoke with glee.

"Yes. And let's make sure it runs long, Hiten." Manten, the other, beastly looking demon whispered. In one swift swipe of his thunder staff, Hiten beheaded many of the soldiers with a blade of lightning. Manten clapped eagerly as more of the soldiers off to the side watch friend and foe get slaughtered by them.

"They're...they're demons...?!" One exclaimed and Manten turned his attention over to them. Opening large jaws wide, he shot out a mighty blast of lightning at them, disintegrating them into nothing but piles as, blood and bone. With their destructive fun completed, they left, hearts filled with happiness from the kill.

"Ah, such wonderful pleasure to kill, eh, Manten?" Hiten questioned, looking to his brother. Manten nodded gleefully. "Indeed, Hiten. Great and wonderful pleasure indeed."

He pointed up to his forehead where three Shikon shards were embedded. "And I'm still flowing with untapped power from these shards. I love the power that I received from the shards." Hiten whispered before looking to Manten. "We must gather more of them!"

"Yes, yes." Manten nodded in agreement. "And let's hope all their owners fight us as violently as that little fox did so."

* * *

"So...your father had a shard of the Shikon no Tama?" Yugi asked as he rode along, Yami and Aqua flying overhead and Kaiser resting inside the basket. "Yeah, and those things are slaughtering ever demon that has one!" Kaiser quipped. "Really? And who are they?" Aqua questioned as he flew down to flit beside them. "The Thunder Brothers." Kaiser answered with a hiss.

Myoga gasped lightly from Yugi's shoulder. "You don't mean Hiten and Manten? I heard they were a duo of ruffians but," Yami gave a barking laugh from above. "Ah, who cares who they are?! Once we defeat them, we'll have another load of shards in our grasp." Kaiser chuckled lightly as he looked up to him. "You won't even stand a chance against them." Yami growled as he glared down at the little fox kit.

"Yeah. You and Aqua are both hanyous. I can just smell the human in you two." He eeped when he saw the murderous look Yami gave him as he stood on Yugi's bag as if he was weightless. Yugi stopped and Aqua was about to make a comment but kept his mouth shut.

Kaiser flinched as Yami conked him over the head. "What was that for?!" He was conked on the head repeatedly until he started forgiving the other and Yami smirked with pride. "Is he always this mean to people?" Kaiser asked, looking to Yugi. "Only when he's not fighting or just bored. Aqua's the more sentimental of the two." he whispered, reaching out to stroke the other's head lightly. "Hey!" Yami hissed, ears folded back in irritation and feeling just a slight bit jealous.

"I see." Kaiser murmured and then looked to Yami. "As a gesture of my apology, I'll give you something special." he spoke. "Oh really? And what would that be?" he asked. Kaiser grinned and pulled another heavy statue out, placing it on both of Yami's hands, making him hit the ground again but this time, he placed a tiny scroll on the statue. "What the...?!" He tried to free himself but found he couldn't move an inch. "There! Now you can't move unless you remove that scroll of the jizo statue!" Kaiser gloated before dashing off.

"What?!" Yami roared and tried to move again but wasn't going anywhere. He sent a glare at the other two. "Well?! Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"Should we?" Aqua asked, looking down. "Nah. I think he deserves it." Yugi answered before feeling a light hit on the back of his neck in a failed attempt to try and put him to sleep and he turned to the Kaiser. "That hurt you know!" Kaiser cursed his luck before sending a wave of foxfire at him and Aqua to disorient them and then grabbed the shards from Yugi's pocket and dashed off again. Yugi felt the jar disappearing from his pocket and gasped. "Oh no! Aqua! He has the shards!" Yugi cried.

Yugi yelped slightly as Aqua ran over, crouched on all fours and holding Yugi's bow and arrow set in his jaws, and flipped him onto his back. He gripped the spines on his back as he ran off after the speedy little demon. "Wait just a minute!? Chase him after you get this scroll off!" Yami shouted after them but they were out of earshot and he growled deeply. "Oh, when I get out of this, they are gonna pay so badly!"

* * *

By a small stream, Manten was looking at his reflection longingly, rubbing a hand over what little hair he had on his head. "Oh, how I wish to have a few more hairs than these three puny strands. Surely then I would be stirring the hearts of many females as my dear elder brother." he whispered to himself. He looked up, alert, as he sensed the presence of more shards and turned in the direction they were coming. Kaiser panted as he stopped in the tall marsh grasses and soon came to a stop.

"Now, to find those brothers..." he murmured and looked up when Manten came into view.

"Ah, tis the pup of our late opponent." he whispered with glee. Kaiser shivered in fear as he started backing away, gripping the jar of shards in his hands. But he stopped though, when he saw what was wrapped around his waist. "No..." Manten smirked as he looked to him. "I see you admire my wrap, do you? Why don't you ask your father for one? I believe he had an exact copy of this." he taunted. Tears came to Kaiser's and then he growled. "You killed my father..." he started and then leapt at Manten.

"And now you'll pay!" He cried out as he was easily knocked aside. "I believe you have a Shikon shard, little pup. Now if you don't mind," Manten spoke, thunder gathering in his jaws. Kaiser flinched and was worried his life would end there. But Manten wailed in pain as an arrow hit him right through his snout and was stuck there.

He growled in warning as he turned to who made the shot and saw Yugi, upon Aqua's back, readying another arrow. "I'd suggest you release him now before the next one impales that big brain of yours." Yugi spoke, climbing off from Aqua's back.

* * *

Back with Yami, he counted off the 20th villager to have run from him when he asked to remove the spell tag from the statue. "Aqua...Yugi...you are **_so_** going to pay for this."

* * *

"Ugh...my nose..." Manten hissed as he glared at Yugi. "Kaiser! Get over here now!" Aqua commanded and the kit ran over but Manten tried to make a grab at him to release the shards he held. Yugi saw the two shards on display in his head and aimed for them. He released the arrow and it looked to be a clean shot but it only grazed his large forehead.

"Shoot, I missed. It only grazed him."

But worse came to worse when two of the tiny hairs on Manten's head clipped off from the arrow grazing it and with a roar, he glared down to Kaiser and Yugi. "How dare you..." he hissed as energy started to gather in his jaws.

"Crud..." Kaiser hissed before. "Hurry! We need to get away!" Yugi looked back to him with a little fear. "Why...how bad is this attack?" Yugi questioned.

"It's bad enough. My father died like this." Kaiser whispered. Manten gave a roar as he released the attack and Kaiser grabbed Yugi, hitting the ground as the attack landed right next to them. Kaiser took in deep gulps of breath, looking down to Yugi and then to Manten who was advancing over to where they were. _'I can't win this...where is that other demon?'_ he though, looking around for Aqua.

Another roar was hear that wasn't Manten and both looked up to see Aqua shooting down like a dart, breathing out a breath of flames at the other. "Kaiser! Take Yugi and get back to Yami!" Aqua called as he landed to face off with Manten.

Kaiser nodded and lifted Yugi into his arms before running off.

Once Aqua knew he was safe, he turned back to Manten only to see that he disappeared. "That little rat..." he hissed, looking around for the other.

* * *

Kaiser was still running, carrying Yugi and hoped that Aqua would hold off Manten long enough to go and get Yami. He yelped though as Manten landed before him. "Ah, there you are." he murmured, grinning darkly. "I'll let you free, kit, if you hand me the boy." Kaiser clutched Yugi closer to him. "What...what do you want him for...?"

"Nothing you need to know about! Now give him here!" he snarled as he let loose another attack. Kaiser dodged out of the way before running off again and Manten followed upon his rain cloud, shooting attack after attack at him. One in particular shot the ground right next to him and he cried out, losing his grip on Yugi as he rolled off further into the tall grasses. Manten smirked as he lowered the cloud, grabbed hold of Yugi's unconscious form before disappearing into the skies. Kaiser saw this and gasped.

_'I'm going to be **so **dead for this...'_ he thought before he ran off again, heading back to where Yami was.

* * *

Yami was getting more and more annoyed, Myoga making his appearance and tried to help remove the tag only to face failure. Aqua soon came back, landing before them and took off the tag. Yami gave a growl, trying to slash him but he sidestepped the attack. "We have bigger things to worry about. I just had an encounter with one of the Thunder Brothers. They do indeed have jewel shards." he spoke. He looked around for a moment. "Did Kaiser and Yugi get back?" Yami shook his head.

"No. Not yet." he replied. Soon, they looked along the path to see Kaiser running back to them. "Where's Yugi?" Aqua questioned. "Just promise you won't hit me." Kaiser whimpered slightly. "Well, I will if you don't tell me what's going on." Yami hissed. "After one thing." he whispered darkly. Kaiser yelped and tried to scamper off but Yami grabbed hold of his bushy tail, shaking him free of all things until the tiny bottle of jewel shards fell from the folds of his clothing. He grabbed it with his tail before dropping him. "Now will you listen?" Kaiser questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. Now tell me, where's Yugi?"

"He was kidnapped by one of the Thunder Brothers!" Aqua's eyes widened and he growled. "Didn't I tell you to make sure he was safe!?" he hissed. "I did! Honest! He came after me and I tripped when a blast got too close to me! He took Yugi while I was down!" Aqua growled in anger as he paced. "Great. We lose him to the Thunder Brothers due to your incompetence! Do you know what danger he could be in if they find out what he can do!?" he snarled at Kaiser who flinched.

"No..."

Myoga hopped onto Kaiser's shoulder and patted it lightly. "This is a side I never see of Aqua. It's best that you give your forgiveness and don't say another word. He may be sentimental but that doesn't mean he doesn't go off the deep end with explosive anger." Myoga spoke and he nodded. "Please, Aqua-sama...I beg you to give me your forgiveness for what I did..." he whispered.

"Come on, kid. He's already gone. You sure did enough to tick him off." Yami snorted. "Usually he's the kind one of this little family but he has his points where he pissed enough not to care what he does." Yami spoke, holding Yugi's bike over his shoulder. He flew off and Kaiser quickly jogged behind him so he wouldn't lose sight of him.

* * *

Yugi gave a small groan as he woke up and realizing he wasn't in the tall grasses, he sat up. He saw Manten beside the huge cauldron, cooking some sort of brew and he was afraid to ask what it was. "Great, I'm going to be eaten..." he murmured and Manten chuckled.

"Oh no, no, no. You're not going to be eaten." he spoke, never turning to face the boy. "I'm actually going to use you for a little tonic. Usually it is said that new hair thrives on the flesh of a young maiden but you look innocent enough to fit the bill. So I shall boil you down and rub you over my head and hopefully I will get new hair by the 'morrow." Yugi gulped and scooted back into the wall.

"That's even worse that being eaten although I rather take that fate than this." he whispered.

"Then be happy my brother Hiten doesn't know of you. If he did, you would be eaten for sure." They jumped as the door was pushed opened with a force that seemed unmatched in the case of who was there and in walked Hiten with a bare naked female demon in his arms. "Ah, Manten! I didn't expect you to be here!" Hiten spoke joyfully. The woman in his arm gave a huff. "So, this is your brother? Not much of a resemblance here." she murmured.

"Ah...e-elder brother...I..." Manten stuttered while Yugi was silent. Hiten's gaze caught Yugi and he eeped as he huddled further into the wall. _'Human looking or not, he's still a demon and a pretty powerful one as far as I know...there's probably no chance for me to reason with him...'_ Yugi thought. "So what this now? A little village boy? Odd looking I'd say." Hiten spoke as Manten stepped in front of Yugi. "This...this is my prey! He..." Manten tried to explain and Hiten chuckled.

"Don't worry yourself, brother. I will not touch him. Besides," He pulled the demon woman close to him. "I've made a better catch." The woman gave a sound of pride before Hiten looked to Manten once more. "So, tell me, have you found the other shards of the Shikon no Tama?"

Manten paled and twiddled his fingers as he tried to think of an excuse. "Did...uh...I...I remember..."

"Yeah?"

"I did find them, brother, but you see..." Manten started and Hiten still looked to him, a smile still on his face despite the situation. "What do you mean 'but'? Surely you didn't allow this child to blind you to what we seek?" With a snarl, his fist aimed for the woman's face, easily cracking through the skull and leaving a huge gaping hole there. "Don't tell me you let them get away?!" he roared as the demon's body hit the floor. Yugi yelped and curled up more. _'Yeah, I knew he was nothing short of a demon, no matter how he looked...'_

"Forgive me, brother, forgive me..." Manten pleaded as Hiten advanced on him.

"You can be such a waste sometimes!" he hissed. "But I know who has them, though! It was that fox kit of the fox demon we slew!" Hiten stopped his advance and seemed to be curious about the information. "What? That puny kit has the shards?" He took a moment to think before walking off. "We're pursuing the kit now?" Manten asked. "What do you think, fool?" Hiten questioned haughtily. "Follow me."

Manten nodded as he took a large knife from the corner beside the boiling cauldron. "Give me one moment, Hiten." he said as he raised the knife over Yugi's head and he yelped as he dodged the slice of the knife, causing it to hit the cutting board he was on and he raised it again, ready to slash him.

"Hey! Watch it! I would like to live, thank you!" Yugi hissed. "That is your wish but I rather have you dead so you won't go running off." Manten spoke. "I must have my hair potion, you see."

"Wait!" Yugi cried, raising a hand before Manten made another swipe at him. "If you kill me...uh..." Yugi tried to think up a quick excuse. "Well...if I kill you...?" Manten urged. _'I got it!'_

"If you kill me, you'll never find the Shikon no Tama shards!" They both look unconvinced and Yugi gave a mental sigh as he tried to draw out his fate since he knew he couldn't escape without one of them killing him with a blast of lighting or something. "Have you two heard of Yami and Aqua? They are much more powerful than you could ever be!" Yugi said. _'I don't know whether Yami would praise me or kill me for that little comment...'_

"Powerful?" Hiten questioned. "We have all heard that they were nothing but hanyous."

"But they are powerful. They have collected a mass amount of shards just by themselves!" Yugi continued to lie. _'Well, at least it looks like they're believing me so far.'_ he thought. He jumped slightly when Hiten squatted next to him, looking into his face for any sign of lies. "You have to be lying, kid." he spoke. "Oh no, I'm not lying one bit. In truth..." Yugi whispered and Hiten listened in closely.

_'Yami would kill me for this but if it works, I'm in the green until I actually find him and Aqua...'_

"They're in love with me. If you offer me to them, I'm sure they would gladly give up the shards for my life." he said. They were still contemplating whether it was truth or fiction and Manten chuckled. "Hiten, my dear wise brother, surely you won't believe such blasphemy..."

"Actually, I can believe it." he whispered and Manten gaped. "B-but brother..." Manten blathered.

"Shut it, Manten!" Hiten turned his gaze back to Yugi. "Now! Lead me to these love-struck half demons you speak of so lovingly."

_'Oh boy...Yami will seriously kill me for this...'_ Yugi thought as he started to get up. "But hear this, if I find that you have deceived me," Hiten started and Yugi groaned._ 'There's always that 'but' in every deal.'_ he thought with a sigh. He gulped as Hiten caught his chin and made him face him. "You will end up with a nice little wind hole in that pretty little face of yours like she." He pointed over to the dead demon woman and Yugi nodded. _'Yeah, I understand that quite clearly.'_

* * *

Yami and Kaiser soon caught up with Aqua and with Kaiser's lead, they were getting closer to the Thunder Brothers' home. "T-there. The mountains there are the Thunder Brothers' roost." Kaiser whispered with a slight stutter. Aqua smirked. "Good. One of them is going to lose their face if they harm one hair on Yugi's head." he hissed before turning back to Kaiser who was sitting on his back. "If you're afraid, you best leave now cause I don't have time for cowardice when this battle gets into motion."

"No! I'm not scared!" Kaiser said defiantly. "I'm going to avenge my father one way or another!"

They continued to make their way toward the mountains before Kaiser made another inquiry. "What...what if Yugi's dead now?" Aqua growled. "I don't even want to think of it so don't mention it." he murmured. "Besides, he may look young but he's stubborn. I'm sure he'll give them a run if they even dare lay a hand on him. I tell you, he would've been better off a girl with the way I see him act." Yami spoke. "Even so," Myoga muttered. "The Thunder Brothers have a tendency to kidnap desirable women and devour them once brought to their mountain home."

"Uh, Myoga, gender check. Yugi's a boy. They have no reason to devour him." Yami said with a laugh. "But he is beautiful, though." Kaiser pointed out and then wailed. "Ahh! They're probably picking him out of their teeth now! And all because I didn't get away from that stupid Manten!" Aqua gave a snarl and looked to Kaiser.

"Will you stop whining?!" Kaiser flinched and huddled within the spines on his back. "I'm not going to believe that they ate him but if I smell the scent of his blood anywhere on them, jewel shards or not, they are dead meat."

Yami gave a dull stare over to Aqua. "Wow. Did you really fall for him that hard already?"

Aqua sent a glare to him. "At least I admit it! Unlike you!" Yami sneered. "What makes you think I like him?!"

"So what!? That little moment when we were fighting our older brothers doesn't ring a bell in that empty head of yours!?"

"No! I never mentioned anything about liking him!"

"Well, you were pretty adamant about protecting him from Atemu!"

"Because he's a lusting bastard!"

They both were still growling at one another when they heard the crack of thunder and turned to see dark clouds billowing their way from the mountains. It was a moment before a bolt of lightning shot their way and they moved out of the way fast enough to dodge it. A chuckle was heard as Hiten appeared before them. "Well, well. I see you dodged one." he spoke as he looked down to them.

"So, these are the bastard halflings, Yami and Aqua?" he questioned more to himself than to them and Aqua snarled. Myoga whispered to them about him being Hiten, the older brother and Kaiser quickly jumped from Aqua's back as they landed.

Kaiser glared up at Hiten, growling. "Where's Yugi?!" Hiten chuckled as he looked to the young fox kit. "Fear not, kit. He's still the same as he was when we grabbed him. Manten! Get over here!" Manten floated over on his storm cloud, Yugi in his grasp. "Yugi!" Aqua cried, relieved that he was alright.

"Aqua!"

"So, your expression does make it true." he whispered. "Now! Give me all the shards you have and we'll return your precious lover to you!" Hiten called. Yami gave a blank stare before giving a snort. "Lover? Who do you speak of? I surely don't have one." Yami said nonchalantly. Manten chuckled and looked to Yugi. "So, it was a lie..." he murmured. Yugi eeped and looked back down to Yami.

"Hey! You're not going to leave me here--"

"Leave? Puh. We were never together in the first place! Besides, why would I trade my jewel shards for you?!" Yami hissed. Aqua growled in warning and Hiten chuckled. "Well, even though it was a lie, it still proved one thing. You have jewel shards." he muttered as he shot down, readying the Thunder Staff. "So time to kill you for them!"

Aqua hissed, bringing out the Gyakusatsu. "We'll see whose death it will be!" he roared as he jumped up to confront to other demon in the air. "Blade of Lightning!" Hiten called as he aimed the staff at him. "Cleaving Fang!" Aqua growled, catching the joint of the staff's blade that looked like a thunderbolt on a nail of his claw and was now struggling to stay airborne and keep the attack from hitting him. "Do you really think you can hold me for long, half-breed?!"

Aqua roared again, slashing out and sending Hiten back into the air only a little bit. "Well, you do have some brute strength behind you...but I shall end it!" He gathered energy into the staff again. "Taste my Thunderbolt!" Hiten launched the attack, a mighty, crackling thunderbolt aiming for Aqua. He quickly pumped his wings to dodge the attack and when it impacted the ground, it caused it to explode up into a flurry of rock and dirt.

Aqua flew along while Hiten flew right behind him, aiming for thunderbolts at him. Yami gave a snort before he too flew up to challenge Hiten as well. Left all alone, Kaiser feared what could happen to him but knew he couldn't let Yugi stay in Manten's grasp for the rest of the battle just in case they killed him anyway. He started on his way over to where they were floating, hoping that his fox magic can do something to distract the younger brother of the dangerous duo.

Manten chuckled with mirth as he watched Hiten and when he spotted Yami taking flight, he tsked. "You're not getting away." he murmured as he gathered another thunder blast in his jaws. "Hey! It may be two on two but when he's not aware, I don't call it fair!" Yugi growled as he shoved the other right off the cloud. He was surprised to see that it worked and while shooting off the blast, Manten took the brunt of his own attack as he impacted the ground.

But of course, without Manten on the cloud he conjured, it started to disappear from underneath him and he gasped as he started falling. "Yugi!" Aqua cried as he dodged another attack and went to help But Hiten shot down in front of him, grinning. "You shouldn't ignore your battles, half-breed!" Hiten spoke as he made another attack, causing Aqua to keep dodging and unable to reach Yugi.

Yugi continued to fall but landed softly and hit the ground as he bounced off whatever he hit. "Well, at least I'm safe." he whispered but heard and growl and turned to see who exactly he landed on.

"Or maybe not." He ran off as Manten gave chase. "I'll show you!" he hissed. Kaiser growled as he sent a toy top at him. "Try my Big Top!" The top landed on Manten's head and he thought it wasn't anything to worry about until it grew and grew, the heaviness as well as the burning pain he was getting from the friction made him hit the ground. Kaiser ran over and took Yugi's hand before taking him away.

"That was awesome, Kaiser." Yugi praised. "Thanks but it won't last for long. Fox sorcery is only deception and can only last for a limited time while the fox demon escapes." Kaiser explained.

Manten was wailing in pain from the huge top before it shrunk again into an ordinary top and toppled from his head. He sat up, rubbing his head slightly. "Curse that little kit." he murmured but his eyes widened as he saw the last strand of hair fall from the top of his head. "My...My..." he whispered before giving a loud, thundering roar.

_**"MY HAIR!!"**_ Gathering energy in his jaws once more from anger at the loss, he shot out in all directions. The two escaping victims were nearly hit with a blast, flying into the air for a scant moment before hitting the ground again and Kaiser quickly pulled Yugi over to a tilting tree, hiding beneath the trunk and roots.

"Stay quiet." Kaiser whispered and Yugi nodded as they heard Manten searching for them. Yugi peeked out to see if the demon brother passed and then spotted the arrow still lodged in his nose. _'I can still use that arrow one more time.'_ he thought and then whispered a plan to Kaiser.

Manten saw something at a glance and shot another blast at where they were hiding and once the smoke cleared he saw Yugi lying upon the ground. He smirked as he walked over, grabbing the younger teen by the hair. "Heh. You really think you could escape me, little one?" he questioned. Yugi was silent before he opened his eyes and smirked.

"Got the wrong person, ugly!" Kaiser spoke within Yugi's form as strands of the hair that Manten gripped on grew out and wrapped his hand, immobilizing him. The real Yugi ran over and took hold of the arrow lodge in Manten's nose and jerked it out.

"Thank you."

Manten looked between the two before he saw the tri colored strands blending into goldenrod and realized that it was Kaiser. "You little..." he hissed. Yugi raised the arrow above Manten's head while he was distracted, ready to drive it right through but was smacked away by Manten, Kaiser loosing the illusion and fell back, the vines that he used for it snapping apart. Manten turned quickly to Yugi before he could react and grabbed him around his neck, choking him. Yugi gasped, gripping onto Manten's hands as he tried fruitlessly to get away.

Aqua looked down and roared. "Yugi!" he cried and cried out in pain as Hiten staff finally caught him and Hiten smirked as he slashed across his chest with enough force to knock him out of the air. "Aqua!" Yami called, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and went after Hiten. They battled for a moment before he too was knocked out the air, the Tetsusaiga landing in the ground and returning to its original form. Hiten floated down to them, smirking.

"I was hoping for a fruitful fight but all I got was two half-breeds that can speak like warriors but fight like fools. Now tell me, do you think I'll be amused to rip each of your limbs off one by one while your little friends is killed slowly by my brother?" he questioned and Yami growled as he glanced over to Yugi and Manten, knowing that as long as he was in danger, he wouldn't be able to concentrate easily. When they didn't speak, Hiten chuckled. "Ah, seems the half-breeds lost their bark."

Manten chuckled as he heard his brother's words and nodded. "Life is sweet, dear brother, but death is sweeter." He turned his attention back to Yugi, clenching harder over his thin neck. Kaiser growled as he charged for the other, leaping at him. "Let him go!" Kaiser hissed but he was easily slapped away by Manten.

"Silence, kit! You're next and I must think of something to go along with your father's pelt with yours. Maybe a hood or an ascot? So many thing to chose from." he gave a raucous laugh and Kaiser growled again as he went in to attack, finally latching his teeth onto Manten's neck and the demon growled as he tried to remove him but he wasn't planning to let go.

"Get off me, you brat!"

_'Never! I will never let go! Even if it leads to my death!'_

Yami growled as he looked to Hiten. "I'm never picky about meals but you..." Yami whispered as he took a handful of his own blood and jumped back quickly enough to catch Hiten off guard. "You make me sick!" he roared as he sent a flurry of blades made from his own blood at Hiten. With the distraction, Yami shot for his sword what Aqua got up to confront Hiten again.

Yami turned quickly on his feet and tossed the sword forcefully and it started aiming for Hiten but he dodged, laughing as he thought about what he was trying to achieve with such an easy to dodge attack.

"What kind of aim was that?" he questioned as he dodged another attack from Aqua.

Yami smirked. "A perfect one."

Manten was still trying to get rid of Kaiser but smirked of the fire he was showing. "Little brat has more fire in him that I expec--" He gurgled as the Tetsusaiga hit its target, cutting Manten right through the stomach. His grip lax and Yugi slipped away from him, collapsing back as he eagerly gulped down air. "Maa...Manten..." Hiten whispered as his young brother collapsed to the ground with the sword still embedded into him, returning to normal a split second later.

Yugi reached out for the sword and then looked to Kaiser who also fell. "Kaiser..." he whispered as he crawled over to him and helped him up.

"Please, get my father's pelt..." he murmured. Yugi nodded and went to get it but it was a bad move for Hiten was beyond pissed with the loss of his brother.

"Yugi! Get out of there, you fool!" Yami roared as Aqua quickly followed behind to hopefully catch Yugi and Kaiser before Hiten did. But it was too late as Hiten sent a blade of lightning at them, causing them to fly into the air and Yugi loosing hold of the Tetsusaiga. Hiten landed before Manten as Aqua swooped in, catching Yugi before he and Kaiser hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Yugi looking up to him and nodded. "But I lost the Tetsusaiga." he whispered. "It doesn't matter. Yami can fight without a weapon if he wants to. I was more worried about you." Aqua spoke as he landed and looked over to Hiten.

"Manten..." Hiten murmured softly before giving a crying wail. "No! Not Manten! Not my brother!" he cried. "Wow, I never think that someone as reckless as him could cry..." Aqua whispered. With warning, Hiten dug his hand into Manten's skin right over his heart, reaching into the wound and pulling out the large heart. "I swore to you that I'll be by your side forever..." he murmured before started to devour the heart.

"What the...?! What is he doing!?" Yugi exclaimed. "He's adding his brother's power to his own. Now he's twice as strong and will be twice as annoying." he whispered and he jumped into the air with Yugi and Kaiser in two as a mighty blast shot at them from where they stood. Hiten glared at them from the opposite end of the field. "My brother...my only...is lost to me and I will not let his death pass by me with you all still alive!" Hiten snarled.

Aqua knew that Yugi and Kaiser wasn't safe now and landed again farther from the raging Hiten and closer to Yami, placing them onto their feet. "Get out of here now! This battle is off the charts now!" he spoke and Yugi nodded as he ran off with Kaiser, hoping that they will win somehow with Hiten having a major power advantage over them and Yami short one sword.

Hiten flew up into the air before sending another blast at Yami and Aqua. Myoga, from his hiding spot within Yami's hair, hopped out. "Hurry, my Lord! Use the Tetsusaiga's scabbard!" Yami looked to him like he was crazy but didn't have time to mull over the decision, whipping out the scabbard from the belt of his haori and held it up, shielding them from the blast as it made contact with it. "You puny scabbard won't protect you!" Hiten growled but when the smoke cleared, they were safe and the extent of the damage from the blast circled around where they stood.

"It actually worked?" Yami questioned and Myoga huffed. "Didn't I tell you? That scabbard is made to contain a demonic blade. So the scabbard was built to withstand such power that the Tetsusaiga gives off. So what makes you think it won't protect you from a weak attack such as that?" Myoga then scratched his head. "Just as I guessed."

Yami's eye twitched. "What do you mean guess!? If that didn't work, we would've been dead!" he snarled. "Well, you survived. That the good thing. Now shall we get out of here?" Myoga questioned and yelped as Aqua and Yami bounded forward at Hiten. "Why should we run? We have the advantage now." Aqua said, smirking. Hiten growled and sent another blast at them.

"Die!" Yami used the scabbard to protect them again and Aqua leapt out from behind him when the blast subsided and ready to slash at Hiten. "Why don't you die!? I'll make sure that your death is payment for everything Yugi went through!" he hissed.

Hiten smirked and soon disappeared from sight and Aqua quickly looked around for him but cried out as Hiten appeared above him quick as lightning and stabbed him in his left shoulder with the staff. "You forget that I'm faster than you'll ever be!" Aqua groaned as he hit the ground and Yami growled as he glared up at Hiten.

He took a glance over to where his sword lied and knew that he might need it but probably won't reach it quick enough before Hiten attacked again. Even with the scabbard, he didn't trust a single word that Myoga said about its protecting power.

Yugi, from where he was, peered over the mound they hidden behind and was worried about their safety. _'They may be strong but Hiten is faster and stronger.'_ he thought and then looked to Kaiser who was still out of it, curled around his father's pelt. He opened his eyes slowly and feeling the familiar fur of his father, he curled into it more.

"Father..." he whispered. Yugi crawled over to his side and stroked his head lightly. "Are you ok, Kaiser?" he asked. Kaiser looked up to him and nodded before sitting up and looked over the mound. "What happened to Manten?" he asked. Yugi pointed over to where the other demon lied.

"He's dead. Yami killed him but now he and Aqua have bigger problems. Hiten ate his brother's heart and now he's twice as powerful." Yugi explained. "Think they can win?" Kaiser questioned, looking to Yugi once more. "At this rate, I don't know." Back on the battlefield, Aqua still tried to make attacks while dodging Hiten's while Yami jumped into every once in a while, dodging attacks and blocking Hiten's blasts with the Tetsusaiga's scabbard.

"Gutted like a fish or roasted like meat! Pick your mode of death, half-breeds!" Hiten roared as he went to attack them both again with another swipe of his blade. Yugi watched Hiten for a moment before spotting the tiny flame turns by his feet.

"Wait...he flies with those things like a pulley with invisible cords." he then looked to the arrow he still had with him. "I can knock them down with his but now I need a bow." Kaiser patted his arm as he took out a leaf. "Leave it to me." he said, placing the leaf upon his head and with a flare of foxfire, he changed into a bow. Odd looking but it would still do the job for Yugi.

"Thanks, Kaiser." he said, grabbing him and cocked the bow onto the string, aiming for one of the turns on Hiten's feet. Aqua was on the ground and Yami joining him when he tried to attack while Hiten was distracted. "Now die!" Hiten snarled, stabbing down at Yami first but gasped as the turn on his right foot was shot apart.

"I got him!" Yugi praised himself as Hiten faltered. "Got you!" Aqua hissed, gripping the staff in his hands while Hiten was disoriented. "Ah! You choose well!" Hiten cackled as lightning coursed through the staff, giving Aqua a heavy jolt from the demonic power behind the lightning shock.

Yami got up quickly, tossing away the scabbard, which earned protests from Myoga who moved over to a safer location, and he slammed his tail hard into Hiten's face. Aqua let go as Hiten went flying, loosing his grip upon the staff as he hit the ground. Aqua shuddered slightly as the jolts still coursed through him and Yami chuckled.

"Well, you have major bed head there, Aqua." Yami said, pointing to his spines and hair that were flared up from the lightning.

"Now's not the time to joke around, Yami!" Aqua hissed, brushing his hair back as much as he could as Hiten started rising from the ground, rubbing at the bruise on his face. "No...no one had dared to mar my face..." he whispered, grabbing his staff once more and turned to them again, his demonic power flaring to such high levels that it was as if he was on fire, the heat heavy upon the air.

"This ends now!" Hiten roared and Yami jumped for the scabbard again, tossing it to Aqua who held it up to block the swipe that was being made at him but gasped as the scabbard started to crack from the force.

"No! The scabbard's about to break!" Yugi cried. But where the Tetsusaiga lay, it started to wobble as if the scabbard is calling out to it. Aqua saw this and hoped that it will be as he's thinking. "We need to get Yami's sword." Yugi whispered and Kaiser, now back to normal, ran out from where they hid. "I'll get it!" he called. "No, Kaiser! It's too dangerous!" Yugi cried.

Kaiser used the cover of the smoke from Hiten's latest attack to get by him and worried for his safety, he followed behind him, carrying his father's pelt with him. Hiten saw him and grinned as he opened his mouth, gathering energy like Manten did and Aqua gasped before turning to Yami.

"Yami! Go and get them!" he called and Yami saw Hiten ready to launch the attack and quickly flared his wings out and dashed off toward him but he wasn't quick enough as the blast came, aiming straight at them. Yugi and Kaiser were blown away by the blast and at their angle, they couldn't tell whether they survive or not.

"No! NO!! YUGI!!" Aqua roared but couldn't move since he was still holding Hiten back. The smoke cleared and all Yami could see was the crater left by the attack, still burning slightly. He landed by it, faintly seeing Yugi within the flames and collapsed to his knees. "No..." he whispered.

"Ah, your little friends are generous to show you two the lesson that you deserved. Any courage against me will result in death!" Hiten spoke and then laughed. "You're right..." Aqua whispered and Hiten raised a brow.

"It does mean death!" he roared as he lashed out, latching upon Hiten's neck with his teeth and digging in deeply, claws slicing through his shoulders as he clung as much as he could onto the demon. Hiten gasped and tried to get him off, his staff still trapped by the scabbard but his sensitive hearing heard his blade biting through the tough material of it. "Your scabbard won't last long, you know. You will die soon enough!" he hissed.

"And what of it?!" Aqua growled as he lifted his head up forcefully, catching Hiten off his feet and with a snarl, he tossed his head to the side and with it, tossed Hiten with enough force that he went sliding across the field. Aqua spat out the blood as he snarled, facing Hiten once more with scabbard in hand.

_'What kind of half-breed is he? Not even a full demon would dare have the audacity to challenge me up front.'_ Hiten thought. "I'm not easy to kill, Hiten." Aqua snarled. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."

"Oh? So you will to fight is flared all because I killed your little consort?" Aqua grunted in anger and Hiten laughed before shooting forward, staff raised. "Well then, I guess you're better off dead if you want to join you little lover in Hell!" Hiten bellowed and Aqua used to scabbard to block again despite the chance that it will break. Yami turned quickly to the scene before taking off like a shot.

"Aqua! Get out of there!" he called but Aqua wasn't relenting. "Never." he whispered. The Tetsusaiga finally responded enough to the calling of the scabbard and where it lied, it rose up by an invisible force before shooting forward and over to Aqua.

_'That's a good sign.'_ Yami thought as he leapt forward, grabbing the Tetsusaiga and it returned to its full luster. "Move!" Yami called and Aqua jumped back as Yami swiped at Hiten but gaped as he dodged.

"Ha! You think you can kill me?! I will never die!" Hiten cackled but stopped abruptly as he felt wind past him. "That's a lie." Aqua whispered, standing before him with the Gyakusatsu poised before him. "No..." Hiten murmured before blood started to gush from the deep gashes left by the claws. _'To be beaten by a half-breed...impossible...'_ Was Hiten last thought before his dematerialized in a plume of smoke. When the shard dropped from Hiten's form, Myoga hopped over to gather them up. Aqua fell to his knees, head lowered and Yami walked over to his side quietly.

"Aqua..." he whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Even though Yugi ticked him off to no end sometimes, he still didn't want the boy to die. Unknown to him, deep in his heart was a little speck of light and that light was the hidden care and love that Yami truly had for Yugi. "I'm sorry...I wasn't fast enough..."

"Yami...Aqua..." A voice called and they turned to see Yugi and Kaiser, both covered blue flames. Myoga hoped onto Aqua's shoulders and sighed. "It's them. It must be their ghosts coming to say their final farewells." Myoga whispered. "No..." Aqua murmured as he stood. "Thanks for all the help, you two." Yugi spoke.

"Yeah. Now my dad can rest in peace." Kaiser added. Soon, the flames rise as if they were taking them away and Aqua cried out as he ran out, reaching out for Yugi and was surprised to have grabbed him. The howl of a fox was heard as the foxfire disappeared into the air. "You're...you're still alive..." Aqua asked, appalled.

"Yeah. Did you think I was dead?" Yugi asked. Aqua smiled and brought Yugi into his arms, causing Kaiser to give a sound of protest as he freed himself from being stuck in the middle.

"You just don't know..." he whispered. Kaiser looked into the air where the foxfire disappeared and smile softly. _'He shielded us with his foxfire. Even if death, he's still protecting me.'_

"Well, well. I wasn't expecting that." Myoga spoke and gave a squawk when he was crushed by Aqua's tail and went fluttering to the ground. Yami huffed and walked over to where the shards fell, gathering them up before taking the ones from Manten's dead form. 'Damn lying little brats. Both of them.' he hissed in his mind. After everything was gathered and accounted for, Aqua feasted on Manten's remains before they got ready to leave.

"Uh...Aqua...you can put me down now." Yugi said, a blush covering his face as they walked from the destroyed field, Yami carrying Yugi's bike and bag over his shoulder. "No. You gave me too much of a scare after this battle." Aqua murmured and Yugi sighed before curling up in Aqua's arms as they soon took to the air.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. Nice and long and definitely a hard chapter to write. Yes I know it was possible that this battle could've been completely different since it was two on two but hey, I worked it out good enough to work for me and hopefully it will for you readers too although I might get way too many questions about why I didn't have Yami go for the Tetsusaiga while Aqua distracted Hiten but at the current point with said distraction, do you really think that if this became an anime that Yami will get away with getting his sword while Hiten had Manten's Lightning Breath?

-silence- I'll take it as a yes. Besides, I had fun either way with making Aqua a very pissed off half-demon. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and for future reference on Kaiser, he's basically the same size as he would be in any other story but even for his size, he's still considered a child to any other demon. Well, that's all for my explanations, hopefully they were understandable enough, and I shall see you all later!


	11. The Tatari Mokke and a Mischievous Soul

Zypher: Hello all and welcome to another chapter of Two Worlds. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so I hope you enjoy this one. Read on!

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 11

* * *

"Now he has neuritis?" Jou questioned as Yugi's friends came to see him that day.

"Well, we got something for him as a present. We all chipped in. Can we see him?" Diamond asked as she held up the small wrapped gift. "No, no. He's on strict bed rest." Sugoroku spoke. "Oh. Well then, here. It's a heat compress for Yugi." Diamond said as she handed the item to Sugoroku.

"Thank you. So sorry that I have to keep turning you all away." They heard a faint thump in the direction of the shrine and Jou went to go see what it was. "Tadaima!" Yugi called as he was climbing out of the well. "Is that bath waiting for me?!" he looked up when he heard the sliding doors open and he yelped, nearly falling back inside when he saw Jou peek his head in.

"Hey, Yugi! Great to see you on your feet! That neuritis thing must be getting better for ya!" he said with a grin. Yugi sighed in relief and surprise. _'Well, at least he doesn't realize I just climbed out the well from another time but jii-chan...neuritis...sheesh, that's a new one for you.'_ he thought. After saying goodbye to his friends after getting comments about him resting and whatnot, they left, planning to spend the day tomorrow along with Keara and, hopefully, without Anzu tagging along.

* * *

The next day, they picked up Yugi from his house and were on their way. "So, you have to take summer math, too?" Diamond questioned. "Yeah. The teacher suggested it."

_'But right now, I'm more worried about getting into a good college. No matter how many times I tell him, he just doesn't understand...'_ he thought, remember that he had to make Yami hit the ground hard just to get the chance to leave without Yami griping about him staying.

"Don't run away from me!" he hissed.

"Just wait til I'm done with my summer school classes! I blame you for the fact that I'm in them!" Yugi retorted before he left that day.

"Oh, look! Isn't that cute?" Diamond whispered as she pointed to the little kids and their mothers playing with sparklers. They smiled softly but then Yugi spotted something unusual. There was another kid, hidden among the shadows of the dome play area. The kid was holding a sparkler that was lit and released it, causing it to twirl around and aiming for the bag of sparklers the others had, causing a tiny explosion when they hit, scaring the children and the mothers. "Oh no! What happened?!" Keara asked worriedly.

Yugi spotted the kid climbing out and running off. She turned back with a smile on her face. "Nyah, nyah! Serves you right!" she said and Yugi ran off after her. "Yugi? Where are you going!?" Jou called as Diamond went to help the parents. "Hold it, kid!" Yugi called as he chased after the girl. "What give you the right to..." The girl turned back to him, mostly in shock that she was seen.

"You...you can see me?" she questioned.

"Well yeah. Now come on. You need to apologize to those people." he said, reaching out for her but she slapped his hand away. "Leave me alone!" she hissed. Yugi stumbled back as he was suddenly engulfed by fire. When he opened his eyes again, the girl was gone and Keara was calling his name. "Yugi, what's going on? Who were you talking to?" Yugi was about to point out the little girl but she was gone from the park as quick as a flash. _'She...she's gone...'_

He looked to his hand that the girl slapped away and saw traces of ashes._ 'Who was she...? She couldn't possibly be another demon, could she...?'_

* * *

With Yami, Aqua and Kaiser, Myoga told them of where they could go to get the Tetsusaiga's scabbard repaired. "How long will this take?" Yami asked in irritation. "Not yet, Yami. Stop whining." Aqua murmured and he would've pummeled him if Myoga didn't speak up.

"He's right. You go out there now and you'll be stung to death. There's not a way that I know that could repair that crack in the scabbard that you two took from the Thunder Brothers except by these forager bees and their wax." A cartoonish blimp wandered by and Yami growled.

"Hopefully it'll be done before Yugi comes back." Yami murmured before slapping away Kaiser hard with his tail when he started gnawing on his head. "Enough outta of you before I make you into a pelt!"

"Well, what d'you expect! I'm bored!" Kaiser whined as he changed back after the hit. "I came only because I thought Yugi would be with you and instead, I'm stuck here with you!"

"Well, that's pretty funny cause I was wondering why I'm stuck with you in the first place!" Yami hissed back. "Hey, I'm not accounted for here." Myoga quipped before looking out toward the distance, seeing a few souls wandering about. The laughter of children was heard, catching Aqua's attention. "That's..."

"Looks like a demon!" Kaiser quipped.

"No...that's a tatari-mokke." Myoga whispered and Kaiser looked to him quizzically. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's a demon that was given life by the souls of young children. It plays with the shades of children newly dead until they are settled and able to move on to the afterlife." Myoga explained. "But there's nothing to fear for it's only an apparition."

Back in Yugi's time, he was sitting as his desk, pondering over what happened that day. _'Why does it nag at me so much...the little girl...she was there and then she was gone, like some sort of ghost...'_ Yugi mulled. Yugi's mother called up to him, saying that Ryou came over and he called right back saying he would be there in a second. He put his books off to the side before getting up from his chair and ran downstairs to meet with Ryou. "So, what do you need, Ryou?"

"I wanted to see if you could come with me to visit a friend."

"Why can't Diamond go with you?"

"She had to go to work today so she couldn't make it." Ryou said. "Ah. Then sure. I don't mind." Yugi said, smiling and Ryou thanked him before they left out. They made a quick stop to the floral shop so that Yugi could get a bouquet of flowers and they started on their way to the hospital. When they got there, they went up to the designated floor and a woman who was in the room they walked into smiled as she greeted Ryou. "So, how's Satoru?" he asked.

"He's fine. His body is completely healed but he hasn't regained consciousness." She gave a small sigh as she looked to the boy in the bed. "He's been in this coma for six months. I'm happy that you still come to visit him, Ryou." Ryou smiled. "Well, I consider him a good friend even though he's younger than me." he said before holding up the bunch of paper cranes he made.

"Here." She smiled again as she reached out to take them. That's when Yugi saw the burn marks upon her hands. The woman saw Yugi's gaze and frowned.

"I see you noticed them." she whispered. "Yeah. Sorry for staring but I am curious about how you got them."

"Ah...well...six months ago, I was caught in a fire..." she murmured and Yugi gasped softly. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." She smiled again. "It's alright now. Although..." She reached over quietly and stroked Satoru's head lightly. "But that's also when Satoru..." Yugi adverted his attention from Satoru's mother when he saw the IV tube being tugged on by some sort of force before a harsh tug caused the bag to rip, spilling the fluids everywhere. Satoru's mother gasped and Ryou yelped in horror. Yugi looked down, seeing the girl from before under the bed and holding the tube. _'It's her again...'_ he thought.

The girl giggled to herself as Satoru's mother cried. "Again...why does this keep happening..." she cried softly, making Ryou come over to comfort the older woman.

"Again...?! This has always happened before?" Yugi asked, still staring at the girl before she started to disappear, reappearing outside of the hospital with the tatari-mokke outside with her.

"Shoot! I messed up again!" she growled as she looked down to the hospital roof where the boy resided. _'Satoru...you're going to die just like I did soon enough!'_ she thought, unaware of the significance of the spirit beside her.

* * *

Ryou stayed over the night and they now sat in Yugi's room, Ryou sitting cross-legged on his bed while Yugi was finishing up some work. "Hey, Yugi, does your family know anything about evil spirits?" Ryou asked after a moment. Yugi turned to him and asked why. "Well..." Ryou whispered.

"It's Satoru. I've been wondering ever since I started visiting him if a spirit is tormenting him even while he's in a coma. Some of his friends from his school came to visit him as well but after a few days, things started to turn."

"Oh? What happened?" Yugi asked.

"On the way home, I was escorting the children back when someone fell. He wondered if anyone pushed him but no one did. I was watching the closely. There was a time when one of the children was nearly hit by a car. The children started to freak out about the occurrences even as much as I tried to tell them that there was no such things as ghosts and spirits but they never came back to visit him." Ryou gave a light sigh. "It was also six months ago, in that same fire...that she died."

"She? Who was it?"

"Satoru's big sister...Mayu." Ryou whispered.

/Mama help! I'm in here! I'm in here! Please find me!/ Mayu's voice cried in the depths of the raging inferno.

"But from the story I was told, their mother only rescued Satoru..." he murmured.

* * *

The next day, Ryou led Yugi over to the apartment building where the fire was. Scorch marks and the broken patio doors were still there. "This is where Satoru used to live." Ryou pointed out. "But it's been six months. Why hasn't anyone went in to clean it up?" Yugi asked.

"They tried but every time they try to do something, an accident happens." Yugi shivered slightly, feeling something wrong about the place. A hand reached out, gripping Ryou's hair and tugged at him, making him shout out in terror and pain which brought up the same reaction from Yugi. The woman carrying the small baby apologized for its behavior.

"Oh...it's alright. We're fine." Ryou said, trying to slow his racing heart. She smiled t the two before walking off once more. "That was way too scary even for me." Yugi whispered. They heard rattling of a window pane and looked up just in time to dodge a falling pane from a higher floor. More things dropped down from tricycles to potted plants and both teens ducked out of the way as they fell. Yugi looked up just in time to see the girl from before standing upon the railing of the second floor.

"Hey! Be careful!" he cried. She gave a snort as she jumped down, landing silently on her feet. "What does it matter? I'm already dead." she spoke.

"Already...wait...you're Mayu, aren't you? Satoru's big sister." Mayu gave a sound, proving that Yugi was right in his assumption. "So I'm right...then tell me this...what do you keep doing these things?"

"Satoru...is gonna die." she hissed and Yugi gasped. "Mama hated me. She loved him more than me. That's why she abandoned me in the fire!" Mayu's expression turn into a sad one and Yugi felt his heart reaching out to her. "No one wants me...no one cares..."

"Mayu, listen to me. Your mother is a nice and kind woman. If you keep up with these horrid things, you'll make her upset..."

"Shut up!" Mayu shouted and Yugi flinched. A rain drain broke off from the side of the building, nearly hitting Yugi if he didn't move quickly as he did and Mayu was up and running once more. "You keep trying to stop me...and I'll kill you too!" she told him. "Mayu! Wait...!" Yugi called, ready to follow but was frozen in place as he felt the presence of a spirit behind him. He turned to gaze at it, listening softly as it played its flute.

_**"Until my eyes open..."**_

As fast as it appeared, it was gone and Yugi let out a shaky breath. _'"Until my eyes open..."? What was that about?'_ he wondered before nudging Ryou who was still covering himself from being hit by anymore falling items and they returned home, knowing that Yugi may have to make a trip to the past and see if Myoga was around and knew anything about this.

* * *

"What!? The tatari-mokke's eyes weren't shut!?" Myoga quipped in fear.

"Tatari-mokke? That's what that demon is called?" Yugi asked and Myoga nodded. "Yes. So it also exists in your world. The tatari-mokke is a demon that soothes the souls of deceased children. Blowing its soul calming flute and watches over them until they are ready to pass on to the next world. But..." Myoga explained and looked down silently. "If a child's soul is not settled, the tatari-mokke will take the soul to hell and turn it into an evil spirit when its eyes are completely open."

Yugi gasped, remembering what the demon told him and the fact its eyes weren't closed. _'Mayu...I have to help her and quickly before the tatari-mokke's eyes are open completely.'_

"Yugi, don't worry yourself about it." Yami spoke and he turned to him. "Spirits aren't like demons. You can't just hack and slash and expect the problem to be over with."

"But I'm not going to let the soul of a little girl be turned into an evil spirit." Yugi responded. "There's has to be something I can do since my family has an ancestral shrine for who knows how long." he said before returning back to his own time. Yami sighed before lounging back in the tree he was in. "Sometimes, you are hopeless, Yugi." He gave a light sigh. "Well, it isn't any of my business so no need to worry myself over it."

As Yugi traveled through dimensions, he remembered how sad Mayu looked as she spoke to him about no one caring. In the hospital, Mayu's mother was still there, sewing a kimono that was made for Mayu, all before the accident happened and she was lost to her. She was silent as she remembered the horror she witnessed as the firemen came in to stop the ranging inferno, coming upon Mayu's form hidden in the closet.

_"Poor thing. A little girl and she was caught in such a fire..." One whispered._

_When she heard of the news, she went into a panic. "No...she was supposed to be outside! She was supposed to be outside..." she murmured brokenly._

She shook her head out of the sorrowful memory as she continued her work on her kimono. _'It would've been her birthday soon...'_ she thought sadly. She was unaware that the spirit of her daughter was watching them through the window that very moment but the look was filled with malice. "Tonight...when mama goes home...I'll kill Satoru..." she whispered her herself, never knowing that the tatari-mokke was behind her, its eyes opening another fraction.

When Yugi finally returned, he was running towards the hospital just in time to catch Satoru's mother leaving. When she came walking out, she caught Yugi running over and smiled. "You're Ryou's friend, aren't you?" she whispered and he nodded as he came to a stop before her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually." He took a small breath before looking up into her eyes. "It's about Mayu." The woman's eyes widened at the name. "Do you...do you know anything about that day...?" she questioned and Yugi gave a negative shake of his head. "That day..." she started softly.

-Flashback-

"I hate you, mama!" Mayu cried as she came into her shared room. Mayu and Satoru's mother was kneeling beside the bed, replacing the cloth on Satoru's head. "Why didn't you come to parent participation day?!" she questioned in anger.

"I couldn't come because Satoru had a fever." she replied softly.

-Break-

"Mayu's little brother always needed extra attention because he was sickly." She gave a light sigh. "Maya and I always argued about it. She thinks that I care more for Satoru than her but I love them both with as much love as I can give."

-Continue Flashback-

"I hate you, mama! You and Satoru too!" she cried as she ran off. /So when she ran off, I didn't think any of it...until that dreaded moment./

She was walking home after grabbing some groceries when two women from the nearby apartment complex ran out to meet with her. "Ma'am! Your house is ablaze!" One cried. She gasped in horror, the bag slipping from her hands. "We just called emergency! You better hurry if your children are still in there!"

She quickly ran without giving a response, slamming through the door and into the inferno, jumping and ducking obstacles until she reached Satoru and Mayu's room. She quickly picked up the sickly child and ran back out, hoping that Mayu was safe before the fire started...

-End Flashback-

"When it was all over, I was horrified when they told me there was a body in there." Tears started to gathered in her eyes as she continued her story. "If I knew she went back in there when I was gone..."

/We found her in the dining room. Can you identify her as your daughter?/ She remembered one of the firemen asking her after the blaze was put out.

"If I only knew...I would've saved her." she whispered before letting her tears fall. Yugi listened quietly before walking over and gave the distraught mother a hug, wiping away her tears with a sleeve. _'It's the truth, I know by the tears alone...'_ he thought as he remembered what Mayu told him. _'Poor Mayu...she thought her mother abandoned her when she didn't even know herself that she was still in there...'_

A loud crash was heard and they both turned to see glass falling from one of the room and the mother gasped, crying out that it was Satoru's room. _'No! It's Mayu again!'_ Yugi thought before dashing in with the frightened woman behind him. The nurse that came in was knocked unconscious and Mayu was pulling Satoru's bed closer to the broken window by the IV cord.

"Mayu! Stop!" Yugi called as they barged into the room, seeing the small girl perched on the ledge with Satoru's bed dangerously close to the window.

"Mayu..." she whispered, dropping the bag holding the kimono.

"Mayu! Why...!" she cried as she started forward. "Shut up!" Mayu hissed, a small table crashing into the woman and Yugi gasped in terror before looking to Mayu.

"Mayu! Enough! Try remembering what happened! Do you really think your mother would've left you alone intentionally?! I think not!" Mayu's anger decreased as she listened to Yugi. "Tell me this...do you even think your mother knew you were still inside the house when the fire started?"

* * *

"Brr! It so cold out now!" Mayu spoke as she removed her scarf and hung it over a line that was right above the heater.

"Mayu...don't..." Satoru whispered weakly before coughing lightly. "Mama told us to never hang any soaked clothing over the heater..."

"Shut up, Satoru! I know what she said but it'll get dry faster if it is over the heater!" she replied angrily before moving over to their closet and slid open the door. "You better not tell her I'm hiding here or you'll be sorry! I want her to think that I ran away!" she said before entering the closet and closed the door behind her.

Satoru coughed again, knowing he wouldn't do such a thing but the fever made him tired and he soon fell asleep. After a moment with puffs of steam shooting up, it soon knocked the scarf from the wire over the heater...

* * *

_'The scarf must've caught fire...it wasn't mama's fault...it wasn't Satoru's fault...it was mine...all mine...because I didn't listen...'_ she thought.

"Mayu..." Yugi whispered.

"But I already knew that!" she cried, spiritual power flaring high. The lights shattered and Yugi was flung back, hitting the wall. He was dazed but saw the bed being flipped out, tossing Satoru right out the window. "No! Satoru!" he cried, getting up quickly and ran over to the window, seeing no sign of Satoru's body anywhere. His heart was pounding at the thought of Mayu succeeding with killing her own brother out of malice and anger towards her own family.

"Yugi...everything's alright."

He turned to his left to see Aqua hovering there, holding Satoru's form in his arms. Yami was off on the opposite side, snorting lightly. "Pathetic. Sometimes you're real hopeless, boy." he murmured. "I told you not to get involved but you don't know how to listen to logic, do you?"

"If you call that logic, I'm afraid to hear facts from you." Yugi muttered in disdain as Aqua handed him the younger child. The two demons turned to Mayu who was muttering something to herself.

"She should've saved me...it's not fair that he doesn't die!" she whispered.

"Yugi...even if you showed her the truth of the incident, that alone won't be enough to save her soul. She's a lost cause now and she only need to take one more step before she becomes an evil spirit." Yami spoke before they felt a demonic aura appearing. The tatari-mokke appeared behind the angered spirit and Mayu stopped whispering to herself when she felt the menacing presence behind her. Yugi gasped as he looked upon the demon.

Its eyes were wide open.

_'No...Its eyes...they're completely open...'_

/To hell with you.../ It spoke as chains came, wrapping around Mayu's arms before the demon and Mayu shot off into the night. Not knowing what was going on, Mayu turned back to Yugi and the demons, fear and worry shining in her eyes brightly. Yugi knew he couldn't let this happen and looked to Yami.

"We have to follow them!" he said. "Forget it! I'm not getting mixed up in any spiritual nonsense!" Yami protested. Aqua sighed and with a whack to his head by his tail, he grabbed hold of Yugi and flew off behind the two fleeing spirits in the night, Yami chasing behind them angrily.

"Yugi, we don't know a thing about handling ghosts and spirits so we're leaving this up to you." Aqua said and Yugi nodded. They continued to follow the demon until it finally dived down, right into the apartment where Mayu once lived and is still in shambles from the fire. When Mayu finally opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was for everything was dark around her.

Her arms were still laden with the chains and she looked around, trying to find a way out. She saw a sliver of light nearby and walked to it, opening it up to reveal a door but what was behind it wasn't pleasant.

Roaring flames shot up at her and she screamed in panic, not knowing what to do. Aqua soon landed and Yugi recognized it as Mayu's home. He jumped from Aqua's back and went to open the door only to be bombarded in flames. Yami, now calm, sat outside but Aqua followed him inside. "Sheesh...did the kid burn herself to death?" he questioned bluntly and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then I guess Myoga was right. He told us when you left that the tatari-mokke takes the soul back to its moment of death before dragging it to hell." A large eye appeared in a vortex of flames, catching their eye. "And by the looks of it, we're in the right spot." Without a warning, the tatari-mokke lashed out at them, chains shooting out and wrapping around Yugi's wrists before dragging him along. Aqua gave a snarl, taking out the Gyakusatsu and went to slash at the chains but Yugi and the demon disappeared before he could catch the chains. "No...Yugi..."

* * *

In the hospital, after the nurse woke up and saw how the room was, she immediately called for help, bandaging the cut on Satoru's mother brow and switched Satoru into a new room with a new IV bag. She was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any news of Satoru's condition but her mind was also focused on the soul of her little girl. _'That was no hallucination...it really was Mayu.' She frowned lightly as she looked down to the floor. 'Just as she did the day she died...'_

A nurse came rushing in, calling over to her and telling her that Satoru was waking up. She quickly stood and followed the nurse, heading in the new room and she made her way over to the bed to see Satoru looking up to her. "M...mama..." he whispered softly. Tears came to her eyes again as she kneeled down beside the bed, placing a hand over Satoru's chest to see he was breathing fine and easy. "You've been asleep for quite a long time, little guy." The nurse whispered, smiling down to him.

Satoru reached out slowly, covering his mother's hand with his own.

"Mama...hurry...Mayu's locked in the closet...you have to go save her before she dies..." She gasped softly and then cried, hugging Satoru close to her. _'If only I knew...I'm so sorry, Mayu...I'm so sorry...'_ she thought and she continued to hug her only child, her heart reaching out to Mayu's tortured spirit.

* * *

_'It's hot...so hot...I'm already dead...'cause she didn't come for me...'_ Mayu thought as she sat in the blazing flames. "Mayu!" A voice cried and she looked up, wondering who it was. "Mayu!"

_'Mama...is that...'_

Yugi looked around, glad the flames weren't real, and called out for Mayu again. He spotted her peeking out from the closet and ran over to her. "Mayu, there you are! Come on." he told her, reaching in for. "Let's get you home." Mayu slapped away his hand. "What are you...retarded or something. I'm already dead! I have no home to go to!" she said.

They heard a faint rumble before the group opened up into a deep chasm. The chain wrapped around Mayu's wrist started to get dragged into the chasm, taking her along with it. "NO!" Yugi cried as he reached out for her, grasping her hand. The chain was still pulling taunt, trying to get her from Yugi's grip but he held on fast. The opened eye of the tatari-mokke appeared before them.

/Come home.../

The chain pulled harder at Mayu, causing Yugi to start losing his footing with holding her back from entering hell. "Mayu...don't go with him. You can let your spirit end like this! Come back to your home...make peace with your mother. She didn't know and if she did, I'm sure of it that she would've saved you too. She cried over your death and is probably crying now with seeing you again..."

"She's not..." Mayu murmured and Yugi looked to her. "She's not mad at me...?" she asked.

"She loves you, Mayu. Don't you want to see her again on better terms?" Yugi questioned. Mayu's eyes started to water and she nodded, crying out. "I want to see my mama!" With her proclamation, the chain snapped, falling into hell as Yugi dragged the tiny spirit out of the chasm. Tears coursing down her face, Mayu hugged Yugi tightly. "Please! I want to make peace with her! I wanted her to find me so we could make up for the argument that day!"

It was a little later when the woman walked into her old home, looking around. _'Mayu in the closet...'_ she thought to herself, remembering what Satoru told her. She walked into her children's room, looking towards the closet that was wide open and Mayu standing inside. "Mama..." she whispered.

"Mayu..."

She walked over, kneeling down before her. "It really is you..."

"Mama...I have to go now but..." She reached out a hand and brushed the bandage over the cot on her head. "I'm sorry..." Her spirit started to fade and her mother could only watch as she disappeared for good. From the balcony, Yugi was wrapped tightly in Aqua's arms. "You did it...you helped pacify an angry soul...I'm proud of you, Yugi." he whispered, smiling down to him.

Yugi smiled back as he looked up to him. "Thank you, Aqua." Yami fluttered down beside them, landing silently. "But don't you know the huge risk you took doing such a thing!? If you didn't help her soon enough, you probably would've been dragged into hell with her!"

"I was willing to take that risk." Yugi murmured. "To help fix an argument that nearly ruined her family was worth it."

"So noble...no wonder why I like you so much." Aqua whispered, nuzzling the smaller who blushed brightly. Yami gagged mockingly and Aqua slapped the back of his head. "Shut up, Yami. If you don't like it, then back off." he sneered before flying off. Yami gaped at the treatment before muttering to himself as he flew off behind him, feeling just a pang of jealously towards Aqua as he held Yugi so lovingly in his arms.

* * *

"Did you hear?! Satoru's going to be released from the hospital next week!" Ryou said happily as he walked with Yugi through the park. "That's great to hear!" Yugi replied. "Satoru's mother told me to tell you thanks for helping. I don't know what you did but she was happy for your help."

"It wasn't a problem, Ryou."

Ryou waved to him before running off to get home. Yugi watched him go before heading back to his own. _'I'm glad this is all over...'_ Yugi thought as he entered the game shop and headed upstairs to his room. His bag plopped on the floor softly as he grabbed his books and sat down at his desk to get to work.

"Hey." A small voice called and Yugi looked out the window to see Mayu there in her summer yukata. He smiled softly and waved to her. She smiled brightly and waved back. "Thanks for all your help. I thought I should tell you that before I left." she said.

"It wasn't a problem. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you, Mayu." Yugi replied. "Hey, what up with the yukata? It looks so pretty on you." Mayu giggled softly and she twirled around to show it off. "Mama sown it for me!" she said before giving a small wave. "Well, goodbye! Stay as that kind person you are!" Mayu said before floating away towards the tatari-mokke, who eyes were closed once more and playing its soul calming flute.

Yugi watched her go, still smiling._ 'I knew she wasn't an evil spirit...just a little girl who wasn't ready to say goodbye to her mother.' _he thought, looking up to see Aqua and Yami sitting there on the ledge of the roof, watching as the calm demon and pacified spirit left to return.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. This actually started to make me tear up a bit as I wrote the end but I know you all are happy that Mayu was saved from becoming an evil spirit. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you later with another one. -waves-


	12. Curse of the New Moon

Zypher: Well, here we are with another chapter to Two Worlds. Glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter so here's the next one for you all. Enjoy this one as well!

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 12

* * *

After the fiasco back in Yugi's time, Yugi made it through his summer classes with no problem and were now sailing down a river. Yugi smiled softly as he enjoyed the breeze. "This feels so nice! It such a beautiful day today!" Yami snorted. "This isn't some pleasure cruise, Yugi. Get over it." he murmured. A sound of sickness was made and he turned to look at Kaiser who was leaning over the edge. "Pathetic. Who ever heard of a seasick demon?"

"Aw shut it, Yami." Kaiser slurred, trying to keep himself from vomiting. Another sound of shuffling foliage was heard and Yugi looked around before looking up to the cliff side where a few bush grasses lined the edge. "Someone..." he started and soon saw someone appearing over the edge, running from something from how it looked. Whatever was chasing the girl shot out with its head, causing the woman to fall off the edge of the cliff.

"It's a demon!" Myoga cried. "She about to hit the boat!" Yugi exclaimed and Aqua jumped out, grabbing the girl in his arms and landed on the nearby bank. The creature that watched the whole ordeal skittered back from whence it came. 'Now what could that thing have been?' he wondered before looking down to the girl who was stirring from the shock.

"Th...thank you for saving me...from that horrible..." She came to an abrupt stop when she saw who she was being held by. "D...Demon begone!" she cried, slapping the male across the face and he dropped her as he was sent reeling back from the slap. "Hey! What was that for?!" he hissed, rubbing the spot. Yami was barking out in laughter and Yugi growled. A yelp and a splash was heard as Yugi steered the boat over to the bank.

When the boat hit the bank, Yugi jumped out, helping the still sickly Kaiser out as well and grabbed his bag. Aqua was sitting on the ground away from the woman as Yugi walked over. "It's alright, Aqua. I'll make it up to you." Yugi said to him and his foul mood disappeared at the offer.

"Good enough for me." he quipped happily.

Yami hacked up a bit of water, glaring at the two before working on the task of getting himself moderately dry. Yugi took out his first aid kit and tended to the woman's wounds. "So, do you live on this mountain, miss?" he asked softly. She growled and turned her nose up at him. "Why would I tell you anything?" she demanded.

"Not a nice way to talk to someone who saved your life." Kaiser murmured, setting up a fire after his sickness passed. She sent a glare over at Kaiser. "Shut up! I know a demon when I see one and that's a mighty good demon right over there!" she hissed, pointing to Aqua. "And the other's no better." Yami gave a snarl, wringing out his hair next. "And all I can feel for any demon is nothing but hatred."

"Bitch." he muttered under his breath.

"I see." Yugi finished wrapping the last of her wounds before placing everything away. "So, what was that thing anyway?" he questioned, placing the kit back into his bag. "They're called spider-heads. They've lived on the mountain since the spring...and the one you saw isn't the only one..."

"Really?" The woman nodded.

"Yes. As I've seen and heard many times, they take the heads of their victims...and weave their nests in their corpses. They've already killed a number of people already and I was next before I fell down that cliff." Yugi nodded before looking to Yami. "Yami..."

"I know what you're about to ask and it's a definite no. I'll just think of that question as a joke." he hissed as he climbed back into the boat. "We're leaving now, Yugi. We need to get pass the mountain before sunset." Yugi frowned as he stood. "But why, Yami? Can't we help her? I'm sure with your strength and speed, we can deal with this problem before then." Yami turned to Yugi as he walked over and gave a snort. "I told you time and again, I don't kill demons for the sake of mortals. They get themselves into trouble and unless it's benefitting to me, I'm not going to play the big hero."

Yugi sighed. He knew that very well but he would've expected for Yami to at least be interested, just in case the spider-head demons had a Shikon shard on them. He heard rustling and looked to see the woman trying to climb back up the cliff face by the hanging vines. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going back home."

"Wait! It's too dangerous for you! At least let us come." Yugi suggested.

"Hmph! I wouldn't trust a demon even if my life depended on it!" But after her words, the vine snapped under her grip and she hit the ground, bruising her leg and Yami gave a growl. "Useless...mortals are always useless half the time..." he grumbled.

* * *

"That must be the temple." Yugi spoke as they climbed up the winding staircase to the woman's home. Aqua was carrying the disgruntled human on his back and Yami followed behind them with crossed arms and mumbling a few curses under his breath. When they got to the courtyard of the temple, they were greeted by an old monk. "Nazuna..." he murmured.

"Who be these people?"

"Master." she whispered, shoving Aqua's head to the side in her rush to climb down and he rubbed the spot lightly, sending a glare at the girl's back. She ran over to her master, bowing before him as he asked if she was assaulted by the spider-heads. "I was picking flowers for the graves...but these vile demons forced me to lead them here. Forgive me, master!" she explained and Yami growled. "Nice way of saying thanks." The old master walked over to the group and looked to Yami. "A demon be ye...?"

"Yeah but no need to fear. We're not staying." he answered.

"But please, I ask you...will you not be guests for one night?" Nazuna looked up to her master in shock. "Master?!" she questioned in horror. He looked to her. "Prepare a repast for our guests." She stumbled over her words, trying to ask her master to let them leave as they were but sighed and stood, leaving to go and prepare the meal.

"The child is ungrateful, I know, but we must forgive her for that." he spoke, walking over to Yugi's side. "Nazuna came into my care...when her father was slain by a spider-head. For that moment on, she had naught but terror when she comes across a demon of any kind.

"With my poor and weak magic, I've shielded this temple so that no demons may enter unbidden...and yet, can it be..." He looked to Yami and Aqua. "That you both are in truth mere mortals?"

Yami gave a growl. "Us?! Mere mortals?! You must be blind if you think--"

"Forsooth, your forms are of demons yet from your souls I feel not a trace of any demonic power." Yami growled and turned on the old monk, flexing his claws. "Oh, do you now? Well then why don't I carve you up and let you see just how demonic in the soul I truly am!" He lunged for the monk.

"Osuwari!" He gave a yelp as he met with the ground and Yugi apologized for his behavior, coming up with the excuse that he was too impulsive. "But you don't have to worry about Aqua. He's nice even for a demon. You can't really do much to make him mad."

"Yeah, unless someone takes Yugi..." Kaiser murmured, remembering what happened last time.

* * *

Night fell and the group sat in a small room with a flame lighting up the gloom. Yami was sitting far from them and Yugi worried just a tad about him and his more impulsive than usual attitude. "Come on, Yami. What's wrong with you?" Yugi asked. "I mean, yeah, you're half demon but to go off on something so little..." Myoga, who hung around somewhere without them noticing until they got inside the temple, nodded in agreement. "He speaks the truth, m'lord. You should feel proud of what you are."

"Proud!? Why should I feel proud about being a hanyou!? Even if my mother was a noble human and my father a noble demon, there's nothing noble about being a half breed and shunned by most of the demon population." Yami hissed before going back to his thoughts. _'Who is that monk, though...how did he know so easily about me and Aqua...?'_ Yugi then had a thought occur to him.

"Yami...don't tell me..."

"Tell you what?!" he asked in shock, hoping that Yugi didn't actually figure out his secret. "Don't tell me...that you're afraid of spiders?" Yami drew a blank at that and just to tease him, Kaiser made the illusion of a supposedly scary spider but was only slammed into the floor from his efforts by Yami. "Ok, that's not it..."

"You must be joking if you think I'm afraid of spiders." He then stood, nudging Aqua who grumbled slightly before standing. "Where are you two going now?" Yugi asked. "Out, we're sleeping alone tonight." He looked back to them as Aqua slid the door open. "Hear me now, if any of your try to pry into something I don't want you to know, so help me I'll--" The sound of skittering was heard and they looked up, seeing a huge mass of something crawling down the walls. Yugi cried out when they revealed themselves to be a horde of spiders, all with human heads. Not far from them, Nazuna was running through the halls, batting away stray spider-heads as she ran to the master monk's quarters.

_'It can't be...! How could the spider-heads get inside the temple?!'_ she thought as she called for the master again. "Master!?" she cried as she opened the door to his quarters only to find him on the floor with spider-heads ready to make a nest out of him. "M-Master..."

Aqua growled as he slapped away another bunch of them with his tail. "They just keep coming." he hissed as Yugi and Kaiser stood behind him and Yami. Yami turned to look back at the two cowering behind them. "Yugi, Kaiser! Get out of here now!"

"But Yami..."

"Out! We'll handle this on our own!" Yami moved to bring out the Tetsusaiga as the spider-heads made another attack and he swiped at them, nicking the leg off of one. Yugi nodded and both were running out when Yugi realized something. The Tetsusaiga wasn't transforming. _'Wait...what's going on?'_ Yami gave a roar as the wave of spider-heads overwhelmed them and the demons didn't hesitate to start wrapping them up. "Oh no! Yami! Aqua!" Yugi cried as he and Kaiser ran back over. "Foxfire!" Kaiser called, sending a rush of flames at the spider-heads and causing them to move away.

"I got you both!" Yugi said as he dragged Yami and Aqua away from the web and out the door, Kaiser following behind once they were out. When they were far enough from the temple, they came to a stop. "Looks like they aren't chasing us..." Yugi huffed, out of breath from lugging the two before looking down to the web, encased forms of Yami and Aqua. "Damn them spiders..." Yami hissed, still kneeled over and the web covering his head. "Yami...what's going on...?" Yugi asked, reaching out to him.

"Leave me alone!" he growled. Kaiser whacked the male over the head despite the fact he was going to get the hit back tenfold but didn't worry about that right now. "Watch your mouth! Yugi's worried about you and that's all you have to say to him?!"

"Don't waste your time worrying about us." Aqua whispered as he reached up to remove the webbing. "You should worry more about yourselves now." Yugi gave a gasp at the sight. Sitting there wasn't the dragon demon that was Aqua but a human with the same knee-length hair the shade of Aqua's scales and the same crimson eyes. "Aqua?" he questioned softly and he turned to him.

"Yes. It's me. Nothing different except that I lack my dragon features. As for him," Aqua reached over, tugging away the webbing from Yami, leaving him to look at Yugi with glaring rust colored eyes. Instead of his usual hairstyle of three different colors, his hair was now straight down, reaching to the nape of his neck and a solid black. "He isn't the only one with a wardrobe change."

"What...what happened to you two?" Yugi finally got out after a moment of awed silence.

* * *

"Master...please..." Nazuna whimpered, unable to think of anything she could do to save the master monk. "Naz…una...go child..." The old monk commanded, looking to the frightened girl. "But master, I can't leave you here..."

"Make haste, child! My magic cannot hold them in check for long...and thou must live on with lord Yami and Aqua and their companions!" Still resilient about leaving the master, she only nodded as did as he told her.

* * *

"What, you don't like what you see here, Yugi?" Yami questioned haughtily. Kaiser moved to his side, rustling through his hair. "Man, what happened to you!? Did you lose your horns or something!? You look completely human now!"

"Yeah. That's what I'm wondering. How did this happen?" Yugi asked softly, looking to Aqua. He gave a sigh before starting his story. "In the life of every half-demon...there's a time where the demon blood ebbs away and leaves the demon a human. Since they are the most vulnerable at that time they try to keep that secret hidden away so no one else would discover such a time exists. Our time seems to be the first night when the moon does not shine." Aqua explained, looking to the sky that was devoid of a moon. _'The new moon...they lose their demonic power at a new moon...'_

"Why m'lords! Couldn't you have told your dearest Myoga about such a phenomenon?"

"Why? So you could run when danger comes to pass?" Yami retorted. Myoga was silent before hopping frantically before Yami. "What?! Haven't I earned more trust from you than that!?"

"No! Most of those little guesses of yours gave me little reason to trust you when our lives are put in danger! You surely earned something alright!"

"Oh, and what about me, huh?!" Yugi gave a dark look over to Yami. "If I knew about such a thing, I wouldn't have pushed you two to see about that spider nest! Can't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone but myself!" Yami yelled and Yugi flinched back, hurt by his words. "That's how I survived this long. Aqua only helps me when he knows I can't handle it but all in all, he doesn't bother me in the slightest. He doesn't judge me and there's nothing for any of you to judge either." he continued.

"I'm sorry, Yami...it's just..." The once demon looked to him and was worried, readying himself for the waterworks that were sure to follow. "..I just thought you trusted me just a bit. It didn't have to be much but I was hoping for some sort of recognition than just a locator of jewel shards..."

H gave a little sniffle, rubbing his eyes free of tears. "But no...you have to keep playing the strong man, don't you?"

"Wha--"

Yugi sent a harsh glare at the other who flinched back, afraid of incurring Yugi's wrath. "It's thanks to you we keep getting screwed like this! It's not Aqua's fault but I feel bad he has to follow you around!" he growled before giving a huff and turned to walk over to Aqua, sitting next to him. "Are you ok? It doesn't hurt to shift between a dragon and human does it?"

"No. It did at first cause I wasn't prepared for it but after a few years, not including the fifty that we lost because of the accident, I got used to it." Yugi nodded and curled up into his side, making him smile and sent a smug look to Yami. He growled before turning away from the pair, grumbling something to himself. Kaiser was lost in his own thoughts. He knew as the only demon in the group, he'll have to suck up his cowardice and protect everyone. "I can't be afraid of anything now. I have to be brave."

There was rustling in the bushes before Nazuna came tumbling out. "Nazuna?! Are you ok?!" Yugi asked, Kaiser cowering behind Yami. "Master! He needs help!" she said once she got up to face them. "He's still alive but you have to save him! Your demons can help him!" Yugi gave a slight swallow, looking to Yami who was getting up. "Well, don't you have anything to say, Yami?"

"Yes. No thanks." he muttered as he walked on. "Come on. We have no business up here on this mountain so we can go on and forget all about this little problem." Nazuna finally caught a glance of him and gasped. "He's...human...?" She then looked to Aqua whom she nearly didn't recognize but remembered that he was once a dragon which only led to the revelation that he was the same person. Yami turned back to glower at Nazuna.

"Not for long. It's only for the night. But why would you come all this way for our help? If I remember right, you wouldn't leave your life in the hands of a _demon_, now would you?"

"So that's it!? Just because I said that, you will run and abandon the master after all he did for you!?"

"Call it whatever you will." he muttered as he continued on. Nazuna sighed before looking to Yugi. "What do we do?" she asked. "What can we do? Aqua is an able fighter but..." He gave a small gasp and Aqua looked down to him. "Something wrong?" he asked. Yami stopped just to hear, just in case it was something worth listening to. "I...I left the Shikon shards back at the temple..." he whispered and Yami collapsed onto the ground.

"You what?!"

* * *

"I can't believe you left the jewel shards in the temple!" Yami hissed as they stood before it, Yami with a handful of grave markers under his arms. "I wonder why he pulled out those grave markers." Yugi murmured. "He'll be cursed for that."

"He doesn't give a damn. I should know with how he has been acting lately." Aqua muttered before grabbing the Tetsusaiga as Yami dashed off into the temple. He handed it to Yugi before looking to him and Nazuna. "I want you both to stay out here. Who knows what'll happen once we get in there since I'm sure it's overrun by spider-heads by now. Even though it won't transform, it should cut through the spiders of they make their way out here for you two." Yugi nodded before grabbing hold of Kaiser.

"Come on before Yami gets himself hurt then I'll never hear the end of it." Kaiser nodded and followed behind him, chanting a mantra of 'Be brave' through his mind as they ran into the spider-head infested temple.

Once inside, Yami went towards the room they were staying in previously to find their packs were gone. There was some skittering about and he held up one of the grave markers, catching Kaiser's attention once they reached him. "Foxfire!" he called, lighting the marker and Yami tossed it into the general direction, lighting the area and revealing some spider-heads with Yugi's pack wrapped in their webs. None of them made a move to attack then, making Yami's suspicions true. "So, they were after the shards all along." Yami charged in first, taking another grave marker in hand.

The spider-head moved in to attack and Kaiser lit up the grave marker before Yami started batting away the attacking demons. Kaiser let loose another round of Foxfire, burning away the web covering the pack. "Good, once the webs are gone, they'll have nothing to use against us." Aqua said as he followed behind them to grab the pack. But the group of three stopped when they heard something else.

"Yami, you should go check it with Kaiser. I'll check the pack to make sure everything is still here." Yami nodded before leaving with Kaiser trailing behind him, soon coming up to a room that was covered with spider-heads and web and in the center of it all was the monk caught in the webbing.

"Hey, monk...are you dead...?"

* * *

Outside, Yugi was trying to comfort the sorrowful Nazuna. "Oh, master...I hope he's alright. He has always protected this mountain and risked his life countless times to the souls of a demon's victim so they would never return as a vengeful spirit from the dead. He even saved me...after they killed my father..." Another soft sob came from Nazuna and Yugi patted her back softly.

"The master is all I have now..." Yugi frowned as he continued to comfort the girl the best he could. _'But my thought is...why all of a sudden the spider-heads could get in if he had so much power to ward them off...unless...'_ He gasped as he looked to the temple in fear. _'Oh no...the monk...'_

* * *

"Oi, monk! Wake up already!" Yami called and a groan came from the older man before turning shakily to him. "Lord...Yami...?"

He nodded as he walked over, leaving Kaiser behind as he got closer to the master monk. "You came...for me...?" He nodded once more. "Yeah, yeah. I did even though you weren't really the reason I came back but to make everyone's life a little easier, I came to get you. Now hold still and I'll get you out..." But as he said this, reaching and grasping the monk's arm to pull him out, the arm extended instead and he gasped as the arm moved, grabbing him and flinging him into one of the pillars.

"Oh no!" Kaiser gasped before turning to look out the door. "Aqua!? Aqua, we need you!" he cried and yelped as a few webs caught him and he struggled with them, unable to get in the right position to cast a bit of foxfire onto the webbing.

Yami snarled as he struggled before looking down to the monk. "Y-you..." The monk chuckled darkly before something burst from his back, revealing a multitude of locking body parts that resembled a web, an arm at each end. Aqua dashed in and seeing what was going on, growled. "So, you were the leader all along? No wonder the spider-heads got in so easily if you were _supposed _to be all powerful."

The monk chuckled again as he looked down to Aqua, grasping Yami around the neck more. "Rumor has it that there was a motley group traveling around with jewel shards in their possession in these parts...so I lay in wait for thee never expecting thou wouldst step into my parlor so easily as thy demon power fell into eclipse!" Aqua smirked as he prepared.

"Even so, it shouldn't be too much of a hassle squashing giant bugs like you!" he roared as he jumped up, ready to grab hold of one of the interlocking arms. Yami wasn't going to be left out either and with a hard shove against the pillar he was up against, he freed himself from the shocked monk's hand and was ready to slam a foot into his face.

But the monk wasn't easily to attack and he grabbed hold of Aqua with one of the arms before he could grab onto him and with a wave of web, caught Yami. "Ah! Finally free!" Kaiser cheered as he jumped from the web and looked up to see what was going on as of now.

"Oh no..." He quickly ran to them, jumping up and sending a wave of Foxfire, loosening the monk's grip of web but with a growl, the monk slammed Kaiser into the floor, gaining a yelp from him before pulling Yami back up with the strands he still had attached. The monk gave a deadly grin as two large fangs grew from his mouth.

"Let's see if this human body of yours can survive my venom." Without warning, he bit into Yami, making his gasp in horror as he felt the venom course through his body. "Yami!!" Aqua cried, struggling in the grip of the monk. After releasing Yami, he lifted Aqua into the air before him. "And don't think I forgotten about you." Aqua snared, still struggling with no effect to get away before giving a cry as the fangs pierce him as well, sending venom through his body.

_'Crud...they won't live if I don't get help now...'_ Kaiser thought, reaching into his haori and grabbing a small acorn. He blew it away and it left the temple, reaching to Yugi and Nazuna, both worrying about the outcome of whatever battle could be going on in the temple as of now.

When the small acorn reached then, it started to wail, catching their attention before it disappeared. _'That's must've came from Kaiser...'_ Yugi thought before standing. "Come on. I think something's wrong if that was something from Kaiser." Yugi said and Nazuna nodded as they both ran towards the temple, Yugi having a near iron grip on the Tetsusaiga.

Back inside, the spider-head minions brought Yugi's pack into the room and were rummaging through to find the shards. They soon found then and handed them to the monk who grinned with glee. "What fortune...five more centuries of life!" He turned when he heard someone step inside and a gasp from Nazuna. "Master...why..." she whispered in horror. The monk only chuckled and Yugi growled.

"You coward! You have to be one of the lowest people I ever met! How can you trick people after gaining their trust!?"

"Yugi!! Yami...and Aqua..." Kaiser wheezed from the grip of the lead spider-head. Yugi looked around before spotting them and cried out in shock. Both were tied up in webbing between two of the gaps of the monk's arms, eyes dull and two bite marks that leaked an odd liquid. "No... Yami! Aqua!" he cried as he ran over, quickly leaping up and grasping a link and was starting his way up, still holding onto the Tetsusaiga as he climbed.

"Ah, shall thoust feed my belly too?" the monk questioned as he sent a wave of spider web at Yugi and he gasped, rooted to the spot as the web came but was quickly burned away. "Huh...?"

"It's the Tetsusaiga's aura! It's come to life and protecting you. Now hurry along!" Myoga quipped from his hiding spot and Yugi nodded as he continued his trek to Yami and Aqua. He whacked away the spider heads trying to come for him before hearing a soft voice. "Yugi...help me..." Yami whispered, reaching out to him weakly, unfocused eyes gazing down at him. _'Good...he's alive...'_ he thought as he continued on. _'I won't leave here without the both of you.'_ Aqua coughed weakly before seeing the monk's head shoot out, trying to bite Yugi's ankle.

"Yugi...?! Watch out behind you...!" Aqua called weakly.

Yugi yelped, jumping up and grasping onto Yami, the weak thread snapping and both were sent falling toward the ground. In a last minute attempt, Yugi reached out, hooking his fingers onto Aqua's hakama and dragging him down with them. They all hit the ground hard, Yami coughing up blood when the excess body weight landed all on him and Yugi hurried to make sure that he was alright.

"Yugi!" Nazuna cried before looking around for an escape route but found all were blocked by the minion spider-heads. "Come on! There's a hidden alcove behind the altar!" Nazuna spoke as she jumped to help Yugi, dragging Yami as Yugi got Aqua.

The monk gave a roar as he reached out to grasp them but they made it just in time to get inside and close the door, shutting the bar down over the door. "Quickly, the Tetsusaiga, Yugi!" Myoga called and he nodded as he unsheathed the sword and stabbed it into the old wood, the monk hissing as the demonic aura came in contact with the door and shocking him. "Fools..." he hissed darkly and waited. Kaiser still squirmed, peeved that they left him there but at least his attention wasn't focused on him even with his struggles.

"That should hold but I do not know for how long." Myoga whispered and Yugi nodded as he left the door and crawled over to Yami's side, reaching out for his hand. "Yami..." he whispered softly, taking his hand in his own and feared his for his life with how cold it was.

"Yami...Yami please...wake up..." he said, shaking him gently.

"No, Yugi. Don't move it or else it may spread the venom." spoke Myoga as he hopped from Yugi to land on Yami. "A human body cannot take the power of demonic venom. It may just be too late for them..."

"No...he can't die...neither of them..." Yugi whimpered.

"But there is still hope if someone can suck out the venom. I suggest you not watch this." Yugi nodded and turned away and Myoga hopped up to the wound on Yami, sucking away until he was bloated heavily. Myoga gave a soft groan but didn't give up as he waddled over to Aqua and started to do the same before rolling away, plump with blood. Yami gave a soft groan and Yugi was by his side instantly.

"Yami!" he cried, eyes filling with tears of joy. Yami gave a slight cough before looking up to him, eyes still dull and unfocused. "Yugi...why the tears..?" he whispered.

"Oh, Yami...I thought you were going to die...you and Aqua..."

"Us? Die...? Don't be ridiculous..." Yami murmured.

"This is not the time to joke! I was worried for you two!" Yugi shouted before looking up when he heard something moving around. He got up slowly, holding the sheath of the Tetsusaiga in hand. He walked over towards the spot where he heard the sound and when he saw something, he raised it up, ready to hit the creature.

"Wait, wait, wait! It's me, Yugi!" A tiny voice cried and he lowered the sheath. "Kaiser?" The tiny gold mouse nodded and shifted back. "The fool of a monk looked away long enough for me to slip away so I transformed and found a way in here. And look," He reached into his haori and pulled out a familiar bottle.

"The shards!" Kaiser nodded. "Yep. While he was so distracted with you guys, I was able to snag these with a vine without him noticing." Yugi smiled brightly and hugged the other. "You're a hero, Kaiser!" He smiled and thanked Yugi.

From outside, the monk heard in on their chat and growled. The spider-head minions were getting restless but waited

It was gradually getting brighter and the group in the alcove waited patiently. The Tetsusaiga still held throughout the night and Nazuna soon fell asleep along with Kaiser but Yugi stayed up, watching over Yami and Aqua. He looked up when the room started to brighten up and wondered to himself what time it could be now. He looked down to them and saw Yami was started to sweat a bit and took a cloth from his pocket and wiped away the sweat. Yami gave a soft yawn, looking up to him and Yugi scooted away a little. "I'm sorry...did I wake you?" he asked softly.

"No." He took a little breath, turning his head from Yugi. "I've been thinking throughout the night." It was silent for a moment longer before Yami spoke up again. "Why...why did you cry for me? I can understand Aqua...but why me..?"

"Because...I thought you were going to die, Yami." Yami was silent after that and Yugi was about to move to check upon Aqua but stop when Yami called out his name again. "Your lap..." he whispered softly. Yugi cocked his head to the side for a moment, not understanding what he was trying to ask. "Lend me your lap for a little while, Yugi..."

"Oh. Sure..."

Yugi moved back over to Yami after giving a quick look over Aqua and gently raised Yami's head, resting it on his lap. Yami purred softly, nuzzling closer to Yugi and making the smaller blush. "Is...is that better?" Yugi asked softly. Yami nodded. "Yes." They were silent for a moment longer before Yami whispered something almost faintly.

"You...smell good, Yugi..."

A flush covered Yugi's face but shook it off. "Wait a sec, you said before and countless times afterwards that you hated my scent."

"Well...I was lying...I like your scent...and I'm jealous of Aqua..."

Yugi blinked at this. "Really?" Yami nodded faintly. "He always has your attention...and he already admits to loving you...he said so himself that day we went to save you from the Thunder Brothers...I was so jealous of him then and even more so now..." Yami gave a light chuckle. "But I have your attention now..." Yugi just listened as he spoke. _'Is...is he saying...'_ Yugi shook his head defiantly.

_'No...he doesn't mean any of this...maybe the part about Aqua but I know once he's back to his old self, he'll forget this ever happened...'_ Yugi thought, a little saddened by this but knew there may be no possible chance of ever being liked by Yami. Soft snoring alerted Yugi to Yami being asleep now and he gently brushed his hair lightly.

"You should get some sleep too, Yugi." A voice spoke, shocking Yugi and he looked over to Nazuna. "You've been awake ever since we got in here. You deserve a little rest." she continued.

"Did...did you hear all of that?" Yugi redirected.

"Well, this room is pretty small." she replied and Yugi blushed badly, lowering his head to the floor, embarrassed. The room fell silent once more, leaving Nazuna to think about everything going on right now. _'How did everything end up this way? I still can't believe that the master was actually a demon...he cared for me so well and this is how he turned out to really be...'_ She then turned to where the sleeping group of Yugi, Yami, Myoga, Aqua and Kaiser were. _'But this all happened ever since they came here...'_

"Nazuna..." The monk's voice whispered through the door. "Thou are in there still, right?" The door rattled and Nazuna backed away from it. "Demon! You tricked me from the start and I won't let you trick me again!" she hissed. "Does thou not understand, child? My magic...'twas not enough thus my body was possessed by demons...thanks to those who are with thou."

"What are you saying!?" she cried. _'What's going on...?'_ he wondered.

"The power of the Shikon no Tama...it was they who brought it here...the jewel be of mystic power and from it drew the demons to the temple and cause them to gain new might...I could no longer resist them..." Nazuna contemplated over his words and wondered if it could be possibly another trick or his words were true.

"Are the shards not with thee now? While the sun shines...the evil ones rest and are no harm to us...if I raise my holy powers with the jewels...and exorcise the demons, we'll both be saved..." he spoke. "No! I won't let you trick me again!" Nazuna cried.

"Nazuna..." the monk spoke once more and she covered her ears.

"No! Leave me alone!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes with her heart torn in two.

_/"Poor thing...your father was slain by the spider-heads I see..." The monk spoke the day he found Nazuna. The small girl was crying, taking the task to bury her father's body and placed the marker there. "I shall pray for his soul's peace." he spoke, bowing before the grave and prayed before standing once more and looked down to Nazuna._

_"Should you have nowhere to go, child, please stay at my temple..."/_

Tears still in her eyes, she still remembered the master monk's kindness. Not able to resist the words of the demon no longer, thinking that they were true, she reached over and removed the sword from the door...

* * *

Yugi woke to the sound of wood cracking and looked up to see the door was on the floor over Nazuna and the monk walking in with his horde of spider-heads. "What's going on!?" he cried, waking the others from their sleep. "Looks like Nazuna removed the blade as well as the aura, letting in the demons!" Kaiser cried. "But why!?" Yugi questioned in horror.

The monk chuckled as he walked in further. "She is a trusting lass, indeed...'tis a trait I find most helpful..." he spoke, wisps of web slipping from his mouth and snaked over to grab the shards and bring them back over before they realized it. "No! The shards!" The monk took them into his mouth, crushing the jar easily. "Too late..." he mumbled. Yami growled and stood, even though he was still a bit weak and went on the offensive. The demon, now changing form and gaining strength anew from the shards, grabbed Yami, slamming him into the nearby wall.

Yami snarled as gripped upon the demon's arms, features changing. The monk-demon gasped as he felt his arms being crushed. "No. Your powers..." Aqua smirked and gave an earth-shattering roar as he started transforming back. "So, young ones...thou wasn't expecting to fight you as demons again..." he grumbled as he features changed faster than Yami and Aqua's.

"But still, you're nothing but hanyous! Don't think you are a match for me who has swallowed the shards of the Shikon no Tama!"

His grip tightened around Yami's neck and Yami gave a growl, still keeping his iron hard grip on the arm around his neck. "No! The monk's transforming faster than Yami and Aqua!" Yugi whispered. "I shall twist thee in half!" the demon growled. Yami gave a roar, grabbing the limb in his other hand before ripping it in two, leaping from his pinned state against the wall.

"What!?" Yami gave another roar, slashing more of the arms with a Sankon Tetsusou. The demon roared as he collapsed with the loss of support from some of his arms. As the other fell, Yami stood, back in full demon glory. Aqua gave a hiss as the extra appendages grew back, scales growing over pale skin before opening sharp red eyes, giving a roar of his own and flaring out his wings.

"Ah! Good to be back!" he murmured before looking to the monk. "Now, you have something of ours and we're going to rip the out of you!" he roared as he lunged to attack, brandishing his claws. He grabbed the head of the monk, slamming it into the wood floor and Yugi winced. "Ouch...did he crush his head...?"

"I don't know..." Kaiser answered. Aqua looked at the spot and saw the head was gone. "Hey, his head's missing..." he muttered before looking up, seeing the head emerging from another spot on the demon's body. The new head released a spray of webs and Aqua growled as he sliced through them. "Damn it all!" Yami hissed as he leapt in, slashing the head but even that didn't stop it as more and more emerged and knew it would be pointless to keep attacking the heads at this rate.

"It's the power of the shards! As long as he has them inside his body, he'll continue to regenerate." Myoga spoke as he rolled over to Yugi's side.

"Such a nuisance! We'll just have to deal with them all until you left with no way to come back!" Yami growled. Nazuna finally woke from unconsciousness and looked to see the battle going on. _'And_ _it was all because I removed the blade and the barrier it casted over us...'_ she thought sadly. _'This will never work. With every head gone, a new one grows in its place...they'll never win at this rate.'_ Yugi looked over the demon's body, trying to spot any sign of the shards. _'We only have one chance...we need to get those shards now!'_ He finally spotted them and pointed them out.

"They're they are! In the head beside the robe!" Yugi called and Yami nodded as he aimed for them. But the shout didn't go unnoticed and seeing that Yugi will be trouble, the monk set out to rid of the problem. Yugi yelped as he dodged one of the arms coming at him and both he and Kaiser yelped in horror as they dashed from the mass of arms ready to ensnare them both. One swung around, aiming for Nazuna and she was unable to react in time before she was grabbed and hoisted into the air.

"Nazuna!" Kaiser cried.

Yami halted his attack, flapping his wings as the demon raised Nazuna in front of him and using her as a shield. With his hesitation, the other heads started releasing copious amounts of webs at him, encasing him in a near cocoon of webbing, leaving him unable to move. "Yami!?" Aqua shouted and jumped to help, seeing as he can't do anything as long as the demon monk had Nazuna.

But he too was soon caught unaware in webbing from some hidden heads. The demon chuckled, gloating of how the two couldn't move now. He then looked to Nazuna. "Now see...if they be demons true...thou would've slashed Nazuna in two..." Nazuna gasped before looking to him.

"The truth...tell me the truth...is my master no longer..."

The demon gave a loud chortle. "There was never a master! 'Twas all a ruse to lure the half breeds here into my trap! I let loose the spider demons onto the mountain knowing that the rumors of demons will bring them here."

"So...you...you loosen the demons...that killed my father...?"

The demon gave another chortle. "Tis a bit of irony, isn't it? To trust thy life to your father's killer! Thou has served me well, though!" He laughed again but gasped when the blade of the rusted Tetsusaiga was thrust into his head. "How dare you!?" she cried and she yelped as she was grabbed by two of the arms, pulling her away. "You insolent whelp! After all the days I let you live and this is how you return it!?"

"I have rather died with my father than to be placed in your care, demon!"

"Dare you say such things?! I give thee everything I can offer!" He gurgled when a fist was shoved into his mouth. "If you're done talking, you have another engagement to attend to!" Yami growled as he pulled away the webbing off of him, Aqua releasing a wave of flames to burn the wrapping around him. "Now say goodbye, monk, for you evil ends here!" he hissed.

From their safe spot, Yugi and Kaiser peeked out to see how the battle was turning out. Yugi then saw something glowing, seeing it was the shards but something was wrong. They looked like they were dimming and he gasped.

"Yami! Aqua! The shards are dissolving into his body!" he cried out. "What?!" Aqua said in shock before looking to Yami. "We have to do something before they're gone!" Yami nodded before jumping into actions again.

"Hurry! They're right next to the Tetsusaiga!" The demon gave a roar before moving his body in such a way that he caught them and soon interlocked, trying to crush them. Nazuna cried out, thinking she would die today from her once master and her memories returned back to the time when the master was how she remembered and now the thing that had them now.

"Curse it all...it's all my fault that this happened..." she whispered. She looked up when she saw an opening and Yami poked his head through it. "You humans are too embarrassing. Turning every little problem into a death wish." Yami muttered. Nazuna was shocked to see him there and didn't know what to do. "Well? Don't just sit there, grab hold and hang on tight!"

"Y-you're saving me...?" she questioned.

"Well duh or else I wouldn't be over here! Now come on cause my business is somewhere else but you're stalling me!" he growled and she quickly grabbed hold of him and watched as he moved through the mass of arms trying to crush them. She finally got a glimpse at what he was trying to go for. _'That rusty sword...? What can he do with that?'_ she wondered to herself.

The body around them clenched more and Yami growled as he struggled to get through. A few of the demon's heads appeared, claiming that they won't be able to escape and would be crushed before they could get free. "You! Leave me here! Just save yourself!" Nazuna cried and Yami looked down to her.

"Just give me vengeance!"

"Vengeance?! What vengeance!? For your old man? Don't even think of wasting my time now!" he growled. "Wha...?"

"It's because of you I'm in this mess now!" He slashed his way through a wall of flesh, reaching for the Tetsusaiga while keeping hold of Nazuna still. But to his luck, once of the head popped out and caught his leg with some web and was pulling him away, making him lose his hold of Nazuna and she doing the same as he was pulled back and seemingly crushed, only an arm showing where he was previously. The demon chuckled as he gazed down at Yami.

"Soon, my body will drink in the power of the Shikon no Tama and make me powerful enough to collect the rest!" Nazuna looked to Yami and then to the sword before grasping it and took it out of the flesh, moving over and reaching down as far as she could to had the sword to him.

_'Come on...almost there...'_ she thought, reaching further and soon able to make the sword hilt come in contact with Yami's hand. It was like a flash before Yami was free, making a large slash in the demon's body and was in the air, the Tetsusaiga transformed. He roared as he readied to make his attack. "Nazuna! Don't move an inch! The shards are right under you and if I can make the slice right...!" he called and she nodded.

The demon's head appeared before Nazuna, ready to attack her but with another roar, Yami slashed the air in mind, causing Nazuna to fly as the demon roared in anguish. The arms started to disappear into smoke and a huge portion of the demon's body landed onto the floor, still alive with the jewel shards as the rest disintegrated into nothing. "Yes! He did it!" Yugi cheered.

"I...I am not dead...yet!" the demon moaned. "The powers...of the jewel shards...are in me still..." The demon screeched as Aqua stabbed the Gyakusatsu into the demon's face and soon, that was gone as well. Nazuna watched as the demon disappeared into the air and then looked up to Yami and Aqua. "T-thank you...thanks to the both of you..." she whispered.

Yami gave a snort. "I only gave back what was needed to be given. You did help me and possibly Aqua, out when we were trapped." Aqua then looked to where the demon last rested and saw the shards weren't shards anymore. Placing his claws away, he reached down to pick up the fused shards.

"Guess they fused together while in the demon's body. Looks like we didn't collect many as of late." he murmured before turning to Yugi, handing the piece to him.

* * *

After making sure there we no stray spider-head minions around since their leader died, they were on their way. "Take care, Nazuna." Yugi spoke as they climbed into the boat. "Farewell and thanks again for all your help." She then looked to Yami and Aqua. "And I thank you both greatly. You both are really kind demons and changed my outlook on who to trust and not to trust." Yami gave a snort and Aqua nudged him. Soon, they left shore and started heading down river. "So, you back to your old self again, Yami?" Yugi questioned.

"Of course! And let me tell you this..." he started as he turned to look to Yugi but Myoga hopped in, taking over with the explanation. "This little unfortunate occurrence on the night of the new moon may prove to be a weak spot to us. Especially if any of the demons hunting for the shard were to learn of this. We all must remain silent about this weakness." Myoga spoke.

"Just call it a secret and everything's alright with me!" Yami growled, looking down to the flea. "Alright! Alright! A secret it is."

"I rather have stuck with weakness." Kaiser muttered and yelped as he was hit by Yami's tail. Yugi sighed as he watched him. 'Yeah...he's definitely back to himself now...' Yugi thought. He buried the thoughts of the night before back into his mind but they came back again.

_/"You...smell good, Yugi..."/_ Yami's voice whispered.

_'It all must be in my head...Yami would never say such things to me. Never. I would ask but he'll brush it off as a dream...'_ Yami plopped into the seat beside him, shocking him from his thoughts. "What's wrong with you? You've been quiet ever since we left." he said.

Yugi shook his head and looked away from him. "It's nothing, Yami. Don't worry about it." Yami was ready to pester Yugi about his thoughts but decided against it, instead, reaching out to wrap an arm around his waist, making his gasp lightly as he was pulled close to the other demon. He smirked, looking down to him.

"Don't think I'm going to let Aqua have all your attention during this little excursion. I'm going to have my say as well, little one." he whispered and Yugi blushed faintly as the trip continued on.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it and I'm finally getting somewhere with at least Yami giving a hint of interest in Yugi. Took me long enough! -sighs deeply- Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed it and I'll see you soon with another chapter.


	13. Ashes, Bones and Magic Equals Betrayal

Zypher: Well, here we are again with another chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed the last one so let get the chapter on the road! Enjoy as always.

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 13

* * *

"Yami!"

The one in question gasped, turning just to meet the arrowhead of the incoming arrow embedding itself into his chest, pinning him to the nearby tree. He hissed as he tried to reach for it only to draw his hand back from the purifying aura around it. _'An entrapment spell...but who...'_ He looked up, seeing the one to have shot him and gasped. It was Yugi, wearing the same clothing as Heba had, eyes filled with hatred towards him and Aqua. _'Yugi?! But no...it can't be...it's that fool. The fool who trapped us for fifty years...Heba...' _

He shot up, breathing harshly as he looked around but saw that he was still at the makeshift camp they made and everyone was still asleep. He gave a snort, shaking away the bad memories from his mind before looking down to the peacefully sleeping teen that had fallen into their world. He jumped down quietly and landed beside him, looking into the serene face. _'They're so much alike...'_ He thought and deep in his heart, hated the fact. _'Why, Yugi, why do you have to be the reincarnate of that vile daitoku...'_

Yugi gave a small sound as he started to wave and seeing some blurry in his sleep-fogged vision, he couldn't tell it was Yami and yelped, hitting the other hard in the face and he growled, falling back. "Oh, Yami! I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "Oh really!? You just socked me a good one!"

"I didn't mean to! I thought you were an evil demon or something..."

"Sheesh! You're nothing like him!" he snarled as he was ready to head back to where he was sleeping but halted as the sound of something traveling by through the air. They looked in said direction to see an old, decrepit woman wielding a scythe flying overhead. "Is it a demon...?" Yugi questioned but Yami didn't respond. _'The smell of blood is strong on her...'_ he took another whiff before his expression melted into surprise. _'Wait...that scent...!?'_

"Wake up, everyone! We need to get moving!" he roared, waking Kaiser and Aqua. "Ugh...already? Where are we going now?" Kaiser questioned sleepily. "Aqua, take a whiff of the air and you'll understand." Yami spoke, kicking dirt over the fire to extinguish it. Aqua did as he was told and his eyes widened.

"No..." He took to the air before anyone could question him and Yugi looked worried, rolling up his sleeping pack and placing it into his bag before hopping onto his bike with Kaiser right behind him and he was off following behind Yami who was flying away as well.

"What's going on you two? Where are we going?" Yugi tried asking but was only told to be quieted by Yami. When they reached the village, some of the villagers looked up and questioned about their return after so long. They were greeted by Kiyane who came to confront them just as they came in. "But you should be resting, Lady Kiyane." A woman told her by the other was still persistent as she walked over to them, arm in a sling from fresh injuries.

"Lady Kiyane, what happened?" Yugi asked as he stopped before her, Yami and Aqua landing not a moment later. "I'm surprised she's even alive." Yami muttered. "Ah, I guess the reason you're here was because of the demon that had the scent of my blood on her?" Kiyane questioned and Aqua nodded. "What's going on, Kiyane? Why is it we can't leave you alone for a day without having to come back with you getting more injuries?"

"My powers weren't enough to stop her..." she replied as Yugi helped her up the stairs to the local shrine and when they got there, all that was there was a gaping hole with various slashes in the ground. "Whose grave was this?" Yugi whispered, looking over to Kiyane. "It was my brother Heba's grave."

"Huh?!" Yugi exclaimed, catching Yami and Aqua's attention. "Last night, she came raiding..." Kiyane spoke softly.

_/"I am the ogress Urasue. I have come for the ashes of his bones."/_

"Even to the eyes of witches, my brother still possessed extraordinary power but if his ashes are to fall into demon hands..." She frowned, looking down. "The evil they could possibly do with it." She then looked to Yami who immediately turned from her. "Don't even think about it. Me, Aqua and Heba were sworn enemies if you've forgotten." he hissed before walking off. The others were silent before Kiyane frowned even more. "Of course...how could I have forgotten that...?"

When Yami came to a quiet spot to sit, he called out to Myoga who was hiding somewhere nearby. The tiny flea gave a groan before coming out from behind Yami's ear. "I really don't want to get involved in this." he muttered but Yami left him no room for arguments. "The demon Urasue, who is she?" he questioned.

"I don't know for true except that she is an ogress and a sorceress..." Myoga spoke.

Yami gave a huff as he went back to his thoughts. He knew there was something else going on other than Urasue desecrating Heba's grave. "But there was something else...there was another scent wafting from that trunk she had...it wasn't just bones but the damp earth from the grave." he whispered and Myoga turned to him with a little horror. "Bones and earth...!?" Yami stole a glance where the flea rested.

"Yeah, and what of it, Myoga?"

"Oh! Uh nothing! Nothing of real importance!" he quickly reprimanded and Yami gave a snort before looking up when he hear someone come and saw it was Yugi. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Where?"

Yugi moved to sit next to him and Yami turned to face away from him. "Come on now. Doesn't an enemy deserve to rest in peace at least? Even with how much you and Aqua possibly hated him, he has been dead for a while, hasn't he? Surely you can forget what has happened between you two, can't you...?" Yami was still looking away from him and Yugi sighed, grabbing his ear and turned the other to face him. "Will you look at me already?!"

"What for!?"

"You've been avoiding me ever since yesterday! What's up with you?! Is it because I resemble Heba so much that you can't stand to look at me..." He then looked down. "Or is that the reason you even bothered to acknowledge me that day after the spider-head incident..." He gasped as his hand was grasped in Yami's own and he looked down to him. Yugi felt his heart running a mile a minute as he looked into Yami's eyes and didn't see the usual malice in them like they always held before.

"You have it wrong, Yugi...all wrong..." he whispered.

But before he could even try to comprehend anything going on, he pushed the other away and turned away from him, trying to settle his raging emotions. Yami gave a groan from where he sat but Yugi didn't bother to say anything. He didn't know what was up with this turn of events but he felt that there was something more connecting between him, Aqua and Heba that he wasn't willing to tell and the chance of asking Aqua the same thing may be low. Back in the village, Kiyane was mounting her horse, a bow over one arm and her quiver resting upon her back. The villager tried to tell her to stay but she wasn't having it.

Since Heba's death, she made it her duty to protect his ashes and if Yami wasn't going to help, she would do it alone if she must. She was off much to the protests of the villagers and seeing her leave, Yugi left Yami to stew in his humility, grabbing his bike and was off with Kaiser hopping onto his bike as well.

"I'm coming with you, Kiyane!" he told her once he caught up with the galloping horse. As they rode towards the location where the ogress was resting, Yugi mulled over the question that he wanted to ask. He probably had a better chance of getting the answer from Kiyane than anyone else and finally looked over to her.

"Um...Kiyane...tell me...were Yami, Aqua and Heba really just enemies?"

"And what else would we have been?" Yami questioned with his sudden appearance on the rear of Kiyane's horse. "Coming after all, Yami?" she questioned and he gave a snort. "Well, I'm surely not letting Aqua go alone with you two. Who knows what'll happen." he muttered. "What? Now you think your own brother's weak?" Kiyane asked.

"Who said I was saying that?"

"Well you surely sound like you're implying it. He should whack you a good one for that." The two soon got into another banter and Yugi only looked to Yami, still wondering if there was something he was hiding away under that mask he seemed to wear 24/7.

* * *

In the mountains far from the village, set deep within was a huge kiln and it was burning hot as Urasue placed another log into it. "Come on, child. Don't keep an old woman waiting any longer." she murmured as she looked to the clay figure resting within the fire and baking away. _'Oh, my child of earth and bones...I have much for you to do with the new revelation I learned of the Shikon no Tama...' _

* * *

As they rode on, Yugi still mulled over what happened earlier between him and Yami. He knew there was a reason behind it since he always snaps at him for other things and a situation like that he probably would've brushed off and laughed about it. _'Maybe that was it...maybe he was in love with Heba...him and Aqua...'_ He looked down, hoping that neither would notice his deep thinking. _'But...didn't he shoot them both in the chest and wing and trapped them forever under his purification's spell...? If it's true...that's a terrible way for them to go...'_

"Well, Yami, have you caught on to anything yet?" Kiyane questioned.

Yami gave a nod. "Yes, I have it. The scent of a demon." he whispered. Yugi noticed the response was a little lacking and frowned again, Yami catching him this time around. "What's wrong with you now?" Yugi looked up and quickly shook his head. "Oh, nothing."

Yugi growled as he jumped, landing on the back of his bike without disturbing the path of it. "You know that look of yours is irritating me. Mind telling me what's going on here?" he stated once again. "W-well...I was just thinking some t-thoughts and..." He left the answer hanging. "Well, what thoughts, Yugi?"

"Uh..." Instead of answering, he kept following behind Kiyane who started to trot along once Aqua told them where the scent was coming from. "Let us make haste, you two." she called.

"Right behind you!"

"Well!? Tell me what's on you mind, boy!"

"I don't want to! At least not now!"

* * *

The fires were extinguished and the ogress walked into the kiln, giving a wicked smiled as she looked to the clay figure. "Earth and bones married in perfect harmony, the union blessed by my magic kiln." she whispered before raising her scythe. "Now, my child, reawaken!" She stabbed the blade into the clay, leave a puncture wound and it soon cracked, revealing a violet eye.

More movement was made as the figure encased in the clay shell was revealed and the reborn form of Heba was brought anew by Urasue's magic. "Welcome back, Daitoku Heba." The renewed form of the deceased protector of the village where he hailed from looked to Urasue, violet eyes blank and unnoticed to the world around them.

"M'lord...when you last walked upon this world, you were a priest that killed many a demon that sought for the fabled Shikon no Tama. But now, as the most loyal servant to Urasue, you shall fetch the jewel for me." Urasue spoke.

"Now rise! Rise and fight for what I desire!" Heba didn't give a motion to show he understood but moved to stand anyway but before he could barely even try to walk, he collapsed and Urasue was baffled. "What..." she muttered, walking over to the fallen body and grasped the hair of the boy, lifting him up and examining him for some flaw.

Then she saw it and growled. "Curse you, boy! Your soul has not returned to your body! You are naught but an empty shell!" She tossed him back to the floor, uncaring to any pain she possibly inflicted to him and curse once more. "My sorcerous net couldn't have let your soul slip away so easily...so that means your soul was already reborn into another body."

* * *

Gusts of wind blew as the group consisting of two half-demons, one frightened kit, a wounded priestess and a teen started over the bridge leading into the mountain where the scent wafted strong from. "A-are you s-sure we should be doing this all t-together...?" Yugi questioned, looking over to Yami. "Couldn't you two just fly us over this bridge?"

"We could but to keep our presence low, this is the best we can do." Yami answered and Yugi sighed, continuing along the way before looked up as he heard something else coming along the bridge. "Something's coming..." They all were at alert, seeing a mass of something coming across. When they were in view, they saw it to be a mass group of soldiers but there was something wrong with them, especially in their appearance. _'Must be the ogress' troops!'_ Yami growled in mind, flexing his claws. "Hold on! Things are about to be shaken up here!" he warned before leaping in, destroying the figures easily with a well place swipe of his claws.

"As I thought. Nothing but half earth warriors..."

"They're some more coming, Yami!" Aqua called and Yami nodded as he went to take them on. Urasue looked from where she stood, mumbling about the worse possible time for intruders to step into her lands. But what was really peculiar was Yugi which she spotted immediately from the rest. _'His face...is it a coincidence...? No...the similarity is enough...'_ she thought and decided to make her appearance well known to the group.

"Move it!" Yami hissed, slashing away more of the figures to clear away a path. He growled as he was soon grappled by a few of them, hindering his movement which gave Aqua the cue to jump in and help. But their battle was short as Urasue appeared and with a slash of her scythe, cut the bridge apart. Yugi yelped as the bridge started falling underneath his feet but he was quickly snatched up by the ogress and carried off.

"Yugi!" Aqua cried, snapping open his wings to follow but was grabbed by more of the clay soldiers which cause him to drop along with them.

"Argh! Let go!" roared Yami, punching away more of the figures but they still continued to fall and Yugi cried out to them. But not getting a response, he started to fight Urasue's grip on him. "Release me!" he hissed, trying to worm away from her clammy grip. "What? So you can join your friends in their fate? I think not." Urasue answered as they continued their trip back to her mountainside kiln. When they got there, Yugi was bound hand and foot before being dropped into a pool, Urasue pouring in a concoction of herbs that would help her in the process she was about to conduct.

Yugi was started to become dizzy by the scent of the herbal waters and he was starting to become afraid of whatever outcome Urasue was planning with him. "There." she whispered, setting off the urn to the side before turning to the opening of the kiln. "Come on out, Heba." Yugi's eyes widened at the same and wondered if what she said was true. His fear were increased tenfold as the once dead priest came walking out, dressed in the outfit he himself worn once before.

"W-what going on...?" Yugi whispered.

"As you see, this is Lord Heba in the flesh but that's all he is." Urasue spoke, looking down to Yugi. "The potion that I bathed you in will help me draw out your soul for I suspect that your soul is his." Yugi gasped and started struggling. "Struggling is futile, boy. Soon, Heba's soul will be returned back to its proper place and you...well...you will naught but a memory to those you once traveled with. _'No...'_

* * *

Yami gave a roar as he slapped away the cracked and broken soldiers from him before looking around for Aqua, Kaiser and Kiyane. "Where are you?!" he called, looking around for them. He then looked up, seeing a large leaf float down and he gave a yelp as he was squashed underneath. "Think Yami made it?" Kaiser asked.

"He has wings, his descent should've been soft." Aqua murmured as he landed, free of the clay corpses that clung to him. "What should we do now?" Kaiser asked even though he felt as if he knew the answer. Aqua gave a snarl, eyes darkening. "We're going to save Yugi. No doubt about that. Whatever that hag has planned for him, I'm busting in to ruin it." he hissed.

"Will you get off of me?!" Yami roared and Kaiser yelped as he and Kiyane got off the leaf, a pop being heard as the leaf returned to normal and Kaiser bolted off to hide behind Aqua before Yami could get his hands on him. "Now what's this about Yugi being captured?"

"Well, if you can recall what I've told you before of the possibility of Yugi being my brother's reincarnate, right?"

Yami gave another snort. "Yeah, and what of it?"

"Now tell me the truth. What has happened between the three of you when my brother was alive fifty years ago?"

"What's this have to do with Yugi, Kiyane?" Aqua asked softly. She turned to look to him. "If there was anything more than hatred between you three, then you may just be reunited with my late brother at the sacrifice of Yugi." His eyes widened before he gave a roar that echoed throughout the crevasse they were in.

Back at the mountainside kiln, Yugi was becoming more and dizzy and the paralyzing of the potion started to take on more effect. Urasue grinned as the process continued before she turned to Heba. "Soon, your soul will be returned to you and away from this mortal flesh." she chuckled. "How many times must I tell you, I'm a reincarnation of no one?!" Yugi hissed and Urasue frowned._ 'Hmm...my potion should've freeze his throat along with the rest of him and yet he is still able to speak...'_ She then saw the glint of something around Yugi's neck and knew that it may be the thing that kept her mystic smoke from silencing him. "That gleam...you hold a shard of the Shikon no Tama!"

_'Oh no...!'_

"A gift from the fates that I humbly accept!" she cackled, reaching down for the shard. "No! You won't take it from me!" Yugi cried out and like a shock, Urasue pulled her hand away, a crackle being heard where he hand touched the barrier that now surrounded Yugi. "So, the shard erected a shield around him..." she murmured before realizing that it was that very barrier that's keeping Yugi's soul from reaching Heba.

Back with Yami and the other, they were quickly scaling the mountain, Aqua carrying Kaiser and Yami carrying Kiyane which he protested to greatly but in Aqua's state with Yugi being stolen again, he wasn't in no mood to hear him complain. But as they flew, Yami thought over What Kiyane told him. He wouldn't believed there's a possible chance of Heba returning but the thought of him living again brought unwanted memories back to him.

/"If you wish to become human, use the Shikon no Tama...become men and stay with me..."/

_'All my life, I wanted to be a full demon so I wouldn't be ridiculed by other demons. Aqua shared my thoughts as well so we both went for the jewel. But he always had a sixth sense and was ready each time we tried.'_

/"Why do you never make the final blow?! If you're so keen to catching us like this, just kill us already!" Yami hissed from his pinned state upon the tree.

"Get away from here. You're nothing but a waste of arrows." Heba replied as he walked off./

_'But as much as we wanted that jewel, we never killed Heba...and in return, Heba never killed us...'_

/"I know you're there. Come down." Heba spoke and Aqua peek his head from the tree he was hiding in before jumping down and landed next to Heba.

"We never been so close like this before." he whispered and Aqua gave a growl. "And what's it to you?" he questioned. Heba was silent for a moment and Aqua was ready to leave when he spoke again. "Tell me, Aqua, what do I look like to you? Am I just a human that you despise like all others?" From above, Yami listened in as they talked, wondering where it was heading.

"What kind of rubbish are you spewing out now?"

"I can't show any weaknesses...not even a moment's hesitation..." he whispered, looking back out to the field.

"If I ever did, the demons would get to me." Heba then looked down to the grass that shifted slightly in the breeze. "I am human...and yet I'm not..." He looked back up again, this time up to the clear skies and gave a tiny smile. "You, Yami and I are the same, Aqua. You both fight against your humanity, not wanting to feel as if it's a part of you." Aqua gave another growl.

"That's the reason why neither of us was able to kill you..." Aqua droned as he stood. "Why should I care anything about what you say, anyways!? I'm nothing like you!" Heba stood and moved to Aqua's side, gently brushing a hand across his face, shocking the other. "No...I suppose you're not..." he said with a little compassion eyes expressive to emotions that both Yami and Aqua witnessed before./

_'His eyes...they were filled with so much loneliness when he looked at Aqua...and from that day, I've felt as if I've done something wrong even though it was Aqua that spoke to him that day...and that face...his face still haunts me to this day and soon, I could never stop thinking about him and I knew Aqua was suffering the same...curse that boy...'_

"Yami, why so quiet now?" Kiyane questioned. "Might you be remembering the love you felt for Heba?"

/"If you wish to be human, use the Shikon no Tama..."/

"Never. He was a liar and tricked us both." Yami mumbled.

/"Tomorrow, at dawn. Meet me here and I shall bring the Shikon no Tama." Heba told them the day before their fate was sealed./

"Wait, you two actually thought about becoming human?" she questioned once again. "It was nothing but a moment's madness thanks to his trickery...but on that promised day, we say his true face."

/Yami called out for Heba, both awaiting the small priest. Aqua's ear flicked and pushed Yami out the way as the dull thud of arrows meeting with the earth was heard. Yami looked up, seeing Heba standing there, another arrowed cocked onto the bow and aiming at him. "Die, Yami!" he cried, releasing the arrow at him./

"He was planning to kill us all along and was just yanking us on a chain until the perfect moment where we lowered our guard so he could make our death swifter. And the rest you know. We attacked the village, setting fires and making a ruckus as we got to the shrine holding the jewel. Aqua grabbed it, we were on our way, planning to become youkai but met our end as we were pinned to the sacred tree, presumably dead."

_'That can't be...there's something wrong with that tale...I know it...'_ Kiyane thought.

At the mountainside kiln, the barrier still held strong around Yugi and Urasue gave a hiss. "How is it that the barrier still grows?! How can this frail child form something so big?!"

Even with the barrier protecting him, Yugi started to feel sick the longer he stayed in the tub of brew Urasue put him in. He felt as if he was going to vomit from all the strain he was feeling. His soul shouldn't be raging like this...unless its past life ended with an act of abomination!" Urasue whispered as she continued to watch. Heba was silent but his eyes seemed to shine barely with recognition of her words.

_'Please...Yami...Aqua...please hurry...'_

"Yugi!!"

His eyes opened at the sound of the voice and turned to see Yami and Aqua appearing over the cliff before landing before them. "Yami! Aqua!" Yugi cried and Aqua gave a growl as he looked to Yugi's bound form before turning to the sorceress.

"You! What are you doing to him!?" he demanded. Urasue only chuckled, praising them for surviving the fall. "Answer my question, you hag!" he hissed but Kiyane's uttered breath made him chance his line of sight and he gasped. _'No...it can't be...'_ he thought but there he sat.

Heba.

/Don't...don't say my name.../ A voice whispered and Yugi wondered where the voice came from but Yami whispering that very name set off the events. "Heba..." Yugi gasped, body falling into complete shock as the barrier that was made by the jewel broke, letting the soul that was extracted from him roam free. Yami and Aqua turned to him, both crying out his name while Urasue smiled at the progress now that the shield was out of the way.

"What's going on?!" Aqua demanded, turning back to Urasue.

"Why, the little lad's soul is being removing from his body and being sent back to its proper place. It battled long and true from the flesh holding it within." she spoke before looking to Yami who eyes shined with horror. "But your cry of Heba's name made it go a-flutter and the shield finally burst, unable to hold it back." She gave a grim smile. "I give you my gratitude for helping me with this little obstacle. Now watch as Heba is reborn and the boy is lost forever!"

"No! Yugi!!" Aqua cried as Urasue commanded the soul to return back to Heba. The mass that was once Yugi's soul entered into Heba and the two half-demons could only watch in horror. Kaiser ran over to where Yugi lied, ripping away the bind off his wrists and helped him from the tub. "Hang on, Yugi! I got you!" he spoke but Urasue only laughed.

"Tis only an empty shell you hold now. Leave him there for I shall pickle him in miso and eat him later!"

"No..." Aqua whispered, repeating the same words over again before looking to Yami angrily. "How could you!? Why did you call out his name, Yami!?"

But Yami was still speechless, unable to believe that Heba's soul resided in Yugi. "Urasue...you used my brother's bones..." Kiyane started.

"And you guess true...with the magic of the ogres, I have brought a living body to life from those bones!" she spoke as the soul almost finished it replacement and once the last shred entered into Heba, he moved to stand. "I am now his mother and father and a puppet is all he will be to me that will do my every whim! Now, Heba...show your renewed power by ridding of these..." Urasue halted in her words are Heba's hands came in contact with her and with an immense blast of power, her body was blown away into the wind, leaving her head to plop onto the ground.

"Fool...it wasn't me you should...target..." she muttered.

"Yes...you...you are the one to drag me from my death when I wished not to be..." Heba whispered, words soft from years of disuse. "Heba..." Kiyane whispered, collapsing to her knees at seeing her brother alive once again even though the action itself was unwanted by the one that was brought back. Aqua was still in despair over Yugi's departure for the life of the one that betrayed them years ago but Yami could only ask if Heba is truly who he was. After regaining some function of his actions, Heba turned to look at Yami before giving a faint smile.

"Yami..." he whispered, wobbling over to him. Yami stood there, watching and waiting for his next action. The smile faded as Heba's eyes darkened. "Why did you and Aqua betray me!?" he shouted, grabbing at the sleeve of his haori and his power activated again, burning the cloth and Yami quickly jumped away, wings unfurling and making him airborne.

"I...betray you...?!" he hissed back, eyes narrowing.

"Of course, would I dare use the last of my strength and power to seal you both to the sacred tree before my death!?" He clenched the cloth he held in hand before tossing it away. "We weren't ever supposed to meet again...never...but..." he murmured before moving over to Kiyane, taking her bow and arrows.

"No, Heba! You are making a grave mistake!" she spoke and he turned to her, eyes showing confusion.

"It is me, brother! Your sister! Kiyane!"

"Kiyane...why do you seek to defend him?" he questioned. "He and his foul brother tricked me...they wounded me and stole the jewel." he then turned his gaze to Yami. "You said you and Aqua wanted to become human...I trusted you to your word and so..."

_'That day...I carried the Shikon no Tama with me...'_

/Heba walked through the field where he was to meet with Yami and Aqua. He looked around as he heard the grass rustle but it wasn't from the wind and quick as lightning, a shadow leapt from the grasses and sliced his arm badly, causing hi to fall and lose hold of the jewel. He hissed as the pain numbed his body but he started reaching for the fallen jewel but hissed as a clawed foot stepped on his hand, preventing it from getting any closer.

"Fool! I never had any intention of becoming human!" A familiar hand reached down, grabbing the jewel and the person smirked. "Thanks for the jewel. This rock is thirsty for more blood so I think I'll get my brother and we'll slaughter the village together with our new, youkai forms!" And with that, the figure was gone but Heba would forever remember that voice. The voice of the one that betrayed him. _'Yami...'_/

"You took the jewel from me and left me wounded there...you betrayed your words...and me..." Heba whispered, tearing coming to his eyes but Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'The hell...that was never me...'_ he thought but moved quickly as an arrow filled with purifying power was shot at him. "Heba..." he whispered but Heba wasn't listening to him at all.

"Don't move, Yami! This time...you and your brother will die!" Heba cried as he readied another arrow, aiming for the still distraught demon that kneeled beside Yugi's soulless form, tears coursing down his face and oblivious to the one ready to end his life.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. Heba's back into action and now its chaos all around. Hoped you all have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all again with another new chapter. -waves- See ya all later!


	14. The Anger of the Past

Zypher: Well, before I get mauled by anxious readers, here's the next chapter for Two Worlds. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so here the finale of the battle with our newly reborn priest. Read on, everyone.

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 14

* * *

"Yugi...please, open your eyes..." Aqua whimpered, holding the still body close to him. He was still completely unaware that Heba was poised and ready to shoot him. "This time, I won't miss..." he whispered, drawing the string back on the bow.

"So, you do hate us, don't you, Heba?" Yami growled. Kiyane quickly ran over, despite her injuries, and nudged Aqua. "Hurry. We need to move now." She told him but he didn't move.

"Aqua! Come on! You're about to be shot by Heba!" Kaiser cried.

"I don't care. Let him kill me. Without Yugi, my life means nothing."

Kiyane frowned. _'Brother Heba...will you not rest until you have slain Yami and Aqua? If so then Yugi's eyes will never open again unless your soul turns away from this hatred you have of them...'_ she thought, looking down to the smaller teen that was victim to this fate. The twang of the string alerted them of the arrow flying towards its target and Yami started into action.

Whipping out the Tetsusaiga, he quickly demolished the arrow aiming for Aqua as well as slicing the bow Heba held in his hands. He cried out, blown away by the force of the attack but surprisingly, Yami dropped the Tetsusaiga and ran towards him, grabbing his wrists and held him.

"What...what trickery is this!?" Heba growled.

"Quiet. I'm not even dreaming about making amends with you from what happened fifty years ago, Heba. But I tell you now, I will never let you hurt me or my brother for something we never did!" Yami hissed.

"You...you never did..." Heba started before giving a sneer. "Do you really take me for a fool!? Deceiving me, tearing me open with those claws, ripping the Shikon no Tama from me while I was down..."

_/"Do you really think we're human?" questioned Yami one day when he was found by Heba's side again._

_"You are. Half human at least. If the jewel falls into demon hands, its demonic powers can only grow. It would never be destroyed. However," Heba started, looking to Yami. "If it is used to make you and Aqua human...the jewel shall be purified and will most likely vanish forever."_

_"And what about you, Heba?"_

_"I am he who protects the jewel. If there isn't one, I shall become but a man to go about life normally and never have to worry about watching my back from unexpected demon attacks and protecting the Shikon no Tama."/_

"And that time, you said you both would agree to become human. And as humans, we would live together for the rest of our lives..."

"And we will, Heba! If you'll just listen to me...!"

"Do not say such words when you don't mean them!" Heba cried, still struggling within Yami's grip. "I was a fool. An innocent fool trapped in your web of lies and deceit by looking upon your form and dared to imagine a life with you and your horrid brother in peace..." But he was halted in his words as Yami wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his body. "Yami..."

"Heba...I understand...you went through too much just like me and Aqua...and with you only being a mortal...it was much harder on you that it was for us..." he whispered softly, still holding Heba close. The others watched this in silence, Aqua still holding on to Yugi. With the pain he went through, he knew he probably couldn't give his heart back to Heba. Even with Yugi as his reincarnation, he couldn't trust Heba again with his heart for now, it rests in Yugi's hands.

Heba closed his eyes, feeling a tear course down his face as he whispered Yami's name and held onto him. "Brother...are you appeased and rid yourself of the anger you felt just moments ago...?" Kiyane asked to herself and hoping it was true for the sake of many lives.

"Let me go, Yami...it's too late..." whispered Heba and Kiyane felt the rise in power and called to Yami to move from Heba but it was too late as Heba's powers activated but luckily, Yami caught on and moved away from Heba, wincing as his priestly powers caught him where Heba had grabbed onto him. Heba stood slowly, gazed trained on Yami and it was a look filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Yami...but I died hating you and Aqua and with you both still alive, my soul cannot rest until you both are gone!"

"Yami! You must do this! Destroy the body he's in!" Yami's eyes widened at this but all in all, he knew it was the only choice he had.

"Kiyane!" Heba hissed. "That body is nothing but an imposter! It was only brought back by the ogre's tricks. Free him...free my brother's soul from that!"

"It is hopeless, Kiyane...so long as my hatred is true, my soul can never rest or return to that boy." Heba whispered before lunging towards Yami, hands coursing with his pure powers. "All that matters to me and my soul is the death of you, Yami and Aqua!"

Yami gave a growl but didn't move to dodge or attack. _'Curse the fates...I can't kill him...no matter what I think, I can never kill Heba with my own hands...'_ he thought, ignoring Kiyane and Kaiser's cries to move. But the course of fate has turned for Yugi's eyes opened, blank and soulless but was slowly regaining light. Heba stumbled before he could touch Yami and end his life and clutched his hands at his chest, his soul ripping away from him wildly. "What...no...!!"

"His soul! It's...!"

Heba cried out, falling back as orbs that were his soul erupted form his body, returning back to Yugi. "No!! Not yet!!" he cried. Aqua and Kiyane moved away as his soul poured back into him and he took a shaky breath, hitting the ground as the process continued. Once the process was done, Aqua ran back over, quickly taking Yugi into his arms.

"Yugi...Yugi are you alright...?" he whispered. Yami looked over to Yugi, wondering to himself if Heba's soul finally found peace but Kaiser yelped, pointing out something and he turned, eyes widening as he saw Heba still standing there, moving although he was weakened terribly.

"So, do you still have some life left in you, Heba?"

"What moves that body is nothing but Heba's hatred." The decapitated head that was once Urasue spoke. "Much of his soul returned to the lad but the dark vengeance of taking what was taken from him years ago plays within the bone and grave soil body I have made and it seems to suit him well." she continued, her head now starting to become dust in the wind but said one last thing before she faded away completely.

"The man who was such a pure thing long ago...now a vengeful creature...how ironic..." With a dark chuckle, Urasue faded from existence. Heba growled before he stumbled away, too weakened now to do anything but knew that soon, he will gain vengeance upon Yami and Aqua. Seeing that he was gone, Yami followed behind him, ignoring Aqua's cries to not follow Heba.

* * *

_'That boy...if I stay near him any longer, I will be reduced to nothing.'_ Heba thought. He stumbled again, gasping as he tipped over a cliff that he didn't see through his fogged gaze. "No!" Yami cried, reaching down to grab onto Heba's hand. "Heba...we can't let this go on..." he whispered. "Just go back to Yugi."

"You...you dare ask me to die just like that? To return to that boy mean that I will be nothing. Is that what you want, Yami?"

"No. It isn't like that..."

"I...will...not..." hissed the daitoku as he grabbed Yami's arm with tiny hands, power flowing into them and Yami roared as Heba's power burned his flesh.

"I told you once before and I'll tell you again! The day I leave this world for good is the day you and your brother join me!" Yami growled, claws digging into the rock as Heba continued his assault but soon, he lost his footing, causing both to fall. The shock of Yami loosing his grip upon the rock messed with Heba's concentration, causing him to let go of Yami and plummet into the river below. Yami unfurled his wings and shot down after Heba, calling out his name.

Yami was close to grabbing hold of Heba again but reared back as the daitoku tried to send another attack at him, blinding him with the light and once he regained his vision, he saw that Heba was gone from sight and he really didn't want to scour the forest for any sign of him.

So with defeat and a heavy heart, he flew back to check upon Yugi even though with his actions, he knew for a fact that Aqua may keep him away. _'Why did it have to end like this...'_ he thought as he soon saw sight of the mountainside kiln. _'50 years ago, an imposter in Heba's body shot at me and Aqua...then borrowed my form and attacked Heba...someone, perhaps a demon, has a grudge on the three of us.'_ He came to land before the group that looked to him, Aqua holding Yugi closer to him as he stood. _'But whom...and for what purpose... '_

"Yami..." called Kiyane softly, breaking his thoughts as he looked to her.

"How is he?" he asked softly, walking over and true to his thoughts, Aqua's eyes narrowed as he held Yugi from him. "He hasn't woken up yet." he spoke before looking to Yami. "And what of Heba?" he spat, making Yami flinch.

"I...I couldn't save him. I tried to but he tried to make a final attack on me, blinding me with the light of his power and causing me to rear back." Kiyane frowned, looking down but knew that even though she was happy to have seen her brother again, she didn't wish to see him reborn in such a state.

"It's for the best even if you did try, Yami."

Yugi gave a soft groan, Aqua looking down to him. "Yugi..." They all looked to him, wondering if he'll wake but all he did was struggle in Aqua's grip as if trapped in nightmares. "Looks to be that he's trapped within his own nightmares." Kiyane spoke.

"I...I wonder...if he wakes, will he still be the same old Yugi we knew before all this happened?" Kaiser whispered. "Let's hope for that. He may have gotten his soul back but if anything of my brother's consciousness remains in him...there may be some trouble..." Yugi's eyes snapped open, surprising them all and Aqua placed him on his feet. He stumbled a bit before shaking, holding a hand over his chest and taking a few deep breaths before looking around. "I'm so glad...it was all nothing but a dream..." he whispered.

"A dream...?"

"I...I couldn't solve any of the problems on my math test...oh and my English one too." he explained and everyone blinked for a moment before Aqua smiled. _'At least he still the same old Yugi I remember.'_ he thought as Yugi looked around. "So, what happened to Urasue...and Heba...?" Yami was about to speak when Aqua did for him. "No need to worry about them. Urasue is dead and most likely, so is Heba." Aqua said and Yami looked down, crossing his arms.

As much as he wanted to despise the priest, he knew in the depths of his heart, he couldn't. As of now, he knew that someone set them up and caused the grudge they have fallen into with one another which shed light on the reason why he and Aqua were pinned to the Sacred Tree 50 years ago and with that, also suppressed the hatred he once felt towards Heba.

_'But what can I do now? Aqua saw me and the way I acted when Heba returned. And what about Yugi? I have to choose my heart's path but because of this...Aqua will never let me near Yugi because I chose to show that I care for Heba's wellbeing over Yugi's.'_ he thought before looking over to the two, Aqua checking over Yugi to make sure he was alright.

_'Aqua...will you really keep me, your own brother, from Yugi now?'_

* * *

Down below, a hand reached out from the river, grasping onto a rock before Heba climbed out, coughing up water as he stood, dripping wet but alive even after the fall he took. He staggered forward, soon walking through a field filled with the bones of deceased soldiers. Heba looked up to the sky as he came to a stop before smiling.

"Yami...Aqua...I'm alive...I'm still alive..."

* * *

Soon, the group left the mountainside kiln and started back for the village. "So, you really don't remember anything that happened, Yugi?" Kaiser asked.

"Nope. Not a thing." he replied before looking over to Yami and Aqua. "I'm sorry." Aqua shook his head, giving a faint smile to him. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. It wasn't your fault but that of Urasue." Yami walked a few paces behind everyone and Kaiser looked back to him. "Yami isn't looking too cheerful right now." he murmured.

"When did he ever? But in any case, it's best to leave him be for now." Kiyane spoke and Kaiser nodded. Yugi turned to look back to Yami but every time he tried to call to him, Aqua would advert his attention from him and Yugi worried that there was something he missed out on during his moment of absence that Aqua wasn't planning to mention to him any time soon.

Yami looked over to Yugi just as he turned to glance back at him, both meeting each other's eyes for the first time in a while and Yugi gave a smile back to him, making Yami feel a familiar jolt in his heart when he saw that smile before Yugi turned back to speak with Aqua again.

_'Seeing him smile...it makes me feel relieved...'_ he thought before giving a tiny smile of his own. Kaiser turned back just in time to see his smile and snickered before turning forward before Yami found out he caught him in a position that he was sure he didn't want many to see. "Looks like Yami is cheering up now." Kaiser whispered to Kiyane and she smiled, giving a small nod.

_'Yugi...you are a wondrous child...even the powerful soul of my brother could not subdue him. This young man is definitely like no reincarnation that I would expect to know but something much more...'_ she thought as they reached the village and headed to Kiyane's home to rest and prepare for the next round of searching for the shards, Yugi still in thought about why Aqua never lets Yami get within two feet of him now.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it, my cliffie has finally came to an end but now we have another conflict to take place that surely makes this quite a different plot compared to Inuyasha but much more interesting and on the line of giving oh so much suspense for you poor readers when moments with Heba come to pass again later on. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed this lovely little installment and I shall see you soon with the next chapter. See you all later. -waves-


	15. The Meeting of the Amorous Monk, Marik

Zypher: Hey all and welcome to another chapter of Two Worlds. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so here's another glorious chapter for you all as well as the appearance of another character for you to get some laughs at. -chuckles- Enjoy!

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 15

* * *

In a small village, the villagers were in quite the predicament about a problem they were having. A young male wearing a wide brimmed, conical straw hat and carrying an intricate staff of gold and bronze walked along when he spotted the village in turmoil and walked over to the male that stood at the gate. "Is there a problem here, good sir?" he asked. The man looked to him and nodded quickly.

He then spotted the staff the man held and gasped. "Are you a priest?" The hat-wearing male nodded and the villager counted his blessings before running to confront the villager leader. He told him of the priest that waited outside the village gate and the leader nodded.

"If he is a priest of high virtue, we'll let him do what is needed. But if he fails, chase him out like all the rest." the leader spoke and the villager nodded as he ran back to the entrance and admitted entrance to the monk. "Please understand, if this demon is not exorcised from her highness, the house won't be able to offer a scrap of food..."

"I understand clearly, kind sir." the monk replied as he followed the villager to the large home where the villager leader resided. "Three months have passed since the princess has collapsed. We tried every medicine we had but nothing woke her from her faint. Our only hope is to appeal to the mercy of Buddha..." the leader spoke as the monk entered his home and looked around. "In such times, with war and strife upon the land, you live quite well. Hopefully you are not hated by your villagers for such wealth while they have nothing of such value..."

"Shut up! You have no say!" the leader hissed before leading him to the room. "Princess, a monk is here to see you!"

The monk stepped in and kneeled down next to the resting woman. "My, such a swollen face..." he murmured and the leader growled.

"That's how she always looked!" The monk paid him no mind as he looked to the Buddha statue that rested in the room. "What is this figure of Lord Amida Buddha...?" he questioned.

"It's nothing but scrap we salvaged from a run-down aristocrat." The monk gave a nod, standing and went over to examine the statue that seemed to have started to sweat with fear and worry. "I believe I have grasped the situation. My lord, remove all your household possessions from the house except for the princess. And understand this, no matter what you hear from this room, you must not look inside!" Seeing the severity of the situation, the leader nodded.

"A-all right." He left the room to do as the monk told him. With the other gone, the monk removed his hat, revealing a sharp tan face and a shock of wheat-blond hair that stuck up in all directions and dark lavender eyes.

His gaze fell upon the statue once more and held up the staff he wielded. "Now, remove yourself obediently and there will be no trouble to be caused here." he spoke softly. The statue's face became grim, growing fangs before giving off a hiss. "Hmm, should've known it wouldn't be easy." The demon emerged from the statue with a growl and the monk tsked.

"So, a weasel demon all along! How nice of your to reveal your true form!" he said as he prepared to attack. But as luck would have it, he saw a gleam upon the weasel demon's head and he smirked.

"Another reward to reap from you!" he chortled, jumping over the demon attack and hit the weasel upon the spot where the sparkle came from and the demon gave a shriek of pain.

Outside, the leader and a few villagers watched on. "Was that the shriek of a demon!? What is going on in there?!" the leader demanded and was tempted to go see for himself but didn't want to risk any chances of himself getting hurt by whatever was happening in the room. "Master...should we have a look...?" one of the villagers questioned. "No...wait...just wait!" he answered.

After a while, the sounds stopped and deeming it to be safe, the leader ran inside and saw the princess was awake, a small weasel upon the floor and the monk gone. The princess told the leader the story the monk told her and the leader gave a nod. "So, this tiny weasel transformed into Lord Amida...and it was devouring your soul?" She nodded. "But...what about the monk...?" he asked again.

"Without giving a name, he departed on his way." the princess sighed, face aglow and heart fluttering after meeting with the monk face to face. "M-Master!!" A villager cried as he ran into the room.

"What?!"

"Everything of value has been taken! Even the horses!"

_**"WHAT!?"**_

* * *

The monk smirked, riding on a cart being pulled by three horses, all the valuables that the leader of the village had piled onto the cart. "Nothing like a good swindling to make my day. Did a good deed and got something out of it. Now to find a place to sell these." he murmured to himself with a soft chuckle as he pulled his hat back over wheat-blond locks.

* * *

"Yugi...I think there's something weird going on with Yami." Kaiser quipped as they went on their way to search for more jewel shards. "I agree but no one is willing to speak to me about anything. I'm worried about him."

"Then let's fix that!" Kaiser bounded over to Yami and stood beside him knocking on his head light. "Anyone home in there?!" He yelped as he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck by one very pissed demon. "I'm trying to think so I suggest you don't try that again." he growled.

"Well, that's really weird! You never really think anything through sometimes!" Kaiser spoke. "So what is it, huh?! Are you thinking about gathering the jewel shards or are you thinking about--!" A hand was quickly slapped over his mouth before he could speak another word while Yugi was in hearing distance. He then frowned.

'But truly...I don't know what to do anymore. If I collect all the jewels, Aqua and I can become full demons...but then what? And would Aqua even consider joining me like before?' He then looked down. _'If I become a full demon...will my heart grow stronger...enough for me to forget Heba and never be led astray by a beautiful face?'_

* * *

"Sheesh..." the monk mumbled, now in a hot spring to cleanse himself of today's work.

"I can't believe that antique dealer took advantage of poor me. And with all the trouble I went through just to get those goods to him." He reached into the cloth wrapped around his left arm and smiled. "At least my only good profit was this Shikon no Tama shard but Lady Luck seems to be frowning upon me." he murmured.

"Wonderful! A hot spring! About time we found a place to relax in!" A voice cheered from the other side of the hot spring that the monk was in and curious, he peeked over the rock splitting the large hot spring. _'Now who would be up this far into the mountains?'_ he wondered and spotted Yugi easing into the spring with a relieved sigh and the monk ducked. _'It's just a kid.'_ He then spotted something gleaming in the hollow of Yugi's neck and took a closer look to see it was a good hunk of the Shikon no Tama. _'He has a piece of the Shikon no Tama! And it's huge!'_

"You better not peek at me, you two!" Yugi called and Yami was silent as Aqua responded. "No need to worry about that, Yugi. Just go ahead and wash up and we'll keep an eye on the area." He nodded as he turned from them to wash up a little. Yami stayed in his spot before looking to Kaiser who was undressing himself as well. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm hopping in too." he said as he started for the spring but yelped as he was yanked back by his tail. "I don't think so." Kaiser gave a snort before getting a wicked grin. "Why don't you hop in too, Yami?" Yami bristled and conked the younger over the head. "What are you talking about!?" Kaiser shrugged.

"Well, with battling all the time, you would need a bath as well so just hop in with Yugi and get it over with!"

"And who says I have to!?"

"I'm just saying. Besides," Kaiser waved Yami closer and smirked. "How far did you get with Yugi anyway? You look to have some interest in him but after your earlier display, who knows if you'll get another chance." They both gave a blank stare to one another before Yami growled and lunged at the younger demon, chasing him around the tree. "I'll kill you!" Aqua sighed where he sat. "And it was quiet just a moment ago."

Yugi smiled as he relaxed in the spring. "So peaceful here." he whispered to himself and hummed a little tune as he started washing away the dirt and grime. He didn't see the hand reaching out for him and he cried out as whatever it was grabbed at his hair and jerked him back. Aqua was up and alert as his dove out of the tree and landed down by the shore. "Yugi, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine but don't look!" Yugi squeaked as he shooed away the monkeys that gathered around, one being the culprit at pulling his hair. "Alright, I won't look." Aqua said, turning his head away from Yugi. "Are you really that sensitive about how you look?"

"Yeah, I kinda am." he whispered. Aqua chuckled and reassured the smaller. From afar, the monk was already dressed and out of sight before they knew he was there. Putting the hat over his head, he gave a sigh. "With such a protective fellow around, I might just have to get a little rough to get what I desire." he murmured as he walked into the forest. A monkey waited there for him and he conked it over the head with the Shakujo staff. The monkey gave a howl, the illusion disappearing and revealing a white-blond furred demon that was rubbing his head from the hit.

"Please, forgive me, Master Marik!"

"Keep up with the ploy. There's a reason I'm paying you, you know." he said, tapping the staff lightly on the demon's head.

"I know that!" the demon grumbled, shooing the staff away from him.

* * *

The next day, the group of four continued on their way, Aqua at Yugi's side while Yami trailed behind them. From above, the monk and demon watched. "So, I'm attacking the males, right?"

"Yep. And in all the confusion, I'll get the little one." The demon nodded again before looking to his partner. "But do we really have to go to such extremes? I mean, you have that secret weapon of yours."

"Ah yes, Toben, I do but if I use this," He raised the clothed hand. "Then they would all die and we can't have that so we're sticking to the plan. Got it?" Toben nodded. "Then let it begin."

* * *

Down below, the group continued to walk along the path until they heard rumbling and looked to see a huge, serpentine demon charging down at them. "Die!" it roared, slamming into Yami and with the tip of its tail, dragged Aqua along with it. "Yami! Aqua!" Yugi cried, stepping off his bike momentarily to look over the path's edge to check on them. He was tugged back, though, by a stranger that was on his bike and squeaked in surprise. "Who are you?!"

"No need to be afraid, little one." he said in response. "I am one who serves Buddha. No harm will come to you as long as you cooperate with me. Of course, I wasn't expecting to find you as I collect the jewel shards." With that said, he rode off with Yugi in at his mercy. Yami growled as he held the serpent at bay, Aqua getting is bearings back and tried to free himself from the serpent's tail.

Yami looked up, though, when he heard Yugi's cry of help and saw him being taken away by some unfamiliar person and growled. _'Who in the seven hells is he!?'_ he thought angrily before sending a hard punch into the snout of the serpent and when it reared up in pain, he brought out the Tetsusaiga.

"I give you to the count of three to move it or I'll carve you up and make a snakeskin coat out of you!" The demon gave an inaudible eep at the threat and changed back, covering himself for meager protection. "Crud...I'm too young to die now!" Toben cried. Marik came to a halt and turned to see that Toben was about to die and tsked. "Well, without him, I surely can't do things on my own." he murmured as he took off the japa mala beads from his arms and held out his palm to face the trio down below.

"Say goodnight!" Yami roared but yelped as he felt an immense suction pulling him towards the rock face, cracking his head against it and winced as Toben scurried away before Yami could continue on with his threat. "Are you alright?!" Aqua called as he skidded down next to him. "Nice to know you care." Yami growled, rubbing his head. "But what the hell was that?!"

"Dunno."

Yugi gasped when he saw Yami getting hurt and struggled in Marik's grip once again. "Release me!"

"As you wish." he replied without protest, letting Yugi go and he ran down the cliff to where Yami and Aqua were, helping Yami up. "Shit, that hurts!" Yami growled, rubbing the red spot upon his face. "Who was that little brat?!"

"He said he was a servant of Buddha." Yugi replied as his mind wandered off to different matters about the male that nearly kidnapped him. _'His left hand...there's something odd about it...what did he do?'_ he thought. But he wasn't the only one thinking about what happened. _'Something was pulling me back, like a forceful wind trying to suck me in...but how could he do that and from where he was compared to where I was?'_ they climbed back onto the path and it was silent for a moment before Yugi gave a little cry.

"I almost forgot! That guy took my bike!"

"That's all you're worried about right now?! I take my eye from you for a moment and then you nearly get yourself kidnapped!" Yami roared before grumbling something to himself, his mind berating him from yelling at Yugi with something that he couldn't really prevent since it was all a surprise attack that they weren't prepared for. "Sorry." Yugi whispered, looking down guiltily. Aqua gave a sneer to Yami before kneeling down to Yugi's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Yugi reached up to touch his chest and his eyes widened when he realized a very important item was missing. "Oh no..." Yami looked to him. "What?"

"Um...that guy stole the Shikon shard..." he whispered and there was more silence before Yami was on the move and Aqua grabbed onto Yugi as he followed behind him. Kaiser, who was out of sight as the damage was done, clung onto Aqua's tail before he took off without him and he really didn't want to be lagged behind with following them. "He couldn't have gone far! No one can possibly master that metal thing of yours so quickly!" Yami hissed.

"And this comes from the person who tried and failed when Yugi isn't watching." Aqua murmured.

"Quiet!"

* * *

In another village, Marik was in a small edifice in a bit of a situation that he really wished he didn't get himself into. _'I am a fool.'_ he thought as different girls crowded around him but to him, none were as appealing as he wished.

"He's a fine one!"

"Yeah! Stay a while!"

The old woman smiled heartily. "As you wished, I have gathered all my finest girls for you." she spoke. "Are you sure these are your finest?" he questioned and the girls just giggled, thinking of his question as a joke. His mind then went back to Yugi. _'Well, he was a cute one. Should have brought him along for the trip.'_

In the very same village, the group arrived and landed, startling many of the villagers but they did not run. Yami started sniffing the air for any sign of the monk. "Uh, Yami...we're kinda getting weird stares from the villagers." Yugi muttered. "Quiet. I'm trying to find that runt of a monk." Yami hissed as he continued to sniff the air. Yugi sighed before hearing the murmurs of the villagers.

"What are demons doing here in a village so filled with people?"

"Not the man or his companions...but the small lad with them..."

"Yes...such strange clothes he wears..."

"A demon he may be."

"Now just hold on a second?!" Yugi cried as he looked to them. "Just let it go, Yugi. Obviously these villagers had seen enough demons that they can't tell the difference. That or there all senile." Aqua spoke and Yugi nodded. They continued to scour the village for any sign of the monk, Yami keeping eyes, ears and nose open for him. "Maybe he isn't around here." Yugi whispered. "He has to be!" Yami protested as he continued to sniff the air. "But the question would be why he would hide out in such a place?"

They continued to look around until Yugi spotted his bike parked next to a home and pointed it out. It didn't take long before Yami and Aqua charged in, Yami slamming open the door. "Hey, monk! I have a bone to pick with you!" Yami called. Marik looked up in surprise before standing. "It's you..." he whispered before stepped up to Yugi and smiled down to him.

"Well, it's quite the pleasure seeing you again."

"Wha--" he squeaked, backing away. Aqua growled, flexing his claws before making a swipe at Marik but the other ducked just in time to avoid it. "Such recklessness." Marik spoke and Aqua growled even more. "I think we gave you just about enough time to make amends for what you did." Yami hissed. "Oh, you mean return this?" Marik questioned, holding up the jewel shard. "You should know better that no demon deserves to possess this."

"You think so, huh?!" Yami snarled, lunging at Marik but the other jumped over the banister and started dashing away, Yami giving chase. "Get back here!"

"No need to wage such a pointless battle! The jewel fragment is in good hands!"

"Then I'll give you a point! You keep running means you're going to lose your life when I get my hands on you!" he roared, bringing out Tetsusaiga. Marik turned back and seeing Yami making a swing at him, blocked with the Shakujo, surprising Yami. _'He can parry the Tetsusaiga!? He can't be just any ordinary monk!'_ he thought. Marik gave a smirked a she backed away from Yami. "And what, perhaps, if the point is to be your death?" he questioned and Yami quirked an eyebrow at the suggestion. "Alright! Tell me this! Who the hell are you!?" Yami demanded, hefting the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

"About time you asked. I'm Marik. I travel around and use my spiritual gifts to help the needy people."

The villagers started to gather around to watch the spectacle that was the battle between demon and monk. "The lord monk is about to exorcise a demon!" One called and murmurs started to circle through the group. "Oh really? A monk who helps the needy?! Why don't you save that plot for a fool?!"

Marik held a hand to his chest in shock. "Why, you hurt my feelings now. With such words, it gives all the more reason to leave the Shikon no Tama in my capable hands, Yami." Marik said. "Wait, how do you know my name?!"

"Well, isn't that what that kind and lovable little one called you during our last encounter?" he questioned and Yami growled. Yugi sighed, slapping a hand to his forehead. "He just signed his death wish." he muttered. "Indeed he has." Aqua snarled as he leapt forward, Gyakusatsu poised for attack but just like Yami, Marik parried each of his attacks. "Well, aren't you a strong one." Marik praised. But as he backed away, he slipped on a pile of wood and Aqua swiped, knocking his staff away and it landed in the ground. Yami smirked.

"Great job, Aqua." He walked over to his side, looking down to Marik. "Now, hand over the shard or it will be your life." Marik was silent before he quickly stood and ran off once more without giving a warning to the people. "Please, good people! Remove yourselves far from here or else your lives will be in danger!" Yugi was skeptical about his words and then wondered if the monk was about to do the same thing that he did when they met the first time. He soon came to a stop and both Yami and Aqua did the same.

"Game over, Marik. Give up and we won't have to kill you." Aqua growled. Marik smirked, holding up his left arm.

_'Is he...?!'_

"I tried to be nice but you leave me no choice! And I hate being a sore loser!" he called as he removed the beads and pointed his hand at them and the wind started sucking in everything in its path. Yami growled, sticking the Tetsusaiga into the ground to prevent him from falling victim to the powerful vortex of wind.

Aqua dug his claws into the ground as well, looking over to Yami. The surrounding area started to be heaved from the ground and everything from houses and carts, even livestock, started becoming victims to the dark hole that was in the monk's hand. Yami and Aqua continued to resist the powerful suction but started to lose their footing.

"Yami, we have to do something before we die!" Aqua called.

"I don't know what to do so why are you asking me!?"

"Well, I would expect you to think of something since that was all you were doing ever since that little encounter beforehand!"

"Will you stop reminding me of it?!"

"Why should I?! It was your fault we nearly lost Yugi!" Aqua roared, glaring over at Yami who visibly flinched at the look. _'He's still pissed and looks like we won't even come to good agreements unless we're thinking of the same thing.'_ he thought. "So, how long can you two hold out? Enough to finish up your little bickering session?" Marik questioned as he continued with his attack.

The villagers already fled from the scene so they wouldn't become the next victims but Yugi and Kaiser stayed, holding onto a sturdy piece of wood that wasn't pulled from the ground yet. "Yugi! We have to do something or else Yami and Aqua will be gone forever!" Kaiser cried and Yugi nodded as he watched Marik.

_'That hole in his hand...it's like a black hole. He can't be the average Buddhist monk of this time!'_ Yugi thought. He then remembered the warning he gave and could probably use that to his advantage to save Yami and Aqua.

"Give up while you have the chance! You can't last against this and if you're pulled in, you're never coming back!" Marik called.

"Why don't you give it a rest!? But seeing as your little tunnel is the cause for this, why don't I slice it off for you!" Yami roared as he let loose his footing and went flying at Marik who gasped in surprise at the blunt attempt for an attack but didn't relent. "Then so be it! You will be sucked in, blade and all!" he spoke but gasped when he saw Yugi being dragged towards the vortex.

"Yugi!!" Aqua cried. Marik cursed and quickly wrapped the beads around his hand once more, taking the full force of Yugi landing on top of him, causing both to slide across the ground a bit. "Yugi!" Aqua called once more as he ran over. Yugi gave a little hiss of pain before sitting up and moved off of Marik. Aqua helped Yugi up and Yami looked to Marik's hand, seeing the rosary beads that sealed the tunnel.

_'So that rosary keeps a mystic seal on his hand.'_ Once Yugi regained his balance, he gave a smile to Aqua and then looked down to Marik. _'He sealed his hand by his own will. Maybe he isn't as bad as we thought at first glance.'_

"Yugi, why'd you jump? You could've gotten hurt." Aqua murmured.

"Listen...I know that was a crazy move..."

"Well duh! Of course it was!" Yami hissed. "Yami, shut up!" Aqua growled before turning back to Yugi. Yugi frowned a little at seeing the two fight before he continued to speak. "Anyway...as I was saying, I jumped in because Marik wasn't planning to really kill us with the power in his hand or else he would've done it the first time we met him." Yugi kneeled back down to check over Marik.

"I'm sure we can talk and work things out..." Yugi gave a yelp as he felt a light caress on his rear and Yami growled, snatching him from the supposedly knocked out monk. "Watch those hands before I cut them off!" he growled.

"Ok...on second thought, forget talking to make any amends." Yugi squeaked.

"Please, calm yourselves. I can explain everything." Marik spoke as he sat up. Aqua snorted. "Of course you can. Better start now before we kill you." Marik nodded. "Right, right. To clear the air, I'm collecting the Shikon no Tama in order to find and destroy a demon of unimaginable power...a demon that goes by the name of Naraku."

"Abyss?"

"This hole that I have in my hand was cut into by Naraku's demon magic." Marik explained, holding his hand up for emphasis. "What kind of demon is Naraku?" Yugi asked. "Its spirit is strong and it feasts on humans left and right when it so pleases. Other than that, I know nothing of it."

"You're kidding?!"

Marik nodded. "Here's the story..."

_/The one who really fought Naraku face to face was my grandfather in his youth...that was fifty years ago. Their battle spanned for several years and it was said that each time they met, the demon took on another mortal form./_

_'So this demon can take on different forms!?'_ Yugi thought. This information also piqued Yami and Aqua's attention.

_/In the last and final confrontation, it was said that the demon took on the appearance of a beautiful courtesan. My grandfather possessed great spiritual power but.../_

"He was a lech, wasn't he?" Aqua said flatly.

"How'd you guess?"

"It doesn't take much thought after your last little action before your story." Aqua growled. Marik flinched and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry?" He gave a light cough. "Now, let me continue."

_/Naraku pierced my grandfather's hand right through the sealing scroll he was planning to use and escaped his grasped forever./_

_/"That hellhole I have opened in your hand shall ultimately swallow you whole. And you children all generations after you shall bear my curse as long as I still live."/_

The group was silent. "This tunnel in my hand widens every year and the winds always get stronger." Marik clenched his fist. "If I can't defeat Naraku then soon, I will end up in the same fate as my grandfather and my father before me." he whispered. "So, you're going to die soon?" Yugi asked and Marik nodded.

"It frightens me to know of it but it's a fate that I can't escape but I rather die than to let Naraku stay loose in the world. Especially now since the Shikon no Tama has been revealed again only in shards when most people and demons alike thought of it to be destroyed fifty years ago." Marik spoke.

"Naraku will surely try to gather the shards so he can gain immeasurable demonic power cause you see, it was said that fifty years ago he was close to obtaining the jewel. It slew the priest that guarded it and..." Yami's eyes widened at this and stepped forward. "You said...that Naraku killed a priest?!"

"Yes."

_'So, he was the one...the one that took my form and killed Heba and led to our final moments fifty years ago!'_ Yami thought before looking to Marik once more. "Tell me now! You said Naraku takes on different forms! How about now?!" Marik tsked and moved away from Yami. "Don't you think that if I knew that, I would have gone and slain Naraku by now?" he spoke and Yami growled, knowing he was right but was still pissed beyond reason.

_'That bastard of a demon snare all three of us, fanning the flames of deceit and hatred between Heba and us...and now, it still hunts for the jewel to gain power...I won't let it!'_ Yami looked to the sky, mind wandering. _'I'll find Naraku...I'll find it and kill it for you, Heba...'_

Yugi gave a thought before looking to Marik. "So, if we keep collecting the jewel shards, we're bound to run in Naraku, right?"

"You do strike a very good point, little one." Marik answered.

"So let's work together and put this mess behind us." Yugi said and Marik nodded as he walked over to him and handed him back the shard. "Then let this be the start of a glorious partnership. But I do have one favor to ask of you in the event that I don't find and defeat Naraku."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Become my wife. Simple as that." Yugi sputtered and scooted away from Marik as quickly as possible. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself and please tell me how such a relationship would work?!" he squeaked. Marik chuckled. "Like any other. It will be no different from the typical male/female relationship." he said. Aqua growled. "Oh really? And tell me, if you need a child to take over for you in the event that you fail, how will that be possible through Yugi?" he hissed.

"Oh, I know of something in the event of taking such a beautiful male under my wing." Yami gave a snarl, grabbing Yugi and shoving the smaller to stand behind him. "That's a bunch of bull! Are you a monk or a magician?!"

"A monk that knows a little more than your typical demon exorcism."

"Well either way, I'm not letting you anywhere near Yugi with such an offer!" Yami growled. "Oh then forgive me. I thought you were merely traveling companions. Nothing more. But if he's your boyfriend..."

"He is not!"

"Yeah, he's currently interested in someone else that he doesn't have the time or patience to worry about Yugi!" Aqua spat as he took Yugi from Yami and walked off. "Aqua! Who told you to take his side?!" Yami whined. "Who said I was taking sides?! I made this decision way before we even met Marik!"

"Aqua?! Can't you please forgive me for that?!"

"Until you do something to get back on my good graces, _hell no_!"

"What did he do that was so bad, Aqua?"

"Nothing you need to know of, Yugi. It would break your little heart. At least I will always be here for you."

"Well, such an odd trio you are." Marik spoke and Yami gave a snort. "Shut up, Marik."

"Shutting up." he spoke, chuckling lightly. "But you must be considerate of the little one's feelings." Kaiser gave a snicker from his spot in a tree, eating a piece of the ripen fruit. "Yami really has it bad. First Aqua and now Marik. This partnership may turn out to be a disaster and he may be barred from Yugi for the rest of the time of this little journey." Kaiser said as he munched happily on the fruit.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it, Marik is in the picture and is just as bad as Miroku. Well, hoped you all enjoyed and to answer any questions about Marik's position, he will be the same as Miroku and still be a lech among the women but occasionally, he will peeve Yami and Aqua off by messing with Yugi. And speaking of those two, they will make up eventually. -snickers- Again, hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you soon with another chapter.


	16. The Cursed Painter

Zypher: Well, real life's a b*itch. -sighs- But at least I'm able to pull through countless times to give you waiting readers a new chapter. I know there are some stories you're really waiting for an update for and when the creative juices start flowing more, I'll get them up. But for now, hope you enjoy another installment of Two Worlds since this one is starting to collect more dust along with some of the others that will be updated asap. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Two Worlds

Chapter 16

* * *

In the midst of a large field, a huge army of soldiers were making their way towards the enemy stronghold, ready to finish them off for good and claim another victory for their lord. "Brace up, my comrades! We have almost reached the enemy stronghold!" The commander called but stopped his horse when he saw the sky shifting from bright blue to a murky black. "What the....?" A form started to appear in the dark clouds and he gasped when he saw the form was a mass of demons, armed and ready to take down their next prey which just so happen to unfortunately be them.

"Demons!!!" One cried as the soldiers scrambled to gather their weapons but it was too late as the demons swarmed them, killing each and every soldier with no remorse, taking what they need before disappearing once more from whence they came.

* * *

Long after the carnage, the group arrived upon the battlefield and Aqua covered his nose in disgust. "Ugh, now this is disgusting, even for me." he murmured as they looked over the battlefield. "Looks like some brutal warfare happened here." Marik looked closely at the bodies and shook his head. "This wasn't a war. Each one of these soldiers had their livers torn from their bodies. Looks more like the work of demons." he spoke before bidding them a good rest. "But of course, this can't be the work of simple demons. They must possess a Shikon no Tama shard." Yami gave him a glance as Aqua stood off to the side, sniffing the air once more and soon caught a whiff of something odd.

_'Wait...this scent...its not just blood but ink...charcoal ink...'_ He blinked, and wondered the reason for the scent of ink over the carnage. With Yami, he gave a huff as he looked away from Marik. "I'll tell you this now so listen well. I have no intention of being you comrade nor am I handing over the shards to you." Marik smirked as he tipped his hat over his eyes. "So, I suppose its 'early bird gets the worm' I take it?" he said with a chuckle before giving a nod. "Then I suppose this is where we part ways. Maybe we'll encounter each other in the near future hunting for the same shard." he spoke before he left them. Aqua sighed before taking to the air.

"Nice job, Yami."

"What do you mean!? It's not like we need his help!"

"But he is a bit dependable." Yugi added.

"Who's side are you on?!"

"Yami! Stop yelling at Yugi and come on!" Aqua hissed from above.

* * *

The group sans Marik continued on pass the carnage, Yami and Aqua searching from the skies for any sort of disturbance. "You do strike a good point from earlier, Yugi. If Marik just stayed with us, we'll be finding the shards with no fuss except from Yami." Kaiser spoke. Yugi nodded in agreement and from above, Aqua caught onto the scent once more and looked down, spotting a shifty little man on the road and he swooped down, landing before the man which startled him. "What do you have there?"

"My errand scroll! What do you want with me, demon?!" the man asked fearfully.

"Nothing, carry on." With those words, the little man ran off and he sighed. Yugi stopped beside him and looked to him. "What was up with that?"

"Well, when we were near the battlefield, I caught onto the scent of ink there. That was something odd and I want to know if anyone that has that ink scent made a pact with those demons that attacked that troop."

"Oh, I see." Yugi murmured. Yami landed before them, glare set on his face. "What are you two waiting for?! We need to get going before that bastard Marik gets his hands on the shards!" Yugi sighed. "And what was the reason again that you hate him so much?"

"What!? Do you like drooling lechers like him!?"

"I love 'em." Yugi joked and Aqua snickered as Yami gaped at the smaller teen. Yugi waved a hand. "I'm kidding." But when he looked to the irate demon, he saw him grumbling about something, looking positively worried. "Will you listen to me! It was just a joke!" Aqua patted his shoulder and led him along. "Don't worry about him. He'll get over the shock once those words register through that thick skull of his." he murmured and Yugi nodded as they left Yami behind and it only took him a few more seconds to learn he was left behind and started cursing every deity as he chased after them.

* * *

At a nearby trading post, Marik sighed, covering his mouth as he yawned. "There's not a bit of information about a shard anywhere." he muttered to himself before his attention was caught at the commotion nearby.

"Vile-bellied crawling worm!" a male hissed as he kicked down a stoat male. "How dare you steal a glance at the pristine highness?! You defile nobility with your vile gaze!" The smaller male whimpered as he lifted his head. "I-I had no choice...the princess was beautiful and I couldn't help but glance to her..." he whispered.

Marik watched calmly, feeling a dark presence emit from the male. _'He is possessed...possessed by something evil...'_

"'Tis the painter Kotatsu." one spoke.

"Heard he wandered from the capital Kyoto." another added.

The princess, covered by a floral shawl, looked back to the guards that persists with beating up the painter, stopping as she did so. "Please...desist. Be thou not cruel in our name." she murmured. The guards backed off and with a glare of disgust and one spitting at the painter in revulsion, they left him where he lied, telling the princess it was best to continue on. Marik looked over to the princess, noting her beauty but also noting that if left alone, she wouldn't have long to live. Hearing a rustle beside him, his gaze landed back on Kotatsu who was shakily getting back onto his feet. His curiosity was still piqued about the man and the evil aura that surrounded him but his most daunting task would be to make sure the young highness was alright.

With a gleam on anger shrouded in his eyes, Kotatsu left the area, grumbling softly to himself. "As if my art could "defile" nobility." he spat. "They know nothing." Pulling out a scroll, he opened it and smiled. On the parchment was sketches of the princess that his eyes have lain upon. "Aah...the princess by day is still as beautiful. And soon, she will be mine and mine alone." Before he could continue on, he yelped as he was pulled back by the collar of his haori and came face to face with the passive glare of Aqua.

"Hey there. You look like a strapping young man that could help me out." he spoke as he sniffed the air around him and growled.

"P-please....I'm only a simple painter...." he whimpered.

"Hmm, really now? Then give me a good explanation of why you don't only smell like charcoal ink but also human blood and liver?" Aqua demanded. Yugi stopped beside him. "What's up, Aqua?" he asked.

"I think we may have found the perpetrator that cause that little massacre that we came across earlier." Aqua answered as Yami landed on his other side. Kotatsu, still frightened, slammed Aqua's hand away as he backed up. "You better give me an answer, you decrepit old fool." Aqua hissed as he stepped forward. Gripping the side of his haori, he tore it open, causing a demon arm to emerge from his own flesh and form into a greater demon. "Shit!" Yami hissed before looking to Kotatsu who made a run for the nearby river where a boat was tethered. "You're not getting away!" he called as he went after him, leaving Aqua to attack the demon who aimed to attack Yami. Yugi watched the whole fiasco with worry, knowing the man was still mortal but didn't know the secret behind him revealing a demon from his own flesh as he did.

With a roar, Aqua slashed the demon to ribbons but when the demon fell apart, it turned into nothing but black blood which drenched him. "Ugh! This is the last thing I wanted!" he growled. "Is that all black blood?!" Kaiser questioned.

"Not just blood...but liver and ink!" Aqua answered before he started to feel a bit woozy and collapsed into the pond of blood and ink mixture. "Aqua!" Yugi cried as he hopped off his bike and ran over to him. He helped him up and saw he was knocked out cold. "Look like the stench was strong enough to knock him out." he murmured to himself, looking up to a peeved Yami who came back, saying that he was led astray by another demon from the painter and lost him. "Something's going on here and I'm planning to find out what it is."

"So...every night, you are plagued with nightmares about demons, your highness?" The princess nodded to Marik's inquiry. "Tell me more about these dreams."

"Well, these demon come and ferry me to an estate unknown to me. They leave me in a chamber and then they are gone. But what scares me is that somewhere, there is a gaze, a piercing gaze that watches me but I do not see it or the person." she whispered. "I see." he murmured and the lord looked to the monk worriedly.

"And as each night pass, she wastes away further. Is my daughter possessed by a demon, lord monk?"

Marik nodded, crossing his arms. "It's a definite possibility. And as such, it must be dealt with immediately." He looked up to the lord. "Now, if you will, grant me some time alone with the princess so I can exorcise the demon?" He nodded and left the room as Marik's attention went to the princess. "Be at ease, your highness. I swear to you by the Buddha that I will save you." he said, taking the young maiden's hand in his own as he smiled down to her. "And I know this selfish request is a bit much but I would like to ask as compensation if your highness will bear my child?"

The door slid open and a snort was heard. "You probably ask that to ever beautiful maiden you find, don't you?" Aqua questioned with a smirk, causing the monk to jump as he looked over to them. "Where did you come from?!"

"More like why aren't you searching for the shards like you claimed." Yami groused, arms crossed. Marik sighed, taking his hands from the princess as he looked to them. "Well, I must say this is the last place I would have expected you to find me." The princess looked over his shoulder, questioning him about who they were. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

* * *

In his little shack far from human eyes, Kotatsu worried himself about the demon he encountered. "That demon knows of my secret. I can't let him or any of those fools that was with him live. He is powerful, I can tell such but no matter for behind me is an army of ogres ready to kill..." he whispered before he returned to his work that he was doing previously, an image of the princess that he so adored. But as he drew her, he crumbled the image up in anger. "No, no, no! She looks like an ogress! That's not what I wanted!" he hissed before tossing the image away. _'Princess....I shall send to you another escort tonight...'_

* * *

"So, tell me what happened again?" Marik asked.

"Well, as we were searching, Aqua found an odd scent from the battlefield. We found the source of it but the little guy ran off but what strikes me is that he is mortal and yet summoned a demon from his own flesh." Yugi explained. "Hmm," Marik thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I see, he could possibly be drawing power from a Shikon no Tama shard."

"That is a great possibility." Aqua murmured before looking over to where Yami sat. "Well, well, is this conversation beneath you, brother?"

"Nothing's wrong." he hissed from his spot.

"Really? Then what's so bad about asking Marik for a little help. Are you still a bit jealous from earlier?" Yami bristled and was ready to say something back but Marik beat him to it. "Oh, this is quite a surprise. Were you searching this long for me?"

"No, not really. I was only drawn to this spot because of the aura of shards. You happen to have two...no, three shards on you right now, don't you?" Yugi questioned.

"Ah, you have sharp eyes then."

"So, you were out and gotten yourself ahead of the game quite quickly then, Marik. I commend you." Aqua spoke before Yami decided to butt in. "Why didn't you tell me you little...?!"

"Osuwari!!!" Yugi shouted and Yami hit the ground, face first, and the teen pouted as he looked away from him. "Thought I would never have to use that again." he muttered, looking up to Aqua sweetly. "At least you don't have to worry about that."

"And I'm quite happy that I don't."

"Why do you spite me so!?" Yami whined.

"Shut it, Yami. Besides, I know you were planning to get those shards yourself." Aqua spoke. "And that would make us no more than common thieves." Yami grumbled something about it before he yelped as he was whacked by a tail and Marik looked up when the lord walked back into the room. "If I'm not disturbing you, lord monk, you have not forgotten about saving the princess, correct?" he questioned. "Ah yes, I have not forgotten. This shall be my highest priority."

"We have a bad feeling about this."

"No kidding."

"Osuwari!"

"Ack!!"

* * *

"Alright, if every night, a servant demon appears and carries your highness away to an unknown estate then there must be a demon lord that must be defeated to end all this." Marik confirmed as he and the other sat around the princess in her quarters to discuss about what to do. "I have to make the requirement that your highness be taken to the place once more tonight." She nodded, pleading to Marik to keep her safe during the ordeal. "Don't worry, I swear to Buddha that I will keep you safe."

She smiled softly. "Brave you are, lord monk..."

With the preparation done, they all waited outside, sparking Marik's curiosity. "Yami, you have come to assist me with the mission as well?"

"No, that's not it. Yugi's with me and something familiar is coming this way." Aqua spoke. Yugi looked up to him and wondered. _'Could it be...that scent he spoken of?'_ Soon, a cloud of dark fog started to head towards the palace, the cloud forming to be a horde of demons with a carriage. _'Blood and ink, the scent of the painter! So he's behind it!'_

As the demons reached the palace, one dragged out the princes, whispering soothing words to her as she was placed into the carriage and taken away. "There's our cue." Marik spoke and before they could blink, was off on Yugi's bike. "Now, I must borrow your chariot, Yugi!"

"Hey wait! I wanted to come with you!" Yugi cried but yelped as he was whisked up by Aqua, he and Yami following behind Marik. "I'm sure of it now! That painter is behind this somehow!" Aqua said and Yugi nodded, holding on to the other's arms as they flew. _'So he must be holding a shard then.'_

* * *

In his shack, Kotatsu paced as he waited for his demons of ink to return. On the floor was another sheet of papyrus, the princess' figure drawn to perfection but her face left blank. "Princess...where are you...?" he murmured before he heard sound from the opposite room and walked over, cracking the door open slightly to see.

"Now princess...our lord master is awaiting." A demon spoke as they placed the princess upon the floor before disappearing in a haze. Her face was covered by a billowing sleeve and Kotatsu begged for her to show her true visage. "Damn, I can't hold the illusion." the princess whimpered and with a pop, she was transformed back into Kaiser. "Ugh, I see why Aqua fainted." he muttered before hearing the sliding doors open and turned to see Kotatsu standing there.

"Where's the princess?" he demanded, recognizing the pup with Yami and Aqua. "Well, since you figured it out, I'm..."

"Kill him." Kotatsu spoke with little remorse for the pup and Kaiser yelped, jumping out of the way as two demons swung their weapons. Back in the previous room, Kotatsu was digging through old papyrus scrolls until he found one that was tattered or shredded from use. "I will not allow anyone to stand in my way!" he hissed.

* * *

Outside, the group was still making their way there, locating the shack easily. "The aura of demons is strong here!" Yugi called. _'And that's not the only thing.'_ Soon, a plume of fog emerged from the shack, forming into many demons ready to assault the group. "What are they?!"

"Paintings!"

"Paintings...?!" Marik asked incredulously.

"Yes! He mastered a spell to control the ogres that he paints--but despite them being paintings, they're no mere illusions!" Aqua called as he lowered Yugi to the ground and equipped his claws. Yami smirked at the thought, bringing out Tetsusaiga. "Sounds like my kind of fight. Marik, you can stay back if you're too scared to fight!"

"Like hell! This is my mission!" Marik spoke as he charged forward along with them.

* * *

_I am fond of painting scenes from hell. In my quests to depict even more scenes of blood and gore, I began to travel behind battles and sketch the corpses in their last moments. It was on such a day that I found a shard that has intrigued me. It was a beauty to behold, glistening with rainbow colors as it was nestled in spilt blood and bits of liver. So with my decision made, I took the shard home, blood, liver and all. I let the shard dissolve in ink and painted an ogre. And with shock, I watched as my ogre came to life._

/More blood....more liver.../_ it whispered._

_And I obeyed its call. After many battles, I found the fresh liver worked best. At first, I merely used my assistants. but they were gone quickly that that wouldn't do if I want to keep this power that I had. Later, I was forced to ambush passerbys. But soon, I killed too much that I could no longer stay in the city no longer. And then, at this land to which I have fled, I encountered the princess. Once upon a time, I probably would have gazed upon her from a distance and pined for the love that I wished to gain from her but with the power I have now, I can make a princess of my own that will adore me and be mine alone..._

_'And no one will interfere with this. Not even demons.'_ he thought as he watched the battle going on outside.

* * *

"Move it! I don't have time for pathetic things like you!" Yami hissed as he slashed through another set of demons in his way. But with each on destroyed, more took the fallen's place. "Sheesh, there's no end to them!" Aqua growled as he clawed through more ogres as he flew towards the shack. But it wasn't long before Yugi had to run over, helping Yami and Aqua when the stench became too much and made them too dizzy to continue on. "Come on, wake up! Wake up!" he pleaded and yelped when a ogre swung at him but luckily enough, Marik came just in time to defeat the ogre.

"Marik.."

"Just stay behind me." he whispered as he removed the beads that covered his cursed hand. "I open the abyss! Wind Tunnel!" Aiming his hand at the flood of ogres and demons, they were soon being sucked in the abysmal darkness that was encased in his left hand. Kotatsu watched from the barred window in amazement and anger. "My ogres...being stolen from me!" Marik groaned as he continued to suck in the ogres until there was none left and with a sigh, he closed his hand to halt the wind flow before wounding the beads over his hand once more, collapsing down to one knee. "Marik, are you alright?" Yugi asked as he ran over, Yami from his position cursing the fact that he was saved by the monk. But before he could answer, a loud rumble was heard from the direction of the shack and they turned their attention to it.

"Now what?" Aqua mumbled as he stood along with Yami. On cue, the shack was torn apart, a large, three headed snake demon with Kotatsu on one of the heads lying up into the dark skies, trying to make its escape. "He's getting away!"

"Not on my watch." Aqua hissed before looking down to Yugi. "Yugi, start locating that shard. I'm going after him." He took off and Yugi examined Kotatsu for any sign of the shard. Soon, he spotted a small glimmer and pointed it out. "There it is! In the bamboo tube!"

"Got it." Aqua called as he flew after the demon. Yami was close behind Aqua, sheathing the Tetsusaiga in the process, as they continued on with the chase. "See this, monk!? There was no way I'm going to let you do all the work!" Yami hissed.

Yugi slap a hand to his forehead. "Sorry, allow me to translate. Thank you for your help, I'll take it from...uh...here..."

"He says strange things."

"Yeah, that why you have a better chance putting your life in Aqua's hand than his." Marik nodded. "I'll make note of that."

When Kotatsu realized they were getting too close for comfort, he pulled out a papyrus scroll and spread it out, revealing hordes of ogres on it and soon, they were coming to life and heading towards the two demons. "That painter never runs out. And judging by what happened before, if they cut them down again, they will be knocked out by the scent." Marik whispered. Yami growled as the ogres came his way. "Out of my way!" he roared, slugging the ogres as he continued on.

"W-what kind of sorcery was that?!" Marik asked, appalled.

"That's what we call 'slugging'."

The two landed closer to where Kotatsu was perched, grinning. "What wrong now? Run out of ogres already?" Aqua hissed, stepping forward. Kotatsu growled and from below, Yugi and Marik were happy that they had the painter cornered and should be able to deal with him quickly. "Hand over the shard!!!" he roared, lunging for the painter.

"Fool! The monster I ride is one I painted!"

When the words were called, one of the heads turned, breathing fire down at them. "Shit!" they were consumed by the flames, being tossed off as Kotatsu laughed with glee. "Yami! Aqua!" cried Yugi but then remembered something important that even Kotatsu wouldn't suspect.

"Not even your bones will be left by the fires of hell!!!" Kotatsu cackled. But his chortling stopped when he realized neither were burning by the flames. "Hand over the shard, now." Yami growled. "You...you should be dead! How are you living!?"

"Because, we can't easily be burned as you think." Aqua hissed as he followed behind Yami. He brandished the Gyakusatsu, growling. "Besides, what makes you think I would be beaten by a measly human!?" Kotatsu flinched and shrunk from the two demons. "Please...please spare me!" he cried. Reaching down, he grabbed the bamboo tube and held it out to them.

"Without this, I can't control my ogres and I will be powerless to that of a simple old man."

Yami gave a derisive snort. "The monster who took many lives for his own bidding begging for his life. Either way, glad you see it our way." Yami groused as he reached for the tube, Aqua sheathing his claws. "Yes, yes...I was just like anyone who would have stumbled upon this..." Kotatsu whispered but before Yami could grab the tube, the two remaining snake heads shot up, grabbing a hold of Yami which also startled Aqua from his perch, causing him to fly off. Yami snarled in anger, punching the snake's jaws as it went into a nosedive towards the ground, Kotatsu hopping off when he was close enough to gain a safe landing.

Rolling across the ground, he started to run as Aqua landed, helping Yami in the tangle he was in. "Don't worry about me, go after the painter!" he hissed.

"It wouldn't matter. He's about to make a stupid decision anyway." Aqua whispered as he looked up, his sharp eyesight catching the glance of the frothing tube. "Old man, let go of the tube if you value your life!"

"No! It's mine! All mine!" Kotatsu called but gasped when the ink shot up from the tube, slicing off the arm that held the tube. He fell back in shock, the pain barely registering to his mind as the ink bubbled and frothed, spreading across the ground and towards the only available source of blood and liver that was in the area. Aqua sighed before dashing over to Kotatsu, knowing it would probably be futile at this time but he rather see what he could do than to leave the man to die. "Please....help me..."

"I will but don't expect a miracle." he whispered as he reached for the man's hand to pull him out of the flesh eating ink but as he thought, it was too late for Kotatsu was consumed by the ink, only leaving his dismembered arm. "Like I thought, don't expect for miracles when your fate has already been sealed due to your selfishness and greed."

It wasn't long before Marik and Yugi reached where they were and ran over to Aqua's side, accompanied by Yami. They looked to the pool that was left, seeing that it has changed compared to before.

"The...the ink..."

"But how did this happened?" Yugi asked, looking to Aqua. Said demon tossed the arm in the bubbling pool, watching it be eaten away like the person before it. "Because...this time, the ink took the life of the artist that spilt his own blood. And from the scent, as I've confirmed before, was made from blood and liver." Yugi nodded and looked down, seeing a piece of parchment fluttering in the wind and picked it up. "Hey, look at this." Everyone gathered around him to see the picture and saw it was a sketch of the princess. "He was trying to paint the princess. That must be why he went so far as to taking the princess every night."

Marik tsked softly as he looked back to the pool of blood. "How could he ever think to paint such beauty with tainted ink?" he whispered before spotting a glimmer in the blood and saw it to be the shard. _'Hmm, the shard that I worked so hard to obtained is now soiled with demonic power...it may be a hazard for myself if I touched it.'_ But someone beat him to his thoughts as Yugi reached down to pick up the shard. "Well, this was definitely a hard on to get. Now who should hold it since we technically worked together to find it."

_'What's this now?'_

"There's no discussion. We get it and that's final." Yami growled.

"But Marik did help us." Yugi confirmed.

"Please, you hold it, Yugi." Marik spoke and they looked to him. "Ya sure?" Yugi asked and he nodded. "Yes, that was no trick of the eye of what I just saw."

_'No trick indeed. Your power could purify the demonic power that was once in the shard.'_ Marik walked off as Yugi pocketed the shard before hearing a cry and turned to see Kaiser running over to them. "Hey, did anyone even bothered to see if I was alright?! I nearly got killed back there!"

"Sorry, Kaiser. We had more pressing matters to attend and things go way to hectic afterward." Kaiser nodded but pouted anyway. "You guys still could've came for me first."

Over in another area, Marik has placed a incense out and gave a prayer for Kotatsu. Behind him, Yami snorted slightly. "Why you're praying for that whelp?"

"For the dead, there is neither good nor evil. Only the mercy of Buddha is all that the dead has left." Marik answered and Yami huffed as he crossed his arms. "I will never understand you humans."

"You may never know the true meaning of mercy. If you have seen, Aqua could have easily slain the man but he did not. Only sheathed his claws."

"That's how he always is. He wouldn't kill anything until it becomes a bigger threat to everyone. I'm the brute force of this little mismatched group." Marik shook his head, chuckling softly. "And it's a wonder how you two are related."

Soon, the group was ready to leave, once again accompanied by Marik. "So, you are joining us once again, Marik?"

"Yes, indeed. I've decided it would be much more pleasant to travel around with a strapping young lad such as yourself, Yugi-kun. As well as Yami and Aqua. Yami may not look it but he definitely is a good fellow."

_'He's right...' _Yugi thought as he looked above to the two scouting demons. _'Yami may not show it often but I know deep down, he cares for everyone that he travels with.'_

* * *

Zypher: And that's it for this long awaited chapter. Was hoping to have it up on Christmas as a little gift chapter but me + Persona 3 = late chapter. Anywho, hoped you enjoyed it and I'll see you all soon with a next chapter. And note, just to get in on the action of long awaited chapter, I may stop with adding chapter notes at the beginning and go straight on to the story from there. -waves- See ya later.


	17. A Second Meeting

Two Worlds

Chapter 17

* * *

A cavalry of men surged forward over paced ground, weapons drawn with a goal in mind. "Move swift, Master! Tis demon country here, once the sun be setting over the land!" a soldier called. "Demons? Pah! No demon is a match for me!" he replied before looking ahead, seeing a lone figure standing there, loose strands of hair swaying softly in the wind. "Tis a demon!"

"Y'Fool! Tis no more a demon than thee! Though its a'wearing mighty pretty armor and probably would fetch a pretty price! Kill him!!!" the leader warrior said as the men charged forward. The demon took one glance to them before giving a sigh, turning to them fully and brandishing a wicked looking arm and smirked before leaping forward, tearing through the men like paper, landing on a nearby rock as the men fell, dead with various nasty lacerations. "Not a match for me." he whispered. Another figure landed beside him, a shawl wrapped over his face. "Nothing less than I expect from you, brother. Now we have a grand feast on our hands." he said, tongue snaking out to lick dry lips.

"Yes, Master Atemu! Such a fine kill!" Jaken complimented as he stumbled out of the brush. "A fine arm that you have, m'lord! Of course it would be, torn of an ogre that you--" Jaken was cut off as a tail slammed into him. "Are you really so blind? Can't you see this arm is rotting?" he murmured, lifting up the ogre arm that was indeed rotting. Jaken sighed. "I failed again, m'lord?"

"Find me a demon with a better arm, or feel my wrath." he whispered, turning away from the other. Jaken gave a deep sigh as he looked to his lord and master. "What a life..." he murmured. _'And it all because of that blasted Yami! If he didn't sever Atemu's arm...'_

"Having a bit of trouble are we?" a voice questioned. They turned to face a man clothed in a baboon skin and Atemu's eyes narrowed. "So, you two are the half breed's elder brothers. Lord Atemu and Lord Aquarian, correct?"

"Who wants to know?" Aquarian murmured.

"No reason. I too despise Yami and Aqua." he said, reaching into the skin and pulled out a fresh arm. "Here, use this arm." he said, presenting it to Atemu. "What?! Don't you dare mock my lord!" Jaken squawked irritably. "That's nothing but a human arm!"

"Yes...a human arm with a Shikon shard embedded into the skin." he spoke, catching Atemu's interest. "And with this human arm...you should have no trouble gripping the demon blade that your younger brother possesses. The dragon fang enchanted to protect humans...thus its magical power refuses the grasp of a demon of pure blood such as you."

Atemu smirked. "Coward...you speak of despising Yami and Aqua yet you are afraid to face them and use me and my brother instead." he spoke, causing Jaken to have another ranting fit about the male's respect for his masters. "Brave you are. Fine, I will take that arm." Jaken looked to him incredulously.

"L-Lord Atemu...!"

"There is one last thing for you. A parting gift in a way." he murmured, reaching into the skin once more and pulled out an odd looking hive. "Take this. It will come in handy for you when the time is right." Aquarian took it, examining it before looking to the man once more. "Give us your name." The man smirked. "I am called...Naraku..."

"Naraku, huh? We shall remember that." Aquarian said before looking to Atemu and with a nod, they were both gone, Jaken glaring at Naraku before tottering off.

* * *

In a small seaside village, Yugi yawned happily as he ate a nice supper with Yami and the others. "Man, it's so good to be able to sleep in an actual bed than outside." he said, placing the bowl he finished down on the tray. "You have a point. Next to staying up late at night with watch, sleeping in a tree isn't pleasant." Aqua spoke. Yami huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. Outside, Marik walking with the owner of the place, tagging the house with sutras. "There, this should do it." he said as he placed the last one in place. "Now the ill-omened cloud hovering over this house shall be dispersed." he said, smiling down to the man.

"Such wonderful news! Thank you, lord monk!" he said gratefully. He nodded, still smiling as the two made it back to the room where the others were and Yugi smiled. "Another great exorcism, Marik!" he complimented. "Indeed. Now time to rest and relax, eh?" he said as he sat down.

"Before you make yourself comfortable, I have one spiritual question for you, monk."

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking to Yami. "How is it that every time we need a place to sleep, there's an ominous cloud hovering over the finest house in the area?" Yami questioned, eyes narrowed. Marik chuckled as he watched the little man leave before revealing his secret. "It's what you call a little white lie." he said and Yami choked. "Lie? You've be lying this entire time to get us a place to sleep!?"

"Well of course. As the good boy says, sleeping outside is a drag so why not tell a lie and get free room and food for my services?" Aqua chuckled. "Very clever, monk. So easy to trick one since monks and their spiritual help is revered anywhere."

"Who's side are you on?!"

"Certainly not yours." Yami growled before turning from him. "Well, at least he didn't ask me. I wouldn't know which side to choose." Yugi murmured with a soft laugh, Kaiser laughing along with him. But his laughter abruptly stopped, catching Kaiser's attention. "Yugi...what's wrong?"

"I can feel the aura of a Shikon shard heading this way....pretty fast...along with a demon aura..." he said and Yami cursed as he and Aqua jumped into action and headed outside to see what was coming. Over the horizon they could see a large demon but what really caught their attention was the one resting upon said demon's shoulder. "That's..."

"Atemu..." Yami whispered. _'He's still alive?! I thought he was dead after suffering that severed arm!'_ he thought to himself. Atemu smirked before standing and with a quick movement no one seen, he was standing before Yami. Kaiser, Aqua, Yugi and Marik quickly moved back while Yami jumped from him, growling. "Ah, dear otouto, your movements are still as slow as ever." he murmured. Yami growled as he looked to him.

"Atemu! What do you want here?! Didn't you already take enough of a beating last time!?" he snarled. Atemu huffed slightly. "Indeed. But that because I was careless. I wasn't expecting you to learn the secrets to using Tetsusaiga. But, of course, there are still many things you don't know about the weapon you carry."

"So...is that a friend or..." Marik started and Yugi shook his head.

"No, worse. It's their elder brothers. We have a less that savory meeting once before. And unlike Yami and Aqua, those two are full demon." Yugi explained. "They came for the blade and claws before but they were repelled. So why are they coming back again?" he wondered to himself.

"Draw you sword, otouto. I shall at least offer you a token resistance against me." Atemu spoke and Yami obliged, drawing Tetsusaiga and charged for him. "Alright, Atemu! This time, you won't escape with one less arm!" he growled, swinging at him but Atemu easily dodged the swing. "Tsk, tsk, just as I'd expected. You haven't mastered Tetsusaiga in the slightest..." he murmured, glancing over to Yami.

"What?! I'll show you mastery!!!!" he roared, leaping for him once more but that proved to be his downfall as Atemu easily caught him by his arm and smirked. "Such recklessness. It's a miracle that your poor, sweet little human hasn't died from your carelessness." Atemu murmured as a faint hissing noise was heard and Yami cursed, watching the smoke rise from his arm as Atemu's claws became poisoned, melting away the skin on his arm. "Now, release the sword or lose your arm. Either way, it will be in my hands."

Yami growled as he got his bearings back and gripped the Tetsusaiga with both hands. "Maybe...I will...but I'll slice you in two first!!!!" he growled, forcing Atemu back.

"Such a pest you are, Yami." Aquarian spoke from his spot upon the ogre's shoulder. "You should really learn your place."

Atemu nodded in agreement as he hopped back from Yami, hovering in the air as his tail shot out from his place around his waist, surprising Yami when it slapped the blade from his hands, the lost of Yami's grip transforming it back. He cursed before running for it just as Atemu landed before it. Quickly, he grabbed it and swung at Yami, leaving a long wave of energy after its pass. "What th---!!" he screeched, leaping away from the slash just in time but he was just as dumbfounded as the others. "But how?! He couldn't grasp Tetsusaiga before so why now?!" Yugi cried.

"Now...allow me to show you the true power of Tetsusaiga, Yami." Atemu whispered, eyes gleaming with the lust to shed blood as he held the fully transformed Tetsusaiga in hand.

_'No way....he's holding it...but how?!'_ Yami thought in shock, preparing himself for a mess of dodging if needed.

"Jaken,"

"Yes, m'lord!" Jaken called. "The demons of the mountain! We'll be flushing them out soon!" he said before commanding the ogre to do his bidding. With a grumble, the ogre raised a claw and slammed it into the side of the mountain and it wasn't long before all the disturbed demons rose from the mountain and started converging into one angry hive, aiming down for Atemu. "Now, learn from your elders. With but one swing..." he murmured, raising the Tetsusaiga. "The master of this blade could slay an army of demons!!!!" he roared, swinging the blade with ease and with it, a burst of energy came from Tetsusaiga, slicing through all the demons that aimed to attack him. The group watched in awe as the demons were destroyed easily.

"Whoa...that whole entire mountain...gone..." Yugi whispered. Atemu nodded as he looked to Yami, readying the blade once more. "Thank you for your patience. Now it's your turn." he whispered and Yami growled. _'There's no way I'm letting that blade fall into his hands...'_ he thought angrily, eyes connecting with Atemu. Yugi knew he couldn't sit idly by and let Yami be killed. So with that, he stood, hopping onto Aqua's back. "Go! We can't let him die!" he said and Aqua nodded as he dashed out from their hiding spot and charged towards them. Aqua stood before Yami as Yugi hopped off from his back. "Leave now." he said determinedly.

Atemu smirked down to him. "So, you have gotten a tad braver since we've last met. Guess you'll need it if these fools can't protect you properly." he murmured, getting a protesting growl from Yami.

"Shut your damn mouth!!!" Atemu chuckled once more. "I don't know what you could see in them, little one. We are much better. We can treat you with whatever you like. You will be the most beautiful in all the western lands." Atemu purred.

"Now, while your offer sounds tempting, save it for a desperate demon woman." Yugi growled before looking over, seeing Marik stepping up to join the fray as well. "Hey! Get out of here! I don't need your help!" Yami growled as he looked to Marik. Marik only chuckled. "Haven't you suffered enough damage? Just admit to when you need help." he said. Aquarian's visible eye narrowed as he watched Marik. _'He must be the monk Naraku mentioned...' _he thought. _'But from here, he doesn't look like much of a threat...'_

Jaken chuckled gleefully. "M'lord! Let me take care of these whelps! No need to sully yourself with them! I'll make sure to grab the child as well!"

"True enough...I'll leave them to you then." he murmured as he leapt from them as Aquarian moved from his perch, landing beside his brother to watch. "Soon, we'll be rid of all in our way and go back home with a lovely little mate and Tetsusaiga in your hands. This day couldn't possibly get any better." Aquarian murmured, smirking. Atemu nodded in agreement, looking up to Jaken as he commanded the ogre to attack Marik, Aqua and Yami. "I'll take care of this! Stand back!" Marik called, removing the rosary beads from his hand. They nodded, stepping back and Yugi holding onto Aqua as Marik unleashed his wind tunnel. The gust of air sucking them in surprised both Atemu and Aquarian as the ogre started disappearing into the abyss that was Marik's hand.

_'Guess first looks don't discern everything.'_ Atemu thought, sticking the blade of Tetsusaiga into the ground, Aquarian holding onto him to keep himself in place. But the sucking wind was so strong that the wrap around his head started to come loose, showing the damage that was done from their previous fight. Everything about him looked normal except for the huge scar that now marred the right side of his face. Long scratches starting from his brow and down his snout and because of the damaging properties of Gyakusatsu, it took out his eye, leaving the eyelid shut for good. "Ahhhh!!!! Stop, _please_!!!" Jaken begged, trying to crawl up the disappearing demon's arm before he too was sucked away.

"Guess Naraku was right about this one." Aquarian murmured as he looked to Atemu before bringing out the nest. "And it looks like it's time to release these." he whispered before tossing the nest out. When the nest was out, the wasps came out from it, flying towards Marik at high speed, disappearing into the void as well. "Wasps?!" Yugi gasped.

"But they're not being sucked in...they're flying in themselves!!!" Aqua said, feeling dread creep up on him about the wasps. His worries were confirmed when Marik gasped, quickly covering his hand and stopping the vortex. "Yami...Aqua...I leave this to you..." he whispered, collapsing to his knees and Yugi started fretting over him while Yami and Aqua to the front lines. Gyakusatsu out, Aqua took care of the wasps while Yami confronted Atemu.

"It seems I'm quite vulnerable to the wasps' venom..." Marik murmured and Yugi gasped before standing. "Wait there! I'll grab some medicine!" he said before running off. Jaken gave a relieved sigh for the wasps. "I'll never squash another wasp again..." he whispered. Aquarian clapped as he looked to them. "What a lovely little diversion. But that still won't stop your fate. It's time for you to die. If you'll do the honors, brother." he said, stepping back to let Atemu finish them off once and for all. Aqua growled, brandishing Gyakusatsu. "You'll have to get through me first." he hissed.

"Easy." Atemu whispered, getting ready to attack. "Blades of blood!" Atemu growled as he leapt into the air, the distraction enough for Yami to grab Marik and fly off. Seeing this, Aqua wondered what Yami had planned this time and sneered to the two brothers before following behind Yami. Yami felt Marik's forehead and pulled back quickly. _'Shit's he's burning up! What did those wasps do to him?!'_ he wondered as he landed, placing him on the ground behind the fallen ogre before looking over to Kaiser who watched from the safety of the rock Marik and Yugi were behind before joining.

"Kaiser! Get over here and watch him!" Yami said before looking to Aqua. "We only have one weapon on us against a bastard that knows more about the Tetsusaiga than we do. We have to be careful so we don't get ourselves killed messing around with that." Yami said and Aqua nodded.

"I'll hate listening to you but to save Yugi from getting caught by them and to avoid losing Kaiser and Marik, I'm game for whatever you have planned." he said. Yami grumbled something to himself but nodded either way. Atemu growled as he stepped forward, using Tetsusaiga to slice through the dead ogre with ease. "You all can't hide for long!" Atemu roared as he looked around. Yami gave a roar of his own as he came leaping out from the falling remains of the ogre. "You should know by now we're not easy to kill!"

"At least not until you start jumping into the fray without a good plan of action like you are now!" Atemu hissed, swinging the blade down at him but the blade stopped inches from him. _'What...?' _he thought as he looked down to him and saw was parried the blade. _'The sword's scabbard!!!'_

Jaken coughed as he removed himself from the dead demon. "Well, he surely doesn't waste nothing on sentiment." Jaken murmured. But he didn't get took far as his tiny head was grasped by someone and he squawked as he tried to free himself as Marik unburied himself from the demons remains. "One of these days..." he muttered, sending a glare to Yami before looking down to Jaken. "Now, I know we've haven't battled...but I'm curious about something...that wasps' nest. It seems to have been crafted especially for me only. How could that be?" Jaken huffed.

"I owe you no explanation!" he said defiantly and yelped as he was forcibly socked in the face. "You may not owe me an explanation but you're going to tell me anyway!!!" Marik growled, shaking the tiny demon. Kaiser sighed. "I knew that whole 'Holy Man' was nothing but a routine..." he murmured. Back on the battlefield, Atemu and Yami were still locked in a stalemate. "Do you honestly think that scabbard will save you?" Atemu questioned.

"Nope but at least I can split your skull with it!" Yami hissed as he forced the blade back more. Atemu smirked and with a swing, sent Yami flying back. "Then show me! I would **_love _**to see you defeat me with just that scabbard! Or must I just imagine it when you're dead?" he sneered as he leapt after Yami, ready to slice him but wasn't expecting once again to be hinder, this time by Aqua who parried Tetsusaiga with Gyakusatsu. "Well, you would be imagining it if you haven't forgot I was still around!"

"Ah, but I haven't forgotten. I just thought you knew when you are outmatched." Atemu whispered as he tried to force Aqua down to his knees. Said half demon growled, trying to force Atemu back but he was too weak to be able to do so. Yugi couldn't really find anything to help Marik with but once he turned and saw what was going on, he gasped and grabbed his bow and arrows, running towards the scene. "Don't worry, Aqua! I got you!" he said, coming to a stop and cocked an arrow onto the bow before letting it loose. It sailed through the air, purifying magic surrounding it as it aimed for Tetsusaiga. When the two weapons connected, Atemu watched in horror as the Tetsusaiga reverted, giving Aqua the escape he needed.

"Atemu! Back off or the next one is going to hit you and it won't be a pleasant feeling!" Yugi said, another arrow at the ready. Aquarian smirked.

"You are just filled with more surprises each time we meet." he whispered, looking to Yugi. "Atemu, let's end this. The more abilities I see from the little one, the more I want him."

"Don't worry, Aquarian. We'll have him. Once this little obstacle is out of our way." Atemu whispered, looking to Yami and Aqua. Aqua growled menacingly. "Over my dead body."

"Oh, there will be a dead body. And not just the two of you." Aquarian sneered, glancing over to Marik and Kaiser before focusing his attention back to Yami and Aqua. "Once you all are dead, we will claim what's rightfully ours."

* * *

Zypher: And cue another fight. Well, Atemu now has his hands on Tetsusaiga but is evenly matched with Aqua and Gyakusatsu. Who will win this little scuffle? Well, that shall be seen in the next chapter. So I hope you all enjoyed this one and will be waiting for more action in the next chapter. See you later.


	18. A Man Named Naraku

Two Worlds

Chapter 18

* * *

"I don't miss! At least not anymore! So this next one will sever your arm!"

_'What?!'_

_'He sees it...'_ Atemu thought before smirking a little. _'There it is...'_ Yugi thought as he released the arrow, making a beeline for the shard in Atemu's arm. He drifted off to the side a little and he cursed as he went to cock another arrow into the bow. "Yugi, no! Run before..." Aqua called but was too late as Aquarian leapt forward, ready to steal Yugi away. "Looks like your stay has been shortened. Whether or not you want to come, we're stealing you away." he said with a smirk.

"Your beef is with me, brother!" Aqua hissed as he slashed in Aquarian's path, making him rear back with an angry hiss of his own. His eye widened as another mark rose up on the damaged side of his face and he snarled angrily. "Seems you get a bit quicker when defending the boy." Aqua growled and Yugi looked up to him, wondering if the comment was true. "Save the lip!" Yami snarled as he looked to Yugi. "Yugi, move outta the way. We got this now." Yugi nodded and moved away to stay with the others. "As for you, Atemu, I figured you out. There's no possible way how you could wield Oyaji's blade without being hurt in the process." he whispered.

"That arm...it came from a human and attached to you from a Shikon shard...so if I tear off that arm, not only will you not be able to wield Tetsusaiga but I'll get a new shard in the process!" Yami leapt at him, ready to do such and Atemu smirked. "Let's see you try, little brother!" he said as he dodged Yami's attack and socked him good, causing him to fly back. Aqua went in to attack while Yami was down only to be cut off by Aquarian. "Now now, otouto...one, you should know better than to get into a fight that isn't yours...and two, you should know better to never mar your brother's face..." Aqua hissed before he started attacking Aquarian, mostly to prevent him for trying to become another distraction for Yami. With Aquarian distracted, Yami was able to focus on Atemu. He saw that his wasn't using Tetsusaiga yet, indicating that the magic from Yugi's arrow was still in effect.

_'Hopefully I can gain the edge over him...'_ he thought.

Behind the rock where they were hiding, Marik had Jaken in his grip, still weakened from the wasps' venom. "Now...who was the one that gave you that wasp nest?"

"I-I don't know. Like you, he disguised himself as a monk or better yet, monkey. All I know is the name Naraku." Jaken spoke. Marik eyes flashed dangerously at hearing the name. Kaiser looked up to Marik when he heard the name. "Isn't he who you're looking for?"

"Where is he?!" Marik demanded, brushing off Kaiser's question. Jaken huffed. "I don't know. And even if I did, you wouldn't live to see the next day to do something about it! You're pumped full of wasps venom!" Kaiser gasped, remembering the dangerous condition Marik was in and looked to him. "Marik, are you in pain?" he asked, knowing that the other should be resting instead of interrogating the other.

"Only the pain of frustration, young Kaiser. After all I've been through, I finally get a lead to who I'm looking for and probably won't be able to live to do something about it. I'm just a mortal after all."

"Nyah nyah! Serves you right!" Jaken teased and Marik growled before giving the other a few lumps and tossed him before he was moved to rest a little by Kaiser. Kaiser frowned before looking up to hear Yugi calling his name. "How is he?" he asked. "Still alive but barely." he whispered in response as he looked back down to Marik. "I don't know what I can do..." Yugi whispered to himself before getting an idea. He grabbed his bag and started digging through, pulling out various medications. "Hang in there, Marik! I think I have something to help you. Can you swallow this?" he asked.

"Perhaps if they are transmitted to me...through mouth to mouth..." he whispered.

"Of course!" Yugi said before handing Kaiser the medicine. "Take care of it, Kaiser!" he said as he grabbed his bow and arrows and headed off. "Gotcha, Yugi! Open up, Marik!" Kaiser quipped and Marik turned his head with a groan. "Nevermind, I think I can do it myself..." he muttered.

_'Well he's well enough to crack jokes but he'll never be able to take on Atemu or Aquarian...'_ Yugi thought before looking to the battlefield. _'Please...you have to beat them..'_

Atemu continued to leap away from Yami's reckless attacks with ease, only pissing off the other even more. "You're running away!" he hissed.

"Only out of the sheer boredom of this fight, little brother. You lack tact and you're overall boring as a potential fight. So why don't we end this now so that Aquarian can finish off your brother and we can take what we please." Atemu whispered as his palm glowed red. "Dokumisuto!" He thrusted his hand out at Yami, catching his shoulder since he was able to dodge taking the full brunt of the attack. "Yami..." Yugi whispered before cocking an arrow onto the bow and aimed. He released the arrow and to the surprise of both fighters, he shattered the breastplate. "Way to go, Yugi! You shattered his breastplate!" Kaiser cheered.

"Unfortunately, I was aiming for his arm." he whispered as he got another bow ready.

_'Such a nuisance when fighting for the wrong side...'_ Atemu thought but the distraction was enough for Yami to get a hit in. He skidded back a little before growling. "Determined to the very end, no wonder you try so hard to protect him..." Atemu hissed as he nodded. Yami wondered what the nod was for until he cried out as Aquarian, having taken Aqua down for the moment, whipped him off his feet, sending him in Yugi's direction. He crashed into the smaller boy, causing both Aqua and Kaiser to cry out their names. Aqua flew over and landed beside them but to their misfortune, the purity spell from the arrow has ceased, giving Atemu full reign of the Tetsusaiga once more.

"Now, little otouto...time for you to be only a memory..." Atemu whispered.

"You shouldn't have involved him into this, Atemu..." Yami whispered a she sent a glare his way. Marik groaned as he staggered into a standing position...ready to defend with what little strength he had. "Well, well, I though the venom would've killed you by now." Aquarian whispered as he returned to his brother's side. "I still have enough strength...to drag you two down with me..." he whispered hoarsely. Atemu smirked, lowering the sword. "Really now? Then show me."

Marik growled and got prepared to open the wind tunnel but Aqua held him back. "Don't do this, Marik.."

"They deserve this!"

"Take one factor into mind. Open that tunnel..." Yami whispered as he picked up a rock and tossed it. A swarm of the wasps came out from hiding and Marik cursed. "You take more venom, you're dead." Marik sighed before nodding, knowing the other was right. "Now, take Yugi and get as far from here as possible. We'll see to Atemu and Aquarian."

"Yami! That's crazy! You two alone can't take them, even with Gyakusatsu at your disposal!" Kaiser cried.

"We have to do what we can Just do me one thing...make sure he doesn't die..." Yami murmured. They looked to him before giving a nod. Aquarian laughed. "Oh, he won't die! We won't let him! But we won't let them escape with him!" he said as Atemu raised the sword. "Just one swing to demolish you all." he whispered as he flew in, ready to grab Yugi as Atemu swung Tetsusaiga. _'I won't let him!'_ Yami thought as he leapt forward while Aqua went for Aquarian, tackling him down. Marik and Kaiser were prepared for the devastating blow but nothing happened except for debris falling onto them.

"Is it over...?" Kaiser asked. They both looked up to see Aquarian pinned not far from them, snarling angrily as he tried to move himself from under Aqua's weight while Atemu's arm was halted by a firm grip from Yami. Aqua looked up to them as he placed a hand over Aquarian's snout to prevent him from getting any leverage. "Don't just stand there! Get out of here! I can't hold him down forever!"

Atemu chuckled softly before becoming a sinister laugh. "You fool...to turn your back on your opponent..." Yami gagged as Atemu's poisoned claw ripped through him, blood pooling heavily onto the ground from the wound. Kaiser and Marik were on the move as Yugi started to wake and he looked around. "Wha..." He looked up just in time to see Atemu's claw plunging into Yami and he gasped. "Yami!!!" he cried as he struggled in Marik's grip.

"Yugi, you mustn't!"

"But Yami..."

"Aqua ordered us to get you away from here!"

Atemu smirked, twisting his arm in the wound. "So touching how you tried to buy your friends some time." he whispered but Yami only returned the smirk as he looked back up to him. "You forgot one thing, aniki..." He jerked from Atemu's grip, causing him to remove his arm but at the same time, Yami took the momentum to tear off the human arm along with Tetsusaiga. Yami tossed the bloody stump away as he reclaimed his sword and seeing this got Aqua to leapt away from Aquarian and returned to his side. Atemu was indifferent by the entire matter but a scowl did cross his face with the loss of Tetsusaiga. "The arm meant nothing. It was a borrowed limb anyway." he said. Yami growled before giving out a choked cough and collapsed before Atemu, head bowed.

"Seems his wound has taken its toll." Aquarian whispered as he moved back to Atemu's side once again. Jaken waddled his way over to them and stepped closer to examine Yami.

"Not another step." Atemu warned. Jaken looked up to him, ready to question why when the blade pulsated and sent a wave of energy at him, making him squawk as he stumbled back. "B-b-b-but he didn't even swing the blade!?" he said irritably. "Indeed he did not but should you get to close, unconscious or not, he'll swing the blade." Aquarian spoke as he considered the situation before spitting off to the side. "We're leaving, Jaken."

"Huh?!"

"So long as Atemu can't wield the blade, there's no need to stay."

"But what about the boy?"

"Another time, Jaken." Atemu whispered before dark smog rose up, engulfing them both and Jaken hurried to enter the smog before it rose up into the air and soon dispersed along with them. "They're retreating for now..." Marik whispered, relieved. Yugi nodded before looking back down to the field, seeing Aqua holding Yami up, the spot of blood growing as time passed. "Yami!?" he cried as he moved from Marik's grip now that the threat was gone and ran down to them. "Aqua, how is he!?"

"Not good, I'm afraid." he whispered as he looked down to the body in his arms. "But I do know...he's glad that you're safe..." Yugi nodded before looking back down to Yami, hoping that they could save him.

* * *

Zypher: And there we are. Taking a break from YnG to bring up this chapter for you all. Hoped you enjoyed and will be waiting for another. I'll see you all later and don't forget to put in your votes for the addition of Grand Championship into YnG since it'll end tomorrow. -waves- Goodbye!


	19. Separate Ways

Two Worlds

Chapter 19

* * *

After withdrawing from the battle, Atemu and Aquarian flew through the air with grace, Jaken clinging onto Aquarian's tail. "How long will these wasps follow us, m'lord?" Jaken questioned as the horde of wasps continued to follow them. Atemu gave a huff, grasping the sleeve where the human arm rested. "Probably waiting for me to abandon the Shikon shard." he murmured before pulling the sleeve down and Jaken gasped in horror. "M'lord! The arm is snaking over your flesh!" Atemu looked down and disregard it with a simple glare as he grasped the useless arm and ripped it off without hesitation, tossing it up to the waiting wasps. One grabbed it before the swarm left. In a forested area, the swarm found Naraku and returned the arm back to him. Naraku tsked. "Seems we both failed." he murmured softly.

"It seems so." Aquarian whispered and Naraku leapt from the spot he previously inhabited, just a tad shocked to see the two lords right there behind him. "Well, well, if it isn't Lord Atemu and Lord Aquarian." he murmured. Jaken stepped forward, puffing up in anger. "You scoundrel! How dare you give that arm to capture the great lord?!" he squawked angrily. "It wasn't to capture him, fool, it was only a means to assure I would get the shard I lent to him back." Naraku whispered. Aquarian chuckled softly. "Prepared for everything, it seems." he murmured and before Jaken could blink, Aquarian swung around, spines up and impaling the other man, slamming him into the ground, or so he thought. Jaken smirked as he walked over to the body. "This will teach you to never underestimate my lords..." he said, prodding the body with the staff only to see it was just the baboon skin.

"He's gone."

A dark chuckle echoed through the area as Naraku's voice spoke up. "Mind your anger. When there is a opportunity to deal with Yami and Aqua, I may just call upon you once again." he spoke before his voice and presence faded. "A very clever man he is, Atemu." Aquarian whispered as he tossed the skin away and looked to his sibling.

* * *

With the others, Toben had arrived and seeing the wounded group, he quickly offered his services to get them to a safer location. "How are you feeling, Marik?" he questioned. He gave a nod to show he was getting better. "The medicine you gave me is working wonders, Yugi." he said as he looked to the younger teen who was fretting over Yami still. He gave a nod before looking down to Yami. "Were almost back to the village. Are you still feeling alright?" he asked as he looked down to the half demon.

"I told you once before and I'll tell you again, I'm fine. Just get me to Kiyane as soon as we land." he murmured and Yugi nodded._ 'If he requires Kiyane's help, the wounds must be as bad as they look.'_ he thought. When they reached the outskirts of the village, Toben landed and once everyone climbed off, he returned back to normal. "Thanks for the ride, Toben." Yugi said as Aqua held up Yami. Marik reached into his haori and pulled out a few coins. "Here's some coins for the trouble." Toben huffed as he took the coins.

"Better not be those magic leaves of yours again." he muttered before leaving. "Yugi...come over here..." Yami murmured as he looked over to the other, moving away from Aqua. "Wait, Yami! You're not supposed to be--" Yugi started but Yami held a hand up to him. "Just come with me. Don't make me repeat myself." he murmured as he wobbled off slightly. Yugi sighed but nodded as he followed him. Marik and Kaiser tried to follow but Yami gave a warning growl, making them shrink back. _'Well, at least his mood is still the same.'_ Yugi thought before he followed the other into the forest. Yugi didn't realize the familiar path until he saw the Bone Eater's Well and Yami moving to sit on the ground before it. "Whew...exerted myself a little more than intended." he murmured before gazing up to Yugi. "Yugi, you ask me countless times about how we feel...but you don't take into account that you're hurt too..." he said.

"Oh me? Mine's just a bump, nothing harmful."

Yami shook his head before looking down. "I'm sorry...for putting you in so much danger, especially with Atemu and Aquarian. I should count my blessing that the aim to try and take you instead of killing you like they do with every other human they would've came across, especially in major battles like we've been in." Yami said. Yugi was skeptical for a moment before giving a sigh. "You must be sicker than I thought. You would never apologize to me about anything. That's usually Aqua's job." Unknown to them, Marik and Kaiser, dragging Aqua along behind him for support against his brother should he snap, followed them and hid away so neither Yugi or Yami would see them.

"Now why would he drag Yugi all the way out here..." Marik murmured softly.

"You heard what he said? Naraku, the man that snared Aqua and I in that horrible trap fifty years ago is pulling on Atemu and Aquarian's strings. Things will be even more dangerous since they have a stronger force monitoring their fights and there's a possibility that we could die. And where would that leave you?" Yami questioned as he looked to Yugi once more. Yugi sighed. "I know that but I can defend myself just fine."

"But what if you can't! You barely escaped this time, who knows if you'll escape with your life the next time we meet them!" Yami hissed. "Aren't you afraid of the consequences!?"

"I'm not afraid!" Yugi yelled. "And besides, how can that mean anything more than your injur-" Yugi wasn't able to finish as Yami reached up, tugging him down and into his arms. Yami rested his head on Yugi's shoulders and the smaller gasped a little. "Yami..." he murmured. "I was afraid..." Yami whispered. "When I thought you might die...I was afraid..."

Marik chuckled as he covered Kaiser's eyes. "Hey, no fair!" he grumbled. "This view is not suitable for young viewers." he said as he looked down to him. The serenity was soon broken as Yami moved, tossing Yugi against the well as he stood. "Hey!" Yami stood, in his hand was the Shikon no Tama. "I'll be holding on to this." he said. _'The jewel!' _Yugi thought in shock since he never noticed it being taken from around his neck. Yami lifted Yugi by his shirt. "And don't let me catch you around here ever again!" he growled before shoving Yugi into the well. He cried out, trying to grasp for something before he could fall through. "Yami!" he said in horror and once Yugi was gone did Marik and Aqua hopped out from their hiding spot.

"What the hell did you do that for, Yami?!" Aqua growled. "Yeah! Yugi could be...." Marik started as he moved to the well to look inside and saw nothing. "Yugi's gone..." Yami sighed as he looked to Marik. "Beyond that well lies Yugi's true home..."

* * *

Yugi huffed as he climbed out from the well. "What was that all about?!" he mumbled before looking back down into the well. "Better yet, I'll go back and ask him myself!" he said as he hopped back down but only hit solid ground. "I can't go back!? But why!?" he said in horror.

* * *

Yami growled as he hefted a tree out of the ground and stuck it down into the well to ensure that Yugi wouldn't get back to his time easily. "Yami! What are you doing?! If you destroy the well, then how will Yugi come back!?" Kaiser whined. "That's the point. I don't want him to come back." he said. "I can't fight the way I want to if I have to worry about him on the battlefield." Aqua shook his head as he looked away from him. "You're really something, Yami." he murmured before leaving. Yami snorted before looking to Marik. "Come on, we're going." he told him. "And where are we going in your condition?"

"To find and kill Naraku." Marik sighed before looking over to Kaiser. "Kaiser, you coming?"

"No! I hate you, Yami!" he cried as he sat by the destroyed well. He nodded before looking to Yami. "I know you want to keep Yugi out of danger, especially with your brothers hunting him down but don't you think that is a little brutal.." he started before Yami snapped. "If you understand then that's the end of the discussion." he hissed as he continued walking. Marik followed behind him, looking about the area. "Yami, you said that you and Aqua both were caught in a trap set by Naraku, correct?"

"And?"

"So that means you met him before." Yami thought back to that day and the meeting that caused everything.

_/If you both wish to be normal, use the Shikon no Tama. Tomorrow at dawn, right here in this very spot, I will bring the Shikon no Tama./ Heba told them. Skipping to the day when the trap was sprung, Yami and Aqua were avoiding Heba who was coming for them with murderous intent. /Die!/ he hissed and Yami growled. /You betrayed us!/_

Yami sighed as he stopped. "He was wearing Heba's appearance when we met. Neither Aqua or I saw his true appearance." he murmured. "But therein lies the problems. Neither of you knew Naraku so why would he hold a grudge against either of you? The late sir Heba was a priest, you told me? Maybe it wasn't you two who he hated but Heba himself." Yami mulled over his words and they sound about right. _'But why...what is the reason for Naraku hating Heba...?'_

* * *

The next morning, seeing as there was no way for him to return back to the feudal era, Yugi decided to try and get back on track with his life before then. When he arrived at school, his friends were surprised to see him there. "Oh, Yugi! You're back!" Keara said with a smile. "Did you get over your rheumatism?" Diamond asked.

"Huh, I was told he had beri-beri..." Jou added. Yugi sighed. _'Remind me to smack my grandfather one for these bogus illnesses.'_ he thought to himself. Diamond saw that he wasn't wearing his uniform and pointed it out. "Oh, it got really bloody...." he answered and Diamond winced. "That has to be the worse rheumatism I ever heard of." she whispered before they all headed inside for class. As he sat in class, he thought over the final meeting he had with Yami. _'He was bleeding pretty intensely while we were talking. I was so worried that he might drop dead before I could blink...but why, why did he hold me like that? He would never do such a thing.'_ He then remembered that Yami gotten a hold of what they had of the Shikon no Tama and growled as he jumped from his seat, forgetting where he was. "That idiot! I'll never forgive--" He then gave an eep when the teacher walked over to him. "Mind standing outside, Motou?" Yugi sighed and nodded before heading out. As he stood there, he let his thoughts wander once more.

_'That probably the first time in my life I was ever held that way by someone...'_ he thought and then sighed. "Would've made for a romantic moment if he wasn't so damn stubborn..." he muttered softly to himself.

* * *

Kiyane sighed as she removed Yami's haori to see the damage that was caused. "With such injuries, you need to rest for a couple of days." she said and he huffed. "They'll be fine in two to three days. I'm not some average human, you know." he said before looking back to her. "Now tell me, why don't you remember a thing about Naraku?" he questioned. She sighed. "I've been thinking about it and ever since my dear brother was resurrected. The creature that stole you appearance could have simply taken the jewel itself and fled but instead, he crafted a trap to provoke you and Aqua to attack the village and seize the jewel for yourselves and in turn provoked Heba to come for you two and kill you for your misdeeds." she explained. "Maybe it wanted the two of you to despise each other, or it wanted Heba's heart to darken with hatred and vengeance." Aqua gave a nod to the explanation before Kiyane continued.

"By being in the hands of Heba, the Shikon no Tama was being purified....but when his heart was defiled, the jewel suffered the same, increasing its evil power. And at that time, there was only one fellow that I know that desired such. Do you wish to see?" The group nodded and Kiyane hefted herself to her feet, Aqua and Yami doing the same before they left, following behind Kiyane as she led them. "He was a brigand who called himself Onigumo, the Spider Ogre."

"A brigand?" Marik questioned.

"Yes. He has committed many foul deeds in neighboring nations and fled here once his actions would surely get him killed if caught. Heba provided him a safe haven out of the kindness of his heart...because he couldn't move." Yami was stunned with this information and continued to follow. Eventually, they reached a cavern and Kiyane looked to them. "Here...inside this cavern he had suffered with burns all over his body. His face was horribly disfigured and he had fallen from a cliff, causing him to break both his legs. Even after all he went through, he still managed to live even though all he could do was sip gruel and talk." she murmured as she remembered those memories. "But even his suffering didn't change his nature one bit."

_"Hey...girl..." He whispered softly. A young Kiyane glared at him. "My name is Kiyane." she hissed. "You brother...he holds the Shikon no Tama...doesn't he?" She gasped as she looked to him. "How do you know of that?!" He chuckled deeply, voice raspy. "All the bad guys are after it, human and demon alike?" She didn't acknowledge him with an answer and instead questioned him. "Bad guys like you?" He gave a wither smirk as he gazed at her with his only visible eye. "They say the more hateful blood that it absorbs, the more evil it becomes! Sounds so sweet!"_

_"It will never become evil! My brother is purifying it." she said. Onigumo chuckled once more. "So he's a pure, **pure **boy, isn't he? Then to think of him tainted by evil gives me shivers of pleasure." he said and laughed once more until Kiyane couldn't take it no more and left with her things. When she met with Heba the next day, she told him of what Onigumo told her. "I don't like him one bit. I say we leave him to rot." she huffed. Heba chuckled softly. "Now Kiyane, you must forgive him and his rude ways. But you should know that such a thing will never happen for he is most likely never will move from that spot..."_

"And it was immediately after he told me those words that you and Aqua were shot by his arrow and he died not long after." she murmured. "Days later, I went back to the cave to see about him but the cavern had burned and collapsed. I thought at first that his campfire may have burned out of control and he unable to move to save himself so he was burned alive."

"So wait, Onigumo was human? The one we're looking for is a full blown demon." Aqua said. "Indeed...despite how wicked he had been, he was human. I am sure of that." she said before looking to them. "Then shall we enter this cave?" Marik asked as he looked to them all. Yami gave a nod, determined to figure out this mystery once and for all behind Naraku's trap that caused such misunderstanding between him, Aqua and Heba. "But if I have anything to say, something about this place feels ominous...as if something is still lurking here." Aqua whispered before they all descended into the cave.

* * *

Zypher: And there we are. Done with another long awaited chapter. I'm sure you've all been waiting for this one so here ya go. Now time to get my butt in gear for another chapter so I'll see you all later. Ta ta! -runs off-


	20. The Mystery of Onigumo Revealed

Two Worlds

Chapter 20

* * *

_'So fifty years ago, Heba sheltered a man who called himself Onigumo...he was certain the man was human but Naraku...'_ Yami thought as they descended into the cave, Marik warning them to watch their steps on the slippery slope. _'The Naraku who entrapped Aqua, Heba and I...is a demon...if the two are one in the same...is there some sort of connection I'm missing?'_ He looked up whn he heard Marik's voice. "Lady Kiyane, look at the ground here. No moss or grass grows here in this spot." he said as he examined the spot from a distance. She looked to the spot as well before gasping. "This spot...that's the very spot where the crippled Onigumo laid." she whispered. Marik gave a nod as he listened. "I heard before that when a demon emits a blast of evil power, the spot that surrounds the blast would never grow a single blade of grass for years." Marik mumbled.

"So you're tellig me that Onigumo in this very spot..."

"Yes...he must have been possessed by a demon."

Yami listened to their conversation before he sniffed the air a little more. "That smell..." he murmured and the others turned to him. "What is it?" Kiyane asked. "It's a sweet smell....like an incense..." he whispered as he continued sniffing at the air. Aqua looked further back into the cave, ears flicking when he heard the sound of footsteps and growled. "Yami...Aqua...I've been waiting for you two to come here."

"So it's you, Heba..." Aqua murmured, going onto the defense with the presence of the small priest. "You...if you two have never lived...I would have never died. So join me...in hell." he whispered and Aqua gave a growl before the illusion before them faded, Marik killing the lizard responsible for the illusion. "Just a simple parlor trick. An incense of illusion was placed into this lizard's abdomen." he explained, pulling his staff away. "As if he anticipated our arrival..." Marik nodded in agreement to Kiyane's proclamation. Yami clenched his fists, hissing in anger before hopping up to the mouth of the cave with a flap of his wings. "Yami! What's wrong with you now?!" Aqua called.

"I'm through being played with!" he snarled as he stood outside the cave. "Come on out and show yourself, you coward!" he yelled into the air but there was no response from the one he was looking for. "Damn it..." he whispered, ears flattened while within the cave, Aqua shook his head. "You just want to die again, don't you onii-chan..." Aqua whispered softly so the others wouldn't hear.

Kaiser huffed as he tried to move the tree that blocked the well. "Urgh, I can't even budge it. I'm not strong enough..." he murmured and sniffled. "If we can't fix the well, Yugi can't come back. Will we really never see him again..."

_/I can't fight the way I want to if I have to worry about him on the battlefield./_

Kaiser growled, fur bristling as he remembered Yami's words. "Who died and made him boss anyway?!" he snarled. "I'll never speak to Yami again!" In the midst of his rant, he didn't know that someone was coming up behind him until he head growling and froze in fear. "Yami...did I hear you mention Yami? Then you must know Aqua as well." The huge wolf demon spoke, his underlings growling as they stared the tiny kitsune down.

"Aw hell..."

* * *

"There can no longer be any doubt...Onigumo's evil heart was bonded to the demon Naraku. In order to gain possession of the jewel, they brought upon my brother's death with such wicked trickery." Kiyane murmured. The rustling of grass alerted them and Aqua looked up. "Yami! Aqua!" Kaiser squealed as he came running towards then, chased by a pack of wolves. "Kaiser!" Yami called before leaping forward, slashing down the wolves before they could attack Kaiser. He winced, feeling his wounds opening again, seeping through the bandages and Kaiser looked up to him. "Yami, your wounds!" Kaiser squeaked as Yami hissed. "My abdominal wound opened up again..." he growled. The larger demon showed itself, glaring down at the hanyou. "So you're Yami, huh?" the demon spoke and Aqua hissed as he ran over before Marik could stop him.

"And who the hell are you?" he growled. "Just call me hell wolf. Or more precisely, your doom!" the hell wolf spoke as he unleashed more of its minions. Aqua would've leapt to help Yami but Marik stepped forward. "Stand back." he said before removing the rosary beads and Yami ducked out the way as Marik unleashed the wind tunnel, taking in all the wolves and would've dragged in the hell wolf if he didn't stop the stream before the demon was sucked in with its brethren. "Who sent you? Answer me or I'll end you right here." Marik demanded. The hell wolf watched him, as if contemplating over his demand, but that gave him the distraction he needed for more of his wolves to attack Marik's unprotected back. "Watch it!" Aqua called, leaping in and taking care of them. Marik turned back to make sure there were none left but when he went to face the hell wolf again, it was gone. "Shit...he ran off..." he mumble before wrapping the rosary beads back around his hand. "That demon must've been a minion of Naraku's...I'm sure of that much."

Aqua bristled as he looked around. "Naraku's eyes are watching us...great danger is about to fall on us..." he murmured.

* * *

Three days later, Yugi was trying to get himself accustomed to normal life again. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _/And don't let me catch you around here ever again!/_ Yami's voice rung and he grumbled softly. _'It's been three days since then. I need to forget about it...'_ he thought solemnly. _'But is it true...does he really not want to see me again...'_ he wondered before he heard someone calling out to him and looked over to see Ryou, Jou and Diamond coming over to him. "Hey there, Yugi. Hojo said he wanted to see you." Keara said. "Really? I wonder what he wants..." he murmured before heading over to where the other waited. Hojo looked over to him and smiled. "Hey, Yugi. I've been hearing a lot about you. Hope you're feeling much better now." he said and Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I've been better." Hojo chuckled softly. "Hey, would you like to come with me to see a movie this Saturday?"

Yugi blinked at the offer and thought it over. "Well, unless you have other plans, then don't worry about it." Hojo assured. Yugi shook his head. "No...I don't really have any plans then..." he whispered. _'But what if Yami or Aqua come back for me...'_ He looked over, seeing the three friends urging him on. He glowered at them and they ducked away with a laugh. "I guess I can take up on that offer." he said and Hojo nodded. _'I just hope my crazy friends aren't trying to set me up with him...'_

When he arrived home later that day, he dropped his things off before heading back into the shrine where the well was. Kyra mewled up to him as he climbed over and hopped back inside, meeting with the same thing as before. _'Ugh...why should I care about what happens to them. Yami doesn't want me back and both are strong enough to handle themselves..._' he thought before sighing. "But I do kinda miss Aqua's company. At least he makes me feel welcomed." he murmured softly and looked up. "I wonder what they are doing now..."

* * *

"Grrr....let me out of here!" Yami snarled, repeated bangs on the wooden walls of the shack that didn't give way. Aqua sighed, sitting far from him. "Yami, for the last time, you're not gonna break out of here. Marik made sure of that with the seals he put onto the shack." he muttered. "I going to kill Naraku! End of story!" he hissed. "Will you calm down for me, Yami! I'm getting tired of hearing your mouth." Kiyane spoke from outside and he growled again. "Was it really necessary to trap me?" he growled. Kaiser huffed before sitting up. "Yami, your wounds haven't even healed yet." he said, imitating Yugi almost perfectly if it wasn't for his tail showing. "Y-Yugi...." Yami murmured softly befor realizing what was going on and sneered, whacking his tail at the kitsune.

"Pull that again and I'll kill you first!" he snarled and looked over to Aqua who was laughing. "And you be quiet!"

"Make me!"

"Untie me and I will!"

"Like hell I will!"

Marik sighed as he opened the door and walked inside. "You just love losing control, don't you, Yami?" he questioned as he looked to the demon that was now trying to caterpillar crawl over to Aqua. "An we went through so much trouble binding you so you couldn't escape." Yami glared up at him as Kiyane walked in, closing the door behind her and placed a sealing spell on the door. "There." she murmured before walking over. "We understand your impatience, Yami, but we can't let you go in this state. If we did, you're just asking to be killed." Marik said as he undid the binds before moving out the was so Kiyane can check over his wound. "He's right. Besides, you know that Naraku can't be taken lightly. Isn't that the reason you shoved Yugi back through the well, hmm?" Aqua muttered, glaring down at him.

"You still pissed at me for that?! You of all people should understand that!" Yami groused. Aqua huffed as he turned his head away from him. "I do agree but you could've at least gave him an explanation for your actions but I can't expect that from my hardheaded brother, can I?" Yami growled at Aqua's words before looking away from him. "Sibling rivalries. Gotta love them." Marik muttered as he shook his head. "Shut up! I don't care whether I'm at full strength or not! I'm going to take Naraku down now!" Yami hissed as he sat up. "Yami, what you're going to do now is rest..." Marik said kindly before kicking the other. "And that's exactly what you're gonna do regardless!"

"Oooh, vicious monk..." Aqua murmured and Kaiser nodded in agreement. After getting things taken care of, Marik and Kiyane left, leaving Yami, Aqua and Kaiser in the shack. "Hey Yami....what do you think Yugi's doing right now?" Kaiser asked softly and Yami snorted as he turned onto his side. "You're so clingy! Just forget about that mortal fool!" he mumbled. Aqua shook his head again and patted Kaiser's head. "I think he's doing fine. I'm sure right now, he's wondering about how you and me are doing, Kaiser." he whispered and Yami frowned as he heard his words. _'I don't care if Yugi doesn't acknowledges me anymore...as long as he's safe, that's all I care about...I don't want another boy to die in front of me...even worse with Atemu and Aquarian hunting him down.'_

* * *

With the hell wolf, barely escaping death, he went back to his cavern to sleep off his excursion. A figure appeared at the cavern entrance and looked down to the hell wolf. "Rise, Royakan..." The demon mumbled something before cracking an eye opened and gaped as he sat up in attention. "N-Naraku..."

"I was searching for you. Looks like I underestimated your power. Two feeble little half-demons...and wounded nonetheless..."

Royakan growled. "Lies! Neither of them beat me! Besides, you hate them so much, why aren't you taking care of them yourself?!"

Naraku chuckled. "I would but I'm currently in a state of transformation that wouldn't benefit me. But now is the perfect time to strike. To go and take their Shikon shard."

Royakan grumbled as he fell back. "Not I! I value my life and my slumber! Find some other demon willing to risk their life in your service."

Naraku frowned at the rebellious demon before taking out a seed and planted it into the demon's head, making him screech in pain. "It's hot! My head!" he cried before feeling something sprout from his skull. "In that sprout is a Shikon shard. Left alone, its roots will spread and split your skull open." Naraku murmured and the demon squealed again. "No! I'll remove it myself!" Royakan spoke as he reached for the sprout.

"Do so and you will die instantly." That halted the demon's advance towards the sprout and glared sown at Naraku. "Then you! You remove it!" Naraku smirked as he got the demon right where he wanted him. "I'll be happy to...after you take care of those problematic hanyous." he murmured and Royakan growled. "You foul little cretin..."

The shard gleamed and Naraku looked to him. "Don't worry. The shard will give you enough power to do what needs to be done...now go before their wounds have a chance to heal." Naraku said and Royakan growled once more but obeyed and left.

* * *

Yami coughed harshly, covering his mouth and when he pulled his hand away, he saw it covered in blood. "Damn it...no wonder it's taking me so long to heal. Atemu's venom is still running within me." he murmured. "That bastard..."

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. Another chapter done. My motivation took a vacay so that why so many things are later than intended. -kicks motivation- Well hope you all enjoyed this and will be happily waiting for another. See you soon! -runs off-


	21. Sensing Presences

Two Worlds

Chapter 21

* * *

The wind blew which sent a shiver of dread down Marik's spine as he and Kiyane kept up with the barrier that kept the shack invisible from the view of wandering demons. "I agree with you, Marik. Something bad's about to happen and I don't like it in the slightest." Kiyane murmured. Marik gave a nod before his head snap over to a particular direction. "Beware, something's approaching..." he whispered and soon, his fears were confirmed as a pack of wolves came straight for them but Kiyane smirked as they hit an invisible barrier that warded them off. They growled and snarled as they paced before the barrier, knowing that something was there but couldn't see. Soon, Royakan appeared, a bigger mess than he was before with crazed eyes and covered in roots and leaves from the malicious plant that rested in his forehead.

"Where are you, you damn lizard!" he snarled.

Kaiser peeked out from the window and gulped. "They're back! That Royakan monster is back!" Kaiser squeaked as he moved from the window and hopped back over to Aqua, finding refuge in his lap. "Royakan...that flat-faced wolf demon? He's nothing." Yami muttered as he propped himself up using the Tetsusaiga. Aqua stood and looked outside the window, seeing the demon was having trouble reaching them. "At least he's being held up by a barrier." he murmured and Yami tsked at the thought. "Yami!" The demon roared once more. "As long as we keep the barrier up, he and Aqua will be invisible to the demon's eyes." Kiyane murmured and Marik nodded.

"But there's something different about him this time, he's more powerful but also seems desperate about something as well..." Marik murmured and Kiyane couldn't help but agree but couldn't pinpoint what it could be. _'Must be something dealing with the plants that now cover him. He must be in possession of a Shikon shard...'_

Not far from them, Naraku chuckled darkly. _'Arrogance, the lot of them. Do they really think a flimsy barrier will stop me...'_ he thought quietly to himself before he looked closer and soon saw what the barrier was preventing Royakan from seeing. _'Perfect...'_ He raised a hand.

The demon gave another growl, still hindered by the barrier. Marik saw something flash in his peripheral vision and gasped. "A spear?" he near exclaimed, seeing that its travel path was aiming for Kiyane. "Lady Kiyane!" he gasped as he moved, losing the concentration he had over the barrier. "No, monk!" she called, trying to stop him even though she too saw the spear, and was knocked out the way. Marik stood, staff at the ready as Royakan saw the barrier disappear and the shack revealed. "Yami! Aqua! You're mine!" he called as he slammed a large hand down on the shack.

"Yami! Aqua!" Marik called in horror but soon saw two shadows and Royakan rearing back in pain, a gash upon his face. "Thanks for letting me out. Those idiot companions of mine decided it would be good for me to be locked away." Yami said, Tetsusaiga in its full glory as he stared down his opponent.

"He was never grateful about things, is he?" Kiyane murmured.

"You got that right." Aqua mumbled as he landed beside them and set Kaiser down. "Well, I better help before he gets himself killed by his own bravado." he said as he brought out Gyakusatsu. Royakan only growled before leaping for Yami. "Die!" he snarled as Yami leapt into the air again and swung down at him. But surprisingly, the demon grabbed the blade mid-flight and tossed him back. "Ouch. That must've hurt." Marik murmured.

"He's not even at full strength yet so it was bound to happen." Kiyane spoke as Yami impacted the ground. Aqua sighed before dive-bombing the demon from the air but spotted something glittering that dropped from Yami. "Shit!" he cursed as he back-winged and went for the Shikon shard that dropped. "The Shikon no Tama shard!" Royakan grumbled as he went for it but light on his feet, Kaiser grabbed it and stuck his tongue out at the demon. "This is not for you!" he said but froze when he saw Royakan spewing out more wolves from his mouth and ran.

"Kaiser! Watch it!" Marik called as he readied to use his Wind Tunnel but gasped when he heard the faint buzzing and turned to see the poisonous wasps emerging from the forest.

_'Naraku's wasps...' _Aqua thought with a growl as Marik covered his hand again and prepared to fight with just his staff. "We're in quite a predicament, huh?"

"Nah, really? No wonder why they made you a monk..." Yami grumbled as they got ready to fight.

* * *

"I'm leaving now." Yugi called as he left out the house.

"Say hi to Hojo for me!" His mother called and Yugi chuckled. "I will!" he called back as he took a quick detour to the shrine and looked up to it. He gave a sigh. _'No sign of either of them. Well, I can understand if Yami doesn't want to see me but I would've expected Aqua to have stopped by at least.'_ Yugi thought before deciding to head inside, hopping down into the well, coming up with the same reaction. "Hey! I'm going out on a possible date right now! Hope you don't mind!" he called and huffed. "Stupid Yami..." he mumbled before sighing softly.

_'Guess I better head out...'_

Back in the feudal era, Kaiser gulped as he was chased throughout the forest and found himself back at the destroyed well. The wolves were closing in, salivating and growling. "Oh man...is this the end of me?" he whimpered, out of options of how to get out of this situation. He steeled himself and brought out a few leaves just as the wolves leapt at him. "Divide and conquer!" he cried, the leaves becoming clones of himself and while the wolves were distracted with the clones, he skittered into the well through the only spare opening that was there. He slid down, laughing all the while.

"They'll never get me down here!" he said triumphantly but yelped as he hit the ground head first, knocking himself out and dropping the shard.

On the other side, Yugi cursed as he looked at his watch. "Oh man, I'm gonna be late!" he murmured as he climbed out the well and ran outside. He descended down the stairs and was almost heading off before he stopped, turning back to where the shrine sat. _'That feeling...it's very faint but...it's the presence of a Shikon shard!'_ he thought with a gasped as he ran back for the well. _'Could Yami be here?'_ Yugi headed into the shrine and looked down into the well and cursed. "What is this? There's no one in here!" he said with a hint of disappointment and sighed. "I'm such an idiot. I ran all the way here for nothing..."

On the other side, the battle was fierce as Yami and Aqua warded off the wasps and also avoid getting hit by Royakan's vicious attacks. "Claws of Blood!" Yami snarled, tearing through the wasps and Royakan's wolves as they tried to attack him. Royakan roared as he rushed in to attack again but Yami flapped his wings, taking to the air before moving in to attack again. Royakan hissed before spewing out more of his wolves and Aqua snarled as he swooped in to take them out. "At this rate with such an assault, we'll never win!" Marik called, whacking away wolves and wasps as they tried to take him out as well they were trying to target Kiyane in her weakened state.

"I believe Royakan is taking on the demonic power from a Shikon no Tama shard." Marik added.

"What!" Yami screeched before glaring at the other. "It's a possibility. If we can discover where it is, we can remove it and be able to defeat him." Marik suggested before gazing over the dazed creature. "Well, it's obviously not in plain sight."

"If only Yugi were here." Aqua murmured and Yami snarled at him. "Shut up about him! He's gone to his own time so stop worrying about him!"

"Who gives a fuck about you, Yami! We need Yugi here, especially in the situation we got ourselves into now! We're both weak and don't you fucking dare deny it! We can't keep this up! We do and we're better off _dead_! Would you like that to happen then by all means keep attacking blindly!" Aqua groused, glaring down at him and Yami flinched, knowing better to never test Aqua's anger. "Oooh, he sounds pissed." Marik jeered.

"Shut. Up. Marik." Yami growled.

* * *

After giving another minute of wondering whether Yami was going to really show up, he headed out of the well and to his meeting, or date as everyone seems to suspect, with Hojo. _'Sheesh...whenever I wanted to come here for a test or something...he would appear at least every three days to bother me about coming back! But now its been a week! Is he gonna show up? Or send Aqua? What the hell!'_ Yugi thought before jerking out of his thoughts when Hojo finally calling his name got to his ears. "Are you alright? You seem to be out of it." Hojo said and Yugi shook his head.

"I'm fine." he murmured, running a hand lightly through his hair. Hojo looked to him, a skeptical yet calculating gaze watching the other teen. "Hey, Yugi...do you have somewhere else to be possibly?" he questioned and a small flush appeared on Yugi's face. "N-no...where would I..." he stammered, his thoughts wandering back to Yami once more. _'Not like Yami needs me after all...'_

"I understand." Hojo murmured. "I think it's best actually..."

"B-but...but its not like I..." Yugi murmured as he looked down. _'It's not like I really like him...'_

"You shouldn't have forced yourself to come out if you're still feeling unwell!" Hojo said in surprised and Yugi yelped. _'Not feeling well? Was that what he was thinking about the entire time?' _he thought and then he went off on a different tangent again. _'Oh Yami...how are your wounds...are they healed yet? Could they have gotten worse...no...no, he can't be dead. Aqua is always there for him...but hat if something happen to him too...' _Soon, the thoughts were too overbearing and groaned. "Hojo, I'm sorry...my chest is starting to hurt a little..." Yugi whispered and Hojo nodded in understanding.

"I knew it. Here, let me walk you home." he offered and Yugi shook his head as he stood.

"I'll be fine. Let's try this again sometime. See ya!" he said as he ran out from the fast food place they were eating and headed home. Hojo watched as he left and hummed to himself. _'Pushing himself to hang out with me when he's in pain...'_ he thought as he watched him run. _'For someone who's supposed to be sick, he runs fast...'_

* * *

Yugi was quick arriving back home and made a beeline for the shrine, heading in and down the well before feeling the presence once more. _'I was right! There's a Shikon shard close by! But where?'_ he thought before falling onto his knees and started digging into the packed earth. '_I can't see it but I can sense it...'_ He kept digging and growled. "Where! Where is it!" he grumbled as he continued digging. Back on the other side, Kaiser groaned as he started to wake and gaped when he saw the wolves finding their way inside. "Oh no..." Kaiser whimpered.

_'Come on...I need to know...I need to know how Yami and Aqua are...'_ Yugi thought as he reached out and soon felt a rift in the air and soon felt him grabbing the shard. _'Ah, the shard!'_

Kaiser gasped when he saw Yugi appear before him. "Yugi! Oh, Yugi, is it really you?" Kaiser asked as he hopped into his arms. "Yeah, it's me. I'm so happy to see you." he said as he hugged the kitsune before looking up as he heard the growls of the wolves.

Back on the other battlefield, the three were still fighting before Yami halted for a moment, sniffing the air.

_'It can't be! But there's no mistaking it! It's Yugi's scent!'_ he thought before looking to Aqua who gazed down at him. The airborne demon's eyes narrowed as he looked to Yami before taking off for the well.

_'Guess he knows too. But seriously...how did he come back? He's not supposed to be here...I blocked the well...'_

* * *

Zypher: And here we are with another chapter for Two Worlds. Sorry for the long wait for it but here we are with another action filled chapter and Yugi's back in the picture once more. Will this prove to be good or bad? Find out within the next chapter. I'll see you soon with another chapter soon.


	22. True Evil

Two Worlds

Chapter 22

* * *

"He's here!"

"Who's here?" Marik asked as he looked to Yami as Royakan advanced on them still. "Yugi! He came back! I don't know how but he did!" Yami growled, ready to follow his sibling but Royakan spotted him and gave a feral growl. "You think you can escape me!" he snarled, ready to tear into the demon. Yami growled as well as he turned to face him. "You think I want to!" he snarled, slashing at the demon with Tetsusaiga, making Royakan reel back in unbridled pain as the large gash appeared along his torso.

"By the gods!" Kiyane whispered as the two looked on in fascination.

"Has he gained strength with Yugi's reappearance?" Marik wondered but their thoughts were halted as Yami flew past them in a hurry, leaving the groaning demon who was slowly getting back up to them. "Hey, wait a sec! Can you at least finish him off!"

"I'll clean up later! I have something more important to take care of right now!" Yami yelled back before he was out of sight. _'Yugi...why did you come back...'_

Back at the well, Yugi and Kaiser stayed where they were as the wolves slowly descended down at them through the available opening. "What in the world is going on?" he questioned softly before feeling his shirt being tugged and looked to Kaiser. "Yugi...Yami's wounds haven't had a chance to heal...and he's up and fighting..." he said and Yugi nodded, confirming his fears about the elder demon. _'He was never one to stay still after all...'_ he thought before he stood, back pressed against the wall. "We're getting out of here."

But Yugi's plans were a bit hindered as the wolf came closer and closer but stopped as the trunk beneath it shook a little. Things were silent before the trunk moved and with a yelp, it was taken along with the tree out of the well. "Are you ok down there!" Aqua called as he looked into the well.

"Aqua!" Yugi and Kaiser called, both relieved to see the other demon. He smiled and nodded before hearing the flapping of wings alongside the telltale roars on the angry Royakan. He hissed as he turned, seeing Yami diving in with Royakan right behind him, jaws opened wide and looked as if he was about to launch another waves of demon wolves at them. "I had about enough of you!" he snarled, shoving the tree into the gaping maw of the demon, causing him to choke and land back on his back, out of commission for the time being. Yami landed beside him just as Yugi and Kaiser climbed out of the well.

"Yami!" Yugi cried.

"You...you...you idiot! Why did you come b-" Yami started but was stunned into silence as the smaller teen landed into his arms. "I was so worried about you! I thought you were dead! Neither of you came to get me and that just fuel my worry for you!" Yugi whimpered, burying his face into the other's chest. Yami didn't know what to say but a huff from his brother made him start to speak. "Didn't you listen to a word I told you before? I told you to never come back here..." he murmured. _'I just want you to be alive and unharmed...our world is too dangerous for you and we won't be able to do a thing to help you should you die since you're not of our time...'_

"So why! Why did you come back!" Yami demanded.

"Because! I couldn't help it! I wanted to see you two!" Yugi shouted back and Yami blinked. _'He...he wanted to see me too? Not just Aqua...'_

"...Me...?"

"Yes you! You and Aqua! You have a problem with that, hotshot!" Yugi groused. "You just don't know the extent of my worry as I was left stranded back in my own time wondering whether you were alive or not! I fought like hell to get myself back here and apparently you sound as if you didn't want to see me at all!"

"Wait a sec..." Yami started but was halted as Yugi ranted some more and now it was left to the elder demon to calm the teen down. Marik and Kiyane eventually appeared, bypassing the downed Royakan and moved over to where Aqua stood. "At it again already?" Marik questioned. "Indeed so. I might have to break it up eventually before my dear brother makes an ass of himself not even thirty minutes into Yugi's reappearance into our time." Aqua murmured, crossing his arms. Kiyane nodded before looking around, feeling something suspiciously wrong with their surroundings. "Sir monk...do you not find it quite odd that the swarm of wasps suddenly disappeared." she whispered and Marik looked around before giving a nod.

"Now that you mention it, it is odd that they vanished all of a sudden." he murmured, just waiting to hear the telltale buzz of a wasp being nearby to prove his point invalid and that they were still lurking about. But not far from then, shielded within the growth, sat Naraku, wasp upon his shoulder and watching them as they regrouped with their lost member. His eyes narrowed as he looked to Yugi. _'That boy...can it be Heba...but no...it couldn't be...'_ he thought, pondering over the mystery.

_'That brat...died fifty years ago...the Shikon no Tama in his grasp at his cremation. Why...why, when nothing escapes the eyes of Naraku...why did I not see this child before!'_

Yugi paused as they all started walking off, Aqua stopping and looking back to him. "Yugi, something wrong..." he questioned. Yugi's gaze moved over to the forest, eyes meeting with the other. "Someone is there! And he has Shikon shards!"he said in alarm and Yami snarled as he followed Yugi's gaze, spotting the white baboon skin that Naraku wore to shield himself. The man cursed before he made to move but stopped when another landed before him. Aqua gazed to him with menacing crimson. "Should've guessed you would appear. Naraku I take it?" he murmured and said person chuckled. Marik was closed behind Yami as they moved to where Aqua and Naraku stood, the monk taking a look at the person that he had long searched for to end the curse his family suffered with.

"Now, why don't you tell me and my brother...what is it that you have against us? Answer quickly and I won't make your death painful." Aqua murmured, gaze trained on the other to make sure he was up to no tricks while he was cornered. Naraku chuckled once more. "So you want to know? Then I'll tell you...of the day when Naraku was born..." he spoke, never moving from his spot. "You wish to know why I loathed the two of you? Neither of you would die peacefully unless you knew of this answer, am I right?"

"More or less but the real matter is who are you? Or better yet, what are you?" Yami spoke, hand clenched onto Tetsusaiga just in case it was needed. Naraku chuckled once more in spite before turning his head barely to look to Kiyane. "Ah, Kiyane...the years seemed to have been kind to you..." he murmured and she growled. "So it is you...Onigumo the spider bandit...the wounded man that my brother was sheltering."

"Indeed. Naraku came to life in Onigumo's cave fifty years ago...thanks in great part to Heba." Naraku spoke, gaining questioning glances from all. "Because his mystic power grew weaker by the day, they couldn't protect a wounded man from local demons. And do you know why that is, Yami? Aqua?"

Yami huffed, hand still on the hilt of the sword. "Because he fell in love! He fell in love with two demons that could care less of him and yet followed his heart and lowered himself to that of a common mortal! And dear Onigumo...the simpering rat with evil thoughts...held base desires for Heba as well. Within that body, those feelings simmered and stewed until eventually coming to a boil, drawing in every demon in the vicinity..."

_/"Free me from this worthless shell...and my soul is yours! But give me the body of a man...give me the strength to steal the Shikon no Tama as well as make Heba mine!" Onigumo spoke to every demon surrounding his wounded and worthless body./_

"So the demons became one...and Naraku was born." he finished.

"So then Onigumo..." Kiyane started but Naraku interrupted her.

"His broken soul and body was devoured on the spot. They were nothing but fodder to them." Naraku spoke. "Then why...why did you target the three of us?" Yami demanded. Naraku gave another wicked chuckle. "Don't you see yet? To taint Heba's heart with spite would leave the jewel to absorb the blood of malice. Three that trusted each other in such a tight knit would despise and kill each other..." A flashback of that very day came to Yami's mind and he growled, temper rising with each word the man before him spoke and he wasn't the only one to have such thoughts. "What purer evil could be found but that? The more profound the love between you two and that hapless priest, the more powerful the hatred and the more evil the jewel would become...you must have despised him quite greatly, Yami."

Aqua growled, claws flexed as he nearly readied himself for the attack but let the man speak on about his wretched plan from fifty years ago. "Once that was done, the final step was to take the jewel filled with evil and use it as my own...I waited for Heba to pray for his deepest desire. If only he prayed for he to survive, to pray with such spite in his heart, all would've gone well. And I waited...and waited...for him to say the prayers before I tear him apart for his foolishness and misguidance at my hand...but the brat...he went peacefully to his death with the Shikon no Tama!"

At those word, it felt like a cold, dead weight settled in Yami's stomach. _'He...he didn't want to go on living...'_

Yugi frowned as he looked to Yami, easily reading his expression at Naraku's words. _'He must've chosen death...to follow after Yami and Aqua...even after what happen, he still held his feelings strong for them...'_

"The jewel was nearly in my hands...but it slipped away...thanks to two pathetic half-demons!" Naraku hissed. "A stupid boy indeed!" That was the line that broke the last line of restraint both Yami and Aqua had listening to Naraku's twisted story.

"You dare...you dare insult Heba!" Yami roared before dashing forward, bypassing the use of Tetsusaiga for his claws. "You've spoke your last!" he hissed as he slashed through Naraku as well as the tree that lied right behind him. But Naraku was quick and was up in the air before Yami's attack, wasps being disturbed at their master's move. Marik growled as he flung his staff at him to impede his escape by Naraku easily dodge with another chuckle that soon became annoying the more the group heard it. They watched as he landed, tattered remains of the baboon skin fluttering off in the breeze before they finally got a glimpse of the demon they've been tracking.

Red eyes landed on Marik first and he smirked. "Ah, Marik the monk...you look like your grandfather with such a dispassionate face." he drawled and Marik growled.

"Leave my grandfather out of this!"

"Enough! I'm going to kill you!" Aqua snarled as he charged forward next. Naraku smirked before a mass of sludge emerged from him, causing Aqua to jump back. As the sludge slunk over the ground, it started to sizzle and melt. "The earth! It's being eaten away!" Marik said as he grabbed his staff where it embedded into the ground and moved Yugi back before the corrosive sludge reached them. In the uproar, they never notice Yami and Aqua ready to charge through the corrosive evil despite what it was doing to the surrounding area. "I heard of this but never saw it before...the corrosive aspects of pure evil..." Marik murmured. Yugi nodded, holding Kaiser's hand worriedly before looking around.

"Wait...where are Yami and Aqua?" he asked.

"We're not letting him get away..." Yami spoke, so soft that anyone would miss it in the ruckus of melting scenery but it was like Yugi could hear him clearly over everything else going on right now.

"Yami! Aqua!" he called when he finally spotted the two and saw exactly what they were planning to get to the man in the center of the destruction.

* * *

Zypher: And there. After waiting long enough to get my motivation back from the grip that is real life, I bring to you another [relatively short] chapter. And a couple days before was the end of my Halloween poll and with an astounding 20 to 18, the secret fetish/horror fic has won. Being a one-shot, it shall be posted up Halloween morning for you all to read, I do believe I outdid myself on it and hopefully you lovely readers will agree with me on that fact. But anywho, Naraku has finally revealed himself and revealed his life story which doesn't make two half-demons any happier and now they're angry and ready to fight despite one having the handicap of previous battle wounds. What will happen next can only be found out in the next chapter. I'll see you later with another chapter.


	23. Young Souls

Two Worlds

Chapter 23

0

"Get back here! You two get any closer and your bodies will be eaten by pure evil!" Marik called but his words went unheeded as the two chased after Naraku still. Naraku could only laughed at their recklessness as his aura spread, leaving the poisoned evil to surround him. "Do you truly think you can step into my aura and leave unscathed?" he questioned but his eyes widened as the aura was slashed away an Aqua came at him, a dark look in his eyes. "No...!" he hissed. _'How did he sunder my mystic aura?' _With another growl, Naraku made the move to escape, his aura escaping from him to hinder Yami and Aqua from actually capturing him.

"Stop right there!" Yami snarled. he brought out Tetsusaiga and slashed at the poisonous aura and, he hoped at the same time, Naraku. _'Did I get him...'_ he wondered but the aura only twisted and writhed before taking off into the sky but not without letting the two get a glimpse at the demon's back, seeing the large spider that covered it. _'A spider?'_

"You...you stopped my transformation..." Naraku hissed before eventually fading away along with his aura. Yami growled once more as he watched the enemy they long searched for disappear, haori and hakama in tatters after making contact with Naraku's aura. _'Curse him...he managed to escape...'_ he thought. After the short battle ended, the others ran over to them, Yugi relieved to see that Yami and Aqua were alive and not consumed by the poisonous aura. Aqua watched the spot where Naraku faded into the air, giving a snort as he reminded himself the the spider tattoo that laid on the demon's back. He looked over to Kiyane and told her of what he saw and Marik gave a nod.

"A spider on his back, you say?" Marik murmured before looking to Kiyane. "Lady Kiyane, your thoughts?" he questioned but she was silent, pondering the idea of the spider mark as well. "Do you think...that spider mark is the last vestige of Onigumo?" she suggested and Marik gave a nod at that. "It's possible. You did mention the man suffered burns all over his body. Maybe it's something from that very moment." he said before they all focused on the groan that emerged from Royakan.

The demon gave another groan before sharp teeth chomped down on the tree still lodged in his jaws, eventually breaking it down and it fell off to the side. "Oh shit! He's still alive!" Aqua squawked, spines bristling if there was a need to fight once more. Royakan's eyes started to slowly open before snapping to full attention as he cried out. "My head! It's splitting!" he wailed, scratching at his head through the thicket of vines and leaves that covered it.

Yugi glanced at the demon before spotting a faint shimmering. _'A Shikon shard...'_

"I'm gonna die!" Royakan cried once more. Yugi, not able to stand seeing the demon be in pain, started to jog over to him. "Wait, Yugi!" Aqua said as he tried to stop the teen. But Yugi weaved around him and continued to head for the ailing demon. Yami gave a snort as he jumped from his place, landing in front of him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? This is the kind of reason that I sent you back!" he growled. "Oh will you move it already!" Yugi growled and shoved Yami away as he stepped up to Royakan and had the demon bow his head to him. "Now hold still..." he whispered as he reached up.

"N-no...only Naraku can remove it..." Royakan whimpered.

"Don't be silly." he murmured, rustling a thin hand through the foliage covering the demon's head before eventually plucking out the shard and like that, the leaves and vines started dying off. With clear eyes, Royakan grinned before giving a wave to Yugi. "I'm saved thanks to you! See ya!" he said before walking off. Yami growled to see them be brushed off so casually before stepping forward. "Wait a sec! Don't think you can walk off after everything you put us through!" he said before Aqua sighed and stomped on Yami's tail, making the demon screech in pain. "Let him go, you idiot. It's a no brainer that he was manipulated by Naraku. Why else would the Shikon shard affect him in such a way compared to other demons that had a hold of it."

"He's right, you know. To punish him anymore would just be cruel." Marik added and the other only grunted his displeasure but nodded. With the danger gone and their target now revealed to them, they all returned back to get patched up, mostly at Yugi's demand. While Aqua was being cared for, Yami sat outside on the thin limb of a nearby tree, glancing to the skies. _'Naraku...I now know your face and soon enough, I will kill you and avenge Heba.'_ he thought and then looked down with a sigh. _'After all...it's the only thing I can do to makes amends...for him...'_ Yugi stepped out with Kaiser by his side and the two looked to where Yami sat.

"What a jerk! You came all this way back from your own time and there he is sitting off to the side and not giving you the time of day! No wonder there's such a gap between him and Aqua right now!" Kaiser mumbled. Yugi frowned, Kaiser's words a dull buzz in the back of his mind. _'He must be remembering Heba after what Naraku told him and Aqua earlier...'_ he thought and sighed. _'Might be best if I'm not around him. He seems to be more wound up about this compared to Aqua.'_ With that thought in mind, Yugi patted Kaiser's shoulder before walking off. Kaiser watched him go before giving a yip.

"Hey, Yugi! Where ya going?" he called.

"Just a walk." Yugi replied as he continued on his way. What he didn't notice was that Yami watched him going, recognizing the familiar path Yugi was taking and when Kaiser wasn't looking, left his perch to follow behind the smaller teen.

Yugi listened to the sounds of birds chirping merrily in the trees, having come back now that the poisonous aura that permeated the area was gone for good. He sighed as he reached the well and tsked. "Sheesh, how much damage does Yami have to do to the thing to prove his point?" he murmured to himself as he climbed onto the side. "Well, I need to head back for a little while...especially since I wasn't telling anyone I was heading back. No need for me to cause a fuss with everyone..." he said to himself but before he could drop down to return to his own time, a voice stopped him.

"Hey." Yami called as he came out from the forest and into the clearing where the well was.

"You leaving already?" he asked.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered, not expecting the other demon to even show himself, much less ask a question like that.

"Will...will you be coming back?" he asked softly as he kept his eyes on the teen and Yugi was even more surprised to hear those words come from him.

"Huh?"

"It's just...um...I though you would be better if you were far away..." Yami continued. "But...then I saw your face...somehow, I felt inspired to do things more than usual. I think I understand why Aqua was so angry with me when I shoved you back to your own time before..." he murmured as he glanced away. _'Nothing like Heba...but still...'_

"I finally realized...that I want you near..." he said softly and Yugi sat there, listening quietly but a small smile started to appear as he gave a nod.

0

"You feel an evil presence, you say? There is a spiritual miasma in this vicinity." A wandering monk spoke as he looked to the villagers that were gathering materials for their village nearby. "Have there been any odd occurrences lately?" he questioned.

"Really, dear lond monk! You won't find a more peaceful place like this for miles!" one spoke as he looked to the monk.

"Yes, especially since the lord priest arrived." another added.

"Priest, you say?"

In the nearby village, a two children were helping a young man gather herbs, enjoying the other's presence. "How about this, Lord Heba?" A little girl asked as she held up a couple herbs.

"Yeah, isn't this a medicinal herb?" A little boy asked, holding up his own share the Heba chuckled softly as he looked to them both. "Of course." he whispered, arms laden with his own haul and the kids cheered before following him, looking for more herbs. But from afar, the monk took only one glance at him to come to his conclusion. 'Who is that boy! He's not of this world!'

After gathering everything he needed, he ushered the children out of the fields. "Come, everyone. You all have much to learn about herbs and their properties." he said softly and the children followed obediently before they all settled down when Heba did and listened intently as he explained the herbs and what they did. "This one here is pressed into the mouth of a wound..." he spoke and a little girl smiled. "Lord Heba, you know everything!" she praised and Heba chuckled softly.

On the outskirts of the village, the monk spoke to his apprentice of his discovery and the viable solution to the problem. "So you're saying that boy's a demon, sir?" The apprentice questioned. "But Lord Sekai, he looks perfectly human to me."

"Then your eyes needs more training." Lord Sekai spoke.

"We are honored at your presence, lord monk." He ba spoke, startling the two before they came out from where they were. "...I did not think you noticed our presence." Sekai spoke.

"It's not hard to miss. You were watching me for quite some time." Heba replied as he stood and walked over to them. A scroll landed at his feet and Sekai chuckled. "Oh, my apologies. Would you be so kind as to pick that up for me?" he asked as he watched him. "It be a sutra of exorcism. Should a demon touch it, it would be exposed to its true form." he explained and Heba's eyes narrowed just a fraction but did as asked, picking up the scroll with no sort of backlash from the sutra written on the scroll. "Then this is an important sutra. You best hold onto it tightly for when you need it." he said, holding it out to Sekai. Said monk was stunned to see that nothing happen and went to take the scroll.

But as his hand met with it, he felt a stinging pain of countless bullets piercing his body. They weren't visible so his suffering under the attack went unheeded by the apprentice. "Now, let us go everyone." Heba spoke as he started walking off.

"Yes, sir!" The children chorused and once they were out of sight did the monk collapsed, startling the apprentice as he ran over to help him. _'It felt...as if countless beads pierced my flesh...'_ Sekai thought before looking to the scroll that dropped from his hand. The parchment unraveled, revealing the sutra once written on it was now devoid from the parchment. "Lord Sekai, what happened?" The apprentice questioned. "Look there...the scroll has been wiped clean!"

_'He repulsed the sutra and sent it onto me instead...I believed him to be a demon but he is far from such.'_ Sekai thought as he stood and took a step forward. "I do not know of your business here but this world is not your own! Return to your proper realm!" he called to Heba. The children gave the monk a quizzical glance, wondering what he spoke of.

"What is he talking about?"

"Can monks be this crazy?"

Heba only glanced back at Sekai but didn't speak another word as he led the children back to their home, all of them running off when they reached their respective homes. Only a little girl stood by his side, holding onto his hand. "Lord Heba?"

"Yes?"

"Will you teach us more about the plants and flowers tomorrow as well?" she asked but Heba was silent which made the girl from. "Lord Heba...? You're not going away, are you?"

He stopped and so did the little girl. He knelt down before her, looking into her eyes. "Sayo...do you like me?" he asked. "Of course! I love you!" she said cheerfully and Heba smiled. "I am glad to hear that. You're like a little sister to me." he said and Sayo smiled brightly.

"Y-you do? Really? Oh that makes me happy!" Sayo said.

Heba nodded before sending her home and stood with a sigh. _'I hoped to stay here longer...but the time has come...'_ he thought to himself.

0

"A demon that steals the souls of youngs girls that died?"

"Yes...before the soul ascends to the heavens. Many have witnessed it." The elder spoke and Marik nodded. After getting patched up and stocked on supplies, the group headed off in hopes to find more leads to Naraku's whereabouts. Along the way, they came across this castle in need, telling them quite the interesting phenomenon that has been going on as of late. "A tragedy enough for the princess to have passed on but for her soul to be taken as well...she will never be at peace." Marik spoke before looking to the elder. "My lord, be at ease. I'll protect her soul at any cost from this demon." he said. The lord thanked them for his assistance and after Marik told Yami and Aqua where they were to be station, he was led off by the lord to tend to the younger sister.

"I don't get it?" Yami mumbled as Yugi looked to him. "Don't get what?"

"Where Marik ran off to." he answered with a grunt. "Why the hell are we even holding a vigil for the dead?" he murmured. Yugi shrugged and the three sat there in silence and waited.

With Marik, tagged along by Kaiser, the two followed the lord as he explained the younger sister was clearly frightened of the going-ons that have been happening. "Hopefully the younger sister is just as beautiful as her sister." he murmured and Kaiser slapped a hand to his forehead at the prospect of what may be running through the monk's mind at this very moment. With Yami, something seemed to click and he growled. "Why that weasel..." he hissed and Yugi rested a hand on his.

"Wait...before you fly off the handle. Maybe he's just being considerate to us..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean...oh how can I put this..." Yugi hummed as he pondered over his choice of words. "He's just trying...to let us be alone...to patch things up, you know?" he said, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Yami blinked and Aqua could just hear the gears turning in his brother's head before they clicked as he jumped a little. "What!"

Yugi leaned over, letting his head rest on Yami's shoulder and the other flinched. "What are you up to?"

"I'm scared, alright!" Yugi squeaked and Yami would've shoved Yugi over to Aqua, knowing he wouldn't mind the contact in the slightest but a frigid glare made him leave the teen alone. _'Guess he's trying to give Yugi a chance to get closer to me without me making him think I was avoiding him like the plague. That or he's out to rip a limb off me if I keep treating Yugi badly after all the trouble beforehand...'_ he thought and sighed. he glanced down to Yugi and poked him lightly with his tail. "So, why are you scared again?"

"It just...she looks like she might move at any moment. It's a scary thought." he said.

"That's all?"

"Yeah. What? Did you think I was talking about something else?" Yugi questioned. "Well yeah! Especially with you snuggling up to me like that!" Yami hissed and yelped as he was smacked in the back of the head by Aqua. "Behave or else." he growled and the other demon huffed as he crossed his arms. With Marik once more, he was getting ready to leave although the process was being greatly slowed, especially with Kaiser not offering help in the slightest. "I must be going now. I worry about your honored sister's soul."

"Please, don't go, lord monk!" The youngest wailed, her features not what Marik was expecting, clearly pointed out by Kaiser's comment that the younger must've taken more from her father than her elder sister.

Back with the others, yami and Yugi were now apart, their disagreement over who thought what being the reason behind it and Aqua was ready to knock some sense into Yami's head about treating Yugi a little better. Before he could actually get up and execute said action, the princess' body sat up by itself, making Yugi scream in fright and both Yami and Aqua got ready to fight if necessary. The princess' soul started to float from her body and not long afterwards, a serpentine creature appeared, gathering the soul into his spindly fingers. "Ah ha! There it is!" Aqua hissed, slashing at the demon and it wailed before fading away and the soul returned to the princess' body.

"There, the soul is safe." he murmured and Yami huffed. "That's all? They made it sound like it was more dangerous than that." he muttered but Yugi jumped up. "Wait...its not alone! There are more outside!" he said, alerting the two before they ran out and indeed in the sky were more of the demons, each carrying a soul to some unknown destination. Marik eventually arrived with Kaiser, the younger princess still clinging on him to his dismay. "We must purse them! Hopefully wherever they heading will explain the reason behind all the stolen souls." he said and Yami nodded in agreement before they all took off after them, the younger princess watching them as they left.

0

"Lord Heba looked so sad today..." One of the children spoke.

"Must've been because of that mean monk." Another said with disdain.

Sayo was up still, not being able to sleep so she decided to get herself a drink of water. But as she did so, she saw from the gap in the doorway of Heba walking off. _'Lord Heba...'_ she wondered and once he was out of sight did she follow at a safer distance. Reaching the lake nearby, Heba gave a sigh sight as he looked to the moonlit waters, Sayo watching him from the safety of a nearby tree so she wouldn't be seen. _'What could he be doing out at this time of night...'_ she wondered once more but then recalled the monk's words from earlier.

_/"Go back to your proper realm!"/_

"Please...don't make Lord Heba leave us now..." she whispered to herself as she continued to watch. Soon, the soul collectors arrived, appearing from the air carrying their souls which were slowly absorbed into Heba's body. "You poor girls...poor souls...come to me now and I'll give you new life with me..." he whispered. _'And soon...I'll come for you...Yami and Aqua...'_ he thought, unaware of the frightened eyes that watched him as he gathered souls.

0

Zypher: There. Another chapter done. Ra, I'm getting way to slow with updates but I am just drained of ideas therefore do not ask me questions whether its right or not to still have Heba absorb female souls. When you think about it in the world of Inuyasha, it kinda fits. Also, anyone into One Piece, I need some votes from you lovely people. I'm still wading in that fanfiction category and for one of my fics, I need some more votes before the end of the month which is approaching quite fast. Other than that, hopefully you all enjoy this and once I can get something formulated, I'll have another chapter for you. See you later.


	24. A Soul Long Dead

Two Worlds

Chapter 24

0

_'It can't be...Lord Heba can't be with those demons...'_ Sayo thought as she continued to watch. But she didn't know whether to say she was dreaming or what was happening before her was real. Soon, the monk appear once more behind Heba.

"Can't you never find rest?" he questioned as he stepped up to him. "You are dead, are you not, good sir?"

Heba was silent as he listened to the monk before turning to him. "You can't overlook my presence here, can you?"

"No, I cannot." he spoke before reaching into his robes and pulled out a mystic item and soon, a dragon appeared, binding itself around Heba. "Lord Heba..." Sayo whispered from her hiding spot as she continued to watch. "You can't free yourself from this soul bond! I will lay you to rest so your spirit doesn't suffer much longer!" The monk spoke as he watched. Heba growled as he struggled in the binds. "Sleep now and find peace! Your soul shall be saved if you stop resisting!"

"Save my soul, you say? Does a little monk such as yourself think you can truly save me...you jest!" he said angrily as he broke free from the bonds. A claw from the dragon stabbed the monk through the throat and he gurgled painfully as he dropped to the ground, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. Heba watched the sight with indifference while the apprentice ran off, his skills far lower that the monk to barely fight again Heba. "If only you overlooked my soul...you wouldn't have to die here." he whispered. The monk, with his remaining strength, reached out and grasped Heba's ankle.

"What...are you plotting...that keeps your soul bound to the earth..." he whispered softly. "Your time has stopped...your world and ours cannot cross...you poor...desperate...soul..."

With those last words, the monk passed away and he closed his eyes in thought. _'Am I truly to be pitied for staying among the living...'_ he thought before a sound of the forest brush moving and he glared in the direction the sound came from. "Who's there!" But his eyes widened a little as he saw it was Sayo there, fear gripping her tiny heart at all that she witnessed. "Sayo...were you watching..." he questioed softly as he reached down to touch the child's cheek but she flinched before his hand could make contact with her. He frowned before nodding as he stood and moved away from the little girl. "I have frightened you and for that I am truly sorry..." he said before he started walking off. "Farewell, Sayo. Remember the good times we had before this night."

"Lord...Heba..." Sayo whispered brokenly as she watched him leave into the ether, unable to say anything to bring the solemn priest back.

0

"Can't we go yet, guys! We have to save those women's souls!" Yugi said. They were all parked in a deserted area, eating snacks and wondering what their next move should be. "And where are we going?" Yami questioned as he looked to Yugi.

"What do you mean where!"

"Well, we did lose track of the thing so we really have no set destination..." Kaiser muttered softly.

Seeing the faraway look in Yami's eyes made the younger peeved. "What's with that look! Don't tell me you don't care about this matter!" he said angrily.

"Not my problem. Unless they were leading me to something that we are looking for, I have no desire to continued following this lead." he mumbled, eating another chip. "Oh, you're hopeless! Is it so hard just trying to help someone? Aqua has more incentive than you sometimes that I wonder why I just haven't went with him to continue the search!" Yugi grumbled.

"And what of it?" Yami demanded.

"Oh right, you're too tough for such a simple thing as helping people. I forgot even though you seem to play hero anyway." Yugi said as he adverted his gaze which made Yami bristle. "Don't you dare insult me!"

"When did being called a hero become an insult!"

"Heh, you can flatter me all you like but..." Yami started before realizing Yugi wasn't even paying attention to him, seeing something in the distance. "Hey! At least listen when I'm talking to you!"

"Oh hush up already, Yami. You should learn when you lose." Aqua murmured and the other demon snuffed as Yugi walked closer to the riverbend. "Could that be.."

"It looks like an octopus.." Kaiser murmured from behind Marik as the two walked closer to the river, seeing someone floating in the river. "No, it's a person." Marik confirmed and Yugi gasped before looking to Aqua. No words needed to be exchanged as the demon took off and helped the man up onto the shore. The group examined the man as he shifted as if stuck in a nightmare. "He's looks like he's unconscious." Yugi murmured as he looked up to the others. Before anyone could say anything else, however, the man's eyes snapped open and taking one look at Yugi had him paling and shooting back with a terrified squawk, making them jump.

"W-what was that all about!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You think Yugi was some sort of demon from that scream." Marik murmured. Yugi pouted as he looked to the monk. "So mean." he murmured. The man was still visibly shaking as he started to speak softly, catching their attention.

"That boy...he had the form of a boy...but he was such a terrible creature...that priest..."

_'A priest...that looked like me...'_ Yugi thought, knowing that there was only one in this entire world that fit that description. Yami's interest perked at the man's words and turned to him. "That demon managed to repulse a sacred sutra and slew my master. The name that we heard of, at least from what the children spoke...was Heba..." That shocked Yami as he stood up quickly and would've grabbed the apprentice by the lapels if Aqua didn't hold him back by his shoulder.

"You better not be making this up!" he growled. "Or I will tear you apart!"

"Not a word! He summoned these creatures...and they harvested young souls..." he continued softly. Yugi looked down and knew without mistake that the person that both he and Yami were thinking of are one in the same. _'But if it's Heba...why is he using those demons to steal the souls...'_

_'So, you're still in this world, Heba...'_ Yami thought.

"Yami." Yugi called softly and the demon turned to him. "We need to look into this."

"You couldn't have spoken better words." Yami spoke as he looked to Yugi before looking to the others. "But I'll look into this with Aqua. You all go back." he said as Aqua moved over to his side. "Why's that?" Yugi questioned. "This is a journey that only we can truly complete." he murmured but this answer made Yugi frown. _'Guess what I thought may be wrong...he just doesn't want me around when he finds him...'_ Soon, the two demons left, leaving Yugi, Marik and Kaiser. As they flew, Yami was flashing back to when he lost Heba over the cliffside after his rage at being returned to life and his hatred for the two. _'Did you really not die when you fell? If you're stuck in the realm of the living...please...please let me help you, Heba...'_ Yami thought.

With the others, Yugi was walking lhead of Marik while Kaiser sat within the basket on Yugi's bike. "Was it really wise to let those two go on alone?" Marik questioned. Yugi didn't say a word and this made Kaiser frown. "Yugi?" Kaiser called and he snapped out from his daze before shaking his head. "Yami still loves Heba...so we best leave him to take care of this on his own problems."

"But wait! I though he was going off demon-hunting?" Kaiser said.

"Huh? W-well maybe..." Yugi whispered. _'He does have a bit of a point...since Heba isn't really human...'_

"I think I might understand the situation a little." Marik said and the two looked back to him. "Why's that?"

"Well can you see? This is a man that he loved long ago and he has changed beyond recognition. And for that, he wouldn't want strangers to see him in such a condition."

"Who are you calling strangers!" Kaiser hissed, fur bristling. "And besides, if it was Aqua's decision, he probably would said it would be better for us to go together but he let's Yami get away with more decisions."

"Well if it were me, I'll probably go back to him t-" Marik started before Yugi turned to him with a cool glare. "Would you now?" he whispered in a soft voice that was promising of bodiliy harm.

Kaiser eeped and hopped away from Yugi as he continued on. "Did the air take on a nasty chill all of a sudden?" Marik asked. "Must be you, I'm feeling symapthy for the person that talks to Yugi next." Kaiser squeaked. Yugi continued on his way, now left to his thoughts. _'Now this is becoming bothersome. Especially after what he said to me before...'_ he thought. "Um, Yugi?" Marik called and he stopped, turning back to him. "What?"

"Think it would be wise to pursue Yami and Aqua at this point?"

"And why would I want to do that? If Yami gets himself into trouble, he should have no problem getting out as long as Aqua is there and not in the same boat." he explained before feeling a chill in the air as the winds started to rustle the brush around them. _'This demonic energy...'_ He looked around for a moent before seeing a pale glow among the trunks of the trees before one of the soul carriers appeared, going about it course to its destination. "We need to follow that demon!" Yugi called, bike all but forgotten as he ran off, Marik and Kaiser close behind.

"How far are we chasing this demon?" Marik questioned.

"Why don't you ask it yourself!" Kaiser grumbled, giving a look to the monk as they ran. But before they knew it, they came in contact with a barrier and stepped back with a wince. "It's a shield..." Marik murmured and Kaiser pouted but sniffing the air a little and realized something, taking a look aroud to confirm his worries.

"We lost Yugi..."

0

Yugi kept running up until he reached a sloping hill and took careful steps as he came close to a steep drop. "Be careful guys, this place is slippery.." he said as he turned back and yelped. "Hey, where'd you guys go! You left me all alone here!" he screeched and was ready to turn back when his foot slipped on the crumbling ground of the drop, causing him to lose his footing and with a yelp, sliding down the drop and landed on the hard ground below with a wince. Yugi rubbed at his lower back for a moment before looking up slowly, seeing a sight that he didn't truly wanted to see. Before him laid Heba, nestle peacefully in a tree while the soul carriers provided him with souls.

"Heba..." he whispered as he moved to stand, walking closer with tentative steps. Soft breathing was heard and he blinked. _'He's asleep?'_ he wondered before finally getting a good look at the priest that shared his looks without having to fear for his life. _'Well, he kinds looks like me...but so much prettier...can I really match up to him in Yami's heart?'_

Slowly, violet hues opened up and once his vision cleared and saw the teen standing before him, Heba shot up quickly. "You!" he growled as his eyes narrowed just slightly. "How did you get past my mystic shield?"

"Mystic shield? I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi replied as he stepped back. Heba was silent before giving a nod. "I see, so there is no lie that you are me." he murmured.

"Huh?" Yugi questioned before shaking his head. "I don't truly think so but.." he began but Heba interrupted him.

"Where's Yami and Aqua?" Heba questioned. "Usually they would always be around you."

Yugi looked away once the questioned was asked. "They went off...in search of you.." Heba was silent at the answer for a few before speaking once more, louging back against his perch. "And what are you to them?"

"Well..." Yugi started and then went quiet. _'I know Aqua doesn't mind me...But what of Yami? He says he wants me near...but he still thinks of Heba...'_

"You're getting in my way." Heba said finally, shocking Yugi from his thought. "Wha-" Was all Yugi could get out as Heba touched a finger to his forehead and his body pulsed with an unknown power. He tried to get away from the other more but then realized with horror that he couldn't move. _'W-what did he do?'_

The trees rustled as more soul carriers came to Heba and Yami cursed as he batted through tall grass in pursuit of them. "Damn it! I'm alost back to where we started!" he cursed. "Leave it to you to get us lost." Aqua murmured, still wondering why he decided to follow his stubborn brother. He has no desire to meet with Heba again, especially when his heart was healed with Yugi's presence and he rather be with him more than to follow an old love from the past. _'But I suppose if I'm not there, this idiot would get himself killed from recklessness.'_ he thought as he watched Yami's back. _'But when will you do the same and let go?'_

But Yami's mind was on a different mindset as he looked to the carriers. _'Wherever they go, we'll find Heba...hopefully I can get through to him...'_

Back where they are, Heba smiled before looking to the frozen gaze of Yugi. "They have come back...but not to you of course. But to me." he whispered and Yugi could only frown mentally and hoped that somehow, nothing bad will happen to the two while he was stuck in immobilization and unable to do a thing.

0

Zypher: There. A long enough wait for this but so many things had happened and made me irritable, leaving me with writer's block for a good month or so but it's finally lifted [somewhat] so now I'm back of track with fics that needed to be updated. But for now, looks like trouble's afoot and Yugi can't do a thing to help the impending situation. But to find out what will happen, ye shall wait til the next chapter. Ja ne everyone.


	25. The Voice of Reason

Two Worlds

Chapter 25

0

/"I died hating you two! My soul is bound to this hatred so as long as you two live, my soul will never rest until you are **dead**!"/ Heba's voice echoed within Yami's mind and he sighed as he and Aqua continued to try and find some trace of Heba in the area. _'Will you continued to never see rest until our death?'_

With Yugi and Heba, Heba looked up to the immobilized teen with an indifferent glare while Yugi struggled only to never move._ 'I'm paralyzed! I'm going to be stuck here forever while Yami and Aqua walk into a trap!'_ he thought in horror. "You can't do a thing. You can cry andf scream but your voice will go unheard.. I will see to it that neither of them never lays their eyes on you ever again." Heba spoke. "I will make sure you don't interfere anymore."

"Heba, are you really planning to kill them! Do you hate Yami and Aqua that much! I can't speak for Aqua but Yami apparently still has feelings for you!"

"You lie, he only seeks my death..." Heba spoke.

Yugi sighed and would've said more but the crunch of a twig under someone's foot alerted them both and a small, wicked smile appeared on Heba's lips. Yami broke through the brush and looked to Heba as he stood there. "Yami!" Yugi called in hopes to get his attention but nothing even sparked in the demon's eyes as he was too focused on Heba. "Heba..." Yami whispered as Aqua came out behind him and looked to the other, glare in his eyes as he looked to the once dead priest.

_'No..they can't see me...Heba will kill them and I can't do a thing...'_ Yugi thought in fear.

"So it was you who was gathering all those dead women's souls." Yami whispered. "But why?"

"I'm nothing but ashes and dirt, Yami. It won't function properly unless I nourish it with young souls. You must find it repulsive. Living on the drive to kill you both and wrapped in souls." he murmured.

_'Heba...'_ Yugi though sadly, feeling guilt for the other despite his ongoing need to kill the other two. Yami growled. "You...you idiot! You may hate us but I...I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since!" he said and Aqua looked away and Yugi wished he could do the same. _'He still loves him...I should've expected as much.'_ Yugi thought quietly. _'But then him wanting me near...what was that all about if he still wants to be with Heba?'_

"No matter how you look, I will never find you disgusting." he murmured, never noticing that Aqua stepped back for he did not share Yami's feelings and only wanted to know that Yugi was safe and sound. "Is...is that really true, Yami?" Heba asked softly as he stepped towards the other demon and reached up with a pale hand, touching his cheek which made him flinch a little. "I could kill you with these hands. You frightened by that?" he asked again. "Run, Yami! Please run!" Yugi cried despite the fact his voice wouldn't be heard by anyone except Heba. _'Oh, I wish I can tell you to be careful!'_ But to his surprise, Heba moved up and gently kissed Yami, Aqua gasping when he saw this as well.

_'What...what!'_

"Mm, I always wanted to do this when I was alive." Heba murmured as he rested his head against Yami's chest before glacing past his arm to Aqua. "Why do you stand away from me, Aqua? Don't you feel the same for me too?" he asked. Aqua didn't respond and he only shrugged as he returned his focus back to Yami. _'I feel like such a fool. I shouldn't be here...I...I can't cry...'_ Yugi thought although fresh tears started gathering in his eyes. _'But why can't I keep them at bay?'_

Yami returned Heba's embrace, face buried into soft strands._ 'His scent...so many memories...but he smells of death, dirt and ashes.'_

"Heba...what should I do? We can't return to the past where everything was right...so let's stay like this for a little while longer." he murmured.

_'Ugh...I shouldn't be watching this anymore but I feel bad leaving Aqua in this position...'_ Yugi thought before an unfamiliar presence began to rise and he turned, seeing something happening ansd gasped as the ground began to shift and dip down into the ground._ 'No...no...doesn't he notice! Yami, you're being dragged into the ground!'_ he cried in his mind before turning to Aqua who had the same happen to him but since he wasn't focused on them so much, he didn't really recognize the happenings around him. "Stop it, Heba!" Yugi cried by Heba only gave him a dark glare, gripping onto the back of Yami's haori.

_'I'll never let you go, neither of you..so you both will come with me to hell!'_ Heba thought as the three were being dragged into the ground. "Damn it, Yami! Aqua! Run!" he called but when he saw Yami's eyes, he saw they were dulled._ 'No...he was enchanted and I'm sure Aqua was caught up in the same even though he didn't care for Heba. He's not willing to let either of them go!'_

"Heba! You can still hear me right?" he called out. "You shouldn't hate Yami and Aqua! It's wrong of you to keep holding onto this hatred for fifty years! Someone else tricked the three of you and I know who it was! It was Naraku! He was the one to deceive you all!" he called. Heba only looked to him before raising a hand and Yugi cried out as a blast of Heba's magic hit him. "You will be silent." he whispered darkly.

"B-but Heba..." Yugi whispered.

"Vengeance will not resurrect me." he whispered before turning to look to Yami. "Don't you agree, my love? Rather than for you to live your life unable to forget me and Aqua there to think he _could_ forget about me, it's better just for you two to die with me now and then everything will be alright..."

Yugi growled, that thin line between being calm and blowing up finally snapping. "You psychotic little wretch! Get your damn hands off of him! I've had enough of trying to convince you that you're **_wrong_**!" he shouted and a jolt ran through Heba before the souls he had gathered began to escape him. At the same time, the glow of the escaping souls caught Marik and Kaiser's attention. "Look at that, Marik!" Kaiser called and knew that it must be something to do with the missing people of the group.

_'That wretched boy...he wants to steal my souls! I must hurry before I lose all my souls!'_ Heba thought as he still worked to drag both hanyous down into hell.

_'Yami! Aqua!'_ A faint voice called and Yami groaned softly as he began to react through the enchantment.

_'Yugi...his voice...'_ he thought as he looked up through dulled eyes. _'Are you here...'_ Faintly, he could see his figure among the haze before everything cleared at the enchantment was broken and he gasped before brandishing his claws. "Yugi!" he called as he shot forward from Heba's embrace and sliced through the Shinidamachu. "No, Yami..." Heba whispered.

"What are you doing here!" Yami growled before looking up as more of the Shinidamachu emerged from the tree Yugi was once tied to and moved to Heba and circled about him while Aqua collapsed, dazed. Yami watched them before looking into Heba's eyes, seeing the heartbroken gaze focused on him.

"You...you care for that boy more than me...is he more precious to you now?" he asked softly before the Shinidamachu began to carry him off into the night. "Heba!" Yami cried. "Yami, do not forget the kiss we shared. I may be dead but that kiss was real." he whispered before he was gone. Being reminded of that moment made Yugi looked away, sniffling a little. Yami watched as Heba disappeared before turning to Yugi. "Hey..." he murmured as he reached out to him.

"Don't touch me." he whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I knew I shouldn't have been here to hear, but I heard everything that happened." he murmured as Aqua stepped up, rubbing his head. "What the fuck just happened?" Aqua asked. "I dunno. But what do you mean you heard everything?" Yami asked once more as he followed the teen that began to walk away from him. "Everything from the very beginning. Yami...what am I to you?" he asked softly and he blinked. "What brought this on?" Yami questioned and that was enough to warrant a command from Yugi. He yelped as he was face flat on the ground in pain. "I'm heading home."

"Wait, Yugi!" Aqua called, hopping over Yami to follow him. Eventually, now that the barrier had disappeared with Heba's leave, Marik and Kaiser finally reached the fallen demon. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Kaiser questioned. "Yes, you look like you been through some rough times." Marik pointed out and the other snarled in anger.

0

All was silent in the village and no soul was awake at that time of night. Kiyane was the same, embers still in the hearth in the center of the room to give little light. "Kiyane..." A voice spoke, awaking the light sleeper as the sound of the rice straw door being pushed opened and Heba stepped in.

"Heba...you've returned..."

0

Zypher: Since this story needed more love, here's another, fairly short, chapter for you. My, Heba's a vindictive little priest but alas, in the position he took, he has to be I'm sure I'll get a mean slap on the back of the head from his lover but I'm prepared for it. -puts on metal helmet- Anywho, hope you liked and I'll see you later with some other chapter that decides to tell me it needs to be written. And note, took me a while to find it [thank you centric anime wikias] and learned the proper name for the soul collectors which was Shinidamachu so this is the name you'll see anytime Heba uses them for his purposes. Ja ne, readers.


	26. His Gentle Scent

Two Worlds

Chapter 26

0

A fire brewed while food cooked, Kiyane making the room a little homely for her once dead brother although she was still shocked to see the other. "What's wrong, Kiyane? Do you fear you elder brother this much?" he questioned. She didn't answer her question but instead posed another. "Heba...do you still hunger for Yami and Aqua's life?" Heba sighe as he looked down. "I just came from an encounter with the two." he murmured, surprising the other. "But they managed to escape me with their lives still intact." Kiyane was silent before Heba spoke once more.

"That child...Yugi...he told me..."

_/"...It was Naraku! He was the one to deceive you all!"/_

Heba went quiet before looking to Kiyane with a cool glare. "Talk, sister. Tell me all that you know of this Naraku..." he spoke and Kiyane nodded. _'Maybe if he hears the truth...his hatred of Yami and Aqua that bounds him here to this world will finally be severed and he can rest in peace.'_

0

Yugi huffed as he climbed over another root, grumbling a little to himself. /"...I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since!"/ Yami's voice echoed in his mind and he growled. "I can't believe I let him fool me again. I'm better off sticking by Aqua than dealing with his mismatched emotions." he spat, unaware that said demon was trying to catch up with him while Yami and the others watched from afar. "He's going back home, Yami. Aren't you gonna stop him?" Kaiser asked as he looked to him. _'He must've heard that...'_ Yami thought, Kaiser's question passing over his head as the memory of the kiss he and Heba shared coming back to him. Marik watched him before speaking up. "So...did something happen between you and Lord Heba?" he asked.

"Yeah...'something'...only the kind of something you would do with a woman all the time."

Marik blinked before giving a gasp. "You did that in font of innocent little Yugi!" he exclaimed and he bristled. "Your mind is dirtier than I thought!" he growled as he glared at him. Yugi stopped and looked back to them. "Don't follow me!" he spat and Aqua yipped before parking it where he was and frowned as he watched him go. "Now listen you..." Yami began before Marik sighed and a firm hit over the head knocked Yami out of commission. "Rule one: Let the person calm down before you try pursuing them." he murmured. Kaiser nudged Yami's head with his foot. "I think you clocked him good." he said as he looked up to Marik.

0

After getting the full story, Heba sighed. "So...it all began with Onigumo's corrupt soul." he murmured annd Kiyane nodded. "He was eventually devoured by the hordes of the very demons be brought to his side...and thus Naraku was born." she explained. "And it wasn't just you who was hurt by him but also Yami and Aqua. They were caught in his web of deceit as well." Heba was silent as he stood and headed for the door. "Brother..."

"At first...I only desired the reason of how I died...but Yami...he has changed along with Aqua, hadn't he?" he asked. "Changed? Changed how?" Kiyane questioned. "They both seem so much gentler now. The two hanyous I knew always held insolence in their eyes. The eyes of one who couldn't trust easily." he spoke before looking back to him. "The boy named Yugi...he was the one to have changed them?" Kiyane sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Yugi...he is a mystery. Whether it be the power he holds or not, I can't really tell you, but something inside him is melting Yami's heart. Aqua seems to have changed completely but Yami is a stubborn one." she said. Heba chuckled lightly as he looked away.

"That was something I once wanted to do. And now he does it in my stead..." he murmured. _'If I lived...I would be the one to melt their hearts and make them gentle.'_ he thought before stepping out and Kiyane was quick to hop to her feet and follow. "Heba! Please tell me that the spell of vengeance has left you!" she called. He didn't reply but only watched as the Shinidamachu gathered around him. "I'll see you again, Kiyane." he said before he was gone and she sighed._ 'How long will you continue to be in this world with hatred brewing in your heart...'_

0

Marik poked the fire with a stick, meager food roasting on the open fire before giving a nod. "It's done. Let us partake." he said and Kaiser nodded before looking up as he heard shuffling and watched as Yugi walked by with Yami not far behind him. "They circled about five time already." Kaiser muttered as he munched on the roasted lizard. "Actually, this is the seventh time now." Marik corrected as Yugi gave a cry. "I'm right back where I started! How do I get out of here!" he cried. Yami growled, clenching his fists as he realized the stupidity of this chase. "Yugi!" he growled before hearing a sniffle and quickly ducked behind a nearby rock, never seeing Yugi was just yawning softly when he thought he was crying. _'I'm so tired. I haven't slept for two days cause of all this excitement...'_ Yugi thought.

_'So it **was** me after all! I knew it but he's too stubborn to tell me to my face!'_ Yami thought before leaping out and landed in front of Yugi. "Hey, will you at least listen to my explanation!" Yugi crossed his arms as he looked to the half-demon. "Alright then, I'm listening." he muttered. "If what happened hurt you in any way, I apologize!" he said and Yugi was skeptical about the sudden apology but sighed as he flopped down on the ground and Yami followed. "Well, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you." he said. _'But you didn't sound all that apologetic...'_

Yami sighed, looking to the ground, tail flicking irritably at his side. "It was that kiss, wasn't it?" he murmured. "You're really going to get angry about the fact I kissed him!" Yugi huffed, crossing his arms. _'Damn it all! I finally got that memory out of my head only for him to bring it up again!'_ Yugi thought. "You really are an idiot, aren't you!" he said as he looked to him. "Then..." Yami began but Yugi cut him off. "You really don't get it, do you!"

_/"I finally realized...that I want you near..."/_

"After what you told me the day I came back, how can you say that you never stopped thinking about him too! So which is it, Yami!" Yugi near yelled at him. "Both are true." he said as he watched him and Yugi deflated at the response and from afar, Aqua clapped a hand over his face. "I want to kill him..." he growled. "Rule two: Just because it's true doesn't mean say it." Marik murmured from his spot. Yami knew he was about to land in hot water with the younger teen if he didn't explain himself quick and did so. "For fifty years, Heba's soul wandered these plains with nothing but vengeance on his mind for a death we didn't cause. If Aqua and I trusted him sooner, he wouldn't have suffered. Aqua may have put that incident behind him with your arrival but for me...how can you expect me to forget?" Yugi listened silently before turning from him.

"Then let me ask you one final question."

_'Final...what is he up to...'_

"Am I nothing but a replacement for Heba cause in truth, while he walks the land, you can't really be together with him cause he's not really alive?" Yugi asked softly. "Damn it, Yugi! Haven't I told you that I don't think of you lie that! Sure you looked like him a bit when we first met but now I know **_you_**! The real you! Nothing more and nothing less and definitely nothing like Heba." he said before giving a sigh as he slumped over a little but jumped just a fraction when he felt the soft weight of Yugi resting against him. Yami sniffed the air lightly, catching onto Yugi's scent once more and smiled softly. _'Such a gentle scent...so he's gonna stay with me...'_ he thought, tail moving slightly before wrapping around Yugi's waist.

"Yugi...I like it...when I'm around you...I feel so calm when you're near." he murmured but when he didn't receive a response after a while, he turned back to see the other was sleeping and bristled. _'God damn it, how can you fall asleep while I'm baring my soul here! Oh he is so going to get it when he wakes up!'_ he thought although his anger was only a farce really since he never moved his tail from its place despite his mental outburst.


End file.
